Fairy Tail Re Deluxe
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: AU. Complete retelling of Fairy Tail, with Lisanna alive and not replacing Lucy. Join Team Natsu from the begining all the way to the Grand Magic Games. Obivious shipping hints plus NaLu/Li friendship. Current Arc: Galuna Island Arc plus filler (Ep 19/20)
1. Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail Re: Deluxe**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome to one of my Fairy Tail stories. Now I'm a new Fairy Tail Fan but have watch all of the recent episodes and done my research of the series. So time to put everything I've learn to the test with a Fairy Tail story. But I won't be alone in this character's corner. Come on in you two.**

***Two Familiar faces enter the Character's Corner. A blue cat with a white stomach, large black eyes and a green sack tied behind his back. He was walking alongside a young girl around seventeen years old. She had short white hair and blue eyes and wore a blue shirt with a matching short sleeve jacket with green shorts and white sneakers***

**Happy: Hello my names Happy.**

**Lisanna: And I'm Lisanna Strauss.**

**Michael: The two of them will be alongside me in the character's corner with Lucy joining us upon the Phantom Lord Arc. This story will cover all episodes of Fairy Tail with any two episode arcs combined into one. Lisanna is here in this story, changing the events of her so called 'death' but those events changed her a bit but nothing that makes her out of character or anyone else. So let's begin. Happy, Lisanna, take us away.**

**Happy: Aye Sir! Michael does not own Fairy Tail, which is really owned by our creator Hiro Mashima.**

**Lisanna: Please Review/Favorite/Follow, do whatever you choose to do. **

**Michael/Happy/Lisanna: See you later!**

***If you see this 'A/N', then an Author's Note will be place as a reference or something I like to point out.**

"Regular speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Lisanna's Point of View**

**Chapter 1/Episode 1: Fairy Tail**

* * *

In the port city of Hargeon, three traveling companions had just arrived into Hargeon Train Station with two of the three getting off their seats and were ready to leave the train. The first one was a girl with platinum white hair and clear blue eyes. Despite her well-endowed appearance, she wore an open short sleeve jacket that revealed a sky blue shirt underneath. She also wore green shorts that reached to her calf and white sneakers on her feet. What made her appearance really unique was a white band of her right forearm. She yawned and smiled, happy to finally make it to Hargeon. She looks to her two other traveling companions, one a cat and the other a boy who appeared to be close to her age. The cat was cheerful, sporting a smile but the boy wasn't, looking to be feeling sick and looking pale. The train's conductor came to see if the boy was alright.

"Umm, mister?" the conductor asked.

The cat hovered over his owner and spoke to him. This was no ordinary cat but in a way, a very special one. He was a small blue cat with black eyes, a white stomach, a long blue tail with a white tip and a green sack tied around his neck. He was also standing while the white haired girl kneeled down to the cat's level to assist her traveling companion.

"We've reached Hargeon, Natsu. Get up! Get up!" instructed the cat.

"That train ride was longer than we thought it would be." replied the white haired girl, placing a hand to comfort the boy while the cat tried to get him up.

The two were near the doors, trying to get the pink haired boy onto his feet. The conductor watches the scene unfold with a sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"I-Is he alright?" the conductor asked with a mixture of a studded and surprise.

"Aye! This happens all the time." The blue cat explained, looking to the conductor.

The white haired girl nodded in agreement.

The pink haired boy named Natsu spoke to the two, his voice showing signs he was getting even sicker.

"This is hopeless. I never want to ride another train ever again…" Natsu groaned before his face puffed up, simulating he was going to throw up.

The white haired girl got up and followed the cat to the door to exit the train car. "I'm really sorry Natsu, I thought the train would be faster and we reach Hargeon quicker. I didn't mean for you to suffer like this." The white haired girl said apologizing to Natsu, who got and walk to the window.

"No worry Lisanna, we're here after all, so that's all that matters. Now if our information is correct and our leads are accurate, then Salamander should be in town. Let's go!" the blue cat added, who he and Lisanna look to Natsu who hanged his head out the window.

The pink haired boy, dress in a red coat with a white helm and black shorts with a yellow helm and a white muffler spoke again still queasy. "L-let me rest for a little bit..."

"No way, time waits for no man, woman, or cat." Lisanna said excited, stepping out the train with the blue cat. The two didn't realize the train was about to take off as Lisanna added, "Besides don't you want to find Ig…" But stop mid-sentence when she and the cat saw the train take off with Natsu still on it. "…neel."

The train took out with Natsu screaming to Lisanna and the cat. "Avenge me!"

The train left the station, with Lisanna looking worried to the cat. They stood on the platform watching the train disappears from sight.

"It departed." The cat said at once.

"Happy, we have to rescue Natsu, don't we?" Lisanna asked ashamed.

"Aye." Happy, the blue cat agreed solemnly.

Lisanna shook her head and sighed.

**Natsu Dragneel, you haven't changed one bit for the past two years. But despite our rocky start, today wasn't a normal day as I thought it would be. Today was the day we met a new friend, that fateful encounter that changed all of our lives. This was the day we met… the girl with the blond hair.**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Hargeon—

* * *

While Lisanna and Happy went to save their friend from a likely fate, another person was also in town… In fact, the town's only magic shop. The girl had blond hair with a blue ribbon tied in it and brown eyes and wore a white shirt with a blue cross in the center and a collar with a zipper in the center as well (A/N 1). On her left arm was a black wristband. She wore a blue skirt with a brown belt, whip, and pouch and black boots on her feet.

"What? This is the only magic shop in this town?" the girl asked.

"Yes, because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town." The shop keeper explained. The blond haired girl's mouth was open wide like a fish, she couldn't believe it. "Only 10% of the citizen can use magic. This shop is mainly for traveling mages."

The girl stepped back, balled up fists to her hips and sighed. "Ah, I guess I came here for nothing." She turned around, hands behind her back as the shop keeper continued speaking to her.

"Well, well, before saying that take a look at this, please." The shop keeper offered, getting something from underneath the counter. "I have lots of new goods, too!"

The shop keeper pull out what look to be something you find at a children's birthday party. It was pink with the top a dark red color with a light in the center and a yellow and white dial.

"This color magic is probably the most popular among girls!"

…Correction, at a girl's birthday party.

"You can change your clothes' color depending on your mood." The shop keeper explains, fiddling with the dial. The light flashed green as a green magic circle appeared from it. "Just say 'Change'!" as he turned around.

In an instance, the shop keeper's clothes changed from tan to purple in mere seconds, but the girl replied, while facing sideways, "I already have that."

"Youhou!" the shop keeper exclaimed.

"I'm looking for some powerful gate keys." The girl explained to the shop keeper, arms folded.

The shop keeper's clothes changed back to tan as he spoke to the girl again, who turned back around, hoping that what she came for was here. On the counter was a key in a box. But this wasn't a normal key; this was a gate key, a silver one with a picture of a dog on the top. A smile was on her open wide face as the shop keeper said, "Gate keys, you say? That's unusual."

"That's the white puppy, White Doggy!" the blond haired girl exclaimed with delight.

"That's not powerful at all." The shop keeper explained.

"It is okay, it is okay. I was looking for it." the girl replied, a delight and rosy cheek expression still upon her face. She picks up the box and asks the shop keeper, "How much?"

"20,000 jewels." He answered holding two fingers to show what he meant. The blond haired girl got closer to the shop keeper, a wide smile on her face now. "I wonder how much it is?" she asked again.

"20,000 jewels, like I said." The shop keeper repeated.

A sweat drop came down the back of the blond girl's head. That much for a silver gate key? The blond haired girl then sat on top of the counter, top slightly unzip to expose her cleavage, her legs crossed, right arm behind her head and sport a cute smile.

"I wonder how much it really is, handsome mister." said the girl with a wink of her right eye.

The art of sex appeal, there was no it would fail her now. But she was half right. The shop keeper only took 1,000 jewels out the regular price. With a sigh of defeat, she gladly but miserably paid the shop keeper the 19,000 jewels.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets—

* * *

Angry that her sex appeal didn't work the way she wanted the girl stomed through the streets of Hargeon. She passes by citizens and visitors, talking to herself. Veins were throbbing on her head, an angry smile to spice it up too.

"I was only able to get a 1,000 jewel discount." she said, fuming angrily. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 jewels? Too cheap! I am pissed! It pisses me off that it actually happened. "

The blond haired girl stops her angry ranting once she heard the sounds of squealing girls. She pause when she looked from the bridge was she was crossing to the ground. There a huge crowd of screaming girls cluttering around someone. From behind her, two girls running behind her and discuss something she was fortune enough to hear.

"A famous mage is in town?!" the first girl with black hair and green shirt exclaimed.

"It's Salamander!" The girl with blond hair and red dress exclaimed as well.

Lucy turned her head to the two running girls, who seem to be going to see someone named 'Salamander'.

"Salamander?" she repeated. The blond haired girl smiled and claps her hands together with delight. "The one who uses Fire Magic they don't sell in stores. He's in town?!"

The blond haired girl hurried to follow the screaming excited girls, in hopes to meet the famous Salamander.

* * *

In another part of town—

* * *

Lisanna and Happy, along with a rescued Natsu, were now walking through the streets of Hargeon, in search of Salamander. Lisanna and Happy, the most spirited of the three, kept smiles on their faces.

"Now that we're in Hargeon, our quest to find Salamander begins." The white haired girl said with a sense of an explorer.

Natsu groaned, still feeling nausea from the train ride. "Damn it, I ended up on the train twice."

"Don't feel bad about that Natsu; we're here now, not on the train." Lisanna replied cheerfully.

"Natsu, correct me if I'm wrong, but you have motion sickness, right?" asked Happy.

"I am very hungry, too." Natsu added.

"We didn't eat before heading out from home. We should grab a bite to eat later on. Sounds good?" Lisanna requested.

The two boys agreed but Happy reminded Natsu, "The two of us don't have money so Lisanna has to pay."

"Fine by me, I did get an extra bit of jewel money so it's on me this time." Lisanna told them.

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu said with a smile.

As the three walk, Natsu asked something. "Hey Happy, Lisanna, this Salamander we're looking for is Igneel, right?"

Lisanna pondered a bit as Happy replied, "Only Igneel can be called the Fire Dragon, don't you think?"

"Igneel, yeah." Natsu answered.

The three could see a large pack of screaming girls from the distance, screaming the name, "Salamander!" or saying, "You're so handsome!"

They stopped in their tracks to see the crowd. They scream Salamander meaning they found their lead, meaning…

"Salamander?!" the three companions exclaimed in unison.

They race off to the crowd, hoping to find the one called Igneel or Salamander he was called.

"See?! Speaking of the devil!" Natsu said excited.

"Aye!" agreed Happy cheerfully.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lisanna instructed.

They hurried even quickly to the crowd.

* * *

In the center of the crowd—

* * *

A man who with dark blue hair, black eyes, many rings on his left hand, a purple cape tied around his neck, a white shirt and red pants stood in the center of the screaming fans.

"He's so handsome!" a girl in the crowd said.

All the girls seem to have hearts in their eyes and looked all lovey dovey. The blond hair girl stood in awe at Salamander, her eyes all wide eyed and a faint blush on her face. _Although_ the outside was in awed of Salamander, the inside wasn't… her thoughts.

"_W-Why is my heart beating so fast?" _the girl thought. _"Come on, what's happening to me?!" _

Salamander chuckled and smiled to his fans. "I am troubled. " He looks to the blond haired girl who thought again, _"He looked at me! He looked at me!" she squealed in her thought._

The blond haired girl crossed her hands over her chest, feeling it beat even more. She squealed another sigh. _"He is a famous mage after all! This is why my heart is beating so fast?!"_

Her eyes formed bigger hearts as she thought even more, "Could it be that I am…?"

The girl hopped her way closer to Salamander, wanting to be even nearer to him. Suddenly, a boy's voice broke through the crowd.

"Igneel!" the boy said as he came to the center. This caused the next chain of events. The hearts in the blond haired girl's eyes shattered, revealing her brown ones again. She let out a slight gasp as she noticed her surroundings, then another girl, one with white hair and a blue cat on his hind legs came up too. It was an awkward silent as the pink haired boy asked, "Who are you?"

Then the white haired girl asked, "Is this Igneel, looks like a player wannabe."

Salamander froze in shock at the two teens' statements as his whole body went white. Salamander then got his cool back and held his ring hand into the air.

"What if I say I was Salamander?" he asked calmly and coolly, smile still on his face. The dark blue haired man jumped in shock as the girls face the pink haired boy and his companions. "Damn fast!"

"Hey, you are being rude!" one of the girls exclaimed, kicking the pink haired boy in the stomach. The white haired girl gasped as her comrade was being attacked by the girls who looked really angry at the pink haired boy's comment about Salamander. More cries of, "That's right, Salamander's a great mage!" "Apologize to him!" were heard from the girls as they attacked and wrestled the boy to the ground. Lisanna sweat dropped.

**You weren't kidding sis, girls can be a little wild for someone they like. I hope I never be like that.**

The blond haired girl folded her arms as she continued to watch what was going on.

"What's with you?!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Oh please stop. I didn't mean it after all." Salamander spoke to the girls.

The girls all squealed as Lisanna had her arms folded too.

**Yeah right, you allow my friend to be hurt just to keep your image. There is something amiss with you and I know phonies when I see one.**

The blond haired girl thought something odd too. Those girls attacking the boy was not normal and not just the how they act, but attacking the young boy in general. The boy was an innocent bystander who seems to not know this Salamander, and got hurt for being rude… if you can call it that.

Afterwards, after the boy got up, Salamander took a piece of paper and signed it for the pink haired boy and white haired girl.

"Here's my signature. You can this off your friends. That little miss seems to be your friend, right?" Salamander said, giving the pink haired boy his autograph. The pink haired boy had an annoyed look on his face.

Lisanna huffed at these words 'little miss' and, "I'm not his little miss and we don't want it."

The girls all growled in anger. "That white haired harlot won't take Salamander's autograph!"

As they charged their way to the white haired girl, the white haired girl's left arm change into a bird's talon.

"If you get any closer, then I will have no choice but to harm you. And guess what." as a dark aura form around her. "I won't just rip you out your eyes, but other things too."

The girls slowly back away as the white haired girl sighed." But if you insist, then we will gladly take the autograph."

Lisanna held out a hand to the autograph as the salamander gave it to. She took it and her, the blue cat, and pink haired boy walk to a building to lean on it and watch the Salamander speak to the girls. The white haired girl still had her arms folded as the pink haired boy said, "Thanks Lisanna, I thought we would be in more trouble there."

"That's okay Natsu, you feeling alright?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu nodded as they heard Salamander speak about something.

"Well then, I have some errands to run at the port. So if you excuse me."

The girls all turned at once to Salamander and yelled, "What, leaving already?!"

The blue haired man held out his Ring hand and said, "Red Carpet."

With a snap of his fingers, a red magic circle appeared and small purple flames were summoned under his feet. The flames formed a spiral as The Salamander rose a few feet of the girls. The girls were impressed and squealed as Salamander announced something.

"I am having a party on my ship tonight. Everyone invited."

The girls all screamed even more the Salamander jet off out of sight, leaving a star in the sky.

"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Beats me, but what a flashy exit he made there." Lisanna commented.

"He is really disgusting, right?" A girl's voice asked.

The three look to see a girl with blond hair, a sleeveless white and blue shirt, blue skirt and brown belt walk up to them. From Lisanna's perspective she was her age a few months older. "Thank you." She added with a smile.

"Huh?" The two teens said in confusion. What did they have to 'Thank her' for? The three companions' stomachs growled as they laughed nervously.

"You guys look hungry. Come on, there's a place we can eat here. We can talk and I'll introduce myself."

* * *

A few minutes later—

* * *

The blond haired girl led the trio to a restaurant where the blond haired girl finally got a change to introduce herself.

"I am Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy introduced.

"Aye, my name's Happy." The cat said.

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet you too." Natsu replied.

"Lisanna, a pleasure to meet you." Lisanna greeted.

After they introduce themselves, Natsu began to chow down fast and loudly that made Lucy sweatdrop a little. Never in all her life has she seen a boy with an appetite like that and with a lack of table manners. Lisanna on the other hands ate her with more a quieter and slow pace than her pink haired companion. She giggled from time to time at Natsu. Some of the other costumers were a little annoyed or disturbed by the display of eating Natsu was showing them.

"Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna right?" she asked, hopping to get their names right and to continue their conversation at hand.

"You're a nice person." Natsu said, through mounds of food stuff to his mouth.

Lucy had a calm smile on her face as she said to Natsu, "Okay, but please take your time Natsu… I mean, you're throwing food around…"

'_By the way, I spent the 1,000 jewels I saved by using my sex appeal for this.' _She thought angry.

"Well that Salamander guy was using Charm, in other words a fascination spell. It influences the heart by attracting one to the caster, but it was banned several years ago." Lucy explained.

"I knew something was fishy with the girls, they weren't acting like normal fans of a famous person, look how they treat Natsu like a punching bag just for saying that or me too when they tried to attack me." Lisanna pointed out.

"I know going to suck extends to become famous. What a lame way to do it, using illegal magic to achieve it. What a disgusting guy." Lucy agreed.

"Tell me about it." Lisanna murmured.

"But thanks to you Natsu for jumping in, the Charm lifted. So this my way of thanking you and Lisanna for breaking the Charm." Lucy said to Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna, who still was eating.

"I see." Natsu said at one, eating several tomatoes.

"I may not look like one, but I'm actually a mage." Lucy told them.

"Really? Wow, guess we helped a mage in town. That's some luck." Lisanna said.

"But I haven't joined a guild yet, thought." Lucy assured them. "Ah, Guilds are organizations where mages are employed receive information. Mages aren't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild

**She has a point. You're just a normal mage if you don't find a guild to work in. I guess she's explaining it to us.**

"But… But… There are many guilds all over the world. And I heard it's really difficult to get into the popular ones." Lucy said, moving around like a giddy girl in a bakery. "The one I want to join has lots of very wonderful mages in it. Ah what should I do? I want to get in, but it's really difficult…"

Lucy's eyes lit up like a little child, with steam coming out of her nostrils.

"What?" Natsu asked, looking at the girl and finished eating.

"I'm sorry, you can't comprehend stuff about the world of mages, right?" she asked. Lucy placed her arms on the table and looked directly at Natsu and Lisanna, with Happy looking in too. "But I'll join that guild, no matter what. I heard that you can get lots of big assignments there. "

"R-really?" Natsu said surprised.

"You sure talk a lot." Happy responded to the blond haired girl's long talk fest.

"Ah, by the way, you guys seem to be looking for someone…" Lucy asked the three.

"Aye! Igneel." Happy replied.

"We heard that Salamander was in this town. So we decided to check it out. But he turned out to be different person." Natsu explained.

"Salamander was his name, but he didn't look like one." Happy added with Lisanna nodding in agreement.

"Since I heard he was a Fire Dragon, I was sure it was Igneel." Natsu continued arms folded with his face still stuff with food.

"And what does the Fire Dragon look like, as a human?" Lucy asked curiously, a sweatdrop going down her head.

"Huh?" Natsu asked in confusion. "He's not a human. Igneel is a real Dragon."

Lucy was speechless and confused. Was the pink haired boy serious about it? A Dragon, a real one? She heard about them from books and stories, but a real one? There was no way.

"Aye! A real one!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy gasped at this. Was Natsu for real? And Lisanna, the girl sitting with him, was she for real too? There was no way.

Even in the world of magic, the sighting of a dragon is extremely rare. For those who would never believe such a thing. This would be the natural reaction.

"There is no way such a thing would be in the middle of a town, right?"

Natsu and Happy had blank expressions on their faces as Lucy snapped at them, "Hey! Don't give me that look like you just now realized it!"

"I'm sorry." Lisanna said, clapping her hands together and bowing her head. "My friend was really excited when we heard the name Salamander that he jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry Lucy."

"That's alright; the three of you were just looking for something and didn't realize it wouldn't be here. Sorry I snap at you." Lucy apologized and took from her purse money for the meal. "Well then… I should be going now. Please take your time."

Lucy got up from her seat and walked away from the table with Lisanna turning her head.

"Well then, good luck on your guild searching." Lisanna waved to her.

Lucy waved back as she left the restaurant. Lisanna turn to Natsu and Happy who looked ashamed of themselves.

"We didn't make a great impression, did we?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"That's alright. But next time, let's be careful about the Igneel thing, okay?" Lisanna requested.

"Okay." Natsu replied sadly, slouching in his seat.

"You know, we should have invited Lucy to our guild. She seems really nice, she might fit right in." Lisanna offered.

"I guess so. What should we do with that autograph?" Happy asked.

Lisanna took it out and rip it. "I wouldn't want anyone back home to see it. Come on. Since we're here, let's look around town."

"Sounds good to me." Natsu agreed.

After cleaning their mess, they left the money Lucy left for them on the table and off into town once more.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy—

* * *

The blond haired girl was sitting on a bench, reading the magic magazine, Weekly Sorcerer. Lucy was reading an article about one of Fiore's Guilds, known as Fairy Tail.

"Oh my, Fairy Tail caused trouble again." She said to himself, reading the article aloud. "'During the annihilation of the Devin Thief Family, 7 residential house were destroyed'." Lucy laughed, placing her back on the bench, holding the magazine high and kicking her feet. "They are overdoing everything!"

Lucy flips the page to reveal a girl a few years older than her posing wearing a bikini in the magazine. She had white hair; kind of like the white haired girl she met earlier with a little ponytail and blue eyes.

"This gravure belongs to Mirajane." She flips the page that shows more pictures of the girl Mirajane. _'She looks a bit like Lisanna, maybe they're related somehow?' _she thought. "I wonder how I can join Fairy Tail… I wonder if I have to go through an interview or something?" she asked herself before closing the magazine, a smile on her face.

"The mage guild Fairy Tail… It is the coolest one!" Lucy said with glee, adding a little chuckle at the end.

"I see, so you want to join Fairy Tail?" a man's voice asked her.

Appearing from the bushes that surprise her was Salamander, or to put in better terms 'Salamander'.

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"I was looking for you." He said to Lucy, smiling. "I really wanted to invite you to my party."

Lucy got up from the bench and pointed a finger at 'Salamander'. "Your Charm won't work on me! That spell's weak point is awareness. It's useless to those who know that!"

'Salamander' chuckled. "I knew that. I thought that you were a mage when I saw you. As long as you come to my party, it doesn't matter."

Lucy turned around and folded her arms. "There is no way I would go to the party of someone as disgusting as you." Lucy said all huffily.

"Me, disgusting?!" 'Salamander' repeated in disbelief.

Lucy look back at him, arms still folded. "Your Charm… You want to be popular that much?"

"Come on, it's just a ceremony." 'Salamander' assured her. "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity during the party."

Lucy sighed, facing the other way again. "How can a stupid guy like you be a famous mage?

'Salamander' looks back at her. "Huh, you want to join Fairy Tail, right?"

He turned around and began to walk away. He could hear a slight gasp coming from her. He smiled, he had her now. "Have you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

Lucy let out a slight gasp of realization. "I have!" she turned back around and gasped. "Are you one of Fairy Tail's mages?!"

"Yes." He replied at once. "I will take you to the master if you want to join."

Lucy's mouth opened wide as hearts formed in her eyes. "I'm going to be at a wonderful party, right?" she asked hopefully.

"_Y-You're so easy to read…" _'Salamander' thought admittedly, surprised by Lucy's change of mind.

Lucy's eyes sparked with happiness as she asked, "Hey, can I really join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. But in return, don't tell anyone about the Charm." Salamander replied.

"Sure, no problem!" she replied happily.

Of course Lucy told Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy about the Charm, so they are aware of it. So she's half promising.

'Salamander' turned back around and added, "Well, then, let's me at the party." 'Salamander reminded Lucy, snapping his fingers to preform another Red Carpet. Like bore, purple flames surrounded his feet as he rose into the air and jet out of sight. All Lucy would do was cry out, "Roger sir!" and 'Salamander' was gone.

After 'Salamander' was gone, Lucy then realized something. 'It was a Pseinlo Charm, Right?" She sighed at once. "But, I did it!" she added with a cheer, jumping for joy. "I can join Fairy Tail!"

A toothy grin then dawned on her face. "Until then, all I have to do is be nice to that idiot."

Lucy giggled mischievously as she planned what to do and wear for the party on 'Salamander's' ship.

* * *

Later at nighttime—

* * *

It was finally late at night in Hargeon and Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy were at the top of town, looking at glowing lit windows of the buildings to the sea out in the distance. While Natsu had his back against the railing, Lisanna cross her arms on the railing, pondering about everything that has happened today.

"I'm stuffed!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Lisanna nodded, still thinking about everything that has happened.

Happy looks to the sea and spots a boat out in the waters.

"Come to this of it, isn't that the ship Salamander will host his party at?" Happy asked Natsu and Lisanna.

Looking at the ship in the water made Natsu sick in an instance as he turned around. "I'm starting to feel sick!"

"Stop getting motion sickness just by imagining." Happy told the pink haired boy.

Happy look pass his shoulder to see Lisanna deep in thought.

**There are a lot of pieces to this puzzle that I'm trying to put together. First is that Salamander, or should I say fake Salamander. Stealing someone else's title, that's as low as any mage would go. That Charm of his, why's he's using it to be popular? And this party, can you call it a party or an elaborated scheme. But something tells me that he's up to something. **

"Lisanna, you still there?" asked Happy.

Lisanna nodded, snapping out of her train of thought.

"Sorry Happy was thinking about something." Lisanna replied, looking down to the town.

Behind them, they could several girls conversing.

"Look at that! That's Salamander's ship!" one of the girls exclaimed.

Happy and Lisanna look to see three girls also near the railing.

"I wanted to go!" another girl exclaimed happily.

"Salamander?" a third girl questioned.

Natsu calmed down and look at the three girls along with Happy and Lisanna

"Don't you know him? He is that famous mage of Fairy Tail who is currently in town." the second girl asked.

Upon hearing this, Natsu's eyes sharpen with anger as Lisanna folded her arms.

"I knew something was up. Not only is he using Salamander but seems to be spreading Fairy Tail's name around. We're crashing that party, are we?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu nodded, not trying to face the ship in the sea.

"Then let's go. I'll go on ahead. You guys meet me there."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted.

"Lisanna, be careful." Natsu told her.

"I will." Lisanna assured him. Lisanna look back to the ship out in the sea as her arms transformed into two large red and green wings. Lisanna took off in the sky and headed to the ship, not knowing that a familiar face was on it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the fake Salamander's ship—

* * *

Many girls from town were there on the boat, enjoying themselves as Lisanna made her way to it. Keeping herself hidden upon the night sky, the white haired girl then dived down to the sky deck, undetached by the party goers. Lisanna's wings were still activated as she walk quietly on the deck, looking for any clue of the fake Salamander or what he was up to. She spots one of the girls on the sky deck. She sneak pass the girl and when to the sun roof where she heard a man's voice.

"Miss Lucy was it?" the voice asked.

'_That's the fake Salamander's voice. And that's…' _Lisanna gasped as she saw Lucy was there too. She saw that Lucy was wearing a red party dress with a matching red ribbon in her hair.

"Thanks!" Lucy said cheerfully, who was given a glass by 'Salamander'.

"Let's have a toast first." 'Salamander' said to her.

'Salamander' snapped his fingers as the contents of Lucy's drink began to bubble as small drops began to rise from it. Lucy looked confused as to what was going on.

"Well, please open your mouth." 'Salamander' instructed her. "The berry gems will enter slowly."

Lucy was getting angry, her thoughts filled with bubbling rage. "But I have to endure It." she told herself. "Come on, endure it."

Her eyes then sharpened with realization. She stood up and slaps the bubbles away.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded her voice stern and forceful. "That's a tranquilizing spell. It's Sleep magic, right?"

The 'Salamander's' mouth was slightly ajar. How did she realize so quickly? He smiled, placed a hand to his chin. "Congratulations on realizing it."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I don't have any intention of staying with you!" Lucy retorted.

"You're a tough one." 'Salamander' said calmly, turning his head away.

Lucy could hear the sounds of chuckling as the curtains opened up to several goons carrying the girl asleep in their arms or on their shoulders. Lucy gasped and from above, Lisanna gasp too.

"What's going on here?!" Lucy demanded, seeing the thugs carrying the girls.

"Welcome to my ship." Salamander smiled. "You will behave yourself until we reach Bosco…" Then 'Salamander's' expression changed. It wasn't the charming smile he gave to the girls in Hargeon, but an evil one. "Girl."

"Bosco?!" Lucy repeated.

"Bosco?!" Lisanna repeated silently.

"Hold on, what about Fairy Tail?!" Lucy yelled back at 'Salamander'.

"Forget about it. You're our merchandise now." 'Salamander 'replied to her.

'_Merchandise? Figures, Slave trade. That is real low.' _Lisanna thought angrily, her hands balled into fists.

"What?!" Lucy replied back. "Then these girls are also…?"

"Why to go, Salamander!" spoke one of the thugs.

"Got us a big haul!" spoke another.

Lucy grunted and looks back at 'Salamander'. "Why you?!" The blond haired girl took from her dress her ring of gate keys. But 'Salamander; reacted to this and with a snap of his fingers. Purple flames emerged from the red magic circle and surrounded Lucy, causing her scream and her keys flying into 'Salamander's' out stretched hand. 'Salamander' eyed the keys as Lucy looked terrified and helpless without them.

"Gatekeys… a Celestial Mage, huh? Only contract holders can use this magic. Meaning they are useless to me."

Lucy gasped as she watches in horror as her keys were toss out the boat and into the ocean. Lucy's brown eyes began to shake, Teeth clenched, tears soon to be coming from her eyes.

'_Who is this guy?' _Lucy thought angrily. "I can't believe a mage in Fairy Tail would do something like this…!" She looked at 'Salamander' and the thugs, anger boiling inside her. "Using magic for evil to fool people… You're the worse kind of mage there is!" Lucy cried, tears going down her face. From above Lisanna felt bad for the blond Celestial Mage and knew she couldn't let this continue.

"Lucy, don't lose hope!" Lisanna's voice announced through the room.

'Salamander and the thugs gasped as Lisanna appeared from the skylight and jumped down behind them.

"It's that girl from this afternoon, so you heard everything, my dear." 'Salamander responded calmly.

"Yes I did, every last word, even what you were going to do to Lucy." Lisanna said pointing a finger at 'Salamander'. "Lucy, don't give up about Fairy Tail, just because of some lowlife like this guy." As she continued speaking, she walk pass the thugs and came to Lucy's side. "I know not all mages are good, I know that they will use magic for personal or evil gains. But I know this." She places an arm to shield Lucy from view. "No mages has the gall to slander Fairy Tail's name by doing this! No Mage in Fairy Tail would ever do this"

"Lisanna…" Lucy spoke softly, feeling moved by the white haired girl's words.

'Salamander' laughed. "Do you honestly think you can take all of us?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, but I know someone who can… He's coming right now."

From above them, the roof of the ship came crashing down as the roof was broken open and the floorboard wreaked as Lisanna added, "Perfect timing… Natsu."

Lucy gasped to see the pink haired teen, eyes serious and looking mad.

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

The ship began to sway as Natsu turned around, looking like he was to throw up. Lucy, 'Salamander', and the thugs' mouths were opened wide in shock. Lisanna just sweatdropped.

"I can't handle this after all!" Natsu said, about to throw up,

"What! So uncool!" Lucy shouted in disbelief. This was her savior, a pink haired boy who gets motion sickness so easily?

"What are you doing, Lucy? Lisanna was she on the boat too?" another voice asked.

Lisanna looked up. "Yeah, she was. Good thing we came or we wouldn't found her." Lisanna replied with a smile.

Lucy looks up and was surprised. There was Happy flying, actually flying. Two feathery wings were on his back as he seems to be floating.

"Happy! " Lucy exclaimed, happy and surprised to see him. "I was tricked. He said we can get me into Fairy Tail!"

'Salamander' and the thugs were dumbfounded. This cat was flying, really flying?

"Wait, you have wings?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We'll talk later. Lisanna, once Natsu recovers, we'll leave it to him." Happy instructed.

"Got it!" Lisanna exclaimed as her arms changed into red and green bird wings as Happy wrap his tail around Lucy's middle. Not asking about Lisanna either, Lucy was lifted off the boat and Lisanna taking flight behind them. Then it dawn to 'Salamander', they were trying to escape!

"Urgh! After them! We can't let them report us to the council!" 'Salamander ordered.

* * *

In the air—

* * *

"Wait, what about Natsu?!" Lucy asked Lisanna and Happy.

"Happy can't carry two people, besides Natsu will be fine for now!" Lisanna yelled back through the wind.

'Salamander' grunted in anger. "You're not going anyway! Prominence Whip!" 'Salamander' conjured another red magic circle as purple flames shot their way like whips to Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy. Lucy screamed in fright and Happy and Lisanna dodge and evade them. Happy and Lisanna finally got away from them as the five flames collided in the air, creating something like fireworks in the sky.

"Wow, pretty!" one of the thugs said.

"Damn that nimble cat! And the girl with white hair in no pushover, either!" 'Salamander' said in anger.

"Hey…!" Natsu spoke behind them. 'Salamander' and the thugs turned to see Natsu, knee on the ground and panting heavily. Despite his heavy breathing, he was mad beyond belief.

* * *

Back in the air—

* * *

"We have to save Natsu and the girls!" Lucy reminds them as they flew.

"Listen Lucy, there's something we need to tell you…" Lisanna tried to say, but Lucy interrupted her.

"What?! This isn't a good time!" Lucy replied back.

The sound of a pop was heard as Happy said, "My transformation's over."

Happy's wings vanished as his tail uncurled around Lucy. The two then went plummeting into the sea as with Lucy commenting, "You dumb cat!"

"Aye!" was all Lisanna could hear from Happy as they fell into the water with a splash. Lisanna called out, "Happy, Lucy!"

But there was no answer. Lisanna hurried down closer to the waters and called for their names.

* * *

In the ocean—

* * *

Lucy started to swim as Happy crashed his head on a rock. The blond Celestial Mage searched the waters for what she was looking for and there is was, her Gatekeys, hanging off a rock.

* * *

Back on the boat—

* * *

The thugs were stomping on Natsu as the 'Salamander' decided, "Nothing we can do. Let's hurry to Bosco for now."

Natsu couldn't take the beating anymore and held the foot of the one of the thugs with his elbow.

"Fairy Tail…" he said, slowly pushing the thug's foot off him. 'Salamander' heard Natsu's voice and turned around.

"You?!" Natsu declared.

Back in the water—

Lisanna smiled with delight as Happy and Lucy rose back to surface.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Lisanna said with a smile. The two (with Happy face up in the water) look to see the boat slowly getting away. "We need to get the boat by to the port."

"Leave it to me Lisanna, you two help me out, now let me return the favor. Here goes!" With a golden key in her hand, Lacy announced, "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" and points her Gatekey into the water. The water formed waves and an aqua blue magic circle appeared. Then something emerged from it, a royal blue mermaid. She had long blue hair and matching blue fish-tail, large breasts, and donned a revealing bikini top. She also had two gold armlets and wore a jewel circlet. In her hands was an urn. The female spirit just floated there with an irritated look on her face. Happy looked excited and hungry too.

"A fish!" Happy said excited.

Lucy slaps him on the head. "No."

"That was amazing!" Lisanna and Happy said together,

"I am a Celestial mage. I can use Gatekeys to summon celestial spirits from another world!" Lucy explained and then added with an order, pointing to the ship, "Aquarius! Use your powers to push the ship back to the port!"

Aquarius scoffed.

Lisanna was confused as Happy and Lucy look back at the water spirit.

**I thought spirits were to obey their owners, was I wrong?**

"Did you just scoffed at me?! " Lucy shouted.

"There's nothing to get all work up about it." Lisanna said with Happy nodded with agreement.

**I don't like that look on her face, that spirit. I don't think she wants to be here. **

"Heed this, annoying girl." Aquarius spoke, waves forming around her. "Drop my key again and I will kill you."

Both Lucy and Happy both had stunned looks on their faces. "We're sorry." They said at once.

Water began to be sucked into Aquarius' urn as she launched it back into the water, creating a big wave the carried the ship, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy back to the port with tremendous force.

"Don't sweep me with it!" Lucy screamed, spinning in a whirlpool.

The wave finally crash into the port, the ship now topside. Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy got out of the water as Lucy yelled at the water spirit.

What were you thinking?! Why did you sweep me along with it?!" Lucy demanded.

"Whoops, I accidently sweep the ship up too." Aquarius said coolly.

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy yelled. She couldn't believe she would actually try and kill her.

"Don't call me for a while." Aquarius said, turning around smiling. "I'm going on a week-ling vacation with my boyfriend." She look to Lucy again and repeated it. "With my boyfriend."

"I heard you the first time!" Lucy exclaimed in anger as Aquarius vanished into blue light. Lisanna giggled as Lucy turned to her.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded as Lisanna.

"You. I never in all my life have seen that happen to anyone." Lisanna laughed.

"It's not funny Lisanna!" Lucy yelled again.

"Why she's so hard on you anyway?" Happy asked.

Lucy sighed, calming down. "It's a long story." She looks back and ship now in the beach. "I hope Natsu is okay."

Back where the ship was, many onlookers were surprised by the ship on the beach.

"What in the world?!" one of the citizens said.

"A ship just swept in!" another citizen confirmed.

'Salamander' had a hand to his head as a thug held a girl on his back.

"Damn it! What in the hell-?!" Another voice said.

Natsu stood on his feet on top of part of the ship as Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy ran to see if he was alight.

"Natsu!" the girls called.

They stop in place and Lucy gasped, Natsu's facial expression was different than when she first met him and Lisanna and Happy weren't worried. The pink haired boy asked his voice now serious.

"You're a Fairy Tail mage?" he asked the 'Salamander'.

"Yeah, so what?!" 'Salamander' declared as he ordered, "Get him men."

"Right." The thugs obeyed.

Natsu placed a hand to his shoulders, gripping his coat. "Let me get a closer look at you." Natsu removed the coat, revealing an opened black vest and a muscular figure. The thugs came to Natsu as Lucy cried out his name, worried for him.

"It's okay. We should have mentioned it to you earlier, but Natsu is a mage too, same with Lisanna." Happy explained on Lucy's shoulder, holding a fish in his paws.

"Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed in embarrassment. So the whole time she was talk to three mages?! What are the odds of that?

The two thugs came their way to Natsu, but with single swat of his arm, he knocked out of his way. "I am Natsu of Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Wha-!" 'Salamander' said in shock.

"Fairy Tail?!" Lucy said in shock too. Beside her, Lisanna nodded, her arms folded. "Natsu's a Fairy Tail mage?!"

On Natsu's left bicep was a red mark shaped like a fairy.

"Th-That emblem, he's the real deal, Bora." said another thug in panic state, revealing the true name of the fake Salamander.

"You fool!" Bora exclaimed. "Don't call me by that name!"

"So that's the imposter's name." Lisanna said her arms folded along with Happy.

"Bora… Bora the Prominence. He was kick out of the Titan Nose mage Guild years ago." Happy explained to a shocked Lucy.

Natsu began to stomp his way to Bora, anger boiling inside him. "I don't care if you are a good guy or bad guy… I won't let you tarnish Fairy Tail's good name!"

"And what are you going to do about it, kid?!" Bora crossed his arms and readied an attack. "Prominence Typhoon!"

A red magic circle appeared in front of Bora as a spiral of purple headed straight for Natsu, The pink haired boy's mouth was slightly opened as the flames covered Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to go and help him. Lisanna place a hand to her shoulder as Happy flew up and place a paw in front of Lucy.

"Relax; remember what I said about Natsu, that he got this. Just sit back and watch." Lisanna assured her.

Lucy watches as the red hot flames covered Natsu, possibly burning him alive. The captive girls ran for the ship, getting away from the scene. Bora and his men watches the flames, knowing full well a boy can survive the heat.

"The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora said to his men.

"That tastes terrible." Natsu's voice rang out.

Bora stop at this, There's no way… But there was. Inside the red hot flames stood the shadow of Natsu.

"Are you really a fire mage? This is the worst fire I've ever tasted."

Natsu began to eat the flames like someone slurping a bowl of soup. Bora and his men were shocked, this boy eats fire?! Lucy was shocked too. Natsu began to devour the flames that Bora summoned, until there was no trace of his attack. Natsu smiled. "Thanks for the meal."

"Wh-Wh-Who is this guy?!" Bora exclaimed in sheer panic.

"Fire won't work on Natsu. " Happy confirmed.

"I've never seen magic like that before!" Lucy said, still surprised

Natsu continued walking to Bora and his men, steam coming off his body. "Now that I've got a fire in my belly, I feel re-energized," (A/N 2)

Natsu slammed his fist together as a sparks of flames came from the orange magic circle he summoned. "Here goes! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu held his breath, his hands in front of his face like a tube, as a powerful flame erupted from his mouth and through the magic circle. The flames caused an explosion, causing the three unable to see Natsu as the sand and smoke mixture kick up around them. As the smoke cleared, the damage was down. Bora's men were in the wreckage, recovering from the attack. Bora was on top of his purple flames, hovering back down from surviving the attack.

"B-Bora! I've seen this guy before!" one of his men said.

"The pink hair and scary looking scarf! There's no doubt about it, he's the real…" Bora began.

"…Salamander!" Lucy finished in shock.

"Pay attention now! This is what Fairy Tail mages are like!" Natsu stated as flames surrounded his left and right arms. Natsu leaped his way to Bora, causing the fake Salamander to flying back into the air.

"Red Shower!" Bora announced, causing his purple flames to rain down at Natsu. The flames missed Natsu as he continued running to Bora, arms still covered in flames. Natsu then leaps into air and crashes into Bora. With one fiery punch, Natsu sends the fake Salamander flying and crashing into the town. Bora finally rose back up from the wreckage of his landing. Natsu had leap down to face him.

* * *

Back where Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy were—

* * *

"He eats fire and attacks with it? Is this really magic?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon lungs to emit flames, dragon scales to dissolve flames, and dragon scales to engrave the flames… That's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon. In other words, it's counter spell." Happy informed Lucy.

"What is that?" Lucy asked again.

"Originally it was a dragon interception spell." Happy added.

"Oh my." Lucy gasped as Bora readied another attack.

"Hell Prominence!" Bora announced, raising back to the air and fires a powerful burst of purple flames to hit Natsu and most of Hargeon in a straight line, destroying most of the town. But Natsu wasn't fazed as he stood his ground.

"Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught him that." Lisanna finished.

"Damn you!" roared Bora, conjuring more flames that formed into a ball and launches it at Natsu. The purple fire ball collides with Natsu, but the pink haired Dragon Slayer grabs it and began to eat it. After it was gone, Natsu kneeled down with his hand to his knees, "I could eat this the whole day! Hey, you jerk!" Natsu called out to Bora. "I will turn you into smoked meat!"

Bora, panic stricken, then screams. "No don't!" he begged.

Natsu slams his fists together again as another orange magic circle appeared. "I'll send you flying! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" with orange flames swirling around him, Natsu jumps into air and with his fist covered in flames, punches Bora with a mighty blow that sent the fake Salamander crashing into most of town before flying into a bell tower.

* * *

Back with the three—

* * *

They watch everything happened with Happy commenting, "Natsu, you should have used smoke instead of flames of you wanted to smoke him."

"Amazing." Lucy said, but added, "It amazing but... He is overdoing it!"

Lucy looked around at the burning and wreckage that Natsu's battle with Bora caused. Then again, Lucy caused some damage, Bora's ship, once topside now a wreck but Natsu destroyed pretty much most of the town. Lisanna smiled, rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah, this happens. Sorry."

Behind them, many knights with yellow and blue shields appeared and were coming their way. Lisanna sweatdropped. "Looks like the Military coming. Natsu, let's go! We caused enough damage, we need to get going!" Lisanna called to Natsu.

"Crap Lisanna's right. Let's run!" Natsu said panic and grabs Lucy by the hand while Lisanna and Happy follows.

"Why me too?!" Lucy asked screaming.

"Because you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu answered, He looks to Lucy and smiled. "Come with us!"

Lucy smiled excitedly as the four; Natsu, Lisanna, Happy and now Lucy ran from the military and to take their new friend to Fairy Tail.

**While today wasn't what you call 'The best one in history' but in the end, we stop Bora's crazy scheme and gained a new friend in the making. Now with Lucy by our side, we head back home to Fairy Tail. I wonder how everyone is doing and I hope we didn't cause to much trouble than we did now.**

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Michael: And that ends the first chapter of Fairy Tail Re Deluxe. I think I did well with the battles keeping them fast paced and exciting. Shame Lisanna in this first chapter didn't do much just this was more Natsu's debut as a Dragon Slayer and kicking that faker's butt. But she will have a role in the Lullaby arc and the Island arc when Lyon is introduced. Now to explain Lisanna's Re Deluxe attire. Her main clothes are based on her post Edolas attire with only the shirt a sky blue color than a light blue one. The jacket is my touch but the band hides something plot relevance that will coming to full swing episode 20. Now I have only one new Takeover for Lisanna which was based on a Fairy Tail story called **_**A Simple Spell, **_**Phoenix Soul. But my version will be my own design, fitting both flight and battling. I would like ideas for two more Takeovers; nothing overpowered just ones that put her in a league with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Now both girls are narrators so it will have their points of view, since Lucy is the narrator and one of main protagonist of the series. Currently the Magic Games now so we have a long way to go. So time we announce the next Episode/Chapter**

* * *

Episode/Chapter 2: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

* * *

**Happy: We'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 Lucy's first outfit is based on Elle's from Rave Master. I know, shocking huh?

#2 Dub line. Don't know why I like so much.


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Episode/Chapter 2: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Fairy Tai Re Deluxe.**

**Happy: We begin the Marco arc where Natsu, Lucy, and I went to find Romeo's father up in the mountains. Although the last chapter truly begins it, but don't worry about that. **

**Lisanna: Also, the introduction to the members of Fairy Tail and our master too. Also a hint to what happened to me two years ago. And introducing two of Lucy's spirits in her ownership. We'll see you at the end.**

"**Lucy's POV"**

* * *

In the town of Era, a large white building stood on top of a rocky mountain. Inside the large building's tower stood members of the magic council. The several or so members were standing on top of light blue magic circle and seem to be in a conversation.

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again." spoke one of the members, an old man. "They destroyed half a port this time!"

"Indeed." spoke another, a member younger than the old man.

Another member, a young man around 18-19 years old chuckled. He had blue hair and wore a white shirt with and black and white collar (A/N1). "I like those idiots very much though."

"Yeah, it's true they are a bunch of idiots…" spoke a short old man who stood beside the young blue haired man. He wore a long sleeve red shirt, tan pants, big gray eye brows and an oddly shaped hat like quills. He stood with a young woman who had raven black hair and wore a kimono like dress that reached to her thighs. "But it's a fact they have very talented people."

"Like two sides of the same coin right?" spoke another member.

"Just let them be… this whole world would be boring… without those idiots." added the blue haired young man.

* * *

Meanwhile with our heroes—

* * *

**After escaping the military's Rune Knights, we reluctantly return to Magnolia Town, home to the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy walked beside us; her luggage in one hand, excitement dawned on her face. **

As they walked through town Lucy had a big smile on her face. Lisanna look at her. It was easy to figure out the blond haired mage was excited as ever to make it to Fairy Tail

"You seem excited as yesterday." Lisanna pointed out.

"I am I can't wait to get to the Fairy Tail guild. I'm so excited!" Lucy said, trilled.

Lisanna chuckled. "Well, we'll be there in a few minutes. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Okay. I never ask your full names. What are they?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna's last name is Strauss." Natsu explained.

Lucy gasped. "You mean you're Mirajane's sister?! I knew that white hair was familiar."

Lisanna tugged at her hair and added, "Yeah, I'm Mira's younger sister. Any more questions?"

"What you have to do to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry; you won't have to do anything." Lisanna assured but thought, _'nothing embarrassing if that's what you thinking'. _"If someone really wants to join, we let them."

"That's great! You and Natsu seem to be close." Lucy said, referring to their friendship.

"Natsu is my closest friend, we go way back when we were little. Happy was with us too." Lisanna said with Happy agreeing.

"We made it." informed Natsu as the four stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild house. It was an impressive place Lucy has ever seen, A two floor building with a orange banner on the top with the Fairy Tail mark and two other marks, one on a blue banner and the other a green one.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lisanna and Happy introduced.

Lucy gasped with happiness while had his fists to his hips smiling, happy to be home. Lisanna as well and so was the smiling blue cat.

Natsu imminently booted the orange doors opened and announced, "I'm home!"

"We're home!" greeted Happy and Lisanna to inside of the guild.

Many of the members turned their attention to the two young mages, greeting them with calls of 'Hey'. 'Hi', 'Welcome back', and 'Yo'. Lucy step inside and smiled widely. One of the mages, a young man with brown hair and buck teeth said to the pink haired mage while another male mage with bowl cut black hair laughed, "You did something reckless again, I heard about Hargeon."

The mage's eyes widen as Natsu quickly boot him in the face and sent crashing into the floorboards. "You bastard!" Natsu roared.

Lucy was panic stricken. "Why?!" she screamed. Out of nowhere Natsu attacked someone a few minutes in after they arrived.

"That information you gave me and Lisanna about Salamander was fake!" he yelled.

"How could I have known?!" the mage yelled as he rose from the wreckage. "I just told you the rumor I heard, that's all!"

"All we got from it was some creep using Salamander and not only trying to tarnish Fairy Tail's name, but use girls from the town as merchandise. So while we did stop him, it was a wild goose." Lisanna added, walking near Natsu.

"What did you say?!" Natsu snapped at the mage.

"You wanna fight?!" the buck tooth mage snapped back.

Lucy stood there with a dumbfounded look and mouth hanging opened as the guild members just watch the two get into a fight with Lisanna walking back to the dumbfounded Celestial Mage. Natsu sent the buck tooth mage flying to a couple of tables where a few mages were tossed to the air, As a fight as about to break out, Happy said, stilling smiling, "Take it easy Natsu, that's enough."

But the blue cat was hit and sent bouncing across the floor as a brawl was loose in the guild.

"Amazing." Lucy said, smile back on her face. "I finally made it to Fairy Tail!"

As the fighting continued, the names Natsu and Lisanna caught the attention of someone inside the guild.

"Huh?" another mage, a young man with dark hair and a cross necklace and wearing no shirt or pants said while turning around and exclaimed. "You said Natsu and Lisanna are back?!"

Lucy screamed in fright, seeing the boy in her sight of mind wearing no pants or shirt, showing a blue Fairy Tail mark on his left chest. Lisanna stood calmly and smiled at the young man.

**The young man with no shirt is Gray Fullbuster, while he's a great mage, he doesn't wear clothes most of the time. To this day, I don't know why he does this.**

"Let's settle our previously fight, Natsu!" Gray roared at the dust cloud that was a brawl.

"Gray, your clothes…" spoke a young woman sternly at the bar. She had raven black long hair, black eyes, wore a blue bra and brown pants that reach to her knees, she had her elbow on the bar counter and a wine glass in her other hand and legs crossed.

"Ah crap!" Gray exclaimed in shock, not noticing as always he removed his clothes. Lucy look to her as Lisanna followed her gaze.

**The woman at the bar is Cana Alberona. She is the best drinker in Fairy Tail. True story.**

"That's why I hate the men here." Cana sighed. "They are so undignified." before drinking a barrel of beer. Lucy stared bug eyed at this as Lisanna chucked.

"Come and fight me!" Gray roared.

"Come back with clothes on!" Natsu retorted at Gary, holding the mage that gave him the information in the first place a strangle hold.

"Yapping in the middle of the day, you aren't kids you know." spoke a tall man coming up to Lucy and Lisanna's area. Lucy looks to him and so did Lisanna. He had white hair the same as Lisanna, but more spiked up and wore a long sleeved big collar dark blue shirt and matching pants and sandals. He had his arms folded in a serious manner as Lisanna greeted him, "Good afternoon, big brother El."

**That's my older brother and middle child of my family, Elfman. He's what you would call a real man. The jobs he performs are with his fists. He's super strong, but loveable all the same.**

"A man should talk with his fists!" Elfman said proudly

'_So all he does is fight…' _Lucy thought_,_

Gray and Natsu turned back around and slammed a fist into Elfman, sending him across the room. "Get out of the way!" they exclaimed.

"And he gets beaten!" Lucy exclaimed with surprise.

"My, My how noisy." A voice said behind her and Lucy. The two turn to see a young man with light brown hair, blue tinted sunglasses, and a green coat with an orange shirt underneath. On both sides of him, he had a girl on his left and one on the right. Lisanna then commented, "Good afternoon Loki, still having your girlfriends around I see."

"Good afternoon to you too Lisanna." Loki greeted back.

**That's Loki. I only known him for a few years, but he is top-ranked on the 'most desirable mage' list.**

Loki was then struck by a flying bottle that hit him on his forehead, causing him to lean back against the wall.

"Ah, Loki!" one of his girlfriends screamed

Loki had an annoyed look on his face but rose up calmly to the brawl that was going on. Lucy had a magazine and pen in her hands, her writing hand was pointing to the left page which showed Loki and a blue haired young man.

"I will join the fight just for you." He said to his girlfriends.

"Good luck!" the two girls said.

'_Not on my list anymore…' _Lucy thought, crossing Loki's photo off and turned around with a blank stare, looking at all the fighting in the guild. _'What's with this place? There isn't a single normal person in here, maybe Lisanna, but I don't know her very well.'_

Lisanna's eyes were bug eyed. _'Is she thinking I'm not normal? What did I do?'_

"Ah, a newcomer you brought with you, Lisanna?" another voice, a young woman's voice, spoke behind the two girls. The two turned around to see a girl a few years older than them with long white hair, blue eyes, a red fancy dress that reach to her feet, a pink bow in the front, and a little pendant around her neck. Carried in her left hand was a tray with a couple of mugs. Lucy's brown eyes were wide as saucepans which turned into hearts upon seeing her.

"Mirajane, the real one!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Mirajane simply smiled sweetly.

**That's my oldest sister, Mirajane. She was featured in the Weekly Sorcerer's gravure. But don't ever in your entire life make her mad; she can be a real 'demon' that way.**

"U-Um, won't you or your sister stop them?" Lucy asked the white haired mage.

"They're always like this." Mirajane said, turning back with a cheerful smile. "It's better to not interfere. Besides…" But Mirajane was interrupted by her middle sibling crashing down on her. Elfman had his back on top of Mirajane's body as only her head was mainly visible. Lucy screamed as Mira added, still smiling, "It is fun, right?"

Mirajane then pass out and what seems to be her 'soul' was floating out of her mouth. Lucy screamed with fright, flailing her arms with tears coming out her eyes, "Don't die, Mirajane!"

"Don't worry, she's not dead." Lisanna assured Lucy, a smile similar to her sister's on her face. "Now if you excuse me, I have to pull my brother off my sister…" she paused for a second and added, "Yeah, that's about right." and walks away to help her two older siblings.

Gray then crashed into Lucy as Lisanna left her side. Natsu stood with a triumph smile on his face, twirling Gray underwear in his hand. He chuckled evilly as Gray screamed, "Not my underwear!"

Lucy screamed seeing Gray completely naked. She places her hands to her eyes (although she was peeking through her fingers). Gray blinked for a bit and slid causally to Lucy who still had her eyes covered in embarrassment but jumped in fright as a naked Gray came her way. "Miss, if you don't mind, can I barrow your underwear?"

Lucy reacted to this by sending Gray flying with a piece of the guild. "Like I would!"

Lucy was then grabbed by Loki who had the blond celestial mage in his arms. "Those guys are troublesome, right?"

But Loki was then punched by Elfman which caused Lucy to be dropped to the ground. "Men talk with their fists!"

But Elfman was then kicked away by Natsu who exclaimed, "You are in the way!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, popping up.

Back at the bar where Cana was and the fighting going on behind her and Lisanna fanning her sister to wake up, she had an annoyed look on her face as her daily drink was being interrupted by the ruckus of the fighting.

"Ah, too noisy! I can't drink my beer peacefully." Cana turned around to the fighting, a card in her hand started to glow blue as a green magic circle appeared. "Cut it out already!"

Gray place his fist and right hand together as what seem to be ice was forming along with a light blue magic circle. "Now I'm angry!"

Elfman roared as a purple magic circle appeared in his hands as his arm formed stone around it.

Loki place a hand to her ring as a green magic circle appeared from the blue ring. "You guys are troublesome." He said at once.

Flames formed around Natsu's fists as he said with a confident smile on his face. "I'm all fired up!"

"Fighting with magic?!" Lucy exclaimed, holding happy in her hands to shield herself.

"Aye!" Happy said at once, smiling.

"You can't just say 'Aye'!" Lucy added, crying in panic.

Before Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Loki and the rest of the guild could start duking it out with magic, a large dark beast appeared and stomped his foot to the ground, his voice loud and booming. "Will you cut it out already, you brats?!"

Lucy screamed at the large beast. "Huge!"

Everyone stopped abruptly and looked t the large titan. Lucy was shocked, that was easy. Mirajane, who was finally awake, appeared behind the titan along with Lisanna. Both girls smiled up at the titan as Mirajane said, "Ah, so you were here, Master?"

"Yeah." The titan said, turning back to the two sisters. Lucy spun around quickly at this. "Master?!"

Natsu started to laugh at everyone now completely quiet. "Everyone got scared. The fight is my victory!"

But the large titan landed his foot onto Natsu, crashing the pink haired dragon slayer to the ground. Lucy made a quick squeak of fright.

The titan finally spotted Lucy standing near the two sisters. "A newcomer, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" she said in shock at the titan speaking directly at her.

"Yeah, I met her in Hargeon where Natsu destroyed half the town." Lisanna then added sheepishly. "Sorry about the port, he really over did it."

The titan then began to slowly shrink down as a rush of power appeared around him while Lucy stared slack jawed. The Titan was now replaced by a short old man wearing an orange and blue elf hat, an orange coat, a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail mark in the front, matching orange shorts and brown elf shoes. He held out a hand to greet the Celestial Mage. "Nice to meet you."

"Shrink!" Lucy said at once. "That aside, she called you 'Master'."

"Yes, this is Fairy Tail's Master, Master Makarov." Mirajane explained.

"Well I guess, nice to meet you sir." Lucy greeted.

"It's nice to meet a new fresh face around here. And Lisanna, try and keep Natsu out of trouble next time, especially in Hargeon."

"I'll try Master, but what will do with him?" Lisanna said with the smile as the two laughed. Makarov turned around and jumped high to the banister of the second floor railing. He cleared his throat and spoke to the guild members.

"You guys have done it again." Makarov said, holding out a stack of papers to the guild. "Look at these documents I've received from the Council! They are all complaints!"

**The Council is the organization that holds together all the mage guilds. And for as long as I knew, the council has had their fair share of problems from us.**

"All you brats do is making the Council angry at me." he added with a look of grim shame.

Everyone in the guild looked ashamed for themselves. The Magic Council hasn't liked the trouble Fairy Tail has caused over the years and the complaints keep coming from the trouble they cause. Makarov then added, the papers slowly ignited, "However. To hell with the council!"

Makarov toss the flames away as Natsu leap up to eat them. Lucy slightly gasped as the Guild master continued on. The guild, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu (who was eating the flames) listened in.

"Listen up. Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus, nay; it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the world of magic! Don't let the fools in the council scare you!" Everyone listen and smiled to the master's Speech, Lucy did so as well and smiled to Lisanna and Mirajane. "Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail mages do!"

The guild members all roared with agreement and placed their thumb and index finger high into the air. Lucy's smile was even brighter after the speech. This was the feeling, the reason she wanted to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

After the speech was over and the mess cleared, Lucy was then given her official Fairy Tail stamp by Mirajane. Although, she never explained why she pick pink or why the back of her hand to Mirajane. It's really complicated to explain, but Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna weren't the first Fairy Tail members she met. Six years ago when she eleven, her carriage she was riding on was out of control and a girl from Fairy Tail saved her. She never saw her face, but the mark on her hand was all she need, that was when she got interested in Fairy Tail and wanted to join when she got old enough to use her spirits. (A/N 2)

"There. You are now a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said happily as Lucy eyed her new mark. She squealed with delight and came up Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu had his eyes set on the board he was facing while Lisanna turned around to see her.

"Look, Natsu, Lisanna, I got the Fairy Tail mark!" the blond Celestial Mage said happily.

"Yeah, thank nice Luigi." Natsu said at once, paying no mind.

"It's Lucy!" she snapped.

"Well, I'm glad, now you're a real member. Congrats." Lisanna replied.

"Thanks Lisanna. At least you're happy for me." Lucy said, calming back down.

Lisanna turned back around and face the Request board with Natsu. Happy interjected, "Choose a good paying one, okay?"

"Oh! 160,000 Jewel for getting rid of some thieves!" Natsu said, holding the flyer.

"Then it's decided." Happy agreed.

"Is my dad not back yet?" a young boy's voice asked the drink master.

Makarov stopped drinking to face the source of the voice. Natsu and Lisanna look to where the same was too.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a mage's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly."

The boy Makarov was talking too was Romeo, a small boy around seven-eight years old. He had blue short hair, a green short sleeve shirt with an S necklace, light brown shorts and sandals.

"He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!" Romeo retorted.

Lucy looks to the conversation going on with Romeo and Makarov. Lisanna sat beside Lucy, her two partners getting their mission. But the pink haired Dragon Slayer was watching too, along with Mirajane who just kept cleaning the plate she was holding.

"If I recall correctly, it was job on Mt. Hakobe… "Makarov replied but Romeo interrupted him.

"That isn't that far away! Go look for him!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Your old man's a mage. There is no mage in this guild that can't take care of himself. Go home and have some milk or something!"

Romeo grunted in anger and with one left hook, punches the guild master in the face. "Stupidhead!"

Makarov came crashing to the ground as Romeo ran crying out the guild. "Darn it!" he cried as he was out of sight.

"That was a bit harsh." Lucy said softly.

"Despite what he said, the master is worried." Mirajane said to Lucy.

Lucy jumped slightly at a crashing boom. A fist was punched at the Request board and it was from Natsu himself. The pink haired Dragon Slayer walked away from it.

"Hey! Natsu! Don't break it!" one member, dressed in barbarian clothing, said.

Natsu didn't pay him any mind and walked away, Happy following him. Lucy and Lisanna watched as the two were leaving the guild house. The guild member who was near the board when Natsu punch it spoke to Makarov.

"I don't know about this, master. He's going to try and find Macao."

"He's such a kid." Another member said.

"He's just going to end up hurting Macao's pride." added the other member.

"No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let him be." the master said, a bandage now on his nose.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is in the same boat as Romeo." spoke Mirajane.

"Huh?" Lucy said, turning back around to Mirajane.

"I guess he sees a part of himself in him. All of us Fairy Tail mages have own issues of some sort. Either its scars, pain, or suffering." Mira said tonelessly.

"I know the feeling…" Lisanna said to herself in a hush voice. She took one hand to her right arm and gripped it tightly.

**It's hard to believe it's been two years, when me, sis, Big brother… Natsu… got ourselves involve in a mission that got me almost killed and Natsu too. I thought everything will be alright, that we come home with happy faces… but then, Elfman… My naive self, thinking everything with be okay… Now my sister suffered that she couldn't protect us. I blamed myself for being reckless; Natsu got hurt because of me. Now I have 'scars' that will never heal.**

"Mirajane… Elfman… If it's alright with you, can I go help Natsu find Macao?" Lisanna asked.

The two siblings heard their sister speak, but it was not the cheerful tone she has, it was her 'serious' tone. Lucy remembered Lisanna speaking in a tone similar to that on the boat the other day. It was surprising to see a non-cheerful Lisanna, but her siblings seem to not be phase by this. Their eyes met her eyes and they knew this was her decision.

"You have your reasons." Mirajane understood.

Elfman place a hand to her hair, ruffling it slightly. "Just get back safety, okay?"

"I will." Lisanna replied and runs out the guild to follow Natsu and Happy. Lucy then decided to ask why Natsu was acting like that before deciding to depart after them.

"How come Natsu was mad about Macao, Romeo's father?" Lucy asked.

"Well you see Lucy, Natsu's father left and never came back." Mirajane explained.

Lucy slightly gasped at this, was that why Natsu was mad, a son not having a father? "Well, technically, he was only his foster father. And a dragon." Mirajane added.

Lucy was shocked at this too. "Huh, a dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!"

Mira nodded from behind Lucy. "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest, took him in and taught him all about language, culture, and magic. But, one day, the dragon suddenly disappeared."

"That must be Igneel, then..." Lucy said She remembered Natsu talking about looking for a dragon, was he looking for his foster father?

"Natsu looks forward to the day de sees Igneel again. It's kinda cute, don't you think?" Mira asked her.

"It does." Lucy stepped off the bar stool and said to Mira, "I'll go help them find Macao. They'll need the help."

"Thank you Lucy, we be much appreciated." Mirajane said with a smile as Lucy left the Guild House to follow the two mages and cat.

* * *

Meanwhile outside—

Outside in the setting sun, Romeo was wiping the tears off his face as he felt a hand on his head. He looks up and saw Natsu passing him by, a serious determined face he now had. Happy pass him too, with Lisanna coming up next. She placed a hand to his little shoulder and said, "Don't worry; we'll bring Macao back, no need for tears."

Romeo sniffled and said, "You will?"

"Promise." Lisanna replied.

"Lisanna!" called Lucy's voice.

The blond haired Celestial Mage had finally caught up with the white haired mage. Lisanna was astonished that Lucy made it here to follow her.

Lucy caught her breath and said, "Finally, I caught with you."

"What is it Lucy, you wanna help us?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Yeah, that Macao person needs to be found right and you'll need the extra hand or two." Lucy explained.

Lisanna smiled. "Thanks Lucy. Come on or we'll miss Natsu." Lisanna instructed.

The blond haired Celestial Mage nodded and followed the white haired mage to where Natsu was heading.

* * *

Meanwhile after leaving Magnolia—

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked, feeling sick.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Lisanna were riding a carriage up to the mountains. Natsu was at the moment, sick right now.

"What's the big deal? You and vehicles don't mix at all, huh?" Lucy asked eyeing the pink haired Dragon Slayer was now face first on the seat, the two girls and Happy on the other seat. Lucy cupped her cheeks and turned away, "I feel bad for you in so many ways.

Natsu react to this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She replied, trying to shrug it off. She thought the story Mira told him. It made her feel sympathy with the Dragon Slayer a little.

"Don't be that way, Natsu. She's giving us a hand. I'm worried for Macao too, you know." Lisanna reminded him.

Natsu didn't respond to Lucy and Lisanna as they felt the carriage they were riding in stop to a half.

"We're arrived?" Lucy asked.

Natsu immediately rose from the seat, felt reenergized. He was revived and ready to go.

"It stopped!" Natsu cheered.

Happy cheered along with Natsu as the driver spoke to them.

"Sorry! This is far as I can go." The diver said to them.

Lucy was confused what the driver meant and opened the doors to felt her hair whipping from the cold air. They were at Mt. Hakobe in the middle of a blizzard. Their hair and clothes were whipping from the cold winds as Lucy asked, "Wh-Whoa! What in the world?!"

"It looks like we have to move on by foot. Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, let's go!" instructed Natsu as he jumped from the carriage, with three (although Lucy wasn't feeling it) following after Natsu.

A few minutes during their walk up the path, Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy could hear Lucy through the blistering wind.

"I'm freezing! I know we are up a mountain but it's supposed to be summer! This blizzard isn't right!" Lucy pointed out to the three.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear such light clothes, Lucy." Lisanna informed her, her jacket zipped up.

"Well, you or Natsu aren't dress any different. Give me your blanket!" said Lucy, pulling form Natsu's bag.

"Man, she's annoying." groaned Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"I know she's getting on your nerves guys, but she's still helping us." Lisanna reminded them.

"I understand but, the cold is not that bad." Natsu replied.

"I guess." Lisanna agreed as the three heard Lucy say something.

"I know!" she said with a smile on her face. She pulled out a silver gate key from her key ring which had a clock face in the front.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy called.

Appearing from the blue magic circle was a brown grandfather clock with brown arms on either side. The three were shocked and impressed.

"Oh! A clock!" Happy said excited.

"Cool!" the two mages agreed as well.

Lucy immediately entered inside the clock spirit, shut its glass door, wrapped a blanket around her body, and spoke to the three. But no sound would be heard.

"Huh? We can't hear you." Natsu said.

"I'm staying in here, she says." translated Horologium.

Lisanna then sweatdrop in embarrassment as Natsu asked, "Why did she even come?"

**Lucy, don't tell me you summoned your spirit for this?**

"What job brought Macao to a place like this, she asks curiously." Translated Horologium

"You came without knowing?" asked Natsu, arms folded in annoyance.

"Didn't Mirajane explain to you before you followed us?" Lisanna asked, hands in her jacket pockets. "He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster."

Lucy gasped in fright. Vulcans were dangerous and if this Macao person had really found one, he could be hurt or worse dead.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy started to walk away as Horologium translated, "I want to go back, she proclaims."

"Be my guest, I reply." spoke Natsu annoyed.

"Aye." agreed Happy.

"Alright, we'll come back for you when we find Macao, I reply as well." Lisanna added.

She really hoped Lucy would be a little braver about this, but if she really wants to go back to Fairy Tail, then the white haired girl will come back for her later. She knew Natsu was worried for Macao and didn't want anything to sidetrack them, she just hoped they weren't being rude about it.

The three walk to a cliff and Natsu began to yell into the blizzard and landscape. "Macao, you there?!"

"Macao!" yelled Lisanna.

"Macao!" yelled Happy.

Their voices echoed through as they didn't see something leaped them. All Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy could do was dodge as a large white monkey with a black belly, mouth, large arms, and legs crashed where they stood. The monkey look at them as Happy confirmed, "It's a Vulcan!"

"You think this is the Vulcan Macao was after? If so, where's Macao?!" Lisanna asked through the blizzard.

The Vulcan didn't stare at them for long but smelled another scent besides to two mages and cat. He dash from them and to Lucy/Horologium.

"Hey, you!" Natsu called, but the large monkey didn't listen.

Inside Horologium, Lucy was sleeping soundly as she heard a banging on her spirit. She opened her eyes and screamed as she was face to face with a large creature.

"A human girl…" It spoke with a lovey dovey voice.

Natsu slammed his fist to his other hand, sparks of flames flying. "So it can talk, huh? Maybe if we beat it senselessly, it might tell us where Macao is."

"Uh, Natsu…" Lisanna pointed out.

"Huh?" the pink haired Dragon Slayer turned to see the Vulcan carry Lucy and Horologium away.

"Don't just stand there, help me already, she says furiously." translated the clock spirit as they were out of sight.

It was silent between the three as Lisanna continued, "I was going to tell you the Vulcan took Lucy away."

"Oh…" Natsu understood.

* * *

Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe—

* * *

Lucy and Horologium were inside a cave as the Vulcan danced and cheered after claiming his prize. Lucy on the other hand, her eyes were watering

"How did this happen to me? What's with this monkey? He's too upbeat. I'm not sure how to answer…" translated Horologium

The Vulcan came up to the glass to look at Lucy, He had a goofy grin on his face and a pink blush too.

"Girl…" he spoke, steam coming out his nostrils.

Lucy felt a chilling feeling that wasn't the outside cold as the Vulcan stares at Lucy in silent. Only a few seconds pass as Horologium disappeared from Lucy in a flash of yellow light.

"Ack! What the...!" Lucy said, surprised her spirit vanished from her. "Horologium! Don't disappear on me?!"

"Time is up, take care!" the fading voice of the spirit said as the Vulcan continued staring at her.

"No! Give me an extension!" Lucy screamed.

The Vulcan loomed over Lucy, his eyes flashing, stream coming out his nose as the blond haired Celestial Mage screamed once more in fright.

"Monkey!" another voice screamed from the cave.

Lucy turned around to see Natsu and Lisanna racing their way to her and the Vulcan.

"Where is Macao?!" Natsu demanded in anger.

"Natsu, be careful, the ice…" but Lisanna was too late and unfortunately grabs Natsu's muffler at the wrong time.

Natsu then slips on the ice and started to spin like top, carrying the white haired mage with him and crashed to the icy wall. Lucy's mouth was opened in an 'I can't believe this' expression and face palm as said, "Whoa, so uncool. Can't he make an appearance like a normal person? And Lisanna got dragged into it as well."

Behind her, the Vulcan was dancing joyfully as Lucy look at the predicament Lisanna and Natsu was in. Natsu's head was on Lisanna's back as the white haired mage as she spoke to him.

"Natsu, I tried to tell to you to be careful of the ice." Lisanna explained her head against the cold ice.

"I know, sorry." Natsu groaned but then spoke to the Vulcan. "Alright monkey, tell us where Macao is?!" he demanded.

The Vulcan grunted in confusion as Lucy ran to Lisanna and Natsu who rose back on their feet.

"You understand us! Where's Macao! He's a human man!" Natsu demanded again.

"Man?" The Vulcan said, hand to chin.

"That's right!" answered the pink haired Dragon Slayer, pointing a finger at him, "Where did you hide him?!"

The two girls were shocked by Natsu's choice of words.

"_Whoa, you already decided he hid him?!" _Lisanna and Lucy thought.

The Vulcan pointed his paw at a side of the cave. Lisanna had a worried look on her face, this sounds too easy.

"Oh, it understood." Natsu said at once and ran to the opening outside into the blizzard. Natsu looked outside, not noticing the Vulcan behind him.

"Where is he?!" Natsu yelled as the large monkey booted Natsu out the cave and begins to fall into a chasm, screaming, "Monkey!"

"Natsu!" scream the two girls as Natsu was no longer seen.

Behind them the Vulcan jumped joyfully chanting, "No men! Like girls!"

"Oh no, don't tell me he's dead!" Lucy asked, fearing the worse.

"Natsu…" Lisanna spoke softly.

The two turned back around to see the Vulcan chanting 'Girls' over and over, grinding his fists together.

Lisanna's hands balled into fists as Lucy removed her blanket.

"He'll pay for this…" Lisanna spoke darkly, her arms emitting a glow as a magic circle appeared. "Animal Soul: Claws!"

Lisanna's two arms changed as they were replace by two tiger pattern arms with big paws that revealed long sharp nails.

Lucy stared at the cheering Vulcan and decided to join the fight too. "Check this out you perverted ape!" Lucy called, pulling out a gold Gatekey from her key ring. It had a symbol of a bull on top and a battle axe on the bottom. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Emerging from the blue magic circle and earth was an extremely tall humanoid resembling a bull. His body is covered in a black and white pattern and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems for massive then lower one. His head is bovine shaped, with small, elongated ears jetting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, sitting on top of it. He had black eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, compare to his massive body. His massive body was mostly bare: wearing indumenta, similar to a pair of swim briefs, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wore simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are covered in bandages and wore brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, which carried a large battle ax.

"Cow?" the Vulcan said in confusion of the large spirit.

"Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy explained.

Taurus looks to Lucy with hearts in his eyes and arms crossed. "You always have a nice body Ms. Lucy, I'm moved." The bull spirit spoke, stretch out 'moved' like a cow saying moo.

Lisanna chuckled. "And a big pervert if I ever see one, eh Ms. Lucy?" Lisanna jeered.

Lucy placed a hand to her head and groaned in frustration. "Yes he's a pervert too and don't call me Ms. Lucy."

The Vulcan was anger. "Don't take my girls!"

"'My girls?!'" Taurus repeated in anger. "Those are fighting words!"

The Vulcan blew steam from his nostrils as Lisanna stood in a battle stance as Lucy gasped, seeing her spirit now serious and ready for battle.

Taurus reached for his ax and leap into the air.

"Fierce Moove!" Taurus spun his ax in a wild fashion and crashed his heavy ax into the ground. The impact created a powerful fissure the headed straight for the Vulcan. The Vulcan quickly maneuvered out of the way of the attack and dash his way to Taurus and Lisanna.

"He's fast!" gasped Lucy as the Vulcan leaped his way to the Takeover Mage and Spirit. Before Taurus and Lisanna could launch a counterattack, Natsu came and kicked Taurus in the face.

"Natsu!" the two girls screamed as Taurus was sent flying and crash to the icy floor, his ax dropped from his hands.

"…Looks like this is the end." Taurus said in defeat, a soul floating over the spirit.

"So weak!" Lucy and Lisanna screamed, bug eyed.

"Hey is it just me or is there more than one monster now?" Natsu asked, pointing to the Vulcan.

"He was Lucy's ally! A Celestial spirit!" Lisanna roared at her friend.

"The monkey is?" Natsu asked again.

"The bull!" Lucy roared. Then Lucy realized something. Natsu, even though he did something stupid, was standing here, then that means…

"Wait, how did you survive?" Lucy asked.

Natsu turned to the girls and chuckled. "I owe that to Happy."

The Blue furred cat now floated near them with his white wings.

"Thanks!" Natsu thanked.

"Aye!" answered Happy.

"That's good and all but next time look before you hit." Lisanna reminded him.

"You know, I never ask this, but you're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy? And Lisanna can fly too with her magic, so you're fine riding her too?" Lucy asked, folding her arms.

"What are you talking about." replied Natsu, giving the blond Celestial Mage a weird look that meant he was put off. "Happy and Lisanna aren't vehicles, they're my nakama. Wow, you're simpleminded." (A/N 3)

Lisanna had a feeling Lucy walk right into that one as sorry replied, "Y-You're right. I'm sorry."

The Vulcan was furious seeing the pink haired boy talking with the girls as his jump and was about to slammed his fist into Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer held his elbow at the Vulcan, as the ice broke under his feet.

"Listen up! All members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and Friends!" Natsu explained

With one swift kick, the Vulcan was sent backwards away from Natsu as the pink haired Dragon Slayer was pushed back and his sandals slid on the icy floor, his arms crossed over his face.

"From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!"

Lucy slightly gasped as the Vulcan ran on all fours to Natsu as the pink haired regained his balance. A glowing orange magic circle was appearing under Natsu's feet as flames appeared as well. "Happy, Lisanna, and Lucy are my nakama too." He continued

Lucy felt touched a little. Natsu really called her a friend?

"This is why…" Natsu said, the Vulcan coming closer. "I'm taking Macao back with me!"

With his fist wrapped in flames, Natsu punched the Vulcan in the stomach while midair. The large monkey was engulfed in the orange flames before crashing into the ceiling. The Vulcan came back down fine, stalagmites falling from the ceiling.

Natsu chuckled. He looks to see Lisanna walking near him.

"Can I take a whack at the monkey?" Lisanna said a serious smile on her face.

Natsu grinned cheekily and performed a bow. "Be by guess."

The Takeover mage face the Vulcan as it waited for their next move. Lisanna dash around and pass the stalagmites as she came closer to the Vulcan, The Vulcan, forgetting that Lisanna was another woman, tried to punch the white haired mage, but Lisanna quickly jumped and performed a midair summersault until she landed a kick at his head, causing him to fly his back to the cave wall with more stalagmites to fall. Lisanna landed back on the ground as the Vulcan was even more furious. With a powerful clap, the icicles and the ice were sent flying around; Lucy included who screamed in fright. Natsu and Lisanna shielded themselves from the ice, trying to stay on their feet.

"That has no effect on fire!" Natsu told the Vulcan.

When the ice and dust cleared, the Vulcan was now holding Taurus' axe and looking happy.

"Uh oh." Natsu and Lisanna panicked.

"Taurus' axe." Lucy gasped.

Back with Taurus, was still completely out of it from Natsu attacking him that he tried to stay conscious

"Ms. Lucy." spoke Taurus in a daze.

The Vulcan the swung the Axe madly at Natsu and Lisanna who dodged each attack. Finally Natsu slipped on the ice once more, this time grabbing Lisanna as the two crashed to the ground, the Vulcan ready to slam the axe into Natsu and Lisanna.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed.

But the pink haired Dragon Slayer got on one knee and grabbed the blade of the axe just in time. Natsu grunted in pain as he held the blade inches was from his face. Lisanna still behind him as he held the blade, Lucy was trying feverishly to wake up Taurus.

"Taurus! Go back! That'll make the axe disappear too!" she said shaking him like a rag doll.

Natsu held the blade even harder as the friction of his fire and the blade heating up caused bits of the axe to melt off as little fire pellets and land into Natsu's mouth.

"He melted the blade with his body heat?!" Lucy confirmed in disbelief, watching Natsu eat it.

Natsu spoke, still eating the heated pits of metal that was from the axe. "Now I got a fire in my belly."

Natsu fire the melted metal like gunfire, allowing the Vulcan to let go of the axe, shrieking in pain.

Natsu slammed his fist together as an orange magic appearing. With fire swirling in around him as he exclaimed, "Here I come! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

With his fist wrapped in flames, Natsu punched the monkey as hard as he can, causing the Vulcan to flying all around the cave before falling upwards.

"My turn! Animal Soul: Wings!" Lisanna called out as her claw arms transformed into large red and green wings as she then took off quickly into the air to the Vulcan. With a swift kick to the legs, she brought the monkey to a horizontal position.

"Have a nice trip!" Lisanna exclaimed, delivering one last kick to the monkey. "See you next fall!"

Lisanna's kick sent the already defeated Vulcan flying to the cave wall. The Vulcan's body was beat up from all the damage Natsu and Lisanna had put on him. Lisanna her flapped her wings and landed softly on the ground as she stood in front of the Vulcan with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"You did it! Great job you two!" Happy cheered.

"It was nothing." The two said, hands to their hair.

"Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asked.

The two chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot." Natsu said.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy added, eyeing the Vulcan when suddenly the Vulcan's body began to glow a golden light as the light surrounded the body as the three mages shield their eyes. When the light faded, the look to where the Vulcan was and gasped… There was no Vulcan laying there.

"What the…" Natsu and Lisanna spoke in union but gasped when they saw who it was.

A man with short dark hair, a white coat, black shirt with an S hanging around his neck and green pants was Macao. He seems to be beaten up, either from their battle with the Vulcan or something else.

"What?! He was the perverted ape?!" Lucy screamed.

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him. It's the same magic Lisanna and her siblings have." Happy explained.

"Take Over?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It's a body possession magic. Vulcans are monster that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. Take Over magic is tough to master; there are times where the beast takes over…" Lisanna stared at Macao and mutters under her breath. "Damn you Macao, why you almost end up like Elfman."

Natsu looks to Lisanna and understood she was feeling right now. The pink haired Dragon Slayer then announced, "We should patch up Macao. Let me get the First Aid kit."

Natsu took from his bag a First Aid kit as Lisanna and Lucy took the blanket and laid it out like a mat. A few minutes later, Macao's body was bandage up from the waist, arms, and chest. Lucy had her hand on the kit while Natsu and Lisanna kneeled down too. Happy explained the injuries to the three.

"It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy explained.

Natsu grunted in anger as he lean closer to the man. "Macao, don't you dare die!"

Lisanna repeated what Natsu did and lean closer to Macao. "Romeo is waiting for you to come home. He's been worried for you for a week. We made a promise to find you alive. Please, please open your eyes!"

Macao's face slightly moved as his eyes slowly opened too see the blur outlines of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Natsu… Lisanna…" he said slowly.

"Macao!" Natsu and Lisanna said excitedly as Lucy smiled brightly too.

"I'm pathetic… I defeated 19 of them…" Macao said slowly.

Lucy gasped as he continued his story. "…but the 20th took over me… I'm really mad at myself. Damn, I can't face Romeo now…"

"Don't say that!" the two mages said in unison as Natsu continued on, "defeating that many is impressive enough."

"_No way, there are more of those apes?!" _Lucy thought mouth ajar. _"And he took on that job by himself?!"_

Lisanna and Natsu held out a hand to the older mage. "Don't let one Vulcan taking over you get you down. Don't dwell and feel you are pathetic." Lisanna said.

"You are a strong mage, Macao. Romeo, us, all of Fairy Tail sees it too." Natsu added.

Macao smiled at the two mages' words of encouragement, he took Natsu's hand and Lisanna joined hers with theirs. With cheerful smiles on their faces, Natsu and Lisanna chimed, "Now let's go see Romeo!"

Macao smiled even more as he rose from his back as the three mages held their hands.

"_Amazing… I can't begin to compare to this…" _Lucy thought, smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lucy? It's creepy." Happy exhaled.

An anime vein throb on her head as said with gritted teeth, "Don't make me yank your whiskers, cat!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia—

* * *

Romeo sat sadly on the steps where was he was remembering what the kids in town said to him about Fairy Tail, his dad's guild.

* * *

Flashback—

* * *

'_Fairy Tail mages are a joke.' _One boy sneered.

'_They're a bunch of drunken cowards.' _Another boy sneered.

'_I'm going to be a knight when I grow up." _The third boy said to his friends and Romeo.

'_Mages stink like booze.'_ The second boy scoffed

Romeo then spoke to his father about this, about taking a job. _The bulling was unbearable, he wanted it too end._

'_Dad! Take a job! I can't take it anymore!' _Romeo shouted.

_Macao smiled and look to his son. 'Alight.'_

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

Romeo wiped the tears from his eyes, remembering that it was what he told his father was the reason he left for a job. He hated being picked on by the boys in town that in the end he forced his father to go on a possibly dangerous request. He shouldn't have hit Makarov; the master had faith in his father and Fairy Tail as well. He continued wiping his tears when two voices announced themselves.

"Romeo!"

Romeo looked up to see Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Lucy, and his father walking to where he was. The older mage had his arm on Natsu for support as Romeo gasped. They stopped and smiled widely at the young boy as tears began to come out of his eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Romeo then jumped and tackled his father as the two fell to the ground with Romeo crying "Dad!"

The father and son were now in a warm embrace as Romeo cried, "Dad! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao said softly to Romeo.

"It's okay! I'm a mage's son!" cried Romeo.

The three mages and Happy decided to get going as the warm reunion of Romeo and Macao continued.

"The next time those brats pick a fight with you, ask 'em if their dads can beat 19 monsters on their own." Macao smiled.

Romeo smiled a wide grin smiled as he called back to Natsu and the group.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo called back.

"No problem!" replied Natsu.

"We were happy to help!" replied Lisanna.

"Aye!" replied Happy as well.

"And thank you too, Lucy!" Romeo called back again.

The blond haired Celestial Mage turned back around and waved back at Romeo happily. The three friends and Happy returned to the Fairy Tail Guild with smiles of excitement on their faces and everyone waiting for them.

**July 4****th****. Sunny, followed by a blizzard, then Sunny again. Fairy Tail is one messed up guild, but the people are fun, warm hearted, and nice. I'm still just a newcomer here but I love this guild!**

* * *

**Lisanna: That ends chapter 2 of Fairy Tail Re Deluxe. I battled a little. We saved Macao and gained a new member of Fairy Tail. Hope you are putting together what happened to me, because we go a long way to go.**

**Michael: That we do, Lisanna. We got a few more arcs to cover before that reveal. **

**Happy: Next up is the Daybreak, our first true mission with Lucy. It was a fun ordeal plus we met another spirit or two.**

**Lisanna: Both episodes will be joined as one chapter so it might be a long one.**

**Michael: We'll see you next time for Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Happy & Lisanna: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 another Rave Master Reference. He's appearance is from another character with the same name.

#2 A spoiler to OVA three, Memory Days

#3 Nakama means friends or comrades. Fans love to use this word in a term called 'Nakama power ups' when fights with villains that seem to be powerful, end up losing in the end. The FT fanbase, people: They go out and make stories that ruin Lisanna/Lacy yet talk about Nakama power ups and then call Hiro a troll. I mean really, name calling, isn't that immature and shows that you really have not faith in a series. I am a newbie who done his research, I never call Hiro or any writer a troll.


	3. Infiltrate the Everlue MansionDear Kaby

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapter/Episode 3-4: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion/Dear Kaby**

* * *

**Happy: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Michael: We now begin the Daybreak Arc. A short arc but leads into the next arc which is Lullaby. This arc truly begins for Team Natsu as well.**

**Lisanna: Which reminds me Michel, how was me being alive ruin my sister, Elfman, and Natsu's Character? **

**Michael *Shrugs*: Bets me, but people will find anything to hate you or Hiro. But we got a long one here, so let us begin.**

* * *

A few days passed since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and their mission to find Macao. Since then, Lucy had found an apartment in Magnolia to stay in town. The young blond haired Celestial Mage woke up to beautiful morning with a smile on her face and to begin her day.

**Hi, I'm Lucy. And this is Magnolia, a commercial city in which magic flourished since the ancient times. If the Kaurudia is the middle of the city, which towers over the surroundings, was gone, you'd be able to see the only Mage Guild in this town Fairy Tail. And that's the house I decided to live in. The rent is only 70,000 Jewel. I found a nice place. For 70,000 Jewels, it's very spacious and it has storage space, it has an old fashioned fireplace and even a cooking stove. And the most wonderful of it all is…**

But Lucy's day doesn't go off without a hitch. After taking her bath and drying her hair, she enters, towel draped over her body...

"Yo!" a familiar pink haired Dragon Slayer greeted.

"Morning Lucy." A familiar white haired Take over Mage greeted

"My room!" Lucy screamed.

There the three mages, Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna (of all people) were, eating her food, sitting in one of her loveseats and making a mess (well on Natsu and Happy's part at least). But here these three are, invading her privacy and making a mess.

"Why are you two here?!" Lucy screamed furiously, kicking Natsu and Happy to the wall.

Lisanna just giggled as a pillow hit her head lightly.

"And you!" she roared, pointing to the white haired mage. "Why are you just barging into a person's house?! You don't you have any decency?!"

"Because we heard from Mira that you decided on new house," Natsu explained, holding a hand to his cheek where Lucy kicked them.

"Aye." Happy said weakly, a swallow bump over his right eye.

"So what if you heard?" she roared furiously, an anime vein throbbing on her head. "Have you heard of the saying, 'Good manners even between friends'?"

The two boys had a blank expression on their faces as they jumped and hid behind Lisanna.

"What you three did is trespassing! It is a crime!" She explained, right arm across her chest. "I wouldn't want to get your sister involve, Lisanna. She might not like what you are up to."

**Yes, I am worried of my sister. You can feel the sarcasm and irony from my words.**

"Hey, that hurt my feelings." Natsu responded to her, arms crossed hotly.

"I'm the one whose feelings are hurt." Lucy responded back.

"What a nice place." Happy said, filing his claws into her wall.

"Don't sharpen your nails there you little feline!" Lucy shrieked.

"What's this?" Natsu asked as he picks up a stack of papers.

"What you find, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, eying the papers too.

Lucy gasped as she saw what Natsu had in his hands. With a tackle she sent to the two flying and her papers hugged against her chest.

"Don't look at them!" Lucy screamed, the two mages crashing back to the ground.

Lisanna groaned and place a hand to her head. "Why did I get hit?"

"Now I'm curious. What is that?" Natsu asked a little bump on his head and a bandage on his cheek.

"It's none of your business! Just get out of here!" Lucy cried, hugging the papers.

"Yeah, right! We came to hang out!" Natsu replied cheerfully.

"So selfish…" Lucy cried tearfully.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lucy was dressed in a red shirt with a white and black center and blue sweat pants. She had served the three some tea as they sat near the table: Lucy on one side, Natsu and Lisanna on the other, and Happy on the table. The blond haired mage had an annoyed look on her face and an arm resting on her table.

"I just moved in a few days ago, so I don't have anything to entertain guests. Drink your tea and get out." She told the three.

"What a cruel person…" Natsu and Lisanna spoke in unison with a sigh.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

'_I'm cruel?" _she thought, a sweatdrop going down the back of her.

"Oh I know! Why don't you show us all the key guys you're gathered?" Natsu requested.

"Didn't you pay attention to the last chapter. They're Celestial Spirits, not 'key guys', dummy." Lisanna scolded, placing a knuckle to Natsu's head. The pink haired Dragon Slayer reacted with a slight moan of pain.

"How many celestial spirits do you have contracts with, Lucy?" asked Happy.

Lucy held out her key ring which contained all the keys she had so far. "Six! And there are different types!" Lucy places the first keys, the silver ones on the table to show Happy, Lisanna, and Natsu. "These silver keys are sold in stores. Horologium, the clock. Crux, the southern cross. Lyra, the harp." She places the last set, the gold keys on the table too. "These gold ones are super rare keys that open the Zodiac gates. Taurus, the golden bull. Aquarius, the water bearer. Cancer, the giant crab!"

The thought of crab and crab legs made Natsu and Happy's mouths water.

"A crab!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Crab!" Happy cheered.

"Why do they focus on the weirdest stuff?" Lucy asked, a sweatdrop going down her face.

"Spend six years with them and you'll understand." Lisanna answered with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah! I still haven't made a contact with the key I bought in Hargeon." Lucy added, remembering something. "Since you're here, I'll show you how a Celestial mage makes a contract with a Celestial spirit!" she finished with a wink.

The three friends looked anxious to hear this, but spoke in a hush voice, Lucy able to hear them.

"Think they seal contracts with blood?" whispered Happy.

"I heard about their contracts, but I don't remember the full details." whispered Lisanna.

"Sounds painful for her butt." whispered Natsu.

"Why are you talking about my butt? I can still hear you, you know." Lucy said annoyed. The three look back as Lucy got on her feet while Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy got up to watch. "Just watch." She told them.

Lucy pointed the silver key forward like a swordsmen wielding a sword. "I am connecting a path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate!"

Under Lucy's feet, a blue magic circle appeared as dust pick up from the ground.

"Open, Gate of the Little Dog! Nicola!" Lucy announced as a blue magic circle appeared in midair. Ribbons of golden light appeared from the magic circle as the lights joined together to form something. Appearing from the light was what looks like a white dog. It lack ears and had a carrot like nose. It seems to be slightly quivering as its mouth opened. (A/N1)

The two were left speechless as Lisanna said amazed, "Incredible."

The two boys then said to Lucy, believing her Gate Key didn't work, "Better luck next time!"

"I didn't mess up!" she retorted.

Lucy looks at the quivering spirit as she kneeled down to hug it in her arms. "Oh, he's so cute!" she squealed happily.

Natsu's and Happy's expression were blank as Lisanna waved her hand to the Dragon Slayer's face.

"Y-You sure about that?" Natsu asked blankly.

"Nicola's gate doesn't use much magic, so he's popular as a celestial spirit pet." Lucy explained.

The three mages then whispered again, Lucy once again able to hear them.

"Natsu, Lisanna! This is a case of pure human egotism." Happy whispered.

"You're sure about that Happy?" whispered Lisanna.

"Man, Luigi's scary." whispered Natsu.

"It's Lucy and I can hear you know…" Lucy said annoyed once more.

Lucy turned back around to kneel down at the little dog spirit. With a pencil and notepad, she spoke to him directly.

"Okay, let's get down to the contract." Lucy said with a smile.

The little white dog answered to what could sound like a yes.

"How is Monday for you?" Lucy asked.

He shook his head. Lucy scratched out Monday on her pad.

"Tuesdays?" she asked.

He nodded for yes. Lucy checks off Tuesday on her pad.

"Wednesdays?" she asked.

Natsu and Lisanna were having their tea, with black and blue eyes staring widely at the ordeal as Happy ate a fish.

"This is mundane…" Natsu said to the two.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"Doesn't seem that bad guys." Lisanna told them.

"Okay! Contact complete!" Lucy said at once, finally finishing her contract with the white dog

The white dog jumped into the air happily as the three got off their seats to Lucy.

"That was easy." Happy and Lisanna said at one.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed,

"It seems that way, but it's important. Celestial Mages take their contracts seriously. So I make a point to never break my agreements."

"Oh!" Natsu said astonished.

"You really sound responsible, Lucy." Lisanna told the blond haired mage.

"Thanks Lisanna." Lucy said to her but added, "oh yeah. I need to choose a name for him!"

"I thought it was Nicola?" Happy asked.

"That's the name of the species." Lucy answered. The blond haired thought about it for a second and knew what name the spirit.

"I got it! Come here, Plue!" Lucy added, holding her arms stretched out to the dog. (A/N 2)

"Plue?" the three repeated.

"Sound so cute, doesn't it?" Lucy said excitedly, hugging the now christen Plue in her arms. "Right, Plue?"

**I don't know where I heard of it, but it sounds familiar. **

"I think he hates it." Natsu pointed out.

"That's not true." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Plue is a dog constellation but doesn't bark? That's weird." Happy pointed out.

"So, you don't meow." Lucy replied back as Plue hopped out her arms and started jumping around as Lucy asked. "What's he doing?"

It seems Plue was doing sign language to the two mages. Natsu seems to get it and so did Lisanna.

"Plue! Well said!" Natsu exclaimed congratulating the white dog.

Plue pointed a paw at Natsu as Lucy said surprised, "You're communicating?!"

Natsu got close to Lucy and stared at her silently.

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked, a little nervous of Natsu's stare.

"Alright, it's decided! Let's team up." Natsu said at once, finishing his staring.

"I was wondering when you'll ask her." Lisanna said, coming up to her friend.

"Good Idea!" Happy cheered.

"Team up?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"Aye! All the guild members are comrades, but people on especially good terms get together to form teams. If a job's too much for one person, then doing it as a team makes it a cinch." Happy explained.

"I like that! That's sounds interesting!" Lucy said excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy each shook hands as now a new team was formed.

"Alright, it's decided!" Natsu and Lisanna told her

"We have an agreement!" Lucy added with excitement flowing through her.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he and Plue jumped for joy.

"Okay! Then let's get right to work!" Natsu ordered, holding out a request in his hand. "I've already decided on a job."

"Natsu picked out a request this morning. I still don't know what it is since he didn't tell me, But it's seems like a big job if he wanted you to join our team." Lisanna explained, eyeing the giddy Celestial Mage.

"Oh you are so inpatient. Let me see." Lucy said, taking the paper from the Natsu's hands, not seeing the glint in his eyes. Lisanna slightly gasped as she saw the face.

**Natsu, please tell me you wouldn't…**

While Lucy began to read, Happy and Plue were getting along quick, dancing around. The pink haired Dragon Slayer had his arms folded while Lisanna looked at him with a stern look.

"Shirotsume Town, huh? " Lucy said, reading it out loud. "No way! 200,000 Jewel just to take a single book from the mansion of Duke Everlue?!" she added excitedly.

"Good idea, right?!" Natsu asked, still smiling.

**I got a feeling there is a catch to this request is there?**

Lucy then read something that made the situation worse. "Note: he's a dirty, perverted man currently to seeking to hire a blond haired maid…" Lucy then gasped and looks to Lisanna.

"D-d-don't look at me, I don't know what was the job he chose." Lisanna said in defense.

Mouth still ajar, she spots the two, Happy and Natsu, backs facing away from Lucy and Lisanna with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Lucy happens to have blond hair…" Natsu said in a sinister tone.

"Let's have her sneak in dress as a maid." Happy suggested.

"You planned this from the start…" she admitted, realizing what the two were up too. She eyes Lisanna, her expression still as it was. "You… you couldn't stop them?"

"I didn't know what these two were planning, but it's our mission, whether you like or not." Lisanna replied.

"I've been had!" Lucy screamed as Natsu and Happy jumped for joy. Lisanna sighed slightly and shook her head in disgust.

An aura of depression loomed over Lucy's body as Lisanna comforted her with a hand to her back. Happy was busy giving high fives to Plue.

"Celestial mages take their agreements seriously, you say?" Natsu remembered with a sly voice. "That's mature of them."

"You trick me/her, Dragneel!" Lucy and Lisanna shouted at Natsu.

Natsu laughed childishly and added, "Okay, let's rehearse. Call Happy and Lisanna 'Master and Mistress'."

"No! Not to them!" Lucy declined.

Lisanna had an odd smile on her face as she said, "Actually, this might be kinda fun."

**Mistress Lisanna Strauss. That's has a nice ring to it.**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fairy Tail Guild—

* * *

Three members of Fairy Tail were eyeing the request board and notice a job they were hoping to get was missing. The first one was a young girl, the shortest of the three around seventeen years old and stood in the middle of them. She sported light blue hair, cut short with a colorful bandana on her head with hazel eyes. She wore a yellow tank top that showed off her slender figure and grey shorts. On her feet were a couple on sandals. This was Levy McGarden, the leader of the Shadow Gear team.

The two on either side of her were her two members and closet friends. The first was a slim young man of average height with orange hair that was hidden by a brown hat. He wore a matching brown opened coat with a cream colored fluff and an opened collared purple shirt and black pants. On his wrist was a solver wristband. This is Sarusake, or his nickname, Jet, age eighteen and member of Shadow Gear.

Lastly was the third and final member of Shadow Gear. He had black hair and matching black eyes, a white long sleeve shirt with two yellow belts crossed over his chest and green checkered pants. He is Droy, an average height eighteen year old.

"Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 Jewel job for stealing a book?" Levy asked.

"Yes. Natsu said he was going to ask Lucy for help, Lisanna went along too." Mirajane explained to them from the bar.

"Aww, I was confident on taking it too." Levy groaned in disbelief as Mirajane slightly giggled.

"It might be for the best that you didn't go, Levy." spoke Makarov from the bar.

"Master!" Levy said at once, seeing the short master by the bar.

"I just received word from the client." Makarov added.

"Did he cancel the job?" Mirajane asked.

"No…" A dark grin was on the master's face. "He's raising it to two million Jewel."

Jet, Levy, and Droy gasped in shock.

"Ten times as much?!" Levy asked, hard to believe there was no way.

"Two million Jewel for a book?!" Droy pointed out.

"That's the kind of reward you get from defeating monsters." Jet confirmed.

The three members were conversing well the master smoke from his pipe

"Why the sudden increase?" Levy wondered.

"What's the deal with the book?" Droy asked.

"Man, we let a sweet job get away…" Jet groaned.

"What a waste…" Droy agreed.

Still sitting at the bar, Gray Fullbuster, smirked, his glass of ice now rising to the surface.

"Things are getting interesting now. Not saying the two will succeed but we'll see." Gray smiled.

"Gray, pants." Mirajane pointed out with a smile.

Gray heard Mirajane speak to him as he looked down to find his pants were gone and his was only in his underwear. He screamed in shocked at stripping again without knowing it.

* * *

Back with Natsu's group—

* * *

"Enjoying the ride, master?" Lucy said mockingly.

"You're the maid from hell…" Natsu said uneasy.

"I'm supposed to be the master here!" Happy shouted.

"Awe, I'm not a mistress anymore?" Lisanna groaned.

"Shut up, you two!" Lucy exclaimed.

The four comrades were riding a purple pig drawn carriage to their destination where they must meet their client. Lucy wore a pink and black spaghetti string top with a black skirt. On her left wrist was a red wristband and on her hair was a red ribbon. Natsu was as usual feeling sick from traveling on a mode of transportation. Happy was busy eating a fish as the blond haired mage strung up a conversation.

"Hey Natsu, Lisanna?" Lucy asked the two mages.

"Yeah?" The two replied.

"What made you two decide that the three of us should team up? Not saying I'm grateful. I mean, we known each other for a few days, how come?" Lucy asked curiously again.

"Well, you're a nice person, Lucy." Natsu confirmed to her.

A light blush was on her cheeks as she thought from her heart, '_He acknowledges me, after everything is said and done…'_

"Even though you're a little weird." Natsu finished.

The blond haired Celestial Mage thought again through gritted teeth, _'He called me weird…"_

"Anyway, this is my first job. I'm going to go all out." Lucy said to the two.

Natsu was blue in the face and looking sick as Happy look to her.

"Huh? I thought you didn't like the job?" Happy reminded her.

"I'm dealing with a dirty old man. Believe it or not, I'm somewhat confident of my feminine charms." Lucy added with a hand to her cheek, a little chuckle.

"Have they ever worked a least once?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy froze at the remark but shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Now let's not talk about that. Anyway, since I have to wear the maid outfit, we split the reward 80-10-10."

"How come we get 10%?" Happy and Lisanna asked.

"Don't forget I'm the one who must wear the outfit, remember? I have to do most of the work; I should get the big cut."" Lucy explained to them.

Happy and Lisanna look to one another as Lisanna said, "Fine, you get the big cut."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered gleefully.

**If I just keep her a little happy before we get there, she won't be too mad about Natsu's trick.**

* * *

After a few minutes, the four made it to Shirotsume Town and left the carriage, the four entered the town in search for their client's place. Natsu was slouching in annoyance from the carriage ride as Happy walked on his left and Lisanna and Lucy on his right.

"I'm never riding a carriage again." Natsu announced in annoyance.

"You always say that." Lisanna and Happy reminded him.

"Let's just get some food." Natsu replied feeling hungry and drained.

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy requested.

"You're cruel. Would you eat Plue or your cow?" Natsu offered sarcastically.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Lucy snapped.

"It's like that." He added calmly.

"You're saying you can't eat your own fire. What a pain." Lucy replied, feeling bad for the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

As they walked, Natsu spotted a restaurant and pointed it out to his friends.

"Oh! Let's eat here!" Natsu said excited.

"Go ahead, you three eat, I'll be right back." Lucy waved as she headed off the road.

Happy sat on Natsu's bag watching Lucy walk away as Lisanna place her hands in her jacket pockets.

Natsu groaned. "Aww. Eating together would be more fun."

"I guess we'll eat without her then. Besides, I am a little hungry." Lisanna told them.

The two boys and Lisanna entered inside the restaurant and decided to eat at an outdoor table. After a few plates, the two boys were down to a big slab of meat and big pieces of chicken. Lisanna was just finishing her plate as she asked, "Natsu, are you sure it was wise to trick Lucy like that, for her first mission with us."

"Aww come on Lisanna, it just some harmless fun. It's not like it's going to hurt anyone." Natsu assured her.

"Not unless you want another kick like this morning, I suggest for future references, you don't try this ever again." Lisanna replied calmly.

"Fine, fine." Natsu answered, shrugging her off. He looks to the big piece of greasy meat and said to Happy and Lisanna, "Let's save the greasy one for Lucy."

"I dunno guys; she doesn't peg me the kind of girl who likes greasy stuff." Lisanna pointed out.

"She's right you know." A girl's voice spoke behind them.

The sound of the voice caught their attentions as they turned and gazed at Lucy, but she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but dressed in a maid uniform, her hair tied in little pigtails, her bangs hanging out her face. To Natsu, she looked really cute, but if Lisanna found out, she might pull a Happy. She sports a cute smile and her index finger to her lips.

"I guess I do look good in anything." She giggled.

Natsu and Happy had the same dumbstruck looks from a few days ago and Lisanna was speechless as well.

"Are you finished with your meals, Masters and Mistress?" she asked politely.

The three friends got up from their seats and spoke in hush voices.

"What do we do? We were joking around but she's taking it seriously." Happy whispered to Natsu and Lisanna.

"You know, she reminds me of those people who like dress up a bit too much." Lisanna whispered to Natsu and Happy.

"I can hear you and I do not like playing dress up, Strauss." Lucy said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay…" Natsu said, trying to for shock value, break the tension. "The client's place is just a few miles ahead, let's move guys."

"Got it." Lucy and Lisanna agreed and followed Natsu to where they need to go.

* * *

A few minutes later—

* * *

The four stood in front of large mansion like house. Natsu whistled in awe.

"Wow, really big for a mansion." Natsu said to his comrades.

"Well, we made it to the client's house. Let's head inside." Lisanna offered as they walked closer to the green doors. Lucy knocked on them as they wait for an answer.

"Which reminds me, I wonder what the book we have to steal is?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it's one of those horrible romance novels Levy tells me about. You know, the female lead is a hopeless girl in love and the guy is no better." Lisanna responded.

"Romance novel?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Love Natsu, that's the main gist of them." answered Lisanna.

"Mirajane would love a book about that." Happy commented.

"If it was a bad romance novel, I wouldn't blame anyone to want that stolen." Lucy told the three as the green doors swung open and a woman around medium height with peach skin, large breasts, and long brown hair. She was wearing a tattered pink shirt, matching skirt and a green necklace.

"Excuse me, are you from Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." The three teens said in unison.

She held out a hand inside the mansion, signaling them to go inside. "My husband is waiting for you. Please come inside."

Natsu and his group immediately enter the mansion, their client's wife guiding them to the room where he was waiting for them. Inside one of the rooms sat their client. He was a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which had a darker gray color than his hair. He was wearing a tattered green suit with a red tie. His eyes were closed and he sported a smile like his wife. The four took their seat on the other couch to face the client.

"I'm Kaby Melon. I posted the job." Kaby greeted.

"Melon?" Happy repeated, mouth drooling.

"That's a tasty sounding name." Natsu pointed out, mouth drooling too.

"Stop it you. That was rude." Lisanna and Lucy scolded softly.

Kaby chuckled. "I get that all the time."

"_I heard that name somewhere before." _Lucy thought

"So, let's get down to business." Kaby continued.

"All right/Aye!" spoke the four together.

"I would like for you to destroy or burn a body in Duke Everlue's possession called Daybreak." Kaby finished.

"Burn, huh?" Natsu said at once, his index finger ignited with fire. "We can burn down his whole mansion if you want."

"It'll be a cinch." Happy assured them.

"No way! We'd go to jail if you did that!" Lucy protested. She looks back to Kaby. "May I ask why?"

"What does it matter? It's for 200,000 Jewel, remember?" Natsu reminded them.

"No! Two million Jewel." Kaby corrected.

The team gasped in surprised, "Two million?!" Faces now dumbfounded, Kaby continued on.

"Oh? You didn't know?"

"Two million, split four ways?" Lisanna wondered then answered, "That will be 500,000 for each of us."

"I like it!" the other three agreed. Lucy then added, "But why?"

Kaby clutched his hands together tightly together and spoke again. "I must destroy that… I cannot allow it to exist."

**He seems serious about destroying a book. I wonder why? Is it really bad that he want mages to steal it?**

Natsu's head was ablaze with fire as Lucy jumped in shock. Lisanna added, "You really want that book destroy, do you."

Kaby nodded his head seriously. The white haired mage look to her friends. "Guys, let's head to Everlue's mansion right way."

"Right." Natsu and Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed too.

The four rose up from the couch and Lucy replied to the man, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Melon. We'll be going now."

The four then left the room where Kaby and his wife were, the old man spoke silently to himself, "Daybreak… That book must be eradicated from this world…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Everlue Manor—

* * *

The blond haired mage stood in front of the gates while Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy hid behind a tree

"I'm here for the maid position! Is anyone home?!"Lucy called.

Lucy chuckled darkly. "Get a dirty old man to like me, burn some book, and then get ten million… Piece of cake."

"Don't screw up." Natsu whispered.

"Good luck." Lisanna and Happy whispered, with encouraging words,

Beside Lucy, she could hear the sound of the ground opening up as something large burst through the ground and landed on the ground, spooking the Celestial Mage. It was a large woman by the size of a gorilla with pink hair tied in pigtails and wore a maid uniform. Because of her large appearance, she wasn't exactly beautiful to look at. Natsu and Lisanna shuddered, Happy as well.

"Applying for the mail position?" The large woman asked.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy squeaked it fright.

"Master! We have a supplicant for the maid position." The large maid called.

Live the maid before, something short and small leaped from the ground and cried, "Boyoyo!"

Appearing in Lucy's sight was a short man with dirty blond hair that was nearly gone except for a tuff of hair. He wore a black suit with a large yellow button in the front. Lastly was a brown mustache and corsage on his chest. If the maid was ugly, this guy would win in an ugly pageant. The two mages hidden behind the tree could guess this was Duke Everlue.

"Did you call me?" the short man asked the maid.

"Yikes!" Lucy said at once, eyes widen.

"Let's see here." Duke said at once, surveying Lucy's appearance.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Lucy said politely.

Duke stared at the Celestial Mage long and hard as Lucy felt a little freaked out. But she kept a smile on her face.

'_I'm getting goose bumps… Gotta stay strong.' _Lucy thought.

Duke turned around and said to Lucy in a disapproved voice, "No, thanks. Let lost, ugly."

Lucy's facial expression was odd as she started in silent. Ugly, she was ugly? Those works hurt like an arrow through the heart as the large maid picked up Lucy by her waist.

"Ouch, I guess her feminine charms don't work after all." Lisanna whispered with a smile of her face.

"You heard him. Get out of here, ugly." The large maid said in agreement.

The Duke looks at the not responding Lucy and said to her, "Listen. Elite men like me…" The Duke continued as four more maids appeared, each more hideous and repulsive than the next. Lisanna wanted to throw up just by looking at them, "Can only be surrounded by beautiful girls."

The others maids surrounded the Duke and were pleased by his kind words as Lisanna thought, _'Glad I'm not Lucy right now."_

* * *

Afterwards—

* * *

The blond haired Celestial Mage huddled against the tree as Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy watched her gloom in sadness.

"Man you are useless." Natsu said at once.

"I am not! That Everlue guy has a weird taste in beauty!" Lucy retorted back.

"That's an excuse." Happy told her as Lucy started to cry.

"Still, we can't go back empty handed. I'm not a fan of how this guy sees beauty but we need that book." Lisanna reminded them.

"Lisanna's right. It's time we switch to plan T." Natsu announced to his friends.

"Ugh. That man is gonna pay for this!" Lucy demanded in anger, rising back on her feet. She then asks, "Wait, what's plan T?"

"T stands for 'Take by Storm'." Happy explained.

"What kind of plan is that?!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have any better ones, 'ugly'?" Lisanna teased.

Lucy froze for s a second and said kindly, "So, plan T it is then?"

"Yes." Natsu nodded.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them through a Lacrima crystal like a looking glass. Inside the mansion, The Duke watches the scene unfold outside, the three mages and cat talking about infiltrating the mansion.

"So more mages, huh? They never learn." He said to himself and eyes Lucy's guild mark. "They're from Fairy Tail this time, huh? "

* * *

Back outside—

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy decided to go through the back window to acquire the book. Natsu placed a hand to the glass window to melt it as Lisanna (using her takeover wings) and Happy carrying Lucy up to the top roof.

"Prepare for landing." Happy told Lucy as she landed softly on the roof.

"Thanks Happy." Lucy thanked the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy responded, his wings vanishing.

"Man, we're supposed to storm the place, not sneak around." Natsu said annoyed. "Why can't we just head on and take the book?"

"We don't know what is in there, and if we just barge in like that, we don't know what will wait for us in the front. Sneaking around might give us the element of surprise." Lisanna explained.

"Lisanna's got a point. We can't get the army involved, this is the only way." Lucy told the Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy, you said he was gonna pay." Natsu reminded her.

"Oh, he's going to pay alright." Lucy replied with a smile on her face and arms folded. "He won't like what I'll do. While we are in there, I'm totally gonna hide his shoes or something too."

Lucy giggled evilly as Lisanna dragged her into the house. "Lucy, can you tell me how old are you?"

"Seventeen a couple months ago, why?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering…" Lisanna replied.

**And people say pettiness makes someone nuts, they weren't kidding.**

The three mages and Happy entered what looks like a storeroom. Natsu was already ahead of the three while Happy, Lisanna, and Lucy trailed behind him.

"What is this, a storeroom?" Lucy asked.

Happy then turned up in front of the girls with a skull on his face. The Celestial mage's heart was racing in fright as Happy showed the skull to Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy turned away. "Look, Look!"

"Oh! Looks good on you Happy." Natsu pointed out.

Once they left the storeroom, they began to research the top floor for the book. But they couldn't find anything except a golden room with a golden toilet. The four grouped back up and began to sneak around.

"Wait we gotta check every room?!" Natsu exclaimed.

They pause for a moment and Natsu spoke to the girls and Happy. "Wouldn't it be quicker to catch someone and ask then where the book is?" he requested.

"Aye!" Happy agreed through the skull.

"We have to accomplish our mission without being spotted." Lucy said as she looks to Natsu excitedly. "It's cool! It's like we're ninjas!"

Natsu look to the Celestial mage, a faint blush and smile was on his face. "N-Ninja?"

Natsu's mindset was now on ninjas. They were so cool, their powers, their weapons, and their clothes. To be like a ninja, that would be so cool. Lisanna place hand to Natsu's face and waved it around, but to no response.

"We lost him…" she said, dreading the worse.

"There he goes again, focusing on something weird…" Lucy confirmed with a black expression.

Behind them, the floor opened up behind them as the four maids and the gorilla maid appeared in midair. The four maids had weapons in their hands as the gorilla maid had a glint in her eyes.

"Intruders detected!" The four maids said in unison.

"They must be disposed of!" added the gorilla maid.

"They found us!" Lucy exclaimed.

The four maids then saw Happy wearing the skull on his face and were terrified of him.

"Wahhh!" one of the maids screamed.

"A ghost!" screamed another.

Natsu and Lisanna took this as opportunity to counterattack. They leaped as well into the air.

"You're annoying!" Natsu commented in anger, an anime vein on his head. He had punched the first two away with his fist wrapped in flames.

"Get out of our way!" Lisanna exclaimed, kicking the last two away with her legs resembling tiger legs.

As the four maids were gone, the two maids forget about the gorilla maid.

"Flying Virgo attack!" the gorilla maid announced and performed a midair body slam that flattens the two mages. Happy and Lucy were shocked. Natsu and Lisanna were crushed under the weight of the gorilla maid.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" Lucy and Happy called. The Celestial Mage then added with a stern voice, "Take that skull off, will you?"

But it wasn't over yet for Natsu and Lisanna. The gorilla maid was slowly being lifted off the ground by Natsu, who struggled to get the large maid off him and Lisanna. With one toss, Natsu sent the gorilla maid off them as an orange magic circle appeared under Natsu's feet. With a flying fiery kick, Natsu then sent the gorilla maid flying off the second floor onto the first floor, crashing down with a heavy boom while the pink haired Dragon Slayer cried out, "Ninja!"

Lisanna then dust off her clothes while her childhood friends were acting weird again. Natsu had his muffler tied around his head and mouth while he and Happy performed a hand sign.

"We cannot allow ourselves to be discovered! Nin-Nin!" Natsu said I an odd ninja way.

"Nin-Nin!" agreed Happy.

"That was pretty conspicuous, if you ask us." Lisanna and Lucy said with blank expressions.

With the maids taken out, the four decided to check the library upstairs. The two female mage were shocked by the rows upon rows of books. Finding Daybreak won't be easy.

"Oh! Many books indeed!" Natsu commented, eyeing the books while having his muffler around his face and head and still performing a hand sign.

"Aye! Indeed!" Happy agreed.

"Wow. That old man's more of a book collector then I would've guess…" Lucy said amazed.

"Levy would flip if she saw this many." Lisanna said, walking up to the selves. "We better start looking."

"Right!" Happy and Natsu agreed excitedly.

As they look around the selves, Lucy was on the top while the others were looking down at the bottom.

"We have to find one book out of all these?" Lucy asked herself.

"Oh! A dirty book!" Natsu, exclaimed, eyeing one of the binds.

"Look a fish encyclopedia!" Happy called out.

"Found a trashy romance novel!" Lisanna called out, and then added, "Why are there vampires in it?" (A/N 3)

Natsu then took a book from the selves and held it with a pride. "Check this one out, it's sparkly!" Natsu exclaimed with pride.

"Yeah!" Happy said with excitement jumping up and down.

Lucy leaped down from the ladder and yelled, "Yeah, search seriously you two!"

Lucy gasped when she saw what the book was in Natsu's hand. Written with big black letters and a picture of a rising sun was the book….

"Daybreak!" the four friends exclaimed in unison, grouping together to eye the cover.

"Huh?" Lucy said in shock.

"We found it." Happy said in shock as well.

"You're serious?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Two million just like that." Lucy said excited.

"That was easy." Happy pointed out.

"Good thing Natsu found it, right." Lisanna reminded them.

"Okay, let's burn it." Natsu said. His hand ignited with flames.

"Hang on!" Lucy said with a smile on his face, eying the cover. "This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" The Takeover and Dragon Slayer asked in confusion.

"He's a mage who also writes novels." Lucy explained then hugged on book tightly in her arms. "I'm such a huge fan! I thought I'd read all his stuff, but I guess this is an unpublished novel!"

"Whatever, let's just burn it now!" Natsu said with smile on his face, a flame appearing on his index finger.

"Are you crazy? This is a piece of culture! We can't burn it!" Lucy refused, hugging Daybreak even tighter.

"You're abandoning your job." Happy told her.

"I just said I'm a huge fan!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"And now you're talking back…." Lisanna said darkly, an aura of darkness over her body.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy slowly crept closer to Lucy, A fame in Natsu's hand, a dark aura over Lisanna, and a seriously look on Happy's face. They were impatient, Lucy was not cooperating, and two million was in their grasp. Lucy began to back away slowly, a little panic stricken.

"Let's say we burned it and I keep it?" Lucy offered, tears in her eyes.

"I don't like lying..." Natsu said at once.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"Just let us burn the book, it'll be easy… Like catching a moth with a flame…." Lisanna said darkly, an evil expression was on her face.

"Ah, I see!" a voice announced as the ground opened up and Duke Everlue appeared. "You lowlifes are after Daybreak, huh?! Boyoyo!" He landed from his hole and stared at the three mages and cat.

Lisanna stood in a fighting stance as Natsu look at Lucy angrily

"See, you just had to dawdle." Natsu scolded the Celestial Mage.

"S-Sorry…" Lucy said apologizing.

"How do the floors in this mansion work?" Happy wondered.

"I dunno, but all that digging might have after effects." Lisanna added to the blue cat.

"I wondered what you mages were so eagerly looking for." Duke Everlue stated. "But I thought it would be that crummy book!"

"Crummy?" Natsu asked, folding his arms across his chest and stares at Duke Everlue with a stern look.

"What does he mean?" Lisanna asked too, exiting her fighting stance and look to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

'_The client was willing to pay two million to destroy this book… And even the owner calls it crummy?" _Lucy thought before turning to her friends, a happy expression on her face. "Oh, can I keep the book then?!"

"No! What's mine is mine!" he declared to the girl, steam coming out his ears.

"Cheapskate." Lucy pouted with a huff.

"Shut up, ugly." Duke retorted, causing another arrow to fall on Lucy.

Natsu's hand ignited with flames as he spoke to the group, "It's not his if we burn it, though."

"No, Absolutely not!" the Celestial Mage whined to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu and Lisanna look to Lucy with anger in their eyes, demanding the book from her arms.

"Lucy, this is our job!" the two mages reminded her.

"At least let me read it first!" Lucy responded, crouching down to read the book.

"Read there?!" Natsu, Duke Everlue, Lisanna, and Happy exclaimed, completely flabbergasted of the blond haired Celestial mage's actions.

Duke Everlue had an anger look on his face as he declared, "I've had enough! I'll teach you not to mess with me and my books! Vanish Brothers!" he added with a call to a name.

Beside the four, a bookcase opened up as Natsu and Lisanna turned to its attention. Appearing from the hidden room behind the bookcase were two men, much older than the teens. One had dark hair shaped like a star and wore a blue jacket with a yellow stripe on the arms and shoulders and blue pants. Beside him was a man with a bald and wore a jacket opposite of the other man, white with a green helm and dark pants. On their arms were bands with a guild mark.

"Good afternoon." spoke the man on the right,

"These brats are Fairy Tail Mages? Mom would be shocked." spoke the man on the left.

"That emblem!" Happy pointed out. "The Southern Wolves mercenary guild!"

"So you hired these guys." Natsu confirmed, cracking his knuckles.

Back with Lucy, the blond haired Celestial mage then noticed something in the book.

"This is…" Lucy stated but gasped.

"Boyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare yourselves!" Duke Everlue announced.

The Vanish Brothers stood quiet and calm, arms behind their backs

Lucy rose up and spoke to the two mages. "Natsu, Lisanna, buy me some time! I think there's some sort of secret to this book!"

Without a moment to explain, Lucy ran to a white door and left the library, leaving Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna with Duke Everlue and the Vanish brothers.

"_A secret! I must not have noticed it." _The Duke thought with gritted teeth. _"Could there be a hidden treasure nap or something."_

"I'll get the blond haired girl! Exterminate the boy and the white haired girl!" Duke commanded the Vanish Brothers as a hole formed under his feet as he disappeared through it.

"Yes sir." The Vanish brothers responded.

Lisanna and Natsu looks to the blue cat as the pink haired mage requested, "Happy, We'll leave Lucy to you!"

"Will you guys be alright on your own?" Happy asked curiously.

"Don't worry." Natsu said confidently, gripping his arms to loosen his muscles. "We can handle these guys on our own."

"Just make sure Lucy is okay, Happy. Got it?" Lisanna assured him.

Happy understood and went after Lucy.

"Huh?! Don't make me tell mom on you!" The dark haired brother exclaimed.

"Be Cool. Calm Down." The bald headed brother said calmly. "Come on, Fire and Takeover mages.

"Wait a second, how did you know?" Lisanna asked in confusion.

"You had fire around your legs when you defeated Virgo." The bald brother said, referring to Natsu. "And your legs were tiger like when you knock out the maids." he added, referring to Lisanna. "There is no doubt that you two were ability fire and Takeover mages respectfully."

The two teens stood ready to fight as Lisanna spoke first. "Now you know what we are. Fine by me, we won't have to keep any surprises… Animal Soul: Tigress!" Lisanna announced as her whole body glowed a golden light as her appearance was changing. As the light faded, Lisanna was now different. She was still human, but now has several differences of her body. Her hair was much longer and her forearms had some amount of striped skin and feline-line pads and on the surface of her palms and sharp claws in her fingertips. Lisanna was now garbed in a white tiger-skin 2 piece halter bikini with black tiger stripes with black stripes. She also sport tigress ears, whiskers, a black choker that has a round bell on it and a long tail, and a long tail but still she retained for human appearance. Lisanna stood ready to fight as Natsu added, "So you're ready for this huh?"

Flames swirled around Natsu's body and fists as he exclaimed, "I'll turn you into a crisp!"

Natsu leaped at the bald brother and tried to punch them but the Dragon Slayer was stopped the large pan he was carrying. Natsu's flames he summoned were sponge into the pan like it was nothing.

"Unfortunately for you boy, fighting fire mages is my specialty." The bald brother confirmed, sending Natsu back.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called as the other brother then leaped into the air and tried to land a blow at the two, but they quickly dodged in mere seconds as the dark haired brother broke part of the floor where Lisanna and Natsu stood. As they were still midair, the bald headed brother then slammed his pan at them, causing the two mages to be sent flying through the wall and land on the tongue of the large golden statue of Duke Everlue. Lisanna and Natsu turned their attentions to the voice of one of the brothers. The two look down at the balcony to see Natsu and Lisanna standing there.

"Even if you are from Fairy Tail, you two are still mages. You're no match for professional mercenaries" spoke the dark haired brother.

Natsu smirked. "That's the best you two can do?"

"Why don't you and mama's boy get going? We got friends to catch up." Lisanna replied cockily.

An anime vein throbbed on the dark haired brother's head. "They're mocking us, brother!"

"Do you know what a mage's weakness is?" asked the bald headed mage.

Natsu gasped in fright. "R-riding in vehicles?"

Lisanna shook her head in disbelief as the bad haired mage responded unblinkingly, "I can only assure that's a personal issue you have…"

"Is he mocking us?!" the dark haired brother added in anger, more veins throbbing.

"Their weakness… Is their bodies!" the bald headed brother, leaping from the banister and aiming his pan as the two teens, Lisanna and Natsu jumped into the air as the pam wielding brother slammed his weapon into the statue's tongue. "Mastering Magic requires great mental training."

The dark haired brother leaped into the air too and tried to punch the two mages, but missed and hit the wall. The dark haired brother added, "Which leaves you lacking physical training!"

Lisanna and Natsu landed firmly on the ground as the bald headed brother continued on, "We train our bodies daily, which means…"

"…You two are no match for our speed and strength." finished the dark haired brother who landed near his brother.

"Oh, so scary!" Natsu mocked. "So are you going to get serious?"

"I'll give you guys' credit, you are strong." Lisanna stated.

The two brothers were surprised by the teens' cockiness and seriousness. The bald brother smiled while the dark haired brother spoke to the other, "Brother! The combination technique."

"Okay!" the bald head brother said at once as he held out the pan for the dark haired brother to jump on top of it.

"Heaven and Earth! Annihilation technique!" they spoke in unison.

"Bring it on!" Natsu said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

Down in the sewers, Lucy was reading the Daybreak book but was reading the book with Wind reading glasses, special glasses that allow the user to read at super speed. The text appeared in a little magic bubble as Lucy began to read every word and letter.

"N-No way!" Lucy slightly gasped. "I can't believe this book holds such a secret!"

Suddenly, a hand reaches out from the wall and grabbed Lucy's arms with the book still her hands. Her glasses fell off as she gasped to see who it was. It was Duke Everlue.

"What did you find? Tell me the secret of that book!" Duke Everlue demanded.

"You're pathetic!" Lucy stated, grunting in pain and anger. "You're an enemy of literature!"

* * *

Back inside the mansion—

* * *

The Vanish Brother roared with tremendous power as the dark haired brother was launched into the air. The bald headed brother vanished from Natsu and Lisanna's sight as they couldn't react in time as the bald headed brother appeared in front of them.

"Face the heaven… and I'll be the earth!" he exclaimed as he spin in pace and knock the two mages, sending them flying.

Lisanna and Natsu quickly recovered in time as slid back to the ground, not noticing the dark haired both appearing next above them.

"Face the earth… And I'll be the heaven!" With one flying kick, Natsu was then sent crashing into the ground. Th dark haired then leaped from the Dragon Slayer and did the same to Lisanna, causing the Takeover mage to be crash down unto the breaking floor.

The two brothers appeared together again, the dark haired brother behind the bald headed brother, each doing a hand sign.

"This is the Vanish Brothers' combination attack… The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique! No one has ever survived this attack." The bald headed brother stated.

Through the dust cloud that their attacks' damage, Natsu and Lisanna rose up like it was nothing. Not a scratch was on them, it was like their attack did nothing.

"No one's ever survived what now?" Natsu asked coolly.

Lisanna smiled and added, "Nice attack, too bad it didn't work though."

"No way!" The Vanished exclaimed in shock. No one has ever survived their attack and these two mages just did. And barely any scratches either.

"You two might know you basic knowledge of mages like us, but there is one thing you should remember…" Lisanna commented as she dashes at the two brothers, running like a tiger. Lisanna then jumped and with her two claws, she grabbed the two mages by their heads and with all her strength, she crash their heads together yelling, "Never underestimate Takeover mages!"

Using the brothers as an extra boost, Lisanna then jumped off them and into the air. She performed impressive flips before landing back on Natsu's side.

"Your turn, Natsu!" she offered the Dragon Slayer.

"Right!" Natsu nodded before slamming his fist together as flames appeared around him. "I'm gonna blow you away! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A powerful stream of fire erupted from Natsu's mouth and orange magic circle as it traveled to the  
Vanish Brothers. The Vanish Brothers, after recovering from Lisanna's attack, held the pan at the ready.

"All right, fire magic!" the dark haired brother said, feeling triumphant

"We got them now." added the Bald headed brother. "Flame cooking!"

The pan took in the flames of the Fire Dragon Roar and not only took in the attack, but protected them. "This absorbs all flames, transforms it, and blows it back," The absorbed flames now made the pan red hot as the bald headed brother then sent the flames, now a brighter yellow, back at Natsu and Lisanna The two mages stood there as the attack collided with them, created a explosion of flames and smoke

"Roosted fairies!" the bald headed brother said with a smile.

"Good-bye!" added the dark haired brother.

Just then, from inside the flames, Natsu began to swallow the flames whole at once as the smoke around Lisanna was still there.

"Good thinking, Natsu." Lisanna said through the smoke. The white haired mage emerge from the smoke, but not in her Tigress form anymore. The white haired mage was back to her normal appearance but her arms and back were different. Two feathery rainbow wings were on her back whiles her arms are red as well, flames slightly circling her. Her regular clothes were fine without any burn marks or scratches.

The Vanish Brothers screamed in fright and held each other. How did these kids survive those flames?

"Impossible!" screamed the brothers.

"Now I got some fire in my belly!" Natsu commented as he punched his fist together, fire swirling around him and Lisanna.

"Didn't you hear us?" The two teens said in unison, leaping into the air. They grab each other's hand as flames stretch out from their other hands. "We'll blow you away! Fire Dragon/Phoenix Wing Attack!"

The two crash the flames like mighty wings at the Vanish Brothers which caused a huge explosion that caused every window to shatter and break. The smoke finally cleared as the damage from the mansion was as bad as Hargeon. The Vanish brothers were beaten, burned, and scratch up. The two look to one another and said, "I think we went overboard."

Natsu sighed and responded, "But that was some impressive fire magic, Lisanna. Looks like you're close to master Phoenix Soul."

"I know." Lisanna replied with a smile, her back and arms now normal again. "Look like that a portion of its power. I can't wait to see what it can really do."

"I hope Lucy is okay." Natsu said.

"I think so. She might not look it, but she seems tough to handle herself. And if anything happens, Happy will save her." Lisanna replied.

Behind them, the defeated Vanish Brothers muttered, "What's with these mages?"

"Well, we should go find her. That Everlue guy might catch up with her." Natsu said, turning around.

"Right, let's go." Lisanna agree as they began to walk away from the Vanish Brothers and Virgo, not noticing the glint in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the sewers—

* * *

"Me, an enemy of literature?!" The Duke repeated, still holding onto Lucy's arms. "How dare you say that to someone as prestigious and cultured as I am?"

"Yes, someone who likes collecting creepy maids is cultured!" she retorted back still in pain.

"You will not deride my beautiful blond maids!" The Duke snapped back in anger too.

The Duke strengthens his grip on Lucy, causing the blond haired Celestial mage to cry in pain. The Duke put his eyes on the book. "Is it a treasure map?! Does it show where treasure is hidden?! What sort of secret does that book hold? Tell me or I'll snap your arms off."

Lucy struggled with the pain but turned to the Duke and stuck her tongue out at him. Duke Everlue was even more furious as he tightens his grip on Lucy even more. The Duke had the blond haired Celestial Mage pinned to the ground, her arms still in his grasp, determined to break them if Lucy doesn't cooperate.

"Don't press your luck, girl. I had Kemu Zaleon write that book. It belongs to me!" Duke Everlue said in anger. "So its secret belongs to me!"

Lucy could feel her arms giving way as she noticed the pain had stopped. She looks from one corner of her eyes at Happy kicking the Duke in the face. The impact caused his grip on Lucy to loosen

"Happy!" Lucy said trilled to see the blue cat.

The blue cat smiled a cheeky smile as Lucy added, "Nice one! You are so cool!"

But like before in Hargeon, Happy's magic ran out and his wings disappeared. The blue cat then plummets into the sewer water with a tiny splash.

The Duke was back on his feet, eyeing the cat that attacked him and him falling into the water.

"Curses! What is that cat?" he demanded.

"I'm Happy." The blue cat spoke, his mouth submerged in water,

"Uhh, just get out of there, will you?" Lucy requested the blue cat.

"The water feels good." Happy responded as he floated away.

"Uh, that's sewage you know?" she confirmed the blue cat. Lucy then turned her attention to Duke Everlue, one of her keys pointed at him like a sword. "The tables have turned. If you give me this book, I'll consider leaving you alone. I would like at least one punch, though."

"Boyoyo! Celestial magic huh?" he said, eyeing her key. "Still, for a literature-loving girl, your vocabulary needs some work! You only say 'The tables have turned' when inferior side has gained the advantage." he added as Happy floated back. A villainous grin dawn on his face as he continued, "A single cat as back up won't help you against my Diver magic! Boyoyo!"

A yellow magic circle glowed on his back as he quickly dived down. Happy returned to Lucy's side as they look around for the duke.

"That was magic? Wait, Everlue's a mage too?" Happy asked in confusion.

"Whoa, you reek!" Lucy said, reacting to Happy's smell.

Everlue the jump from the ground to grab Lucy but she reacted just in time and dodge. The duke did it again, and again, and again, but Lucy was quick enough to evade him.

Lucy stopped dodging, pieces of the ground falling around as she yelled to the Duke, "It's all in the book! It's an awful adventure story about a character named Everlue!"

"Are you serious?" Happy asked her.

"My being the main character is wonderful!" Duke Everlue retorted. "But the story is crap!" and dives into the ground again. Lucy could hear on the ceiling and he continued on, I can't believe that Kemu Zaleon could write such trash!"

Lucy gasped as the Duke jump at her. "It is inexcusable!" and made his way to Lucy.

Lucy cart wheeled away as the Duke dived again and came up again, spinning like a ball before diving into the celling.

"How can you act so high and mighty? You forced him to write it!" Lucy defended, following where the Duke might be.

"I am not acting. I am high and mighty!" He replied with pride. Splash of sewage was made, meaning Everlue was there. "I gave him the tremendous honor of writing that book for me!"

"You blackmailed me into writing it!" Lucy retorted again.

"Blackmail?" Happy repeated. Who would do such a thing?

Duke Everlue then appeared behind Lucy and Happy, continuing the explanation, "So what? It was his fault for refusing to write It." and Lucy gasped. So Kemu was forced to write the horrible book just because he refused. The Duke look dead set about this information.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, keeping calm.

The Duke began to swim through the ground like it was water and added, "I told him to write a book about me as a main character, but the fool told me no!" and dives into the ground and appeared in front of them pointing his finger and thumb into the air. "So I told him I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship if he didn't." and wags his finger too.

Lucy and Happy turned around, Happy confirming what that meant. "They would be able to join any merchant or craftsmen guilds then! You're that influential?!"

"I told you, I'm high and mighty!" The Duke replied, his hand diving back to the ground and burst through the ground again, causing Lucy and Happy to run as he was now in the air. "In the end, he wrote the book!"

Lucy grunted in pain as the Duke continued his tale. "But I was mad he refused me at first, so I had him write it in a prison cell! Boyoyo!" he chortled. "He was always going on about being a great writer and literary legend, but I easily demolished his sense of pride!" and dives into the wall again and a great small force that made Happy and Lucy get away.

"How can you stoop so low for your own greed?!" Lucy asked in disbelief, still running, "Do you even understand how he must have felt, being locked in a cell for three years?!"

"Three years?" Happy asked in surprised, wondering how Lucy might have known.

Luck then jump back ask Duke Everlue pop up in front of her again. The Duke added, "Yes, he came to realize how great I am. Boyoyoyo!"

"No! He had to struggle with his own pride!" she explained. "If he didn't write it, his family would be in danger." Lucy rose back to her feet and added, "But his pride as a writer refused to let him write a book a character like you!"

"How can you possibly know all that?" Duke Everlue asked, wondering how his girl knew the hidden truth.

Lucy held out the book in her right hand to show the Duke. "It's all written in here!"

"Huh?" Duke Everlue responded in confusion. "I've read that book, too. Kemu Zaleon isn't in it."

"Of course, when read normally it's a terrible novel that would disappoint fans!" She explained. "But even you know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a mage."

"Huh?" Happy responded in confusion again.

"You don't mean…" The Duke said, understanding the revaluation Lucy was about to give him.

"He summoned the last of his strength to place a spell on this book." Lucy added.

"So breaking that spell will make his words of hatred for me appeared." Duke Everlue finished with shock before yelling, "U-Unforgivable!" and dives back down to the ground again in anger, determined to get the book back from Lucy, who jump and dodged another attempt after attempt.

"You have a poor imagination! Yes, he did write about everything that happened until the book was finished!"

After one attempt that had both mages in the air, Lucy and Duke Everlue landed feet from one another, the Duke's back facing Lucy. "But those words weren't what Kemu Zaleon wanted left behind! The real secret is something else!"

"What is it?! What is it?! Happy asked eagerly.

"The 'real secret'?!" Duke Everlue repeated.

"That's why I won't let you have this book!" Lucy declared, the book now behind her back, her key pointing at the Duke, "You're not fit to have it anyway!" Lucy spins her key at the ready and called, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" a blue magic circle appeared along with golden light as several things. First were pairs of red scissors and a man that caught them with ease. It was a tan tall man wore a long sleeve blue shirt and black pants. On his back were six crab legs, on his head were crab claws and streaks that were red, and he was wearing shades on his face. "Cancer!" he spoke, holding one pair of scissors across his chest and one pair over his face before spreading them out.

"All right! Crab!" Happy exclaimed, his mouth drooling, stars in his eyes, and dancing. "I bet he'll add 'crab; to the end of his sentences! I just know it! He's a crab, after all! That's how these things always work!"

Lucy eyed the dancing in annoyance. "I'm trying to concentrate. Shut up or I'll pinch your paws."

Cancer then spoke to Lucy. "Lucy. What hairstyle will it be today… shrimp?"

"Shrimp?!" Happy repeated in shock.

Lucy sighed and places a hand to her face and points to Duke Everlue. "Take a hint, will you? This is a fight! Beat up that mustached old man!"

"Okay, shrimp." Cancer understood, ready to fight.

Happy placed a paw to the wall and sighed. "I expected a straight job but was thrown a hook instead… Yeah, he can leave now."

"Why don't you leave?" Lucy said irritated.

Duke Everlue was now thinking about everything Lucy had revealed to him about the book and it's secret. _'Real Secrets?! Don't tell me he wrote an expose of all my underhanded business dealing?! This is bad. If the council's inspectors get ahold of it… I'll be finished!'_

He had an idea…. If this mage was to battle with a spirit then so will he. He took out a golden key, spins it around and called, "Open. Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" a purple magic circle appeared as purple light flew out of it. Lucy and Happy gasped at this.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped.

"That's the same magic you use!" Happy pointed out.

Appeared from the ground was the gorilla maid or Virgo as the Vanish Brother confirmed in the fight with Natsu and Lisanna.

"You called, master?!" the large maid asked before landing on her feet.

"Virgo! Get that book!" Duke Everlue ordered, pointing to Cancer, Happy, and Lucy.

"No way, she's a Celestial Spirit?!" Lucy said in shock. This gorilla like maid was a spirit?

"Shrimp." Cancer merely said.

Just them everyone minus the two spirits gasped in shocked of what they saw next... Natsu and Lisanna were there too. Both mages had a hand on Virgo's back and both had the same shared expression of shock.

"Natsu and Lisanna!" Happy and Lucy said in unison.

"Why are you two with Virgo?!" Duke Everlue demanded.

"How did you two…?" Lucy stated.

"She started to get away, so Natsu and I followed her and suddenly…." Lisanna then yelled, "We don't know what happened!"

"One minute we were back in the mansion, the next here! What's going on?!" Natsu demanded.

"Wait a second, what do you mean you 'fallowed'… You held on to her!" Then she said the part that made this mess even more confusing. "Are you saying two humans pass through the celestial spirit world…?" Lucy then freak out and felt like she was out of her mind. "That's insane!"

"Lucy, are you done freaking out, what should we do?" Natsu asked, Virgo's hands wanting to grab the two mages on her back.

Lucy then had another idea. "Get him out of the way." She ordered Cancer.

"Virgo! Mop those pests up!" Everlue ordered Virgo.

Natsu and Lisanna leaped out the large maid as she was to attack them. "Understood, sir!"

The two mages then look back at Virgo ready to crush them as the two counterattacks. Lisanna quickly changed into her partial Phoenix Soul, her wings and arms returned as she then exclaimed. "Don't count it!" Lisanna placed her two hands together as a red magic circle and flames appeared around her. "Flame burst of the Phoenix!" A powerful burst of fire appeared from her hands and magic as Natsu made his move.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer then slammed his fists together as an orange magic circle appeared as flames swirled around him, "This'll blow you away! Roar of Fire Dragon!" and let out a powerful stream of fire from his mouth.

Back with Lucy, she grabbed the whip from her belt and exclaimed, "Take this, you perverted mole!" And sent her whip at Everlue like a chain.

Virgo was hit by the twin fire attacks courtesy of Natsu and Lisanna which sent her flying to where Lucy is who tied the duke up, unable for him to move.

"No move diving away for you!" she shouted and lifted the diver mage up off the group. The best you'll be…" and sent him flying to Cancer, who jumped into the air, scissors in hand.

"Shrimp!" The crab spirit said as he used the scissors to cut at Everlue as Lucy and Cancer land back to the ground, the duke between them.

"…is a side character." She finished triumph a victory.

"Is that haircut to your liking, shrimp?" Cancer asked Lucy.

The Duke's hair and mustache was cut and his head completely bald.

Natsu laughed, his foot on the defeated Virgo. "Nice one, crab… 'Shrimp'?"

Lisanna shrugged as the Dragon Slayer heard rumbling around them. All the holes the Duke made were now caused the sewers to be unstable as it was now falling apart. And not just the Sewers, the Mansion too was coming down. Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and Lucy had escaped the sewers to watch the mansion go Crashing down. Lucy was shocked, Happy was smiling, and Natsu and Lisanna were nonchalant about it.

"You really went all out, Lucy!" Lisanna laughed, hands to her head.

"You a Fairy Tail mage for sure!" added Natsu, hands to his head too.

"Aye! But we ended up destroying more stuff." Happy reminded them.

"Th-this is my fault?" she said unsure.

"Remember back when I said this would happen… Wow, I was right." Lisanna said, hands to her pockets.

The three didn't see Virgo in the crumbling rubble as Happy place something golden in his bag. Now with Daybreak in their hands, they decided to return to Melon's place to give him the book.

* * *

Meanwhile getting back at the mansion—

* * *

The blond Celestial mage was explaining what she found in the book to the three.

"The book has such a terrible structure and style that I had a hard time believing Kemu Zaleon wrote it." Lucy explained.

"So?" Natsu responded.

"That's what made me suspect there was a secret to it." Lucy finished

Natsu, Lisanna, happy, and Lucy had then returned to Kaby Melon's mansion with the book in hand. Kaby was shocked that they returned with the book, and not a scratch was on it. Since Lucy carried the book, she handed the book to the elder man. Lucy again explained about what she found in the book to Kaby and his wife. The sun was setting outside as Kaby took the book from Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna stood by the back of the couch as Kaby said, "What is the meaning of this? I asked you to destroy this book."

"It would be easy to destroy. Even you could do it, Kaby." Luc out y replied calmly.

"Then I will incinerate it, I don't even want to lay my eyes on this book!" Kaby spoke with anger in his voice.

"I figured out why you can't allow this book to exist." Lucy replied back, a serious look on her face. "You want to preserve your father's pride. You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" she asks the man.

**At the moment, I started to piece together the whole thing, the same with Lucy. Kaby was Kemu's son and that book was terrible, it could have ruin their family. But I wonder, what's more to it and what did Lucy learn?**

Natsu and Happy gasped, but Lisanna remained silent.

"How did you know?!" asked Happy.

"Have you read this book?" asked Lucy.

"…No." replied Kaby. "But there's no need to. My father called it garbage."

"So you're just gonna burn it?!" Natsu responded in in ager.

"That's right." Kaby replied in anger again.

Natsu grunted slightly and grabbed the son of Kemu by his collar, Happy still on his shoulders. "You're gonna burn it just because it's boring?! Don't you think that's going too far?! Your dad wrote that book!"

Lucy places an arm in front of Natsu to shield him from Kaby as the pink haired Dragon Slayer was push back. "Natsu, it's to preserve his father's pride?!"

Kaby step back a bit as Lisanna asked, "Why don't you explain to us? Did Mr. Zaleon really call it trash?"

"Yes… My father was ashamed that he had written Daybreak. 31 years ago." Kaby explained, opening his eyes.

* * *

Flashback—

* * *

A much youthful Kaby Melon turned around to see his father, who walks into the house like it was no big deal.

"Dad!" Kaby said, shocked to see his father after three years.

"Sorry for being gone for so long." He said at once.

He didn't talk much once inside and came to a chest, his son angry at him for being gone.

"Where in the hell were you?!" Kaby demanded. "You didn't contact me for three years!"

Kemu Zaleon took a rope out and tied it between the forearm and shoulder.

"I'm through. I'm giving up writing." Kemu said, making up his mind without even considering his actions.

"What…" was all Kaby could say when his father did the unthinkable.

Holding the cleaver in his other hand, he yelled, "I'll never write again!"

He took the cleaver and well… The mages' reaction said it best.

Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy all screamed from what they knew happened. Kemu Zaleon had cut off his writing arm. Not only was that gruesome but disturbing. Sure, he hated himself for writing it, but all that for one little book?

Happy look them and asked, "I don't get it, what happened?"

"Happy…"Lisanna said slowly. "He cut off his writing arm."

Happy then felt the color drain from his body. After the trauma was made, Kaby continued his tale from where the mages interjected.

* * *

Back to the flashback—

* * *

After Kemu cut off his arm, he was now in a hospital bed after the event. Kaby look at his father and said, "You're a fool. I told you three years ago you'd regret writing that crummy book!"

"The money was good." Kemu replied.

"You're pathetic!" Kaby retorted.

"Yes... I made it the most pathetic garbage possible…" Kemu smiled weakly.

"What are you smiling for?!" Kaby yelled back. "You abandoned your family for three years because of that garbage?!" Kaby grunted in anger as Kemu spoke again.

"Kaby… You were always in my thoughts." Kemu said his smile still on his face.

"Then could've you just written whatever to mind and came home sooner!" Kaby requested, anger boiling inside. "You abandoned your family along with your pride as a writer! You were right about giving up writing, It's too much for people without pride." He walked from Kemu's hospital bed and added hotly, "Including you, dad."

Kemu Zaleon was now alone and a sad expression was on his face.

Time pass and Kaby stood in front of his father's grave, he had passed away.

"My Father died soon after." Kaby continued, "Even afterwards, I continued to hate him.

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

Natsu had his back turned and listened in to the story. Lisanna and Happy face Kaby along with Lucy.

Mrs. Melon held close to her husband as Kaby added, "However, as the years passed, my hatred began to change into regret. But I have no way to apologize to him in person now. So I decided to at least make amends by preserving his honor and destroying this garbage of a book that was his final work." He took out a match and lit it. Lucy didn't react, but kept her hand on her hip, Lisanna had her hands behind her back. "Now my father can be…"

"You're wrong." Lucy interrupted, getting everyone's attention. The flames of the match was gone as Lucy announced, "It's begun."

"What's this?!" Kaby gasped as the book glowed as a purple magic circle appeared. The circle disappeared but the book was still glowing, the word 'Daybreak' was floating off the book cover.

"Kemu Zaleon…. No, his real name is Zekua Melon. He placed a magic on this book." Lucy explained calmly.

"A spell?" Kaby repeated.

The letters rearranged to form two new words: Dear Kaby, and place themselves back on the cover. Kaby read the name out loud. The book rose higher in the air and glows a mixture of purple and gold light.

"Yes, he left you a message." Lucy continued, "He used a spell that rearranged letters. The entire book is rearranged."

Suddenly, letters and sentences began to fly from the book like golden ribbons and formed a sphere ribbon around the book.

"Whoa!" Lisanna and Natsu said in amazement.

"Pretty!" Happy said amazed too.

"The reason he gave up writing might have been because he not only his worst book ever, but because we wrote his greatest book ever!" Lucy added again, "A great book that was actually a letter to you!"

Then Kaby remembers is father's last words to him: You were always in my thoughts. Was this what he meant? Was this book that believed to the worst book ever be actually a letter to him? A tear came from his eyes as the light faded and the book now read: Dear Kaby by Zekua Melon. It softly landed back in Kaby's out stretch hands as Lucy continued happy, "That's the book Kemu Zaleon actually wanted to leave behind! "

Kaby kneel down to the ground and hugged the book tightly in his arms. "Dad... Thank you. I can't burn this book now."

Natsu and Lisanna look to Lucy as the Dragon Slayer said, "I guess we don't need our reward either, then."

"Aye!" Happy and Lisanna said in unison.

"What?!" Lucy said to them in shock and confusion.

Lisanna then look back at Mr. and Mrs. Melon with smile like Natsu's, with Happy and Natsu looking back too. "Our job was to destroy the book. We didn't accomplish that."

Natsu and Lisanna turned their backs from the Melons and faced the doors

"N-No. I would feel right…" Kaby replied. They did all this for him, at least he give them something for their troubles.

"Y-Yeah! Let's accept his reward, since he's offering and all." She interjected nervously. Why were they walking away from two million?

"How greedy." Happy said disappointed. "You were saying such nice things, too. You canceled it out."

"That was different!" she roared.

"We don't need what we don't weed." Natsu assured the Celestial mage as he and Lisanna walked away.

"We do need it! I want it!" she pleaded to the two mages as she ran to them.

"Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Let's go home." Lisanna said and turned back with a smile. "You should hurry back to your own home too, Mr. Melon."

The two gasped as Natsu smiled too. How did they know?

"Huh?" Lucy asked puzzled.

* * *

Late at night—

* * *

Natsu and his group were now walking back to Magnolia Town while the beautiful night sky hovered over their heads. Many star lit up the night sky along with the laminating quarter moon. The pink haired Dragon Slayer walked in front of the pack with Happy and Lisanna beside him while Lucy trudge, devastated that they didn't get the reward. Sadness loomed on the blond haired Celestial mage as said in upset voice, "Unbelievable! Who turns down two million like that?"

"Accepting money without accomplishing a job would tarnish Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu explained.

"Plus it wouldn't seem right if we ask for something. We did something for both Kemu and his son, which is better than any reward." Lisanna added to Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Yes I agree, everything worked out in the end but why do we have to walk home anyway?" Lucy whined. Lucy thought back to the Mr. Melon and his wife, the reason for Lisanna words: Got back to your home, Mr. Melon. Lucy sighed. "I can't believe they weren't rich people after all. He even said they rented the house just for show."

Kaby and his wife were extremely poor and since no one would take the request by a poor family, they rented the mansion just to impress any mage that would come. But even if another group of mages did the job, would they get a reward? Maybe some would feel cheated off after risking their lives. In the end, that what made Natsu's group good. Sure the idea of the two million was grand, they helped recovered Kemu Zaleon's horrible now best work ever, and a son now knows the truth about those words his father told him on his deathbed.

"They didn't have to do that. We would've taken the job anyway." Lucy reassured them.

"…Are you sure?" Happy asked.

"We would have!" Lucy replied.

"Maybe." Happy added, not sure,

The four decided to stop on the path they were on and eat. They made a fire to cook the fish and lizards they found. While they waited for their meal to cook, Lucy wondered how Lisanna and Natsu knew what she didn't know.

"Hey Lisanna, Natsu, what tipped you off about his house anyway?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Duh. They smelled different than the house. Anyone could tell that." Natsu replied.

"And we didn't see many servants or even anything they gave off they owned it. I noticed off the bat as well." Lisanna said, taking a cooked lizard and ate it.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Lucy felt depressed.

"I'm not an animal, actually..." she said sadly. "Still, I kinda look up to novelists."

Natsu and Lisanna both had sinister smile on their faces, remembering something.

"I knew it!" Natsu announced, taking a bite of his fish. "That thing she hid earlier…"

Lucy gasped in shock as Lisanna added, "You're writing a novel aren't you?"

"No wonder she knows so much about books." Happy understood.

Lucy had a deep blush of embarrassment of her face and said stammering, "P-Please don't tell anyone about it!"

"Why not?" Happy questioned.

Lucy covered her face with her faces, still embarrassed. "I-I'm still a terrible writer. I'd embarrassed of anyone reads it!"

"No one would ever want to." Natsu reassured her.

"That doesn't make me feel much better…." Lucy added in revelation.

"Well, we won't tell, promise." Lisanna said, finishing her meal. "Natsu, Happy, you promise too?"

"We promise…" The two boys said.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled.

"And maybe one day, you'll show us your story. So it won't be a horrible love story, right?" Lisanna asked.

"No." Lucy shook her head

"Clichéd overused plot?" Lisanna asked again.

"No." Lucy shook her head again.

"A story that berated a character just for their existence strips every ounce of their personality, characteristics, and charm. Thereby, making said character a shadow of their former self just for the writer's amusement." Lisanna said fast.

"Where are getting this?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I spend too much time reading to get the gist of It." she confirmed sheepishly.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy started to laugh as they went on continuing their meals.

* * *

The next day—

* * *

Continuing their return back, Natsu's group were now wadding their way through a swamp, Natsu in the lead with Happy on his shoulders. Lisanna was in another Animal Soul. She was a mermaid, her legs now a purple dolphin tail and wore a purple bikini top. She was performing a backstroke while Lucy was inside Horologium again. The clock spirit translated what Lucy was saying.

"Hold on, are you sure this is the right way, she asks unsure." Horologium translated.

"Happy says to go this way, so we go this way, I say back." Natsu replied.

"How rude, I am a Cat, you know! Cats have a great sense of smell." Happy said proudly.

"You're thinking of dogs. What does smell have to do with path finding, she asks annoyed." Horologium translated.

The group left the swamp and Lisanna returned to her normal form. They were now on the path again, but Lucy was still inside her spirit.

"Why can't you just walk on your own?" Lisanna asked concerned.

"I'm tired, she says back to the white haired mage." Horologium translated.

"Ugh." Natsu said annoyed. He didn't get why Lucy was being lazy. It's not like walking will kill her.

The sounds of rustling came from the bushes as a glint of eyes shined from the bushes.

"What's that?" Natsu exclaimed as he and Lisanna removed their bags and jump into the bushes to see who was there. Happy and Lucy could hear the sounds of a fight going on behind the bushes as Lucy watched in shock. She knew Natsu would fight, but why did Lisanna follow, to assist Natsu? Horologium had to the two mages' bags on his hands as he translated, "You're too quick for a fight Natsu, she says."

"Go get them, Natsu and Lisanna!" Happy cheered.

Natsu and Lisanna leaped back out of bushes, but were followed by Gray Fullbuster. Natsu and Gray were angry at each other, while Lisanna was shocked to see him, in his underwear.

"It's Gray!" Happy said in shocked.

"Why is he in his underwear, she asks in disgust." Horologium translated.

"I was looking for a bathroom." Gray answered.

"Then why did you strip down just to do so, Gray." Lisanna sighed.

"And why would there be a bathroom in the middles of a forest anyway?" Natsu asked in anger, an aura of flames around himself.

"You should butt out when people are trying to go to the bathroom Dragneel." Gray replied, an aura of ice around himself.

The two boys started to get in each other's space as they started to bicker at one another. Lisanna and Lucy watched the menacing fighting of the Dragon Slayer and Ice mage. A sweat drop went down Lucy's head.

"Talk about petty." Lucy stated who couldn't believe her eyes.

"She says to the Cat and Takeover mage." Lisanna added.

After the two stop their fighting, the five mages sat down near a cliff where Gray explained why he was here in the forest. Happy was busy fishing while the others were conversing. Gray had his clothes back on, a place white short-sleeve shirt and green pants along with black shoes.

"Oh, you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Gray explained.

"See! See!" Happy said excitedly.

"You bragged about your nose, but you couldn't smell Gray out there." Lucy pointed out.

"There are some odors I want to smell." Happy explained to Lucy.

"What does that mean?!" Gray retorted, vein throbbing.

"He means you might be smelling, Gray." Lisanna said, giggling.

"You're annoying. Just go home, Gray." Natsu requested the Ice mage.

Gray rose up and added, "I was planning to. We're in huge trouble if we don't hurry back." And turns around to face the cliff,

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's going to be back soon" Gray confirmed.

Natsu gasped in shock as Lucy said, "You mean the Erza?!"

"You must have heard of her. Erza is one the strongest members of Fairy Tail." Lisanna explained.

Both Natsu and Gray had the feeling of depression knowing full well Erza will be back. Lisanna and Happy were the calmest of the bunch.

Lucy turned around and squealed in delight. "Wow! I want to meet her!" She then looks to Natsu and Gray. "Oh, but I never saw any photos of Erza in the magazines at all… What's she like?"

"Scary." The two books said at once.

"Huh?" Lucy asked puzzled.

Lisanna groaned and place a hand to her forehead. "Here we go again…"

"A wild animal?" Gray questioned

"A beast?" Natsu questioned.

"More like a full fledge monster!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy imagined a large fire breathing monster with long hair terrorizing a town. It was hard to believe.

"She's not that big." Happy corrected the two boys.

"No, she's surprisingly big." Natsu corrected.

"In terms of scariness, Lucy's image of her isn't far off the mark." Gray said to the Dragon Slayer and blue cat.

"No, she might be even bigger!" Natsu exclaimed.

An image of monster Erza kicking a mountain was in Lucy's mind now, still hard to believe. Lisanna groaned in annoyance, she really wish they didn't overdo it with her.

"About this big maybe?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains with one kick…" Gray corrected him.

"Come on you guys, stop exaggerating Erza. She's not that bad of a person." Lisanna reminded them.

"Of course you see it that way; you and Mirajane don't piss her off." Gray retorted to the Takeover mage.

"That's because unless it's major, I never got on her bad side. I mean, need I remind you the birthday party." Lisanna reminded them.

"Jeez, don't tell us that one." Natsu and Gray spoke in unison.

The white haired Takeover mage look to Lucy who was in a mode of sadness.

"_A woman who can destroy three mountains with a single kick? She might be scary." _She thought in fear.

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back." Gray reminded them.

"Crap, let's go." Natsu said at once.

Suddenly, explosion caught the four mages and cat off guard as they were blindsided by it. The dust finally cleared and the mages were now buried in sand, Natsu the only one who's head in the sand. Lucy and Lisanna cough out the sand from their mouths as Gray shouted, "a mage?!"

"Happy?!" Natsu called out.

"Aye…" Happy said weakly.

The blue cat was tied to a stick and was ready to be cook by a couple of mages, two twins with ginger hair, a large chicken, a man wearing purple and had black hair and a crystal ball, and a short one with gray skin and wore a green hoody and tan pants.

The twin mages; mouths were watering. "I haven't had protein in a while." Spoke the twin of the left.

"I am sick of eating nuts." spoke the twin on the right.

"Meat!" spoke the chicken.

"Looks good!" spoke the crystal ball holding mage.

Happy was trembling, were these guys going to eat him?

"Oh, look!" the right twin pointed out.

"It's shaking!" the left twin added.

"Sorry. I know you're scared, but you'll be in your stomachs soon enough." The gray skinned mage said with a smile.

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared…" Happy assured them.

"Huh?" the gray skinned mage asked in confusion.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Happy confirmed.

"Huh?" the crystal ball mage asked in confusion.

"I don't think I can hold it I can hold it in. It'll probably make me taste really weird, too..." Happy added, but the gray skinned mage interrupted him.

"Shut up!" he told the cat and ordered to the chicken, "Do it!"

"Meat!" spoke the chicken. The chicken held out a staff as a red magic circle appeared from it and red hot flames appeared on it.

"Make mine medium, please." Requested the crystal ball mage,

"I can't hold anymore… It's gonna make me taste strange! I hope you don't mind!" Happy pleaded.

"Hold it right there!" two voiced announced, causing the chicken to jump in shock.

Standing on top of one of the large rocks stood Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy. The Celestial mage then called out, "Happy!"

"Thank goodness, I didn't end up tasting weird." Happy cried.

"You are still saying that?" the gray skinned mage asked.

"That's our friend you have there." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "We can't let you eat him."

"We don't care how hungry you are, gives us back Happy." Lisanna demanded, getting ready to fight.

"You guys are mages? What guild are you from?" Gray asked in a serious tone.

"None of your business! Get them!" ordered the gray skinned mage. The hungry mages left the gray skinned mage's and went to fight the four.

"Lisanna, Gray, let's do it!" Natsu said to the two.

"Don't tell me what to do." Gray replied.

"Just help or I might eat you." Lisanna said darkly.

Gray shuddered. "Yes, ma'am."

With serious looks on their faces, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna went into action. The Dragon Slayer and Takeover quickly dodge the twins as Gray evaded the chicken. From below, the gray skinned mage then slammed his fist to the ground as a yellow magic circle appeared. "Take this! Sand Bomb!"

Sand pick up around the gray skinned mage as Natsu and Lisanna couldn't stop themselves in the air as they then trap inside a large sand ball.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" Lucy called.

"Don't worry about them! You get Happy!" Gray ordered.

"R-Right!" Lucy remembered and followed Gray to where the other mages were and where Happy was to save him.

The twins dived down to attack Gray with small sword, but the Ice mage punch and kick the two mages out of the air as they fell. Meanwhile, Lucy was untying the topes the bound Happy to the stick.

"Lucy, please don't eat me!" Happy cried.

"I'm saving you; I'm not going to eat you!" Lucy assured the cat.

Lucy looked up to and screamed as the chicken appeared over them, still holding the flaming staff.

"Meat!" he cried as he tried to attack them but Gray came in the nick of time to save Lucy and Happy. The Ice mage then kicked the chicken as he toppled to the ground.

"Next!" Gray exclaimed.

Last was the Crystal ball mage, who Gray thought was charging up an attack then said, "You will see the person you wanted to see. I see trouble with women and water in your future." (A/N 4)

"Just a fortuneteller?" Gray said annoyed and confused, but roared, "You're obnoxious!" And then punches the fortuneteller out.

"He's not even using magic… Incredible…" Lucy said amazed, but then points out, "Gray, you're clothes!"

The Ice mage looks down and see his was in his boxers again. "Oh!" he gasped.

The gray skinned mage had watched the battle with Gray, who took out four of his men on his own. The Sand bomb that carried Natsu and Lisanna was still in the air.

"Who are these guys" he asked.

Behind him, the Sand bomb exploded and Natsu and Lisanna had escaped. They drop back to face the gray skinned mage, both really angry. Lisanna was back in her partial Phoenix Soul as the mage exclaimed, "Aww, crap!"

"Why you!" Natsu growled, spitting out sand from his mouth, "I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!"

Natsu slammed his fists together as an orange magic circle and orange flames appeared. "Here goes! Fore Dragon Iron Fist!" with his fist wrapped in flames, Natsu the punched the gray skinned mage in the stomach that sent him on fire and into the air. Lisanna then took off into the air to meet the gray skinned mage.

"This will finish you off!" Lisanna place her two hands together as a red magic circle appeared from them, "Flame Burst of the Phoenix!" A powerful stream of flames came from the magic circle and her hands then sent the gray skinned mage crashing down, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, all the mages the battles were now tied up and defeated. Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna had their back turned from the mages as Gray said to the defeated mages, "Don't get so serious about small fuses." with his hands to her side.

"Want me to burn that mouth of you?!" Natsu spat.

"You wish. Your fire's too lukewarm. Even Lisanna's Phoenix fire is hotter than yours." Gray taunted in annoyance.

"Huh?! What you say?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Be grateful we won, you guys. You act like such children." Lisanna replied, placing her hands to her sides.

"We do not!" they retorted back.

As the two mages starting to argue again (With Lisanna hoping they stop), Lucy was near the defeated mages, the Celestial mage hearing something being muttered by the gray skinned mage.

"…Lulla…" me muttered weakly.

"What, 'Lulla'?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lulla… by… is…" he added weakly

This got Natsu and other two's attention.

"Huh?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Lullaby?" asked Natsu and Lisanna.

But before the gray skinned mage could continue, a shadow came rushing to the tree the mages were tied up on. Happy push Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna out of the way where the shadow was going. Like a hand reaching for poor souls to drag to hell, the shadow took the mages and part of the tree went into the earth. The four mages and Happy gasped.

"What was that?!" Lucy gasped.

"Whose there?!" Natsu yelled.

"I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Gray added, not knowing an unknown mage was leaving the scene by jumping through the trees.

Everyone got back on the feet, still confused at what just happened.

"Damn! I don't know what going!" Natsu said.

"Lullaby?" Lucy repeated, hand to her chin.

"A song? A rhyme, what is it?" Lisanna asked.

**I started to get this feeling in my gut that those mages would have said too much, that's why they got taken. Lullaby…. I got a bad feeling just thinking about it. We should get back to town too. I have a feeling Erza will be back now. Oh boy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and I might be in for a treat.**

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia—

* * *

An unknown person was walking through town as the citizens all gasped just by looking at the unknown. The large object the person was carried left a dark shadow over the person, but the citizens knew who this was: Red hair… Armor…. She was back.

**Too be Contimued...**

* * *

**Michael: And we are done. That was the Daybreak Arc finished in one chapter. This was my longest chapter of a story to date. I think I had a lot of fun with this chapter, the chemistry between Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and Lucy, The teamwork of Natsu and Lisanna and how they finish an enemy off. You'll never know who will get the final blow, Natsu or Lisanna. Now to talk about partial Phoenix Soul. What you see in the battles is the incomplete version of it, meaning Lisanna hasn't mastered it. But she can call on its powers to be Natsu's equal all the same. The real form of it will appear in later arcs along with Tigress and then her new Soul she gains in the Island arc with Gray. That's the three main ones, still looking for a few new ones so I won't have to rely on Phoenix a lot. **

**Happy: Also long as you don't make Lisanna too overpowered, you'll be fine.**

**Michael: Yeah, you're right. The next arc will really test more switching between her two current fighting Souls, so be on the lookout.**

**Lisanna: The next Arc is the Lullaby arc. This arc, Team Natsu is formed and we must stop an evil flute from killing innocent lives.**

**Michael: So next time:**

* * *

Episode Five: The Mage in Armor

* * *

**Happy: We'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Michael, Happy, and Lisanna: Bye-bye!**

* * *

#1 Rave Master fans know who he is.

#2 makes you wonder where Lucy thought of the name

#3 Come on, half of us made a Twilight Reference at some point.

#4 Foreshadowing

.


	4. The Mage in arnor

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Episode/Chapter 5: The Mage in armor**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: Now we begin the Lullaby Arc. This arc begins the team of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gray, and with me tagging along as well. **

**Happy: Also another spirit from last chapter returns, but we won't tell you who it is.**

**Michael: This arc is five episodes, four plus the filler. And I will cover episode nine, trust me, I got a few cliché take that's to make in that chapter. So let's begin, you know the drill, don't need me to repeat myself. See you at the end.**

* * *

After their run in with the mages from an unknown guild that take took them on and tried to eat Happy the other day, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Lisanna, and Gray had returned to Magnolia. Although the thought of 'Lullaby' was beneath them, it was another usual in Fairy Tail.

"Mira, three beers over here, please!" called a male mage.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane responded, a tray of three foamy beers in her left hand.

"Go on a date with me, Mira!" asked a man with sandy brown hair, a pipe in his mouth that puff out pink smoke, and wore a green shirt with flowers on it. Sitting in front of him with a shocked expression was a girl with purple hair with a red bow in the back, black round glasses and wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red tie in the front.

"Not this again!" the purple haired girl named Laki responded.

"Oh, but…" Mirajane replied as she waved a hand to her face as a pink magic circle appeared and a puff a pink smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, Mira's face and appearance was that of a heavy looking woman with brunette hair, rosy cheeks and red lips. "…don't you have a wife?" she added, her voice still the same.

The mage, who name is Wakaba, jump from his seat and exclaimed, "Don't do that, Mira!" as Laki slightly laughed.

Over by another table, Cana was drinking a beer while seating across from Macao. "All I ask is to drink in peace and quiet." Cana sighed.

"You drink too much." Macao pointed out.

Over by another table, Natsu was his head down in a bored mood while sitting with Happy and Lisanna. Happy was easting a fish happily while Lisanna was drinking a milkshake. Lucy was standing from the table watching her friends. She was wearing a red V neck shirt, a white skirt, black boots, and a pink ribbon in her hair today.

"We should get back to work…" Natsu told Happy and Lisanna.

"Aye. We're running out of food money." Happy replied.

"So whose turn is it to pick a job this time? You pick the last one Natsu and we couldn't take the reward since we never finished the mission properly. Hey Lucy…" Lisanna asked, turning to the blond haired Celestial mage, "Didn't you say rent was due soon?"

"Yes, this month's rent is coming up." Lucy replied.

"Then you pick a request this time. And don't worry, these two won't try another 'Daybreak' on us, they promised." Lisanna replied back.

"Okay." Lucy understood and walked away from her friends and to the request board.

It's only been a few days and she was getting a little bit more use to Natsu, Lisanna and Happy. As different they are, they and Lucy were a team now and a team has to stick together. But there was one thing Lucy wondered, who's the leader and what's the name of their team?

* * *

Lucy was pondering by the request board and was looking at the different jobs they had. Hand to her chin, she eyed each and every request.

"Find a magic bracelet… Breaking a spell on a cursed cane… Reading someone's love horoscope… Hunting a volcano demon?! Mage jobs sure come in lots of forms." Lucy said to herself.

"Let me know if you find one you're interested in." Mirajane said to Lucy. Lucy turned her head to her as she added, "The master's at a conference right now, you see?"

"A conference?" Lucy repeated confused.

"All the guild masters in the region get together every so often and report about things." Mira explained, then placing a finger to her lips. "It's not like the council, but…" she then turn to a round looking man with a black mage's hat and orange colored hair. "Reedus. Could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui." Reedus responded, handing Mirajane a pen, but it wasn't a normal pen by any standards. This light green/dark green pen with a glowing tip was called a light pen; it allows a mage to write in the air. Mirajane started to draw out a graph to explain things to Lucy.

"The Council is at the very top of the magical world. It consist ten members and has connections with the government. Its purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. Mages who commit crimes can also be tried here. Just below that are the different guild masters leagues. They pass on the decision the council makes and help all the different guilds communicate. Basically, they hold us all together. It's really a tough job." Mira explained.

"I had no idea that guilds were interconnected like that…" Lucy said, a little taken aback.

"Yes, it's important that guilds cooperate. If a guild doesn't focus on cooperation…" Mirajane stated but was interrupted by Natsu who lit a fire on his finger tip; a dark and sinister look was on his face.

"…the guys in black will come!" Natsu said dramatically, coming up to Lucy.

Lucy shrieked and hid behind Lisanna for support. Natsu simply laughed.

"You're such a scaredy cat." Natsu stated.

"I-I am not. D-don't care me like that." Lucy replied, frightened.

"Natsu's not kidding. There are guys in black though. Mira?" Lisanna asked.

Mira nodded and written something on the chart which showed the words 'Dark Guild'.

"The dark guilds… They're guilds that don't belong to any league. They're malicious people and are often involved in crimes." explained Mirajane.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"We're waiting choose a job already." Natsu said to Lucy.

"I haven't decided Natsu, give me a little more time. Besides, I'm surprised there are dark guilds." Lucy replied.

"Remember what I said back on Bora's boat. Most mages are either good or evil. Same with night and day, light or dark, there are mages who would do anything." Lisanna whispered.

"Oh, I got it now." Lucy whispered back.

"I wouldn't be worried about any dark guilds or being in a team with those three. Lisanna's fine but Natsu, better pick someone else with better offers." Gray stated, sitting with Cana and as always…

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out, causing the dark haired mage to jump with fright of being in his boxers again.

"You're annoying." Natsu scoffed, annoyed of the stripping dark haired mage.

Gray's black eyes sharpened in anger as he and Natsu lock horns again, a menacing aura of fire and ice over the two boys.

"Did you just call me annoying freak?!" Gray retorted.

"You're super annoying, you pervert." Natsu retorted back with a growl of anger.

"Feather face!" Gray taunted.

"Silky hair!" Natsu taunted back.

"You're stifling!" Gray snapped back.

"You stink!" Natsu snapped back again.

Lisanna and Happy had their back turned from the fighting from the two mages with a chime of, "Here they go again…"

"Lucy, why don't you form a team of love with me? Tonight just the two of us?" spoke the smooth and calm voice of Loki coming up and placing an arm around her.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"You're really are beautiful. Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling." Loki added smoothly, finger press to the roof of his glasses and smiling. "I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes."

"Um sorry, but I have arrangements with Natsu and Lisanna, so sorry." Lucy stated shaking her head as Loki's eyes look to the flash of Lucy's Gate Keys. Shock rush through the young mage's body and his coolness was replaced with fright. "Y-You're a Celestial Mage?"

"Huh" Lucy questioned again, surprised by Loki's choice of actions. First he was flirting with her, now afraid of her? That was a whiplash of emotions.

"Yeah, you didn't hear Loki; she has six spirits, a bull, a crab, and even a clock!" Lisanna explained, coming back to Lucy.

Loki screamed in shock, as if his heart was breaking, tears in his eyes. "What twist is fate! We can't be together!" and like a drama queen, Loki ran out the guild.

Lucy stood there, a little confused. "I didn't say anything bad to him or was rude or turned him down. Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Loki has some bad blood with Celestial Mages. Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago." Mira explained, still smiling.

"So it has nothing to do with you, Lucy. Loki might be a bit of a playboy at times, but he's an okay guy." Lisanna stated.

**You go on one date with him and he's not that bad of a person. Of course his usual girlfriends didn't know it was me.**

Just then, Natsu was sent flying into Lucy and Lisanna, causing the three to topple to the ground.

"Oh, my." Mirajane simply said, seeing her sister and her friends on the ground. Gray had punched Natsu back, the reason he was on the ground with the two other mages.

"Natsu, would you and Gray knock it off? You almost killed us." Lucy said, straining in pain.

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer." Gray stated to the pile that is Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy.

"I told you, your clothes." Cana reminded him, causing the mage to be shocked again.

Natsu rose back to face Gray once more. "You're the one who started it, droopy eyes."

"When exactly did I start it, slantly eyes?!" Gray retorted, eyes as Natsu described him.

They were fighting yet again with calls of 'Talking underwear' or 'Amoeba', while Cana drank from a barrel and Lucy and Lisanna watch.

"Talking about petty..." Lucy described, seeing the scene.

"They have been like this always. I stop them but, what children they are." Lisanna sighed.

Many of the guild look to the two arguing mages and laughed. Lucy decided to laugh with them. Just then, Loki came bursting into the guild, now panic stricken then before. It was like his reaction to Lucy was merely nothing. "This is bad!"

The whole guild fell silent. Lucy hasn't felt the guild be this quiet since Makarov was the size of a giant. But that was because they were all fighting, mostly Natsu, Gray, Loki, and Elfman.

"It's Erza… She's back!" Loki confirmed to the guild.

Everyone was shocked, screamed, and a little startled. Natsu and Gray were also panic stricken too.

"Erza, you mean that person Natsu and Gray mentioned earlier?" Lucy asked.

"You can say she's one of the strongest female mages in Fairy Tail now." Mirajane explained her sweet and calm appearance still on her face.

"One of them?" Lucy repeated.

"I'll explain later." Lisanna whispered as the sounds of footsteps were echoing closer to the guild.

"It's Erza." Laki realized.

"Those are Erza's footsteps." Wakaba stated.

"Erza's come back…" Macao added, shocked as well.

As everyone was murmuring, fearing the worst from the unknown mage, Lucy thought. _'Given their reactions, Erza must be one powerful mage...'_

Her image of Erza being a large mountain destroying monster with flames coming out her mouth made the young blond feel frightened like the rest. "Scary!"

The sound of boots hitting the wood floor as someone entered the building. Lucy gasped to see who it was. Slamming a large object that resembled a horn to the ground to shake the guild a little stood a young woman no older than nineteen. She had scarlet hair that reach down to her waist, black eyes, and crystal earrings in her ears. Her outfit was an armor that sported the guild's insignia on the right breastplate, fairy wings on the elbows and wore a blue skirt and black boots. Her dark blue fairy Tail mark was located on her left shoulder. Her face was stern and serious yet beautiful all the same.

"I have returned, where is Master Makarov?" asked the scarlet haired woman.

"S-So pretty!" gasped Lucy.

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greeted. "The master's at a conference right now."

"I see." The scarlet haired woman named Erza said calmly.

"What's with the humongous thing, Erza?" asked a bow cut haired mage named Max.

"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza explained but look to the two mages standing across from her, eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?"

"No not at all!" the two mages said panic.

Over by Cana and Macao, the brown haired mage was drinking from a barrel, nervousness dawn her comrade as she stated. "I bet she's heard what happened on Mt. Hakobe."

"O-Oh crap… I'm a goner." Macao muttered nervously.

"She's not what I imagined at all." Lucy said to herself.

"Told you they were exaggerating." whispered Lisanna.

"Listen up!" Erza announced, causing the guild to snap into focus with a 'Eep!" "I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble as of late. The master may not care, but I do!"

Erza turned her attention to Cana, who 'eep' when spoken to, her drinking from the barrel cease. "Cana! How dare you drink dress like that?"

"Vijeeter!" Erza added, getting the attention of a man wearing a black single suit and had brown hair.

"Yes?!" Vijeeter spoke in fright.

"Dance outside." She told him. With her back still turned, she caught the attention to Wakaba who 'eep', "Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor."

"Nab!" Erza yelled getting the tribal wearing mage's attention as an aura of gloom was upon him, 'eeping' like the rest. "I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work!"

"Macao!" and her eyes were on the older mage, who 'eep' in fright of her. Erza didn't respond, but keep her black eyes on the mage. But she sighed deeply. Macao, scared or fearing the worse, asked. "Say something!"

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and not say anything today." Erza sighed, hand to her forehead.

"She already said a lot though… What is she, a disciplinarian?" Lucy whispered to Mira and Lisanna.

"That's Erza for you." Happy chimed to the blond haired mage.

"Still, even if she is kind of a loudmouth, she looks like an actual mature person." Lucy whispered.

Lisanna lightly cleared her throat to get Lucy's attention. Lucy then corrected, "Sorry, you're a little mature too Lisanna. But I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her yet you and Mirajane are calm?"

"Are Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray here?" Erza asked her calm nature still there.

"Aye!" Happy stated, giving the signal for Erza to look to Natsu and Gray who were… happy, smiling, and quivering at the same time. Lisanna grinned as she came to them and placed an arm around Natsu and Gray, who had arm around each other doing a handshake. Lisanna just kept her grin going.

**Oh do I enjoy this. There only three people who has control of Natsu and Gray when they are fighting, that's Erza, the master on smaller occasions and me. But I have to deal with this every day with these two.**

"H-hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual…" Gray stated nervous.

"Aye!" squealed Natsu in a tone that sounded like Happy.

"Hey Erza, it's great to see you again." Lisanna greeted, her grin gone but replaced with a smile.

"Natsu turned into Happy!" Lucy confirmed shock by these turn of events.

The two boys were sweating bullets as Erza said, smiling at them, "I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too. That said I like seeing you getting along like that." Erza stated and added to Lisanna. "And Lisanna, do be careful on missions with Natsu."

"Yes ma'am." nodded Lisanna.

"No, we're not exactly 'good friends'…" Gray stated still nervous.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy was shocked by Natsu's change of character. It was a little funny once you see it. "I never saw Natsu act like this before."

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got beat up." Mirajane explained.

"Natsu did?!" Lucy repeated.

"She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up." Macao grinned.

"She beat Loki up too for trying to hit on her. She would have killed him by accident if we weren't there." Cana interjected. "You reap what you sow."

"Wow hate to be anyone trying to hit on her." Lucy said, feeling a little bad for Loki. Playboy as Lisanna describes, but who would want to go out like that?

"Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, I have a favor to ask." Ezra spoke to the three.

"Huh?" the three in question spoke in unison.

The guild was silent again. What was Erza asking of them?

"I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency."

Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray let each other go as they listen in. "I want your help. Will you come with me?" she asked.

The three mages who were requested look to one another. Was Erza serious about this? Many of the guild murmured things like 'What in the world?', or 'Erza's acting for help?' and 'That's a first!'

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you are ready." Erza continued.

Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna look to one another shocked.

"Me, Lisanna, and Natsu…" Gray questioned.

"…on a team?" Natsu questioned too.

"The three of us?" Lisanna asked.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, my own sister… I never even imagine it before." Mirajane said slightly, getting Lucy's attention. "But this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail…"

The Strongest team as Mirajane stated. Out of any of the third generation of Fairy Tail mages, these four have shown the most of anyone.

Erza is one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail and the most skilled. Then there is Natsu. As hotheaded he is, he has shown great potential. Gray too has shown tremendous growth. And then there was Lisanna who was close to her siblings' strength in only two years. But what was Erza asking them for? Natsu and Gray were two opposite people and as cliché you can make it, fire and ice. And Lisanna was the middle girl, stuck in the middle of their petty fighting. But Erza knows their strength, how much they have grown in power, to form a team with them, this was a matter of urgency as the scarlet haired mage described.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman were heading home after leaving the guild. The sun was nearly setting and Lisanna was deep in thought. Her two older siblings were in front of her while she brought up the rear, hands in her pockets and looks up to the sky, thinking about earlier.

"The strongest team…" Lisanna repeated.

Elfman and Mirajane turned to their younger sibling when they caught her words.

"You say something Lisanna?" asked Mirajane.

"Is Erza correct about having the boys and I? We're really that strong?" Lisanna questioned.

"Of course little sister, you really have changed a lot since. You should be proud Erza pick you." Elfman stated, his arms crossed and stood proudly.

"I am but…. Erza would never pick me if I was like…." Lisanna began but Mirajane placed a solemn hand to her little sister's shoulder. "Don't dwell about what happened. We made a vow we keep moving forward and never look back. What happened is not any of our faults, so don't worry about it. Be proud you know?"

Lisanna smiled up at the elder sibling and agreed. "Right, I got it. Thank sis, I feel better now."

As they continued walking, Elfman said, "You know, most of guild made a bet that the four of you would destroy a whole town now or a few mountains."

Lisanna laughed. "Maybe an entire building but I go with a few mountains too."

* * *

The next day—

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray were at Magnolia Train Station. They were waiting on Erza who was getting her things. Of course, the pink haired Dragon Slayer wasn't too happy about with Gray, Well he and Lisanna were a strong team already, Gray and him were always at each other's' throats. Natsu had his usual bag on his back while Gray had a bag sling on his side. The Ice mage was dress with a white jacket over a blue shirt and black pants.

Natsu growled in annoyance. "Why do I have to team up with you?! Lisanna and I can handle ourselves just fine."

Gray glared by at Natsu. "That's my line. If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself."

The two mages were arguing as usual, but were making a scene. Lisanna was pushing them back with all she could muster without using her magic but they continued to lock horns at one another.

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!" Natsu snapped.

"Don't come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later. Or maybe you little girlfriend can do for you!" Gray snapped.

"She is/I'm not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Natsu and Lisanna snap back.

Over by one of the benches, Lucy and Happy, who had tagged along were watching this happen too. Lucy was wearing an orange top and a dark blue skirt with a red ribbon in her hair. In her arms were her spirit Plue and her whip on her lap. Happy was happily eating a fish when he heard Lucy muttered something. "I should tie them up, but I might draw too much attention too."

"How come Lucy?" Happy asked, curious to why Lucy would do that that.

"Mira asked me yesterday…" Lucy admitted and explains to Happy why.

* * *

Flashback—

* * *

_It was the other day and Mira had given Lucy a request._

"_You going along with Natsu and Lisanna right?" asked Mirajane._

"_I guess so…" Lucy replied unsure._

"_Well Natsu and Gray might start fighting behind Erza's back. See if you can stop them if any means necessary." Mira offered._

"_Okay, I'll try Mira." Lucy nodded._

* * *

End flashback—

* * *

"But I don't how to stop them without making a scene too." Lucy finished.

"You could try, It won't hurt." Happy requested.

"I guess, watch Plue for me, would you." Lucy told Happy and walks to the feuding two mages and the girl who was trying to break them apart. But before Lucy could offer her assistance to help Lisanna, a voice spoke to them.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" asked the young woman's voice.

Natsu and Gray stop glaring at one and were shock to hear the source of the voice. Lisanna sighed in relief to hear who it was. Lucy turned to greet the voice.

"Oh! Erza!" Lucy greeted but saw the scarlet haired young woman wasn't alone, but was dragging along with her a large carriage of luggage.

"That's a lot to take for one mission." Lucy said startled.

On cue, Natsu and Gray had their arms around one another and were doing what look like a happy dance. Their faces were also in an odd expression too.

"Time to hit to the road, good buddy!" Gray chimed in.

"Aye!" Natsu chimed in too.

"They're doing it again!" Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, it's important to be at good terms." Erza added calmly. She looks to Lucy, now noticing she was with the three others now holding back Plue. "Who are you? Didn't I see at Fairy Tail Yesterday?"

"I-I'm Lucy. I just joined a few days ago." Lucy introduced nervously. While they were talking, Natsu and Gray were back to glaring at one another. "I was partnered with Lisanna and Natsu so Mira asked me to come with you too. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Erza, It's a pleasure." Erza greeted. "Ah, so you're Lucy." She glance at Natsu and Gray who automatically went into Happy mode before turning back to Lucy, who returned to glaring mode she wasn't looking, "The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?"

Lucy was shocked by this. Who told her that? Natsu and Lisanna defeated the gorilla maid Virgo and the two members of Southern Wolves. She defeated Duke Everlue.

"It'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help." She glances back at Natsu and Gray who were back into happy mood. Lisanna was just giggling at the same.

"My pleasure I guess." Lucy responded calmly. When did she get this reputation she did all that?

Erza smiled at the Celestial mage as Natsu spoke behind her. "Erza I'll come along, but on one condition."

"Hey." Gray stated, shocked that Natsu would ask about this now of all times.

Erza look back to Natsu and asked, "What is it. Tell me."

Natsu clutched his fist tightly in the air and spoke confidently. "Fight me when we get back."

Happy and Lucy were shocked at this? Was Natsu serious about this? Lisanna came and place an arm around Natsu. She smiled, her blue eyes shining with determination.

"It wouldn't be fun if Natsu gets all the glory. So how about we make this a three way when we get home?" Lisanna said confident too.

Now Lisanna wants to fight Erza? Are they both out of their minds? Sure those two were close but never in a lifetime would the young Strauss would stoop to Natsu's level.

"Hey! Don't get hasty! You wanna die?!" Gray hissed. "And Lisanna, don't you like living?!"

"Things are different last time." Natsu added with more confidence. "I can beat you now."

"And I really like to show you how much I really improved in two years." Hand balled into a fist Lisanna added, "Even if it means beating you."

Erza lightly chuckled at the two eager mages. "It's true you two have improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right." A smile appeared on Erza's face, her bangs covering her left eye from view. "I accept."

Natsu roared as fire covered his face as Lisanna let him go. "All right! Now I'm all fired up!"

**Natsu and I have our reason to battle Erza but my reason is to prove myself. My sister and Erza are two of six strongest mages in Fairy Tail. I know it'll take me years to beat 'The oldest one' and 'Makarov's grandson' is a battle I try to never get into. Then there's 'The unknown mage' I never saw his face to even want to battle him. So lastly were Mira and Erza. Mira and I have our practice battles outside town but beating her would take time. Erza was someone I respected next to Mira and the master; I wouldn't miss a chance to fight Erza. Plus someone's got to keep Natsu from making a fool of him. **(A/N 1-3)

* * *

After that was all said and done, the group of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna were now on the train to their destination. Natsu's determination to beat Erza had changed to him feeling sick on a train again. Natsu sat from Lisanna and Gray, Happy sitting on the white haired mage's lap. Erza and Lucy were stilling across from the others.

"Geez, you're pathetic." Gray scoffed, "This, immediately after picking a fight?"

"It's gotta be tough doing this every time." Lucy understood.

"Oh all right. Come sit next to me." Erza offered kindly.

"Aye…" squeaked Natsu.

"_Is she telling me to move?" _Lucy thought, feeling offended.

Lucy switch seats with Natsu and sat next to Lisanna, Gray, and Lisanna. Erza placed a hand on Natsu's shoulders to comfort him.

"Just relax." She said simply.

"Aye…" squeaked Natsu again.

The armored mage then punch Natsu in the gut to knock him out as he led there on Erza's lap, causing the mages to flinch in shock. Lisanna, Lucy, and Gray pretended not to watch as Natsu was out cold.

"There. That should be batter." Erza said to the group.

Lucy had a blank stare on her face from what she just witnessed. _'Th-This woman might be a little weird after all…"_

"Erza isn't time you fill us in?" asked Gray, his arm on the window and hand to his chin.

"I like to know too, what exactly are we doing?" asked Lisanna.

"Right." Erza nodded. "We're up against the Eisenwald dark guild. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?!" Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy repeated.

"That thing from before?!" Lucy reminded them.

Erza had a stern look on her face. They heard that name too?

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown area—

* * *

Inside a creepy building in an unknown forest was the dark guild Eisenwald. Inside, members of the dark guild were speaking to one another as they were leaving the guild house

"I hear Kageyama sent us a word." spoke a member.

"Says he's found the item." spoke another.

"At last, our big chance has come." spoke another member wielding a scythe. He look back to the other members, "This is our only chance to achieve our goal; the guild master geezers are in the middle of a conference.

* * *

Back on the train—

* * *

Lisanna, Lucy, Gray, and Happy explained to Erza that they were attacked by members or so they think of Eisenwald. Erza was astonished that they beat those members, even though they didn't know what guild they were in when they fought them.

"I see, so you encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said to the group.

"Probably. They did mention something about Lullaby." Gray replied.

"But there was something odd with them. They seem to be really hungry and tried to eat Happy." Lisanna explained.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza confirmed. "The plan must've been too much for them so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"It's only a guess." Erza continued, "But the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must not want the plan to get out."

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" asked Lucy.

"Allow me to explain in order." Erza informed calmly. "It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where mages gather. "

* * *

Flashback—

* * *

_Erza sat in the pub as a voice called, "C'mon, Where's my booze?!"_

"_Hey, calm down." Another responded._

"_How am I supposed to calm down?!" the first voice snapped._

_Erza turned her gaze to a couple of mages sitting together at a table. One wore a white jacket and his hair tied in a knot. Another wore a black and yellow hood and a black and yellow jacket, white undershirt, and green pants. The next was a little heavier than the first two wearing a red jacket and green pants. The last mage also had his hair in a knot and wore a light red coat._

"_We manage to find where Lullaby is located," one of the four exclaimed._

"_Not so loud." hushed another mage._

"_Don't sweat it." responded one of them calmly, the one with knot in his hair. "I'll take care of it now. You guys head back to the guild." And the knot haired mage rose from his seat._

"_Kage?" asked one the three._

"_Will you be okay by yourself?" asked another._

"_Tell Erigor that I will be back within three days with Lullaby." informed Kage, smile on his face._

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

After hearing Erza's side of the story, Lucy asked, "Lullaby… Like a nursery rhyme, right?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic."

"And from how they knew about it, were they members of Eisenwald, right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes." Erza confirmed. "Like a fool, though. I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time. He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination related jobs or which he earned the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'.

"Assassination?" Lucy gasped.

"The council outlaws assassination requests." Erza continued again. "But Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kick out of the mage guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remained active to this day. "

After Erza's tale, Lucy was stunned silence, sweating bullets that a puddle of sweat was underneath her. "I think maybe I'll go home." Lucy admitted.

"Don't be so scared, Lucy." Lisanna replied to her.

"You heard it right?!" She snapped at Lisanna.

"Yeah I'm terrified too, but you gotta be brave. You can't chicken out because of what Erza said." Lisanna reassured her.

Lucy sighed, but had a feeling arguing with anyone about this would get her nowhere.

Erza slammed her armored fists onto Natsu's head, causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to yelp.

"I was careless." Erza fumed. "Only if I recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!"

"Scary!" squeaked Lucy.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it'd obviously something bad?" asked Gray.

"Yes." Erza nodded. "I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help. We are going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

Lucy was even more scared, Plue too was blue in the face and flatten as Lisanna jab her in the sides with her elbow to loosen up.

"Sounds interesting." Gray smiled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"We won't let you down, right Lucy?" Lisanna asked a dark glare roughing out her kind face.

"Aye!" Lucy squeaked.

As the train stop at another train station and departed once more, Lucy decided to break the ice and ask about Erza. She didn't know her mush and nothing about her magic either. In the meantime, Plue was easting a carrot and Happy a fish. The others were eating sandwiches while Erza ate a slice of strawberry cake.

"If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic so you use, Erza?" Lucy asked calmly.

"It's not rude at all." Erza responded.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy explained.

Lucy was gloom all over. 'You call that pretty?'

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is prettier." Erza pointed out, taking a bite of her cake.

"Really?" Gray responded putting his left fist and right palm together as a light blue magic appeared for a quick second. Mist formed from his hands as he opened his fist for reveal a little ice figure of the Fairy Tail mark, it lightly floated from Gray's opened palm as Lucy was astonished.

"Wow!" gasped Lucy.

"Ice magic" Gray confirmed to Lucy.

"Oh, is it that way you and Natsu don't get along? Because Natsu uses fire and you use ice?" asked Lucy.

"Oh. I never thought of that." Erza admitted.

"Does it matter?" asked Gray.

Finally, the group made to their destination, Onibus station and disembarks from the train. As they train was getting ready to leave and their luggage in their possession, Gray asked while they were walking, "Are the Eisenwald guys still in town?"

"I don't know." Erza replied concerned. "That's what we're about to find out."

"It's going to be a wild goose chase…" Lucy admitted.

"Huh Where's Natsu?" asked Happy.

Lisanna look to Erza. "Wasn't he with you, Erza?"

"No, I thought he was with Gray and Lucy." Erza admitted.

"Don't tell me he's..." Lucy screamed, looking back at the twin leaving the station. Lisanna and Happy watch the train go bye-bye just like in Hargeon a few days ago. Talk about your cast of déjà vu. And Natsu was sound asleep and motion sick, unaware of what was going on.

Happy waved good bye to the train while Lucy's mouth was wide open. Gray was speechless too and so was Lisanna who like Gray was speechless.

"I was so absorbed in a conversation that I forgot." She fumed, hand balled into a fist. "I can't believe myself. He's terrible at riding vehicles, too. This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!"

"Now, now." Lucy responded hands up, shocked that the scarlet haired woman would ask one of them to hit her.

"Yes just go get Natsu, and then we'll deal with those Eisenwald folks." Lisanna told them.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the train—

* * *

Natsu was sound asleep in empty train car, still looking sick in the face as someone walked inside the empty car. The unknown mage spots the mark on Natsu's exposed shoulder, identifying it as Fairy Tail.

"What's this? Fairy Tail? You're a wizard in a legitimate guild?" he asked. "I'm jealous!"

"Huh?!" Natsu responded uneasy. Natsu look up at the unknown man but found a black shoe in his face. With his arms still folded, he heard the man speak again.

"Don't act so big 'cause you're in an official guild, Mr. Fairy." He jeered. "Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies."

'_Oh how original…' _Natsu thought. 'We're flies because fairies have wings, real original…'

Natsu unfolded his arms as both fists were surrounded by red-orange flames, causing the unknown mage to jump back as Natsu rose from his seat.

"Whoops!" the unknown man responded calmly.

"You!" Natsu growled. Natsu's flames went out, his motion sickness returning.

"Huh? You call that magic?" he asked. "Real magic…" a dark purple magic circled appeared from under his feet. Shadows appeared from the circle and struck Natsu as he fell to the wooden floor of the train car. "…is used like this." He finished, his shadows disappearing after their use.

Natsu grunted, in pain and look to see the shadows disappear. "That magic…!"

The unknown mage slightly laughed as the train the two were fighting was screeching to a halt. Natsu was kick back by the unknown mage as an odd instrument fell to the ground. It looks to be a wooden flute with a skull on it. The skull had three eyes than the usual two.

* * *

Back at the train Station, Erza had pulled the emergency break to the train Natsu was stuck on. The conductor had a sweatdrop down his head as her fellow comrades were standing in the back. Lucy had an aura of gloom over herself while Lisanna, Happy, and Gray were calm about this.

"Please don't do that!" the conductor exclaimed. "Don't pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"It's for our comrade. Please understand." Erza replied calmly.

"You're absurd!" the conductor exclaimed again.

Lucy had an odd expression on her face

"Please take our luggage to the hotel." Erza asked.

"Why me?!" the conductor exclaimed.

"I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is like this after all…" she admitted.

"Not me." Gray admitted coolly, not wearing his shirt.

Both Lucy and Lisanna stared at the half naked mage. "Where are your clothes?!" they screamed.

* * *

Back on the train—

* * *

"It stopped." Natsu confirmed. He got to his knees and spots the odd flute on the ground. "Huh? What's that?"

The unknown mage noticed that Natsu saw the flute too. "You see it!"

"Shut up! It's payback time!" Natsu told the dark haired mage. Slamming his fists together an orange magic appeared too as he came leaping towards the unknown mage, his left fist covered in flames. The unknown mage then commanded, "Guard shadow!" and several shadows formed in front of him to guard from Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist. The fist connected with the shadows as an explosion occurred in the train car. When the smoke cleared, the unknown mage was in the wreckage of the train car. Many of the seats were destroyed and the floor broken up. Above where Natsu stood was an opening of the roof.

"Damn you!" Natsu growled, walking his way to the unknown mage, fist up. "Fly punch!"

"Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm." A woman's voice announced, getting Natsu's attention. "We will depart again shortly."

Natsu was panic stricken once more, knowing full well the train moving again means he's sick again. Behind him, several passengers from the other car look to see what cause the explosion to see two young men who look to have been in a fight, with the pink haired young man the winner.

"Crap! I'm outta here!" and Natsu hurries to grab his bag.

"Wait you!" the unknown mage called. "You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!"

"You're with Eisenwald huh?! I'll teach you not to mock Fairy Tail! Let's take this outside!" Natsu demanded.

Natsu heard a slight shake from outside as a green magic-mobile, a type of vehicle that runs on the user's magical energy, was coming to the train with impressive speed. Erza was driving it, Happy and Lucy were riding inside, Gray was hanging on for dear life on the roof and Lisanna flew near it in her full bird take over.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Lisanna called as the pink haired Dragon Slayer was flying out the train and crash into Gray with a loud bonk. The two boys fell from the vehicle and onto the ground. Erza made a quick turn and stop to see if her two comrades were alright.

"Natsu! Are you all right?! Erza called.

"Aye…" he responded back weakly as Gray was still shock in the face. Lisanna back in her human state help the two boys back on the feet as Lucy and Happy join them outside.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray spat.

"Shut up!" Natsu retorted back. "How dare you leave me behind?"

"My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad." Erza responded kindly taking Natsu into a one arm hug to her chest but banged his head into her armor's chest plate.

"That's hard!" Natsu replied weakly while Lucy's mouth was open wide.

Natsu lurched back from Erza and added, "I'm not all right. Some weirdo attacked me on the train!"

"Weirdo?" Lucy and Lisanna repeated

"The one who dragged away the guys, who tried to eat Happy, said he was with Eisenwald…" Natsu stated but found a hard slap to the face by Erza.

"You fool" she exclaimed, causing Gray, Lisanna, and Lucy to all be shocked. "We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!" she added, hands on hips.

"This is the first I've heard of this…" Natsu groaned, hand to her swollen cheek.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza shouted back.

Lucy whispered into Lisanna's ear. "That was because she knocks Natsu out. Of course he wouldn't know."

Lisanna nodded in agreement. "Sometimes Erza can be so unbelievable in various ways…"

"Agreed…" Gray chimed in.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chimed in as well.

Erza returned to the Magic-mobile and place cuffs to her arms that connected to the vehicle. "He's on the train, you say? We're going after it." Erza ordered the group.

"What was he like?" Gray asked Natsu.

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually." Natsu told him but remembered something else he saw. "Oh, he did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?" repeated Lucy.

"What kind of flute was it?" asked Lisanna

"It looks really wooden from my little glimpse of it." Natsu explained.

"That's creepy." interjected Gray.

Happy noticed Lucy was silent after Natsu said it was a flute with three eyes on it. "What's the matter Lucy?"

"I know about the flute…" she admitted. "Lullaby… A curse song…. It's death magic!"

"What?" asked Erza who had brought the vehicle closer Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" asked Gray.

"I only read about them in books, but there is some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills who ever it's used on." Erza admitted.

"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that!" Lucy corrected.

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

Several witnesses watched in horror as a conductor was killed right in front of them. A man with silver hair and wielding a scythe announced to the people, his men right behind him. The unknown mage stood in a little train station called Kunugi Station. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now."

"Dump everything. Including the luggage and conductor." ordered the white haired man. "Defy us and you die."

The passengers did as they were told, removing everything from the train. The unknown man that Natsu fought hop from the train and greeted the white haired man. "Erigor."

"Kageyama." he responded calmly turning around. "I heard you were returning aboard this train. This wreckage, though… Did something happen?" asked Erigor.

"I can explain later. First have a look at this." Kageyama chuckled. "I manage to break the seal." He held the Lullaby flute in his hand, proud of his handy work.

"Oh!" the yellow and black hood wearing mage responded amazed.

"So this is it" asked the green haired mage. "This is the forbidden Lullaby?"

Erigor held the flute in his other hand, the scythe in his left hand. "This flute was originally nothing but a simple death cursing tool. But the great mage Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. Its terrifying mass death cursing kills all who hear the sound of the flute. Lullaby!"

Erigor had claimed Lullaby. Now that step one was complete, it was time to put step two into play.

* * *

Back with Natsu and the group—

* * *

Erza drove the magic-Mobile through the rocky terrain, Gray on the roof, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy riding inside and Lisanna flying beside it.

"Slow down Erza!" screamed Dray through the rushing wind. "Powering this thing takes a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!"

Inside the mobile, Natsu was motion sick and sat with Happy and Lucy.

"There's no time for complacency!" Erza called back to Gray. "There's no telling what Erigor right do if he gets his hands on the death curse magic!"

As she drove even faster, Erza thought_, 'Curse them… What is their aim?!"_

And meanwhile back to the train—

Erigor held the death flute in his right hand proudly as he announced, "Let's begin! Let's the operation commence!"

What was the Eisenwald guild going to do with Lullaby? Can Erza and the others make it in time to stop the evil plans?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Michael: And that ends Episode 5. I introduced Erza and our enemies this arc. And so this is out of the way, yes Kageyama looks like Shikamaru from Naruto. With that out of the way, it took me a few days after the last update. Not much fighting as this was the set up episode to the Lullaby anyway, the real action starts there.**

**Lisanna: And as subtle the events we left for you, you have to find out what happened to me and Natsu on your own until the big reveal. And that be until well, we can't tell you.**

**Happy: with only four episodes plus filler, this is still a short arc. The later arcs are even longer some two halves.**

**Michael: I think we will make sure the shorter arcs are out the way before we start doing the tougher ones like after Fighting Festival. Most arcs are either 20-27 episodes. Even the filler arc Daphne is longer than you think with 7 episodes and that counts the filler afterwards. **

**Lisanna: plus since Fairy Tail is a long running show, catching up will take a few months since you can upload a whole arc if necessary.**

**Happy: Michael's lucky he can.**

**Michael *smiles*: Yeah I'm lucky I have a lot of time on my hands. So next episode is**

* * *

Episode/Chapter 6: Fairies in the Wind

* * *

**Lisanna: See you next time for Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Happy: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1-3: Three S Class members who will appear in later episodes/arcs.


	5. Fairies in the Wind

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapter/Episode 6: Fairies in the Wind**

* * *

**Happy: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: We begin the second episode of the Lullaby arc.**

**Michael: This will debut Erza's magic and Lisanna's talent with her Takeovers. **

**Lisanna: Weren't you going to cue in music tracks?**

**Michael: If I find out all the tracks names to most of the battle themes or important tracks to play. I might do this and later chapters. So let's begin with the recap.**

* * *

_Recap_

_In the last chapter of Fairy Tail Re Deluxe, Erza has returned to Fairy Tail and asks for the assistance of Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna. They were to help Erza take down a dark guild called Eisenwald. With their two teammates Lucy and Happy along for the ride, they must stop the guild from using an evil flute called Lullaby, a type of Death magic. After leaving Natsu on the train by accident, Natsu has a run in with a member of Eisenwald, who went by the name of Kageyama. Natsu attack the Eisenwald mage and after getting a glimpse of Lullaby, Natsu escapes the train and returns to the group to tell them that Kageyama has the flute. With Erza behind the wheel of the Magic-Mobile, the team hurries to the next town in order to stop Eisenwald. But can the team of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna make it in time to stop Eisenwald?_

* * *

In another area far from where Natsu and his group were and where Eisenwald was heading was the town of Clover. There, the legal Guild masters were having their meeting in a meeting hall.

"Oh, Macky! Your mages are so nice and full of life!" spoke one of the masters. He was a heavy like male with no hair, rosy cheeks, red lipstick, a gold and pink chain, a dark pink spaghetti strap dress and purple and pink shorts. On his back were angel wings. This Bob, guild master to the Blue Pegasus guild. And yes he is a man.

"In fact, I heard one gave some big shot a real thrashing!" Bob added.

"Oh, you must mean Lucy! She just joined!" Makarov explained, sitting on top of one of the tables, a drumstick and glass of juice in both hands. "She's great! Supple and voluptuous!"

"Oh! So naughty!" Bob commented, turning around with his hands covering his eyes.

"This is no time to be laughing, Makarov." Spoke another master behind Makarov who turned to him. He was a tall male with sandy brown hair with a dark blue and red hat with spikes on it, a red spiked dog collar, and a short sleeve dark blue shirt and black pants. This is Goldmine, Guild master to the Quarto Cerberus guild.

"You people maybe be spirited, but they always go too far." Goldmine added, holding a kabob. "I hear some of the guys on the council are worried that Fairy Tail's gonna go and obliterate an entire city one of these days."

Makarov laughed. "I want to be obliterated! By Lucy's body that is!"

"Oh, you know you shouldn't get involved with your mages like that!" Bob reminded him.

After Makarov stop laughing, Goldmine asked, "So how's Lisanna doing? After that S Class mission, I heard she has greatly improved."

"In leaps and bounds, she really has grown a lot. She's slowly growing into her siblings every day. I won't hold my breath and say she might grow up into Elfman or…" but the Fairy Tail guild master was interrupted by the sound of a voice calling for him.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov! A letter from Miss Mirajane!" it was blue with a mage hat and a letter in its talons. It flew to the short master and drops a letter into his hands.

"Thank you!" Makarov replied to the bird.

"No problem!" the little bird chirped back and flew away. Goldmine and many of the guild master walks near Bob and Makarov to hear the letter too. Makarov swirled his finger on the seal as a teal colored magic circle appeared and a hologram of a cheerful Mirajane appeared too.

"Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference!" spoke the Halo-Mira.

"What do you think?! This is our poster girl! A cutey, ain't she?!" asked Makarov, showing the Halo-Mirajane to the Guild Masters.

The Guild masters asked were in awe and a few whistles were heard too.

"Oh my!" gasped Bob.

"Mirajane, huh? She's really matured!" commented Goldmine.

"Something very wonderful has happened during your absence, Master! " Halo-Mira said excitedly/

"Oh!" was Makarov response. What was the big new Mirajane wanted to tell him?

"You'll never believe it! Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray have all teamed up! I think they might be the strongest tea, in Fairy Tail now. I just thought I'd send you a letter to let you know." Halo-Mirajane explained.

Makarov's mouth was wide opened in shock. Those four together as a team? Erza is responsible, but she causes trouble too, Gray and Natsu are usually arguing and breaking stuff and Lisanna, she might have her sister's kind nature but she has gotten destructive with her Takeover spells.

"Wh-Wha…" Makarov stammered as Halo-Mira added, "Bye now!" and the hologram disappeared.

Makarov stood there frozen with his mouth opened as Bob commented, "Oh my!"

"Looks like those worries could become reality." Another master pointed out,

Makarov collapse to the ground and was twitching slightly. '_I can't believe this! A team of those four really could destroy a city. The conference ends today, so I can be back by tomorrow. Please let nothing happen before then! I beg you!"_

* * *

Back with Erza and the others—

* * *

The group was still heading to their destination as fast as they could. Erza had a serious look on her face, they had to make it in time, and they have to stop Erigor and Eisenwald from using Lullaby.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kunugi Station—

* * *

The military had arrived to see what was going on at the small train station. The group of residents was speaking to several rune knights about the situation that transpires here.

"Some guys with scythes suddenly took over the train!" one of the residents explained.

"I know who they were." Another confirmed. "They're the dark guild guys who've been hanging around this area."

From above the train station, Erza and the group could see and hear what was going one from a cliff. Lucy and Happy had their heads out the window were looking down along with Erza who look down as well.

"I can understand carriages and boats, but taking over a train?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Aye! It wouldn't be very helpful since they can follow the tracks." Happy chimed in.

"But they are fast." Erza reminded them.

Inside, Natsu had his head against the seat, feeling sick as usual. Lisanna sat beside him with a comforting hand to his back. While Gray…

"Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason." He interjected.

…was in his boxers once more.

"Why are your clothes off?!" screamed Lisanna and Lucy.

"Oh." he responded calmly. Lisanna groaned in annoyance.

**How does he even do that?**

Lucy then looks back down to the station where the army was.

"Still, the army's already taking action, so it's only a matter of until they're caught." Lucy assured them.

"Let's hope so anyway." Erza agreed and drove off from the station.

* * *

Meanwhile of the train—

* * *

Erigor had sliced his scythe at Kageyama was only barely, leaving a thin scar on his face. The other members gasped as Kageyama was on ground, a line of blood was trickling down his face.

"You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and get away, Kageyama?" Erigor asked in a disappointed and anger tone.

"H-He doesn't know about the plan!" Kageyama stammered. "Besides, even if he did, the plan is unstoppable!"

Erigor grunted in anger, teeth gritted as he slams the blade of his scythe to the floor, which made Kageyama slightly jump.

"We need to be absolutely certain. I'm setting the strategy into motion." Erigor told the members who remained silent.

"Then Oshibana Station is the place…" Kageyama smiled.

Erigor smiled, Lullaby still in his hand. "There are some forests flies shouldn't buzz around in. Go teach him a lesson."

Kageyama rose back to his feet to face Erigor. The dark guild members responded with 'Yeah' and went to 'teach Kageyama a lesson'.

* * *

Back with Natsu's group—

* * *

Erza was driving through town as fast as she could with Gray calling out, "Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the Se plug!"

"Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing that sound is fatal!" Erza shouted through the wind.

"What if you run out of magic power just then we really need it?!" Gray yelled through the wind.

"If that happens, I'll use a stick or something to fight." Erza replied with a smile. "Besides, You, Natsu, and Lisanna are with us too."

Gray merely grunted.

Back inside the Magic-Mobile, Happy was sitting on Lisanna's lap thinking about something. Natsu was on the floor being sick and looking even paler.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you, Lucy." Happy said to himself.

"You are? What is it?" asked Lucy.

"I forgot." Happy admitted. "All I remembered is that it had to do with you. "

"So nauseating…" Natsu moaned from the floor.

"You remember it now, Happy?" asked Lisanna.

Natsu then lean out the vehicle as Lucy grabbed his midsection to pull him back in. "Stop, Natsu! You're gonna fall out!"

"Please let me…!" Natsu screamed weakly.

Happy pondered a purple aura over the blue cat. "It has nothing to with what Natsu said, then what could it be? Lucy's weird? A fish? Delicious? Healthy? Weird? Weird? Weird?"

"Hey, I am not weird!" Lucy exclaimed.

Back outside, Erza could see smoke from a distance coming from somewhere. "What is that?" she asked.

At Oshibana Train Station, a big crowd was outside as smoke was coming from the station. No one had any idea why they couldn't go on the train and why there was smoke coming from it.

"Please leave the premise. This station is currently closed due to train derailment!" a man on a megaphone announced.

"A derailment? You serious?" asked a resident.

"I heard some dangerous guys have taken over the train." explained another.

"Please leave the premise!" repeated the conductor.

Erza came up from behind the conductor and tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Tell me! What is the situation inside?!" Erza demanded.

"Huh? Who are you-?" he asked but was head-butted. Erza then slid to the next conductor to ask him the same thing, "What's the situation?!"

But the conductor didn't have time to respond as she then head-butts the conductor as well. Lucy watch this happened as Erza repeated the same thing over and over. Natsu was hanged on her shoulders with Lisanna helping them out.

"I guess she has no use for people who can't answer immediately..." She admitted with a blank expression.

"Finally understanding what she's like?" Gray asked the Celestial mage, no shirt or pants on and hands to his chest.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?!" both girls responded as Erza face them.

"Eisenwald's is inside. Let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Right." Gray agreed.

"Got it and I'll carry Natsu, Lucy." Lisanna offered the Celestial mage. Lisanna sling Natsu's shoulder over hers and followed Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray into the station. Inside, Erza explained the situation to the group as they run.

"Apparently, a small army unit broke in earlier but has yet to return. They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald." Erza explained.

As Lisanna carried Natsu, she could hear a slight whimper from Lucy. As they were getting closer, they the rune knights defeated and unconscious. They seem to be beaten quite easily by the looks of it. Lucy gasped when she saw all of them.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy gasped.

"We're up against an entire guild. They're all mages, in other words: A small army unit never stood a choice." Erza realized.

As they closer to where the Eisenwald guild was, someone chuckled evilly as they entered inside. First it was Gray, then Happy, then Erza, then Lucy, and lastly Lisanna who held Natsu by the shoulder. Gray and Erza stood serious while Lucy looked a bit worried. Lisanna just stared at the group and unknown person who spoke to their presence.

"So you did come, you Fairy Tail flies." spoke a man.

In front of the team were all the members of Eisenwald, including the one Natsu ran into on the train. They look calm and serious, not even scared of the five mages and cat. They chuckled, seeing the small group while they were a much larger group.

"Th-there are so many…!" Lucy realised in shock.

"You. Are you Erigor?" Erza spoke to a man who sat above a windowsill with a smile on his face. He was an extremely tall, lean built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals, and back. Around his neck was tattered scarf with what looks like tattered pants with a cloth tied around his waist.

Lisanna placed Natsu on the ground and shook him to wake up.

"Wake up Natsu, wake up!" Lisanna shouted.

"I think all that riding has really got to him." Happy commented.

"Well he can't sleep through this, we need him!" Lisanna shouted back.

"Damn flies!" Kageyama spat. "Because of you Erigor got mad at me…"

Hearing Kageyama's voice, Natsu regained coconscious and blink. "That voice!"

"What is your aim?! What are you planning to do with Lullaby?!" Erza demanded.

"You mean you don't know?" Erigor smiled. The mage then jump into the air and floated in the wind.

"What do train stations have?" he continued.

"He's flying?!" Lucy gasped.

"It's wind magic!" Harry explained.

Erigor then perch himself on the speaker pole as Erza realize what the wind mage was going to do. "You plan to broadcast it?!"

Erigor laughed. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around this station. No, if I raise the volume, the melody of death magic might just echo throughout the entire city."

"You're going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played?!" Erza confirmed.

"This is a cleansing. A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihood by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen." Erigor said his eyes on Erza and her group. "It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore..." His eyes opened even winder. "The reaper has come to dish out punishment."

"That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy stated, hand to hip.

"She's right. Besides, you were kicked out the mage league because you were doing bad things." Lisanna added, hand to her hip too.

"That this point, we don't want rights, we want power!" Erigor growled. "With power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future."

You're insane!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed.

Kageyama crouched down to the floor with his right hand to the ground as a purple magic circle appeared. "So sorry, flies! You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!"

Shadows emerged from the magic circle and formed hands that were aiming for Lucy. Lucy frozen from pure shock was about to be hit by the attack when just then, a fiery fist destroyed the shadows.

Kageyama growled in anger to see who it was. "You!"

Natsu had stood up in the nick of time to save Lucy; a serious expression was on his face as he spoke. "I knew I recognize that voice!"

Several members of the Eisenwald guild all chuckled.

"You recovered!" Lisanna and Lucy said delighted.

"Well, look at all these people!" Natsu said amazed.

"Natsu, these are the enemies, members of the dark guild Eisenwald." Lisanna explained.

Natsu punch his right fist and left hand together, a slight chuckled escape his lips. "Sounds interesting."

Erigor chuckled in his thoughts, his eyes still on Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Lucy and smiling. _'I got you now, Fairy Tail. Everything is going as I planned. There are people who have to hear this flute. There are people who we must get revenge against."_

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy stated. "You better prepare yourself!"

Erigor then floated over him men and was in the air, announcing his order. "I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild."

Like the wind, Erigor vanished, causing Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna to gasp. "He ran away!"

"Natsu, Gray, you two go after him." Erza order the two boys behind her.

The Ice mage and Dragon Slayer were confused.

"If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Erza continued but the two boys pay her no mind, but her glaring at one another.

She spun around, eyes sharpened with anger. "Are you listening?!"

"Aye, sir!" the two boys said entering 'Happy mode'. They took off after Erigor, leaving the three female mages and Happy on their own.

"They ran away!" exclaimed an Eisenwald member.

"They're going after Erigor!" replied another.

"I'm on it!" the yellow and black hooded mage said, sending out whips from his fingers and climbed up to the other floor. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!" and goes after Natsu and Gray.

"I'm going with you! That bastard had to pay!" Kageyama exclaimed as a yellow magic circled appeared from under him. A shadow opened up as Kageyama slip through it. Now the other members were left with Lisanna, Happy, Lucy, and Erza.

"We'll hurry after when we're done here!" Erza requested to Lisanna and Lucy.

"Three girls against this many?!" Lucy said, looking at the many members that were left.

Some of the Eisenwald members laughed. "What are three girls going to do with us?" asked a member, a man with dark orange hair and dark yellow shirt.

"We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies!" exclaimed the dark haired mage with the coat, gracing his fists.

"Being so cute has its disadvantages too…" Lucy stated in a shy like voice, hand to her cheek, left arm to her stomach and under her chest, and a faint blush on her face.

"Lucy, come back!" Happy and Lisanna ordered, staring at the blond haired Celestial Mage who seems to be not in Earth Land anymore.

"Depraved scum!" Erza stated her left armored hand raised in front of herself a red magic circle appearing also as something blue was spinning from it. The blue light faded to show a sword has appeared from the magic circle.

* * *

_(Cue Erza's theme 2— Fairy Tail Vol 1 Soundtrack)_

* * *

"A sword appeared?" Lucy questioned as Erza caught the silver blade with her hand, "A magic sword!"

Lisanna stood close to Erza, who was ready to fight.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow!" Erza declared to the dark guild members.

"That's nothing special!" the guild members roared as they charged at Erza and Lisanna. "We got tons of magic swordsmen on our side! What could you and a defenseless fly do?!"

Without even batting an eye, Erza and Lisanna attack the guild with impressive skill, shattering their swords and caused them to fly back with Erza's single sword and Lisanna's Tigress claws. Erza leap to another grouping of members and performed a horizontal swing that sent them in the air, Lisanna then jump into in air and performed a midair spin but instead turned her body into a ball as a blue and white armadillo was replaced. While airborne, Lisanna then shot herself at each member in the air before uncurling back to the ground. (A/N 1)

"Eat this!" a member roared as a purple magic circle appeared as a light beam came along with several others came towards Lisanna and Erza. The light connected with the two mages, but it wasn't over yet for them.

Erza and Lisanna then leap into air as red and green wings appeared from the now human Lisanna as two red magic circles appeared from Erza, replacing Erza's sword with a spear.

"It turned into a spear?!" Lucy gasped. "I never saw Lisanna change with Take over so quickly!"

With a kick using her legs, Lisanna sent Erza flying towards more members, who were hit by the swing of Erza's spear. One by one, members of Eisenwald were sent flying around by each swing of the spear, their swords shattered and bodies flying around as Erza's spear charged into two swords, dual wielding two blades instead of one. With Lisanna, other member were throwing swords at she as she then dive down and change into partial phoenix soul, her arms forming flames as she slam down two fiery flames like wings at them, sending them back. Two members who were with Kageyama were watching the fight going on.

"Now she has twin swords!" gasped the dark haired mage. "And that girl changed animals so fast without even stopping. Those two can requip and change Take over souls so fast!"

"Requip?" Lucy questioned. "And I didn't know Lisanna could do that with her Take Over magic."

"Magic swords are sort of like your Celestial magic- you basically summon weapons stored in a different pocket of space. Switching between those weapons is called 'requipping'. With Take Over mages, they can only change parts of their body for appearance from time to time, but Lisanna can even chain up to even five forms with her Take Over magic. It's really advanced and very special for someone her age." Happy explained.

"That's amazing!" Lucy said impressed by the two mages' skill.

"With Erza, the amazingness is just getting started." Happy continued, an odd expression his face.

"Erza? Lisanna?" the green haired mage asked. Those names sounded familiar as he watches Erza on the ground and Lisanna over her in the air.

"All right! I can kick butt too!" Lucy excited excitedly, reaching for her keys.

"Huh?" Happy questioned. "But they're about to have their big scene!"

"Open, Gate of the giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy called and emerging from the light blue magic circle and golden light was the Zodiac spirit, Cancer with his red scissors in hand.

"Another fight, shrimp?" Cancer asked, seeing the group of Eisenwald members in front of the spirit, Lucy, and Happy.

"Take them out with style." Lucy smiled an evil grin.

"What a stupid haircut hairstyle!" roared one the members.

"Crack him open!" roared another as a group of them came at them with swords and weapons in their hands.

"Shrimp!" Cancer simply said as he cuts pass them with his scissors in fast speed. One by one, their weapons weren't the only things that were cut, but their hair too was cut, showing bald spots all around. Cries of 'My weapon' or 'my hair' and agreements of 'we all look like a kappa' were hurried from them. 'It was mean' they said as Cancer added proudly, "Nice cut, shrimp."

"Not bad." Erza and Lisanna said, congratulating the Celestial Mage. Erza was now holding an axe while was back on the ground, still in partial Phoenix Soul while still facing more members.

Lucy turned to them with hand behind her head and smiled. "You're too kind!" she then cheered. "All right! My likability's gone up!"

"That's what you were trying for?!"Happy yelled.

"However." Erza added. "His sentence ender bugs me. 'Shrimp' is no good. At least make it something like 'snip'." she suggested.

Lucy had a panic and worry look on her face. "Disapproval…!" as Cancer just held up his scissors. "Shrimp… Snip."

Lisanna giggled.

**Oh Lucy, did you really think something like that would get you in Erza's good books that easily? Come on, at least try to be yourself.**

"That said." Erza continued, looking back to the battle, "there are still this many?"

"This is really getting annoying; we need to finish them off once and for all." Lisanna stated.

Erza nodded in agreement as a red magic circle appeared under her feet as her entire body started to be engulfing by the light. Light shined around the room as the Eisenwald members all had hearts in their eyes, steam coming from their nostrils and random clapping.

"Her armor's coming off!" a member stated.

As blue light replaced the golden light that surrounded Erza, her other armor was gone replaced with a new armor. Happy then explained to Lucy. "Magic swordsmen always fight while requipping weapons. But Erza can also fight while requipping magic armor that increases her abilities! That's Erza's magic! It's called… the Knight!"

The armor Erza was requipped into was called Heaven's Wheel Armor. Plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and large metal wings that appeared to made of multiple blades, as well as a wing like headpiece.

Lucy had a faint blush on her face as she gasped with delight along with the Eisenwald guild members. Both Erza and Lisanna were now in the air as Erza commanded, "Dance, my swords!" and several sword materialized around Erza as flames circled Lisanna's wrist. The blades began to spin rapidly as Lisanna cried, "Flame Arrow!" as a red magic circle appeared in front out her hands, fire shaped arrows launched from the magic circle and into the spinning blades turning the blue light radiating from the spinning blades into a mixture of blue light and orange flames.

"Erza?! Lisanna?! Don't tell me they're…?" spoke the green haired mage as Lisanna and Erza's attack was about to be launched.

"Flaming Circle Sword!" Erza and Lisanna announced as the flame increased swords launched wildly at the Eisenwald members, sending them flying and leaving just two members left. Erza and Lisanna were back on the ground now as Lucy spoke behind them.

"Whoa! They wiped most of them out with one blow! And that was just a combination." Lucy said astonished.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Damn!" growled the dark haired mage, light glowing from his hands. "Now you two will deal with me!" and charges at Erza and Lisanna.

"No doubt about it! She's one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail! And that white hair is no mistaking it…" stated the green haired mage as Erza struck the dark haired mage with her two swords while Lisanna finish things off with Flame Burst of the Phoenix. The dark haired mage fell to the ground with scratches and burn marks on his face and body and landed in an odd fashion as Erza and Lisanna stood with serious looks on their faces in the middle of the defeated members of Eisenwald.

"…'Titania, Queen of the Fairies' Erza and the 'She-Devil' Mirajane's sister, Lisanna Strauss!" gasped the green haired mage.

A gold light glowed over Erza as she reverted to her normal armor, Lisanna then reverted back to her normal appearance.

"Amazing! I think I could fall for her!" Lucy exclaimed delightedly referring to Erza, stars in her eyes and a faint blush on her face. (A/N 2)

"Screw this!" exclaimed the green haired mage and ran out the room, leaving the three female mages and happy. Erza had hands on her hips watching the mage make a hasty retreat while Lisanna placed her hands in her jacket pockets. Erza look to Lucy and ordered, "He might headed for Erigor. Lisanna, you go with Lucy follow him."

"What!" she asked, snapping out of her fan girl moment.

"Please!" she added darkly, a glint in her right eye. While Lisanna saluted to the scarlet mage, Lucy just squeaked, "Okay! I'm going now!" and runs out the room with Happy flying behind her. The two mages stared at the blond haired girl's frantic running.

"What's with her? I only requested her to go." Erza stated.

Lisanna shrugged but replied with, "Beats me. I'll be going too." Lisanna replied to Erza and followed after Lucy and Happy, leaving Erza alone in the train terminal with the defeated members. The scarlet haired mage kneeled down and panted slightly. "I guess I did overdo it with the magic mobile. I leave the rest to you, everyone…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu and Gray—

* * *

The two mages were running through the corridor they were traveling in, still on their pursuit for Erigor.

"Work together?!" Gray repeated angrily. "You gotta be kidding me?!"

"You can't just put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu agreed.

"Erza's way too selfish minded!" Gray admitted.

"She always has to decide everything on her own!" Natsu admitted too.

The two stop running and face one another and exclaimed in unison, "I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!" and got into each other's space once more adding, "Don't copy me!"

The two boy turned back to the corridor was spilt two different pathway; one on the left and one on the right. One of these way would take them to Erigor, but Gray asked, "Which way? We can just split up."

Natsu and Gray face either pathway, their backs facing one another and looking serious, their hands balled in fists. Whatever happens at the end of the paths, one of them will face Erigor. Of course Erza had told them to work together, but the two were better off doing things their own way. As stubborn they were, fighting and arguing, it was how they did things. Fire and Ice, two opposite elements now take their own path to Erigor.

"Natsu." Gray responded, a serious tone in his voice. "We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous magic." He looks back to the Dragon Slayer with a smile on his face. "If you find me, beat his brains out."

Natsu looks back Gray too, a smile on his face. "That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm going to turn him into cinders." He added with his wrist into the air.

The two boys chuckled, their fists raised in an almost friendly way. The two boys immediately turned face, arms crossed and facing their path with a scoffed. Gray muttered to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, "Don't diem now."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned, thinking he heard Gray say something.

"Nothing." He admitted quickly and took off running through his pathway, leaving Natsu to watch him go with his left eye. Gray ran through his corridor, panting heavily as he came across a speaker hanging from the ceiling. He stops and observed it, thinking about what Erigor was planning to do.

'_Wait, if he's going to broadcast the Lullaby…' _Gray thought, coming up to a door mark with a red and white sign that read 'Studio' on it. Gray kick down the door as it fell to the ground. Hoping to find Erigor inside setting up to use Lullaby, he only found an empty and bare room. Not even any source of light was in it.

"Empty…" he told himself. What was going on? Wasn't Erigor planning to use Lullaby here? Did he beat him to it? If so, why is no one here to guard the room? This was all so strange and not like the Reaper to not plan to be here. Gray walked inside, and still no one was here.

"Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" Gray asked himself.

Above Gray, the black and yellow hooded mage was hanging on the ceiling, an evil smile on his face. He sent down a purple force of magic as Gray, the floor he stood breaking from impact. Gray then face the black and yellow hooded mage his hand to the ground.

"Your hunches are too good." The black and yellow hooded mage smiled. "You're an obstacle to our plan!"

The mage was hanging by black whip like threads on his fingers, his other hand, the threads seems to be moving on their own.

Gray rose back on his feet, cunning smile on his face, "Looks like there's another side to this!"

Outside the station, the resident of the town could hear the sound of a megaphone starting up and someone appeared on the balcony.

"Oh! Someone's coming out!" exclaimed one of the residents.

"Huh?" another one questioned.

"If you value your lives, leave this place at one!" Erza ordered, her voice echoing through the microphone. "This station has been taking over by evil mages! They intend to use a spell to kill everyone here! Run as far away as you can!"

With a delay reaction to take everything in that Erza said, the citizen ran screaming in panic, leaving the station. A conductor and two other workers came to the balcony to see Erza was the one causing the panic.

"Hey you! Why would you start a panic like that?!" he demanded to the scarlet haired mage.

"It's better than everyone die." Erza assured him. The conductor stood and firm as she added, "You should evacuate immediately, too."

They looked shocked, was she serious? Were their lives really in danger like she said? Erza place a hand to her hip as she watched the citizens disappear from sight.

'_Now there's no one around the station. What's Erigor's next move?' _she asked, her hair blowing in the wind. But it wasn't normal wind as Erza turned around and gasped. A tornado had appeared, creating lots of wind inside it and winds blowing outside it as well. How could Erza miss it? Was it conjured just now? And what's worse, it surrounded the station where Natsu and the others were.

"The Station is surrounded by wind!" Erza gasped. Behind her, Erigor was floating in the wind, chuckling evilly.

Back inside the station, Gray was fighting the black and yellow hooded mage in the broadcast studio. The mage used his whip like threads to Gray but he evades it, the threads hitting the ground.

"There's no escape from my urumi swords!" The mage exclaimed, sending his urumi swords back at Gray. Like whips, they came ever closer to Gray, but Gray was calm and placed his left fist to his right palm, a chill mist came around him as a light blue magic circle burst out. With his hand raised higher to his face, Gray announced, "Ice Make… Shield!" as large ice crystals rose from the ground, protecting Gray from the attack of the black and yellow hooded mage. The black and yellow hooded mage was shocked by this.

"Ice magic?!" he gasped.

With his attack stopped, Gray went for the offensive, his hands covered in a bluish mist. "Ice Make: Knuckles!" and from below the black and yellow hooded mage, ice formed into fists that rose from the ground to hit the mage, sending him flying and crashing outside the room, creating a hole. Gray walk closer to the hole he created from their battle and demanded to the kneeling mage, "What is you guys; real goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!"

The black and yellow hooded mage chuckled evilly, raising up and clutching his right arm. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right about now…"

"Magic Wind Wall?" repeated.

"A wind barrier that keeps you guys from escaping!" the mage replied as to back outside; Erza now faced the wind mage Erigor.

"I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Queen." Erigor told her. "But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you now!" and with his opened hand, a purple light blinded Erza as she tried to shield the light from her eyes. Then suddenly, Erza was sent through a purple magic circle, came out the other, and was now in the wind wall. Once Erza was back on her feet, she shouted Erigor's name and ran to the barrier to try to pass through it, but the barrier was to strong, sending Erza back.

"Forget it. The Magic Wind Wall is one way only. Try to leave and the winds will tear you apart." Erigor explained.

Erza rose back up, her face, armor, and arm scratch up as she demanded, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You people have wasted much of our time, I must be going now." The wind mage simply said and he floated away.

"Wait!" Erza called, but he was already out of sight. "Curse you Erigor… Where are you headed?! Your target wasn't this station, in other words?"

* * *

Back with Gray—

* * *

Gray grabbed the collar of the grinning mage in anger. "I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!" he demanded.

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop… Clover Station." He explained which made Gray confused even more.

"What?!" he questioned.

"Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is the only way in or out." The black and yellow hooded mage continued. "Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is."

The Lullaby's there?!" Gray asked.

"Know what is in Clover? Try to remember!" The black and yellow hooded mage requested,

Gray gasped as he then hit by the mage's swords. "You're wide open!"

While in the air, Gray placed his arms over himself to shield himself as he remembered clearly what is in Clover. _'Clover. That's where Gramps and the others are holding their conference! The guild master are their real target?!'_

Gray landed back to the ground to see the mage laughing, his swords moving in the air." Finally figured it out! Too late to do anything, though!"

With his urumi swords, he then attacks Gray with them, the ice mage now shielding his body again.

"That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after powerful old mages!" and Gray sled back, still facing his opponent.

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the will be a cinch! Erigor will succeed. I'm sure of it!" the mage exclaimed with confidence that his leader will win. With his whips, he bounds Gray, unable for him to move his arms. Gray grunted, struggling to break fire as the black and yellow hooded mage added, "And you pest are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now! We're going to have our revenge on everyone that opposed us! They're all about to disappear for good!"

Gray struggled even more as mist started to form around him as the threads began to crystalize with ice, shocking the mage. The mage was panic as Gray broke free from him; an angry look was on his face, as he growled, "We will stop you!"

From underneath the mage's feet, ice was forming around his legs that started to creep up until in covered his right arm and legs. The mage was terrified as Gray came closer to him. His hair covered his eyes, giving him a much more sinister look as his eyes were more focus despite the droopy look of them.

"And we'll make sure you regret trying to take over our masters. Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us!"

The hooded mage was flinched in fright as Gray grip his whole face with his hand. As Natsu continued running down his path with Kageyama following his tail, his head rising from the shadow with an evil chuckle. "It's about time to strike…"

Back with Erza, she still was staring at the Wind wall, Erigor's name slipping from her lips.

Back with Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy, they were still in hot pursuit of the large green haired mage.

"Where the fat one go?" Lucy asked Happy and Lisanna.

"We saw him go this way, we should be getting closer!" Lisanna replied.

"And Lucy, a fair warning, Erza will strangle you if you don't find him quick." Happy reminded her.

"What?!" screamed Lucy.

Back with Gray, the ice mage had his back turned from the black and yellow hooded mage nodded defeated and frozen behind him.

"I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than any dark guilds." Gray said coolly walking away.

As the other mages continued their paths and Erigor's true intentions revealed, can Fairy Tail's strongest team escape, stop Erigor, and save the guild masters?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Michael: And ends episode 6. A little shorter because of the fights and action, but I still do my best, Hope you enjoyed Erza and Lisanna working together to kick Eisenwald ass. I haven't decided on a title for Lisanna, since like Natsu, she has gotten most mages' attention being Mira's sister and some of the impact she's make in two years working with Natsu. But if anyone has any good one, I like to see it.**

**Happy: We're only a few more episodes to go before the Guluna Island arc. 7-10, that's four more episodes.**

**Lisanna: So will you combine again?**

**Michael: Seven and eight is the finisher to the arc then the filler as well as the starter the next arc, episode 10, so in laymen terms, another easy arc to wrap up.**

**Happy: Then I guess we shout tell our reader the next chapters.**

**Michael: I agree. The next double feature is…**

* * *

Episodes 7-8: Fire and Wind and the strongest team

* * *

**Lisanna: We'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Happy, Michael/Lisanna: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 this is actually an exclusive Animal soul from one of the Fairy Tail games. I will be adding tricks from a certain blue blur because let's face it; any spinning ball is going to be a spin dash. Just saying.

#2 and thus Erza/Lucy was born. Better love story than Twilight.

.


	6. Fire and Wind and the Strongest Team

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapter/Episode 7-8: Flame and Wind and the Strongest Team**

* * *

**Happy: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: Hope everyone is going to have a good year, with this story going to be updated for a while, except we might not make it to the Tenrou Islands arc before the summertime.**

**Michael: 164 episodes now and with my plan to extend some important fights, this will be a long project and then it's back to my other rewrite series.**

**Lisanna: Well, Two episodes that finish up The Lullaby arc, then the filler and Erza vs Natsu and me. And yes, for the sake of me and Natsu, we get our full battle with Erza before it, go see episode ten to know what happened.**

**Michael: And my birthday comes around in April, I'll be revising all my old work and might discontinue one of my old stories until revision. Don't worry, it's not any of my recent KH stories or Pokémon stories, KH/Pokémon fans, it is a few X-overs I felt were… Lucy crappy.**

**Happy and Lisanna *laughs*: Good one!**

**Michael: But seriously, if I want more traffic, I need 90% of all my stories to reflect my change. So I really want to prove I grown as a writer. So stories like the crossovers I written, will be revised and Slayer Hearts, since I will follow the characterization as do my recent work, will get a major reboot that I might even rewrite every chapter And it be canon to the recent games too. So that's my new year's resolution to really shine as a writer. Now let's start with the recap:**

* * *

_Recap_

_In the last chapter of Fairy Tail Re deluxe, Natsu and the group had arrived to Oshibana Train Station to face Eisenwald and their Elite member Erigor. The Wind mage plans to broadcast Lullaby through and leaves his fellow members to deal with Natsu's group. Gray and Natsu go after him, leaving Lisanna, Erza, Lucy, and Happy to deal with the Eisenwald guild. With a little teamwork of Wild's Soul and Titania, the two defeated the large group of Dark Guild members and Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy take off after one of the member. Meanwhile, it turns out that this was all a set up to trap the team in a wind barrier while Erigor heads to his real target, The Guild Masters. Can Natsu and his friends escape in time to stop Erigor or will it be 'good night' for Makarov and the Guild Masters? _(A/N 1)

* * *

Back inside the station, Erza had tied many of the Eisenwald members up and holding one of the defeated members by the collar.

"Forget it! It's impossible! You know we can't undo the magic barrier…" spoke the dark haired mage weakly.

"Erza!" a voice called from above.

Erza turned her head to her right side to see Gray on the second floor, his hands on the banister.

"Gray! Wasn't Natsu with you?!" Erza asked.

"We split up! But never mind that for now!" Gray replied back. "Eisenwald's real target is the town up ahead!"

"What?!" Erza gasped in shock.

"Gramps' and the others' conference!" Gray confirmed. "They plan to use Lullaby there!"

Erza looked back at the rave haired mage; an angry fiery expression was on her face. "Is that so?!" she roared, causing the mage to scream in fright.

Erza looks back at Gray and replied, "This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though."

"Yeah, I saw it." Gray replied back. He walks down from the top floor to the bottom floor to find Erza had released the mage and was now clutching her arm. "Try and break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat."

"I already tried." Erza stated, still holding her arm.

Gray gasped to see her nursed arm. "Erza, Your arm…!"

"It's nothing…" she responded calmly. "But as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters." Erza paused, realizing something. "Come to think of it, there was some in Eisenwald named Kage." Erza look back to Gray, "His manage to break Lullaby's seal all by himself."

"A dispeller…" Gray thought out loud then realized, "A spell breaking Mage?! He can remove the Magic Wind Wall too!"

The raven haired mage grunted in anger, turning his head from Erza and Gray.

As Natsu was still being followed by Kageyama and the Dragon Slayer still on the pursuit of Erigor, Erza ordered from where they were, "Let's find him! Catch Kage!"

"Right!" Gray replied and left the room to find and capture Kageyama, followed by Erza. After leaving the room, the raven haired mage spoke aloud to someone.

"Karacka… How long are you going to hide there?"

Appearing from a magic circle was the green haired mage Karacka, his hand on his head. "S-Sorry…" He replied apologetically.

"They're going after Kage. Go." The raven haired mage commanded.

Karacka stammered, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't back him up!"

Both mages witness the raw strength of the two mages who best the dark guild on their own without even a worry. How could he, Karacka stand up to five mages?

"No…" the raven haired mage's eyes sharpen his tone serious than before. "This'll be a simple job."

Karacka looked a bit confused. What was this job he must do?

* * *

Meanwhile back with Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy, the three were now in a long hallway of large armor statues and packages scattered all over.

"We completely lost him…" Lucy confirmed in defeat.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"I swore he went this way. Maybe he got the best of us." Lisanna groaned, hands in her pockets.

"What do you guys say we head back to Erza for now?" Lucy requested.

Lisanna and Happy screamed in fright. Is she serious? Rookie or not, she should know disobeying an order is bad.

"What's with that reaction?" Lucy asked, seeing their shock looks on their faces.

"E-Erza said to go after him." Happy stammered. "You gotta be real gutsy to ignore an order from her… I don't want to see her do it to you, too…"

Lucy was now scared, hands to her face in fright. "Wh-What's she going to do to me?!"

Lisanna had a drained look her face. "Unless you like pain, that's all I can tell you. Please reconsider, Lucy."

"A-All right! We'll look! We'll look until we find him!" She stammered, arms flailing.

"Thanks Lucy, at least you're learning." Happy replied. "Now, shall we go?"

"Right!" the two girls nodded as they and Happy continued through the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu—

* * *

Explosions were coming from the station as the Fire Dragon Slayer was destroying the hallway he was standing. Arms surrounded by his red-orange flames, the Dragon Slayer roared, "Erigor, Where are you hiding?!"

Using his Fire Dragon Iron fist, Natsu continued busting down wall after wall, searching for the wind mage.

Meanwhile Kageyama, who was in pursuit of Natsu, was far behind the pink haired Dragon Slayer, watched his display of destruction to the station's hall, looking for Erigor.

"Has he ever heard of door?!" he asked annoyed, seeing the dust and rubble of Natsu's destruction.

Dust picks around Natsu and he panted, his flames gone from his arms. "Damn!" he growled. The Dragon Slayer looked around, and still no Erigor has shown up. Behind him, Kageyama was right behind him, rising from the ground.

'_He poses no threat, so I could just let him go.' _Kageyama decided. _'But… I won't feel satisfied if I do that!_

Natsu turned around slowly to see Kageyama for a quick second before being punched by multiple shadow punches. Natsu was sent crashing into a grate, pieces of wood flying around.

Kageyama chuckled, a smile on his face. "I owe you for earlier, you motion-sick fly!"

Kageyama walked closer, eyeing Natsu's legs failing around as he struggled to break free of the wreckage. Finally, Natsu emerge from the wreckage, his head stuck in a poster.

"You again!" Natsu roared, seeing the knot haired mage from the train and station.

Kageyama laughed slighting, seeing the Dragon slayer's head in the poster. "It suits you."

"Shut up, toupee!" Natsu spat.

"Not 'Toupee'! It's Kage! Kageyama!" Kageyama reacted, losing his calmness.

"Oh, that so?" Natsu responded calmly. _'What's his deal, he and the Eisenwald guild calls us flies.'_

"Whatever, though. I've got your magic figured out." Kageyama replied; now back to his calm expression. "You increase your destructive power by adding fire to your body. That's pretty rare magic!"

Natsu finally rip the picture off his neck, his head now on fire, making his features more monstrous. "I really want you beat you up, but there this no time for that!" Natsu exclaimed.

He pointed his fist at the knot haired mage. "Where is Erigor?!" he demanded.

Kageyama smiled. "That's a good question. I'll consider telling you if you beat Me." a dark purple magic circle appeared under Kageyama's feet as he announced, "Knuckle Shadow!"

Shadow emerged from the circle that resemble arms that formed punches that sent Natsu back, but the pink haired Dragon Slayer shield himself with his arms crossed over his face as he slid back. Kageyama grunted in shock that Natsu shield himself from his attack.

"Oh, you're gonna tell me after I give you a beating?" Natsu responded cockily. "That's great! Two birds with one stone!" A determined smile was now on Natsu's face. "Now I'm all fired up!"

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's theme— Fairy Tail Volume 1 soundtrack)_

* * *

Back with Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy, the three could hear and feel the sounds of rumbling coming from above. Bits of the ceiling came falling down from where they stood. Happy was floating while the girls were surprised. First the weird explosions, now this, what was going on?

"What is this shaking?" asked Lucy.

"It must be coming from above us." Lisanna confirmed. "Why do I have this feeling I know where it's coming from."

Back above with Natsu, the Dragon Slayer was dodging and evading Kageyama's Shadow Knuckles with not only ease but an excited look on his face. Kageyama grunted in anger. "Nimble bastard, but…!"

Kageyama crouched down, his hand to the ground as not only another purple magic circle, but dozens of Shadow Snakes emerged from the magic circle, giving the room a purple eerie look.

"You can't dodge my Snake Shadow!" he continued. "It'll follow you wherever you go!"

The purple snakes lounged themselves at Natsu, but the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't fazed. In fact, he slammed his fists together as flames swirled around him as he leap into the air, two streams of flames swirling around Natsu's arms as he exclaimed, "I'll shattered you! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Like mighty fire wings, Natsu's attack collided with the Snake Shadow, creating a cloud of smoke. Kageyama shied himself as the smoke whip the helm of his jacket as he jumped back and gasped. Wood from the crates were also pick up from the explosion too as Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes. And there was Natsu standing the aftermath, the smoke and flames making his eyes glow red and his features dark.

"Impossible! He destroyed my Snake Shadow with one blow!" Kageyama responded flabbergasted. "This destructive force! Wizards like this can't exist…!"

"Want another Fly Punch?" Natsu asked, flames forming in his left hand.

"Y-You're a monster!" Kageyama admitted his eyes widen as all he saw was a flash of orange light.

* * *

With Erza and Gray—

* * *

The two mages were running through a corridor when they heard and felt the explosion coming from Natsu's fight with Kageyama. They stop for a second to look back.

"Is that…?" Gray realized.

"Yes." Erza agreed.

* * *

With Lisanna, Lucy, and Happy—

* * *

They too (although Lisanna realized it from the start) realized where all that was coming from.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, turning her head around.

* * *

Back with Natsu—

* * *

Smoke and falling rubble covered Natsu as he walked closer to the now defeated Kageyama.

"You made me cause even more destruction." Natsu told him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Natsu stood feet from Kageyama, his head hung low, back against the walk and scratches on his jacket.

"Well, I felt better, at least." Natsu smiled. With his arms folded, he added, "Looks like I win, Kage."

"Damn you." He spat weakly.

"All right! Tell me where Erigor is like you promised!" Natsu demanded, pointing his hand to him.

Kageyama chuckled, laughing at Natsu for believe Erigor was here. "You fool! Erigor's not in this station anymore… "

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu!" a voice called to him.

Natsu blinked when he saw Erza and Gray running up the stairs to him.

"That's enough! We need him!" Erza explained.

"Way to go, fire freak!" Gray commented.

Natsu was confused from what Erza said, why then they need him? Natsu's confusion then turned to fear as he saw Erza lunging at him, her eyes glowing red and her sword in her hands.

"Wait! I-I dunno what I did, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed panicking.

But Erza's target wasn't Natsu, as his eyes widen. Erza had slammed her sword to Kageyama, causing the mage to jump in fright and Natsu to look stunned. Kageyama screamed (almost girl like) as Erza spoke to him with a dark tone.

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" she declared darkly.

Kageyama 'Eek' in fright, seeing the gleam of Erza's blade nearing his face. Gray stood there watching the frightened Eisenwald mage as Natsu was scared beyond belief.

"That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza…!" Natsu admitted, trembling.

"Shut up!" Gray commented, seeing the frighten Dragon Slayer.

"Understood?" Erza asked her tone less forceful.

"A-All right." Kageyama agreed, not wanting to be killed by the Queen of the Fairies.

Kageyama then gasped as he felt something hitting his back, no, not his back… through his back. Erza realized something was wrong with this picture and step back, sword in hand. With his hand covering his chest, a yellow magic circle appearing on his chest as a bloody hand reaches out of it. Kageyama's mouth was wide open as he was shock at this. Behind his back, a hand had gone through his stomach, shocking Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

"Wh-Why…" Kageyama simply said, gasping in pain.

The knot haired mage then collapse to the ground, revealing what attacked him from behind. Karacka, the green haired mage was the culprit. But there wasn't a smile on his face, but a look of fear. He was trembling, remembering the words from the raven haired mage.

'_This'll be a simple job.' _The mage's words echoing through his mind. Karacka was to mortally wound Kageyama so that Natsu's group won't use him to dispel the barrier. But this was their comrade, why would he do this to him.

"Kage!" Erza gasped, seeing the knot haired mage fall to the ground blood coming from his wound.

'_Eliminate Kageyama.' _Was his request, this was the job he had to do. Fear filled the green haired mage at the crime he just committed.

Natsu stood there, his mouth ajar. "Damn! He was our own way out!" Gray exclaimed. Gray and Erza crouch down to Kageyama's still form, the blood coming from his wound and Erza screaming out to the mage.

"Kage, stay with us! We need your help!" Erza exclaimed, holding him in her arms trying to wake him up.

"Damn it, I can't believe this!" Gray added anger in his voice.

"You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall. Don't die!" Erza yelled. But there was no response, was Kageyama still alive or dead.

Natsu was now furious, his fist clenched together. "He's one of your own comrades…!" Natsu growled in anger.

Karacka gasped as flames surround Natsu, anger boiling in the Dragon Slayer. "He's a member of your own guild!"

Erza and Gray were speechless in shock as Karacka sunk lower in the wall in fear. With his fist surrounded by red-orange flames, Natsu leap at the wall Karacka was in, screaming, "You bastard!"

With one punch of his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Karacka was sent through the wall he had materialized from and into around room.

"Is that just how your guild is?!" Natsu added, pieces of the wall flying around.

Back with Erza, the scarlet haired mage was trying feverishly to wake Kageyama up to no avail.

"Kage, you have to stay with us!" Erza shouted.

"It's no use, Erza! He's unconscious!" Gray told her unfortunately.

Erza gritted her teeth in anger and started to shake the mage awake, his head banging the ground while Gray watch with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"We can't let him die! He has to do this!" Erza yelled.

"Come on. He can't use magic in his condition." Gray assured her.

"He has to do this!" Erza retorted, still angry.

Finally, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna turned to find a piss off Natsu starting at a hole in the wall, Gray and Erza with one of the Eisenwald members, and the room completely damaged.

"Um, did we come at a bad time?" Lucy asked, eyeing the scene.

"Natsu pissed, Gray shocked, and Erza harming an individual? No, this normal even for their standards, Lucy." Lisanna assured her.

"Aye…" Happy agreed solemnly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Clover Canyon—

* * *

Erigor stood on the train tracks, looking at his destination from the distance, his hand to his scythe.

"The town of Clover is where the guild masters gather, its close." Erigor said to himself. "And the magic energy I used up creating the Magic Wind Wall has almost fully replenished." Erigor chuckled. "Guess I'll speed things up now." A purple glow appeared under the wind mage as he added, floating in the air over the tracks, "You fools took away our work and our rights. Now I'm coming for you!"

Like a rocket, Erigor shot foreword through the wind and valley, adding, "The Reaper's cleaning is nigh!"

* * *

Back at the station—

* * *

Gray and Erza filled the three mages (Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy) and Happy in on what was happening that Erigor's real target was the Guild Masters' meeting in Clover and the wind mage was going to use Lullaby to kill them. Lucy gasped so did Natsu, Lisanna kept calm about this but was worried.

"What?! Erigor's real target is the Conference!" Lucy asked.

"Gramps!" Natsu realized.

The group and Kageyama were now on the top of the station's floors, their eyes on the wind barrier blocking their way out.

"They cut off our only method of reaching Clover." Erza added. "Erigor headed there through the air."

"Doubt anyone my Take overs can pierce it. Phoenix and Tigress are too weak to even tear it and Rhino would leave me shredded. What can we do?" Lisanna asked.

"We can catch up to him in the Magic-Mobile. But unless we do something about this wind barrier, we're stuck here." Gray sighed.

"You can't be serious…!" Lucy replied.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail Main Theme - Slow ver. — Fairy Tail Volume 1 Soundtrack)_

* * *

Natsu, his fist wrapped in flames, ran to punch through the barrier, but was push back forcedly by it. Lisanna caught the mage before he fell to the ground.

"Natsu, that won't work." Lisanna assured him getting him back on his feet. "And not even my partial Phoenix Soul can break through it. We gotta find some way to break out, but we need to save our magic energy for Erigor."

"I know that Lisanna, but Gramps will be dead if we don't get out of here!" Natsu replied back to her.

"I'm worried for the master too, but our top priority is getting out of here." Lisanna reassured him, her eyes closed.

Natsu stared at his friend and understood she was correct. If they could break through, they shouldn't waste their magic on the barrier; their strength needs to be saved for Erigor.

"Okay." Natsu nodded, calming down a little.

Back with Erza, the scarlet haired mage was still trying to wake Kageyama up. "Kage! Please! Help us!" Erza yelled.

"We have to try something. Gray, can't you freeze with you magic?" Lucy requested.

"I already would have if I could, but you saw Natsu, he was sent back and Lisanna can't break through it without risking her life." Gray told her.

"We have to find a way." Lisanna said, looking to Gray and Lucy. "Makarov, all the Guild Masters, they count on us to save them."

"Damn! What do we do?!" Erza spat, holding the now bandaged Kageyama up for support.

Natsu pondered for a second and exclaimed, "I got it!" he came up to Lucy with a smile on his face. "Lucy, your spirits!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Remember in Everlue mansion, when Lisanna and I were teleported by going through the Celestial Spirit world?" Natsu explained.

"Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though." Lucy explained back. "Plus, the gates only open where there's a celestial mage."

"Huh?" Natsu added in confusion.

"Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial world to get out, we'd need one celestial mage outside the station!" Lucy continued, holding up both her index fingers to explain things to Natsu.

"You're confusing me. Just hurry up and do it." Natsu interjected while Gray and Erza watch.

"I just said I can't!" Lucy yelled as Gray sighed in disbelief. "Besides, the very act of a human entering the celestial spirit world is a serious breach in contract!"

"Lucy, I'm not saying Natsu's plan is bad, but we have no other options." Lisanna reassured her, coming to Lucy as well.

"But Lisanna, that was different, it was Everlue's key." Lucy retorted.

"I really don't understand it all, just try." Natsu ordered.

While his three friends were talking, it finally came back to Happy. "Everlue's key…"

Happy started screaming, causing his friends and Gray to jump in shock at the young cat's outburst. Happy came running up to Lucy, panic stricken and sweat coming from him. "I just remembered, Lucy!"

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked, looking back to the blue cat.

"What I was supposed to tell you on the way here!" Happy screamed, causing Lucy to fall.

"Yeah, you mentioning something and called me weird." Lucy remembered.

"This is it!" Happy announced, pulling out gold Gatekey from his bag, showing it to the celestial mage.

"Wait, a moment, that's Virgo key." Lucy pointed out, remembering the event well. Lucy then snapped, grabbing Happy's mouth and pinch it tightly. This made Lisanna mad, stilling her 'son' get harm like this. "You know it's wrong to steal!"

Natsu and Gray just stood by one another, as Lisanna was this close to jump in and stop Lucy from hurting Happy.

"No! Virgo told me herself!" Happy pleaded.

"Huh?!" Lucy said, reacting to Happy's rebuttal and releasing.

"Ugh, this is no time for this nonsense." Gray said, arms folded.

"Virgo?" Natsu repeated. "Oh, that gorilla maid?!"

"Everlue was arrested, so apparently their contract was annulled." Happy explained, waving the key around to Lucy who kneeled down to the cat's level and listened in. "She visited us later and said she wants to make a contract with you, Lucy."

"'It' did?" Lucy asked, an image of Virgo popping into her mind. "I'm glad to hear it, but there's no time for that. We need to figure out a way out of here!"

"But…" Happy interjected, but Lucy was furious and started to grab Happy's checks very roughly and stretching his face, a dark glare on her face and Happy scared out his wits.

"Shut up! Enough Talking! Just stick to meowing!" she said darkly.

"Wow she's scarier than Erza." Gray stated.

"And powerful too!" Natsu chimed in.

This finally set Lisanna off. Her hands balled into tight fists, eyes narrowed in anger, she finally yelled.

"Let him go!" She shouted.

Everyone look to Lisanna, who was breathing heavily and was furious at Lucy trying to hurt Happy. Her blue eyes look sharply at Lucy. "Happy is trying to help you, and all you're doing is hurting him. Release him or I won't regret what I do next."

Lucy saw her expression and knew she wasn't kidding, but then again, she did go overboard with Happy. She released Happy's cheeks and stood up to face the Takeover mage.

"I'm sorry." She bowed.

"Lucy, you didn't have to hurt me." Happy cried, tears in his eyes. "I figured since Virgo can dig through the ground, maybe could go under the wind barrier to get out…"

Everyone gasped.

"Wh-What?!" Erza said in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Gray added too.

"Uhh." Natsu simply said.

"Oh! Right!" Lucy realized, remembering the spirit could do that. She grabbed hold of Happy and shook him up and down in a cheerful way. "You're so smart, Happy! Oh, why didn't suggested that sooner?"

"Because you were pinching me and made momma Lisanna upset." Happy said tonelessly.

Lucy got on her hands and knees and started to apologize to the two mages. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you two later somehow! I promised! Just please just let me have the key!"

Natsu and Gray just stood, completely speechless out what was going and a sweatdrop down the back of their heads.

"Aye! We look forward to your full apology." Happy said cheerfully, finally feeling better. Happy then gave Lucy the key.

Lucy stood from her comrades, each of them nodding their heads with Lucy nodding back. She back from and chanted, key held forward, "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world." A golden light appeared under Lucy as she added, "Heed my call! Pass through the gate!"

* * *

_(Cue Celestial Spirit Magic— Fairy Tail Volume 1 Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy announced as a blue magic circle appeared and coming burst from the ground, but it was the large gorilla maid from before, it was someone different. Instead of a large woman, it was a much petite looking maid with shackles around her wrists, short pink hair, and blue eyes. Just like Virgo, she wore a typical black and white maid's outfit. She greeted Lucy at once emerging with a curtsy, her left arm across her chest.

Lucy was confused. Did she summon Virgo or not?

"You called Mistress" she asked.

Everyone stood there in confusion, but Lucy the most confused on the bunch.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

Lisanna and Natsu got closer to the maid spirit and observed her carefully.

"It's great to see you again Virgo, you really shimmed down." Natsu pointed out.

"The pleasures all mine. I apologize for causing you two so much trouble." Virgo responded calmly.

"Shimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy exclaimed bug eyed.

"A different person?" Gray repeated, looking at Lucy in confusion.

"Why do you look like that…?" Lucy asked, eyes widen,

"I'm a devoted Celestial spirit." Virgo smiled. "I take whatever form my master prefers."

"That would explain a lot." Lisanna said, like Natsu arms folded.

"We're in a big rush, Virgo. Can the contract wait until later?" Lucy asked.

"Or course, mistress." Virgo replied calmly.

"I don't really like being called mistress." Lucy responded her arms folded with a sigh.

"'Queen', or 'Dominatrix', then?" Virgo added, eyeing Lucy's whip on her belt.

"No!" Lucy declined at once. Lisanna giggled.

"Princess?" Virgo requested.

"That's more like it." Lucy replied, turning around, left hand to her cheek and smiling.

Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna each had dark shadows over themselves.

"How's she a princess?" Gray asked.

"I dunno." Lisanna replied.

"Just hurry up," Natsu added.

"Very well, then." Virgo understood as her blue eyes glowed red and with a bow, she dug into the ground.

"Oh! She went down!" Gray stated excited.

"Good thinking, Lucy." Erza said, bring the blond haired Celestial mage into a one armed hug, Lucy hitting her breast plate.

"All right. Let's go through the hole." Gray ordered to the group.

Gray turned around to see Natsu slinging the knot haired mage onto his shoulder. "What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu explained.

Kageyama's one eye started open slightly as Erza gasped. She then smiled at the pink haired Dragon Slayer's nobleness. Together one by one, Natsu (with Kageyama), Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna all jump into the hole. Finally, they escaped the Magic Wind Wall were outside the station. The group could see the Magic Wind Wall from the distance, their hair and clothes whipping in the wind.

"We're out!" Gray yelled through the whipping winds.

"Let's hurry ahead!" Erza ordered.

"The wind is so strong!" Lucy pointed out, her hair and skirt whipping in the wind.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo exclaimed, holding down Lucy's skirt while her own was moving the wind.

"What about yours?" Lucy asked looking at her while Gray could see up her skirt.

"Oh man…" Gray realized, face blushing.

'_Glad I choose to not wear a skirt.' _Lisanna thought, her jacket flapping in the wind.

While his eyes were still closed, Kageyama spoke to the team. "It's no use…"

The four turned to him as he added, "There's no way you can catch up with him now… We win…!"

Erza looked to see one no two of their number was gone. "Where's Natsu?"

"Huh?" Lucy responded, looking around.

"Happy's gone too." Gray realized.

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

While Erigor flew through the canyons, he could see the town off in the distance. "There's the town. Hold on, you old geezers!"

The wind mage then heard the sound of someone roaring behind him as he turned to hear, "This is Happy at max speed!"

Erigor realized who it was. Natsu was flying with Happy, his white angel wings out and was flying at high speed, catching up to Erigor. Finally, Natsu landed a fiery blow on Erigor, knocking him off course as Natsu realised Happy. A midair explosion was caused by Natsu's attack at the Dragon Slayer landed on the train tracks, back facing away from the crash of Erigor as Happy landed into Natsu's arms, his magic spent.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I can't fly any farther." Happy said tired.

"Thanks for the help!" Natsu smiled. "We manage up to him!"

"Y-You..." spoke Erigor, getting Natsu's attention as look to him rising from the crash. "You're that Fairy Tail member… What are you doing here?"

Natsu place Happy down and face Erigor, flames surrounding and circling his fists, his left eye hidden in the shadow. "I'm here to beat you, you breezy bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Kageyama (who they taken along) were on the train tracks, trying to catch to Natsu, Happy, and Erigor. Kageyama sat inside the Magic-Mobile, staring at the three mages who were looking at him while Erza drove. Gray had his arms folded and sat near Kageyama while Kageyama faced the two girls.

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked calmly, his eyes closed.

"The town is empty; we're taking you to a doctor in Clover!" Lucy explained.

"Consider it a peace offering from us 'Flies'." Lisanna mocked, saying the word in disgust.

"Lisanna's right, you should be grateful." Lucy scoffed, turning her head.

"No." Kageyama replied calmly. "Why are you helping me? We're enemies."

Lucy and Lisanna eyed the Shadow mage as he muttered, "Ah, now I get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold-hearted to the core. He won't give a damn about me."

"So gloomy." Lisanna commented.

"If you want to die, we can kill you." Gray said, causing Lisanna to flinch.

"Hold on, Gray!" Lucy interrupted.

Gray look to him, his eyes narrowed and staring sharply at Kageyama. "There's more to the world than just life and death." Kageyama's mouth was ajar as Gray added, "Live a lot more positively. All of you."

"Gray's right." Lisanna chimed in. "I lost my parents when I was young and a certain event made me almost lost more important people in my life. But you can't feel like the world's given up on you. You have to keep your spirits high and move on the best you can. Sure, there are times you feel bad and dwell, but you must keep on being positive." Lisanna smiled. "That's something I'm learning myself."

Kageyama looked solemnly down to his hands, thinking about everything Lisanna and Gray said and taking it all in. Suddenly, the Magic-Mobile hit a bump in the train tracks, causing everyone to fly off their seats.

"What the…!" Gray cried as Lisanna fell to the door (while was locked) and Lucy to fly butt first into Kageyama's face.

"Erza!" Gray and Lisanna called.

"Sorry! It's alright!" Erza apologized, getting back on course.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy called from inside the Magic Mobile.

"Could your butt be any bigger?!" Kageyama stated annoyed, hand to his face.

Lucy screamed, vein throbbing on her head. "Sexual harassment! Gray, Lisanna, kill him!" she ordered, looking to her two mages for support.

"Jeez, don't make our sage moment go to waste now." Lisanna and Gray said, pale in the face.

Back outside with Erza, Her eyes were getting heavier as her she saw starting to lost sight of the track.

* * *

_(Cue Fist of Flame— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

'_My vision is blurring… I must have used up more magic energy than I thought… Natsu, sop Erigor." _Erza thought she continued on the track.

"_It's all up to you until we get there…!" _Erza added.

* * *

Back with Natsu and Erigor—

* * *

The wind mage was back on his feet; facing Natsu who still had his flames surrounding his fists.

"Bring it on! I'll burn you and that dangerous flute together!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You broke out the Magic Wind Wall, huh? What a pesky fly, you are," Erigor replied. With a stern looked he added, "You are in my way. Begone." With his right hand up, a light purple magic circle appeared, creating a powerful rush of wind that blew Natsu's flames away, causing Natsu to shield his arms in front of his face, his vest blowing in the wind as he struggled to keep on his feet.

"This is nothing!" Natsu shouted, removing his arms from his face and screaming to the wind mage, still on his feet. An explosion happened next, covering Natsu and in a cloud of dust. Erigor look up to see something shot up into the sky. From below it looks like a red star, but in the sky, it was Natsu. Not only was his fists covered in flames but his feet were covered in flames too, resembling dragon feet. Natsu crash his into Erigor, but Erigor dodge, Natsu's fist hitting the tracks, causing it to break up a bit, wood, stone, and metal flying around. Natsu strike again, the wind mage using his Scythe to block his attack. Erigor smiled at first was shocked by Natsu.

"_What?! He uses fire to jump and to strike?!" _Erigor thought as he floated up into the air as Natsu leap down to ground. '_And his strength! There's nothing like a mage's punch!"_

"Damn!" Natsu spat. "You can't fly in the air! That's not fair! Come down and face me!"

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor growled in anger. With his right hand out again, he conjured another light purple magic circle and a powerful wind hit Natsu causing him to scream. Natsu was inside a tornado as Erigor announced, "Strom Bringer!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer was now swept up from his feet and spinning around inside the tornado.

"Natsu…!" Happy gasped from the track tracks he led on, one eye opened. Happy closed his eyes and struggled as a light green magic circle appeared over his back, his white angel like wings struggling to pop out. But to effort, they wouldn't appear and Happy laid flat on the track. "It's no use! I don't have enough magic energy!"

Finally Natsu was sent falling into the canyon below, with no Happy to rescue him. Erigor chuckled. "I doubt even your fire could bring you up here!"

"Natsu!" Happy cried, but he couldn't hear a response to his pink haired companion.

Down in the canyon, Natsu crossed his arms and legs as he started to fall head first into the bottomless canyon.

"O-Oh crap! This isn't good! What do I do…?" Natsu asked himself as he was plummeting into the canyon.

Natsu finally came crashing into rock after rock, getting bumps on his head as he reach out to the light.

"Gramps." Natsu said dimly, his eyes closing and his mind went blank until he remembered something from back then.

* * *

Flashback—(Cue Fairy Tail theme—Slow ver— Fairy Tail volume 1 Soundtrack)

* * *

"_Sheesh, all right." A younger Macao said and held out his index finger, purple flames swirling on it while his other hand was holding a jug of beer. "Watch closely, now. See!"_

"_Whoa. Cool!" a younger Natsu from about four years younger was amazed by Macao's flame._

"_It's called Purple flare, and it can do a lot more than just burn stuff!" Macao explained, the flames moving around on his index finger._

"_My fire burns everything, thought…" Natsu pointed out. _

"_You just change the fire's properties." Macao replied. "If you ask for it from deep down, the fire will respond on its own."_

_Natsu look up at Macao, his eyes and mouth opened and taking in what he said as he added, "Do that, and not even water or wind can beat it!"_

"_I don't understand it, but I'll try to remember." Natsu nodded._

* * *

End Flashback—

* * *

(Cue Fairy Tail Main theme— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)

From below the canyon, a powerful rush of fire shot up from below and into the sky, giving where Natsu was and the area an orange glow. Erigor stood there in shock as the fire then formed into a hand. Without even melting the tracks or burning the wood that suspend the tracks, it grab onto the tracks, pulling something up from below. It was Natsu, who had taken his fellow member's advice and changed the property of the fire.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed happily; glad to see his friend was alright.

Natsu landed his feet back on the tracks, sighing in relief. "That was close!" with his left arm flexed, his hand balled into a fists he added, "Change the fire's properties, indeed…! I did it, Macao!"

Erigor gasped, still flabbergasted from what he saw. "Wh-What was that just now?!"

"You must be cold naked like that." Natsu called from below. "Want me to warm you up?!"

"You're just as unclothed as I am!" Erigor retorted.

Back on the tracks, Natsu slammed his fists together as he exclaimed, "This will blow you away! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" from his mouth and the orange magic circle, a powerful stream of flames spew out from his mouth and travel it's way to Erigor as Erigor countered with, "Storm Wall!" and a purple magic circle conjured a wind wall to protect him as the two collided with a explosion, covering the two mages in sparks of flames and smoke. Erigor emerged from the smoke, now floating the air, baffled from Natsu's display.

'_I can't believe this guy… Nothing he does makes any sense!' _Erigor thought. _'Is this what Fairy Tail mages are like!?' _Erigor chuckled. "It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength. What do you say we fight for real now?"

Natsu smiled. "Now I'm all fired up!"

Erigor held his scythe at the ready and announced, "Storm Wail!" While spinning his scythe rapidly, a purple magic circle appeared and a powerful gust of wind appeared and formed into a wind Twister as Erigor added, "Here I come!"

Erigor's Storm Wail was flying to Natsu as Natsu leap into the air to punch the wind with his fist wrapped in flames. But Natsu was pushed back and stared at the wind surrounding Erigor as he taunted, "What's the matter? Is that all you have?"

Natsu was back on the train tracks and grunted. "Damn! You just had to wrap yourself in something annoying!" Natsu slammed his fist together again as his left fist was wrapped in flames again. "This'll tear it right off! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and leaps forward to punch the wind surrounding Erigor but his fist won't connect with the wind as his flames were spread away from the wind until finally they were gone.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock. "What's going on?! My fire went out!"

"Just as I thought." Erigor observed. "Your destructive strength comes from your fire alone. You have no effect on me."

"What?!" exclaimed Natsu.

The wind twister spun more rapidly causing Natsu to shield himself from the wind. Natsu was sent back, his vest blowing in the wind as Erigor added, "The wind in my Storm Wail is always blowing outwards. Understand what that means? Fire doesn't blow against the wind!"

Natsu growled in anger. "What?!" Natsu growled.

The twister rose up, showing limps like a person. "Fire can't beat wind!"

The wind began to pick up around Natsu, his muffler moving in the wind, his left arm up and grunting in anger.

"Natsu!" Happy called from the blistering wind.

Erigor laughed. "Now you understand, Fairy Tail boy?! Fire can't beat wind!"

"Damn it!" Natsu growled. "It's almost like a typhoon…!"

"Your fire can no longer touch me!" Erigor stated as the wind pick up even harder, shocking Natsu, his arms crossed.

"Take this! Strom Shred!" While still inside the wind, Erigor conjured another purple magic circle which launches many wind blades like projectiles. Natsu dodge them from the left and to the right while midair, his teeth gritted in anger, spouting, "Damn… You!" while dodging.

With his left arm and feet clocked in flames, Natsu went flying to Erigor who still was surrounded by a ball of swirling wind, ready to attack him. Erigor laughed, taunting the Dragon Slayer as Natsu shouted, "Break through it!"

But Natsu was only a few feet to Erigor before being blown away and crashing into the train tracks, creating a dust cloud that was blown away.

"Forget Fire! I can't even get close to him! Damn it!" Natsu said to himself.

"What's the matter, boy?" Erigor called. "Is that all you got? I thought you would have a little more backbone than that." Erigor chuckled slightly. "Well, no matter. I'll this now!"

The ball of wind Erigor was in was back to resembling a head and limbs. "This soaring Phoenix magic slices everything it touches into pieces! Emera Baram!" And multiple magic circles appear and circle around in the wind as Natsu watched from below.

"Emera Baram?! That'll tear you apart if it hits!" Happy warned as the magic circled started to even more purple as Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

While bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with his index and middle fingers stretched. He places his two index and middle fingers in an "X" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, he shouted and commanded, "Time to die, cinder-faced brat!" As a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards Natsu, causing the Dragon Slayer to fly off his feet as Happy covered himself. Happy turned and gasped as Natsu crash to the train tracks again, seemly dead. His vest, body, and pants were covered in scratch marks.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu! Get up!"

"Oh?" Erigor said amazed, eyeing the Dragon face in the tracks. "I'm impressed his body's still in one piece. Not bad, for a young mage."

"Natsu!" Happy called.

Erigor landed back on the tracks, the wind surround him still remained and making the wind blow even more.

"Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to join you soon enough." Erigor added, "Using the sound of the Lullaby, of course."

A fist punched the tracks, shocking Erigor and Happy to who it was.

"Lullaby this, Lullaby that." Natsu stated angrily taking hold of his vest and removing it, his bare chest and muffler still remain. "If you want Gramps dead, then fight fair and square!"

"Way to go, Natsu!" Happy cheered, jumping up into the air.

"Impossible! You're back on your feet?!" Erigor said flabbergasted.

Natsu's fists were ignited with flames as he added, "If you don't have the guts to fight, then don't mess with me!" and leaps forward to attack Erigor.

"What a stubborn brat!" Erigor realized as Natsu was coming his way as Natsu was blown away once more, his flames on his fists blown out before landing back on his feet.

"Damn!" Natsu exclaimed. Erigor chuckled slight and Natsu reach down to the train tracks and started to heat up the rail as his body was covered in flames. "Damn! What can't I get closer?!" he roared.

Happy gasped. "H-He's… "

"I can't take it anymore… You bastard!" Natsu roared his anger burning hotly as the flames around him grew bigger.

Natsu screamed even more in anger, creating even more flames.

Erigor narrowed his eyes, eyeing what Natsu was doing. _'This is an odd type of magic… It's like his emotions are transforming into actual, physical flames."_

"It's making Erigor's wind blow strangely." Happy realized, noticing that the wind currents started changing the moment Natsu was covered in flames. Natsu screamed once more, pulling the rail off the track, the flames around towering up. Erigor, shocked at this display, knew what was going on.

'_Flames of Emotion?! There's an ancient magic like that, as I recall… But how can that brat…?' _Erigor thought then he gasped. His wind was starting to as Natsu exclaimed the explanation, "The wind is blowing towards him!"

"Now I see!" Happy realized one more as Natsu roared once as Happy called, "Natsu!"

Natsu turned to him as Happy fan his right paw in a bored expression. "You stink. You won't beat him. Let Gray or Lisanna handle this."

Natsu's flames vanished on spot from Happy's words echoing in his head. Veins throbbed on his temple as the flames surrounding Natsu returned even bigger and hotter as he exclaimed hotly, "What did you say?!"

* * *

_(Cue Salamander—Fairy Tail Volume 1 Soundtrack)_

* * *

Erigor's face was panic written all over it as the wind around was in his own words, "My Storm Mail is being blown away!"

The wind that surrounded Erigor was blowing away as Natsu was getting even more angrily, the flame surrounding push the wind away from Erigor until finally after the dust cleared, revealed Erigor, without his wind or his scythe. (A/N 2)

"Curse you!" he spat.

'_The superheated air around Natsu created an extreme vertical updraft, creating a low pressure area!' _Happy thought, explain the details in his head. _'And wind blows towards areas of lower pressure!"_

"I'm going to beat you!" Natsu roared flames and wind towering over him.

'_Superthermal magic at this level! No, he couldn't be…!' _Erigor thought as Natsu kneeled down to deliver his next attack.

With the flames still surrounding his body, Natsu then shot forward like a rocket, hitting squarely into Erigor's chest, causing Erigor to cough of blood as Natsu announced, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" and launches Erigor into the air with a 'horn' of flames as he made a sharp turn in the sky as Erigor cried out as he fell to the tracks, his last thoughts were as he started at the flame clock Natsu, _'A Dragon Slayer exists?!'_

And Erigor landed comically into the Train tracks, his upper body not visible except for his legs.

"That more like it, Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed to the blue cat.

"Aye!" Happy smiled, right paw up. "I'd expect no less from Natsu the Salamander."

"What were you saying earlier?" Natsu asked irritated.

"Cats have short memories, so…" Happy replied bur Natsu interrupted him.

"You said I can't beat him so leave it to Erza or something!" Natsu retorted.

"Wow." Happy replied amazed. "Your memory is even worse than a cat's. I said Gray or Lisanna, not Erza. But you won Natsu."

Natsu smiled turning away from Happy. "Oh, well! But, how did I manage to hit in the end, anyway?"

"Because you are awesome!" Happy replied, his wings back and now floating in the air.

"Oh, right!" Natsu remembered and laughed.

Behind the slightly burnt Erigor, the Lullaby flute's three were glowing purple from its eye sockets as two familiar voices called out for Natsu's name.

"Natsu!"

It was Lucy and Lisanna, the two mages and the Magic Mobile driven by Erza had finally made it to find Natsu and Happy, well and battle scarred and a defeated Erigor on the tracks.

"Oh! Took you long enough." Natsu remarked. "It's already over!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in agreement.

"Impressive work." Erza congratulated, Lucy and Lisanna helping her off the Magic Mobile as Gray scoffed in annoyance.

"Are you all right, Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza replied, looking at Lucy.

"It takes a lot of Magic power to drive this thing, she'll be ok." Lisanna pointed out then looks to her friend. "Good job Natsu."

"Thanks!" Natsu smiled as Kageyama exited out the Magic Mobile to see that Erigor was truly defeated.

'_I-Impossible… Erigor never loses." _Kageyama closes his mouth to sallow spit as his eyes look to the dropped Lullaby flute, its eyes glowing again.

"You had trouble against this guy?" Gray commented, arms crossed.

"Trouble?!" Natsu repeated. "I wiped the floor with him!"

"If you say so." Happy muttered.

"Geez. Wearing a scarf while half-naked… You look like a pervert." Gray remarked, eyeing Natsu's lack of vest, his bare chest naked to the world.

"Like you're one to talk." Natsu growled, seeing Gray without his shirt, his necklace and bare chest visible to the world. He turned his attention to Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna. "Lucy, gimme your clothes!"

"Why mine?!" Lucy snapped, furious that Natsu would request such a thing to her. Erza laughed and smiled, as Lisanna took her arm from Erza to remove her jacket, revealing her short sleeve light blue shirt and band on her right forearm. (A/N 3)

"Geez Natsu, just ask me for my jacket, as if we really need more perverts around here." Lisanna stated, handing Natsu her jacket.

"Thanks Lisanna." Natsu replied putting the opened jacket on like it was his vest.

"In any case, well done Natsu." Erza smiled. "The masters are safe now."

Lucy nodded in agreement and so did Lisanna. Natsu and Gray nodded too. Erigor has been defeated, meaning no one will hear Lullaby.

"While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about the incident and ask our master what to do with the flute." Erza offered.

"Clover is really close and all." Happy reminded them.

The flute's eyes glowed again as Kageyama grinned evilly. With seconds Kageyama took control of the Magic Nobile, took the flute with him using his shadow magic, flew over the group using said shadow magic and made his way to Clover.

"Kage!" Erza exclaimed.

"That's dangerous!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama taunted as he was out of sight.

Everyone stood there (or in Happy's case flew) in complete and utter shock. Finally Lisanna said the one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Did… Did we just get our Magic Mobile taken, member of Eisenwald heading to the conference, and now not only we have to get there now, but our master is in danger again?"

"Yes…" Was everyone response.

"I am going to kill him if hekills our master." Lisanna growled, an aura of darkness hovering over the normally sweet Lisanna.

"Scary…" Gray and Natsu commented, but Natsu added, "That jerk!"

"We saved him, too!" Lucy agreed, furious about this turn of events

"Let's go after him!" Erza ordered to the group.

They nodded in agreement and hurried along the Train tracks to Clover to stop Kageyama.

* * *

Later at night—

* * *

The military any rune knights and soldiers were heading to Clover too, hoping to stop the Eisenwald Guild from endangering the Guild Master's conference. With Kageyama, he had made it to Clover and stood on a hill, overlooking the Conference hall. He stood with his left hand to a tree, his right hand holding Lullaby. Inside was the Guild Master, unaware of the treat that was coming for them. Once he, Kageyama, plays the flute, the Guild Masters will and Eisenwald will win.

'_All right! They'll definitely hear the Lullaby from this distance!'_ Kageyama thought to himself_. 'At last! The time has finally come!'_

Just then, the sound of an old man laughing made Kageyama in shock from behind him.

Master Makarov was sitting on a rock and looking through an issue of Sorcery Weekly, a blush on his face and Kageyama was frozen in place before looking at the short mage. "These girls are so lovely! Mages these days are so high-level, on the inside and out! Their glamour shots are the best!" Makarov laughed and stood up from the rock, magazine behind his back. "No, no, no! This is no time for this! I need to hurry and catch up with those fools…!" He turned around to return back on the guild when was shocked to see a young mage with raven black hair tied in a knot and bandaged up. He waved his arms in a nervous fashion; thinking the mage thought he was doing something perverted.

"No, it's not what you think! This is for research! I've done nothing to be ashamed up!" Makarov assured him in panic.

"No, you don't have to make excuses…' Kageyama thought, a little irritated and sighed.

"Huh?" Makarov realized, eyeing Kageyama's injuries. "You're injured. What are you wandering out here for?"

"Oh, I, uhh…!" Kageyama stammered as Makarov turned away and sighed. '_Hold on! He's Makarov from Fairy Tail! I keep running across these flies!' _He finally decided to speak up again. "Umm…"

"Hmmm" Makarov responded, turning his head back to Kageyama.

The Shadow mage then held up the Lullaby flute to show the guild master. "Care for a song?" he asked, smiling, "They don't allow instruments in the hospital, you see…"

Makarov kept his eyes on the mage as he added, "S-So I'd love to play to someone!"

"That's one creepy flute." Makarov pointed out, eyeing the flute in the mage's hands.

"It isn't much to look at, but it sounds great." Kageyama assured the elder master.

Makarov look suspiciously at the flute, but thought it could be nothing wrong with it. It was just a wooden flute, right? Besides, one song won't hurt.

"I'm in a hurry. Just on song." He replied to the shadow mage.

"Of course." Kageyama replied back, eyes closed. His eyes opened slightly in a glare of evil. _'We win.' _

"Listen well now." Kageyama added, as he ready to put his lips on the flute and play its death magic. With his lips only a few inches away to be blown, Kageyama thought, _'This is finally it…' _

Suddenly Kageyama's thoughts went to members of Eisenwald…

"_Legitimate Guilds are nothing but a joke." Spoke the black and yellow hooded mage named Rayule._

"_For people with so little skill, they shouldn't act so big!" spoke the raved haired mage named Byard._

"_This is revenge against the magic world that imprisoned us in the darkness and took away our lives." spoke Erigor._

Before getting ready to blow, he heard Lucy's voice in his head this time.

"_That won't give you your rights back!" _spoke Lucy.

Then his mind flash back to in the Magic Mobile where both Gray and Lisanna had their words of wisdom.

"_Live a lot more positively. All of you." spoke Gray._

"_But you can't feel like the world's given up on you. You have to keep your spirits high and move on the best you can. Sure, there are times you feel bad and dwell, but you must keep on being positive." _Spoke Lisanna.

Then it was back to Erza who held his wounded body when he was struck.

"_Kage! We need your help!" _yelled Erza.

Finally, Natsu who stood up for him after being attacked by his own comrade…

"_He's a member of your own guild!" roared Natsu._

He had opened back his eyes, the thoughts of Natsu's group still fresh in his memory, were they right, was he really doing the right thing. Erza, while he just turned on her, needed his help. Lucy told him and his guild that what they were doing won't give them their rights back. Gray, who told him to live more positively. Lisanna, who said the same thing as Gray, even revealed losing lives but still wanna keep moving to the future. Natsu, the Fire 'fly', who defended him when Karaka attack him from behind. They had a point, but were they all correct?

Natsu's groupwas above a cliff where they could see Makarov and Kageyama.

"Master/Gramps!" exclaimed Erza, Lisanna, and Natsu.

"Shh." responded Master Bob, who was in front of Natsu, Gray, and Lucy who flinched in shock seeing him. Lisanna stayed mostly calm and greet the master with a friendly smile and wave.

"It's just getting good, watch quietly!" added Master Bob before setting his eyes on Natsu and Gray who were terrified, "Oh, you two are cuties! You're just my type!"

"Who is that?" Lucy asked, seeing the heavy weighted mage and as terrified as the boys.

"…Master Bob!" answered Erza.

"Oh Erza, you've grown!" Master Bob realized, eyeing the Queen of the Fairies and then looks to Lisanna. "And Lisanna, you are as beautiful as Mirajane."

"Thank you, sir." Lisanna bowed.

Lucy hid behind Lisanna. "He's the master of Blue Pegasus?!

Back with Kageyama and Makarov, the guild Master waited patiently for the mage to play, but he still was hesitating.

"What's wrong? Hurry it up!" Makarov said impatient.

Kageyama gulped for a second before getting ready to play.

"Oh no!" gasped Erza while Gray, Lisanna, and Natsu all had the same expressions of panic and anger.

Lucy was panicking, hands to her mouth as Master Goldmine spoke this time, leaning against a tree while Natsu and Gray were being bothered by Master Bob.

"Just be quiet and watch. This is getting good." Goldmine added.

"The Quarto Cerberus!" Lucy began in shock as Erza and Lisanna continued, "Master Goldmine."

"Well?!" Makarov asked a stern look on his face. Kageyama shuddered for a second, his right looking at the flute, not noticing its ryes were glowing.

'_Play it… All I have to do is play it… And then everything will change…' _Kageyama thought, his voice shaking a bit.

Makarov was silent for a moment and look to Kageyama. "Nothing will change."

Kageyama gasped his black eyes widen in surprised. How did he know what he was thinking?

"The weak will always remain weak. But weakness isn't necessarily bad." Makarov explained his back turned from the mage.

Everyone watch from above the scene, keeping quiet and the Guild Masters remaining calm as Makarov continued, "People are weak creatures by nature. People's insecurities are why guilds exist. Why comrades exist. ." he added, turning his head back. "They come together and move forward to live life to the fullest. If you're clumsy, you might run into obstacles and take a long way around, but as long as you step forward with faith in tomorrow, you'll find that your strength will emerge on its own. You'll be able to smile and live life to the fullest. You don't need some special flute for that."

The light night breeze passes between Kageyama and Makarov. The guild master's arms behind his back and the Lullaby flute away from Kageyama's mouth. Finally, the flute dropped from Kageyama's hands as he himself drop to his knees in defeat. Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, and the two guild masters remained silent with smiles or calm expressions on their faces to see he had given up. Did Makarov's words really do the trick to stop him?

"I give up." Kageyama admitted hands and knees to the ground.

"Master!" Erza and Lisanna exclaimed, running up to the guild with everyone running beside them.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray called a big smile on their faces.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" Makarov exclaimed, shocked to see Erza's party here when he was to catch up to them.

"That was well said!" Erza stated overjoyed, taking the master into a hug (he unfortunately hitting her breastplate), "Your word were truly moving!"

"Hard…!" Makarov screamed and Erza released him as Natsu patted him on the head, proud of him. Goldmine and Bob followed too, so did Happy as Lisanna and Lucy kneeled down Kageyama.

"You two are going to chew me off for what I did and almost did, right?" Kageyama asked quietly.

"Nope, you gave up on you own." Lisanna smiled. "You just needed a push, that's all."

"Looks like it's all over." Gray mused, arms folded.

"That's was amazing, Gramps!" Natsu smiled.

"Please don't pat me, Natsu, I'm not a dog." Makarov retorted annoyed.

As everyone was happy that it was all over, The Lullaby's eyes glowed once more as a purple mist slip out of it along with sparks. "I grow tired of all you gutless mages!" it spoke with male booming voice.

Natsu, Erza Gray, Lucy, and Lisanna all gasped as Happy pointed out in shock, "Something came out!"

A large purple magic circle appearing in the sky, crackling lightning as even the military was shocked. From the mist the rose from the flute, the voice spoke again with, "I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" until finally, something did come out, and it was large. It was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body. It appeared over the conference hall, adding, "I will devour your souls!"

"It's so big!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"It is!" Happy agreed.

"What the…!" Kageyama gasped. "No one told me about this!"

"Oh, this is a pickle!" Bob smiled.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref. " Goldmine explained arms cross.

The Guild Masters in the Conference hall all evacuated the building, scared of the demon.

The demon looked around as Lucy asked, hand to her mouth and standing with Kageyama, Bob, and Goldmine. "Why did a monster come out of the flute?"

"That monster is Lullaby, in the flesh." Goldmine explained. "It's living magic, in other words, Zeref's magic.

"Living magic?" Erza repeated.

"Zeref?! That ancient mage?!" Gray asked.

"The black mage Zeref was the most evil mage in the history of magekind. He left his magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!" Bob added.

Lullaby lowered his body to look down at the five mages who stood in front of it. "Now, then! Whose soul shall I dine on first?!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled. He looks to Lisanna. "Hey Lisanna, are souls tasty?"

"Beats me, but right now we need to focus of that thing." Lisanna replied.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Gray! Get everyone away from here!" Erza ordered to the three.

"Don't order us around…" Natsu began with gritted teeth.

"…Like you're the boss of us!" Gray finished same gritted teeth as Natsu.

Lisanna only sighed at her two comrades disobeying remarks.

"You heard me!" Erza replied darkly, her left eye glinting.

"Aye, sir!" chirped Natsu and Gray, who took Lisanna's arm in their arms and went to get everyone to safety.

"It's happy time, right?" Lucy laughed hand to her face.

On the mountainsides behind Lullaby, members of the military exclaimed, "That hunk of wood can't scare us! Charge!" and the Military ran to fight the creature.

"Stay out of this, small fries!" Lullaby roared, a purple magic circle appeared from its mouth and laughed a beam that destroyed mountain in a single blast, making everyone cover their eyes from the light after the mountain was destroyed. When the light was gone, the military were baffled the mountain was gone. Shocked by this, the army retreated from the area. Lullaby turned back to Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna.

"Now then! I've decided! I will devour all your souls, mages!" Lullaby confirmed.

"All right, then! Bring it in, if you dare!" Natsu taunted.

While the Guild masters were off in the distance behind, Lucy stood there with a hand to her mouth.

"What can just the four of them do?" Lucy asked worried.

"What about you, any of your spirits available?" Happy asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Then don't worry, these four got it." Happy assured her.

"Right." Lucy nodded.

Lullaby's eyes glowed again as it roared, its mouth in the air as a purple magic appeared, sending out a powerful shockwave of sound, which caused everyone to cover their ears.

"Oh, what a horrible sound." Bob commented calmly.

"It's sounds revolting!" Lucy cried.

"…It's begun." Goldmine stated, arms folded.

Comments of 'This is bad!', 'The Lullaby…!' and 'It's going to eat our souls!' were heard from the terrified Guild Masters. But Makarov was calm, a grin rose on his face. He wasn't worried, not by a long shot. From side to side, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna were ready to fight.

* * *

_(Cue Against Magic— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Let's go!" Erza commanded, taking out two sward and rush to Lullaby.

"All right!" Gray, Lisanna, and Natsu responded as the three followed Erza into the air to face Lullaby.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as her armor and her body started to glow as her regular armor disappeared, and reappeared in its place was her Heaven's Wheel Armor. With a swing of her two swords, Lullaby was struck and cried out in pain.

Gray slammed his left into his right palm as mist appeared around him and light blue magic circle and said, "Ice Make: Lance!" With arms extended forward, created long, curved ice lances impaling Lullaby.

Lisanna and Natsu were up next, the former changing quickly into partial Phoenix Soul and hold out her two hands, "Take this! Flame Burst of the Phoenix!" As a red magic circle appeared and a powerful stream of flames erupted from it as Natsu dived into the attack, right fist ablaze with fire as he exclaimed, "…Chew on this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and the combo of Flame Burst and Dragon's Fist hit Lullaby squarely in the face.

From below as most the battle was going on, the guild master was commenting what was happening.

"He punched it with fire and that girl's fire magic is close to his level!" a guild master commented, referring to Natsu and Lisanna.

"That one's an ice mage!" another commented, referring to Gray.

"And she can requip her armor!" another added in, referring to Erza.

Erza and Lisanna stayed airborne while Natsu and Gray stood on either rock, Lullaby roared, "You're starting to anyone me!" And swept his arm at them, but they quickly doge it and got out of the way. Erza attacked Lullaby with her sword, followed by Gray who shot projectiles from his ice, and lastly Natsu and Lisanna who grabbed hands as two long streams of flames appeared on their other outstretched arms.

"Here's another one! Fire Dragon/Phoenix Wing Attack!" they yelled in unison and crash their flames like mighty wings at Lullaby.

Back with Lucy and Happy, Kageyama was shocked at what was going on in the battle while Happy smiled and Lucy looked worried.

"Whoa…! I've never seen combination attacks like that before!" Kageyama commented astonished.

"They're in perfect sync!" Lucy commented too.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Lullaby roared even longer as the purple magic circle it summoned extended and grew bigger. As he swallows it into its mouth, it's magic ready to play its death magic.

"This doesn't look good!" Lucy exclaimed panicked.

"It's going to play the Lullaby!" Happy exclaimed in panic too.

Lullaby began to charge up for its song, everything shaking in its wake, as the anticipating song was to be played. All around, plant life was dying as Lucy commented, "The plant life is withering away!"

"Lullaby is sucking it up!" Happy explained.

"Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roared as he sent out a loud shockwave that caused everyone to cover their ears again. But instead of death music, all that came out was a wheezing breeze.

"What?!" Lucy screamed.

"It's farting?!" Happy screamed too, earplugs in his ears.

Lullaby was shocked, sweat coming from its forehead. "What's this sound, where has my great musical sound gone?!"

"I get it, all those attacks…!" Kageyama realized.

"The holes they made messed up its sound." Lucy added a sigh in disbelief. "All that build up for this?!"

"I'm hungry now." Happy interjected.

"The hell with this!" Lullaby roared, a 'vein' on its head and kicks a random mountain while Erza/Lisanna in the air and Gray and Natsu on the ground. Cries of 'It snapped!', and 'It's as irritable as it is big!' were heard by the guild master as Lullaby look to them as they panicked. But Gray step in front of the as Lullaby's eyes flashed as it readied an attack. Gray placed his arms down to the ground as mist formed exclaiming, "Ice Make…"

* * *

_(Cue Erza's Theme— Fairy Tail Volume 1 Soundtrack)_

* * *

As a wall of flames was conjured by Lullaby, that was aimed at Lucy and the others, the attack was blocked as Lucy look to see Gray, his arms out as a large shield made of ice was in front of him, which shape was reminiscent of a flower, adding, "Shield!"

"So fast!" commented a guild master in amazement.

"Such tremendous Make Magic!" commented another.

"Make magic?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"Magic that give magic energy a physical form." Happy explained eyes widen with a smile. "It can take away physical form, too!"

Lucy understood as Lullaby roared, "Curse you!" as the flames he summoned were going to Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu began to devour the flames as the flames circled around Lisanna's body. With the flames Natsu devoured gone, the Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed, "All right!" Now I got fire in my belly!" He looks to Lisanna. "You ready?"

Lisanna nodded. "Let's give this Lullaby our own tune."

"What are you, a monster?!" Lullaby exclaimed, eyeing Natsu who had eaten the flames. Lullaby punched the ground as Lisanna and Natsu and Natsu dodged, the two mages now running up its arm.

"What did you call me/him?!" Natsu and Lisanna exclaimed, continuing going up the arm.

"They're climbing on me!" Lullaby roared as the two jumped up.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as a red magic circle appeared and shrouded Erza in light before revealing a different armor. The armor is black with silver trimming that had silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waistguard. The waistguard leaves the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs. She had two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly were composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair was now in a ponytail. Immediately, the Guild Masters fell in love with the armor.

"Oh!" exclaimed onr of the masters.

"It's Black Wing Armor!" another confirmed.

"It's magic armor that simplifies the power of a single attack!"

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray exclaimed, his knees bend and his arms forward with a light blue magic circle appearing, creating a giant spinning ice disk that was launched like buzz saw that hit at Lullaby's middle while Erza slice at its neck with her sword as the two attacks made the Demon Flute cry out in pain.

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Erza called.

"Now!" Gray finished.

"All Right!" Both mages cried out as they readied their last attacks.

"The flames of my left hand and the flames of my right hand!" Natsu exclaimed as two flames appeared on both his hands. "Put them together, and….!" as he slams his hands together, creating a ball of flames into his hands and over his head.

"Time we end this once and for all!" Lisanna exclaimed flames spiral her arms as a red magic circle appeared.

"Say good-night, Lullaby! Fire Spiral!" And flames swirling from the magic circle traveled up to Lullaby as Natsu exclaimed, "Eat this! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" And Natsu toss his fire ball at Lullaby with Lisanna's fire being an extra power source as Lullaby was struck by the two combined fire attacks causing Lullaby to be swept off it's as it screamed, blowing up into pieces as a ray of light shot into the sky. The light vanished and Lullaby was shattered, sparkles not fell from the sky, leaving just the flute on the ground.

"Stupendous!" Makarov remarked, hands behind his back.

"…Marvelous!" Rob commented.

"One of Zeref's demons, defeated so easily…" Goldmine smiled.

"Incredible!" Lucy admitted in shock as the dust revealed Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza, all standing together, looking serious. Natsu holding on to his scarf and his friend's jacket safely unharmed, Gray with his arms folded, Lisanna folding her arms proudly, and Erza standing with her right hand to her hip. "This is… what Fairy Tail mages are like?!"

"They're the strongest team, all right! That was so cool!" Lucy cheered happily.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, jumping into the air.

"What do you think? Incredible, huh?" Makarov asked, smile on his face.

"You did it, guys!" Lucy cheered.

"That was much at all!" Natsu commented, smile on his face.

"It was a piece of Cake!" Gray commented calmly.

"We did well, the four of us." Lisanna smiled.

As the group all were taking, Kageyama was still on the ground, watching them.

"They really are crazy." Kageyama stated a smile on his face. "I don't even begin to compare to them."

Bob placed a hand to the Shadow mage and asked, "Do you need a doctor?"

"Yeah and after that, I'll turn myself in." Kageyama replied.

"That's a shame really, you didn't cause any harm to us, and they might let you out after you finished your sentence." Bob replied back.

"Yeah, but I have Eisenwald written all over me, I don't think I get off without a slap on the wrist." Kageyama added a smile on his face.

"Where would you go?" asked Goldmine, coming up to him.

"I might as well enjoy life, like they said." Kageyama smiled, looking back to Natsu's group and Makarov.

"Not really sure what happened, but looks like we owe Fairy Tail one…" Goldmine added arms folded.

"That said, I still think…" another Guild Master said, mouth agape.

Erza and Lisanna blinked in shock as Gray and Natsu turned to see what the matter was. And what they saw confirms what the Guild Masters all said….

"….They went overboard!"

A large creator was now where the conference hall was, and several mountains were gone too. Lisanna counted and was actually the happiest girl in Earth Land.

'_Yes I was right. I know we went too far, but it look like I won the bet!' _Lisanna cheered in her thoughts.

Makarov was shaking in shock as Lucy commented in fear, "…Forget the Conference hall!"

"Aye! A mountain or three are gone too!" Happy chimed in excitement.

Makarov was now white in the face as his shaking cease and a 'soul' came out of his body. His body still as stone as it seemed he died from shock.

"Master!" Lucy asked, witnessing Makarov 'die' in a sense.

"Something came out!" Happy exclaimed too, seeing the floating soul.

Natsu laughed his hand to Lisanna who he gave back her jacket. "We just destroyed everything, didn't we?"

"Yup!" Lisanna smiled, taking back her jacket.

"Master, come back!" Erza called, chasing the soul of her master as an anger mob of master made Lucy scared. Cries of 'Who are, get them!' were heard as Kageyama, Goldmine, and Bob continued watching.

Kageyama chuckled. "This happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Goldmine and Bob agreed.

"They seem to be busy, I guess I can't say good bye." Kageyama said ashamed.

"Want us to give them a message?" Bob asked,

"Yeah, to the flies... er, I mean, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, thank you." Kageyama added still smiling.

"We'll do." Both guild masters agreed as Natsu and the group, with Makarov in the arms of Lisanna was being chased away by the angry mob of Guild Masters. But Kageyama kept his smile, his thought on Natsu and his friends.

* * *

_Thank you Team Natsu…. The Strongest Team (A/N 4)_

* * *

As the heroes run for their lives, one adventure was closed, but another will soon come. But what else lies ahead for Natsu and his friends as they make their long journey home to Magnolia.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Lisanna: And with that, we finished the Lullaby arc.**

**Happy: Two episodes finished in one chapter and the after the filler and episode ten, we begin the Guluna Island arc.**

**Michael: What do you think of the chapter, the subtle hints to Lisanna and Lucy developing a little? Notice the moment she stopped hurting Happy and apologized? Yeah, keeping down a bit between Happy and Lucy, some of the real humor is the interaction with Lisanna and Lucy in later chapters.**

**Happy: I think it will help with all the hate Lucy gets, shame she couldn't help in the battle.**

**Lisanna: That's alright in a way, in two other retellings, she helping more in battles, it won't matter here for now.**

**Michael: I guess so. Now for the next episode**

* * *

Episode nine: Natsu devours a Village!

* * *

**Happy: We'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Michael and Lisanna: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 the name 'Wild's Soul comes from a review I sadly had to block because well, whining about the fights is annoying. You know the ones.

#2 His weapon vanished after that one move he did. Odd.

#3 Like I said earlier in the story, this is Lisanna's post Edolas clothes, but a different colored shirt (short sleeves) and her band on her right forearm.

#4 Interesting trivia, their team is still unnamed right now, so Team Natsu is a default name for the anime/manga.


	7. Natsu devours a Village

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapter/Episode 9: Natsu Devours a Village**

* * *

**Happy: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Michael: Time for the filler, which is actually based on an omake from the manga. While noncanon, still is funny.**

**Lisanna: After that is episode ten, then the start of the Guluna Island arc, which is Gray's arc more so than any of us.**

**Michael: We still got a long way before Tenrou or even Grand Magic Games. And just to give my followers a heads up, I do have the arcs plan out, it just takes a while to write each chapter with the only limited time on the internet until it's at my house, so don't expect a big upload until maybe spring or summer. Then there are important fights to extend. I hate to force myself to extend fights I really don't want to (The fights in the 5****th**** day of the Grand Magic Games) just to please people who bitch about Nakama power, or Natsu/Erza has to lose, or my personal favorite, complain about certain characters who came back and don't do much or say a phoenix down is going to be cast on characters like Simon. So a little stressed, not like the pissed out fans, just stressed.**

**Lisanna and Happy: You don't mean…**

**Michael: Yes Final Fantasy. Now let's begin before I ramble on for too long.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert—

* * *

"These footprints… No question about it… They passed through here two days ago." spoke a young man of average height with long black hair, which had a shade of dark purple to it and covers the right part of his face. His eyes were black as well, and the right one is obscured by his hair. His attire was a western design, mirroring cowboys minus the hat. His outfit consisted of a long brown coat, similar to a poncho, with thin strips hanging from the edges, covering most of his body, together with a shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges, held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and simple shoes, or boots. He had a case on his right hip, attached to a belt and he also sported an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Behind him with her hand to her hip was a young woman close to his age with long, straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. She had brownish purple eyes, and wore red lipstick. Just like the young male, her clothes mirror a tradition cowgirl, with a cowgirl hat on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body is covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges. The young man was kneeled to the ground observing the one of the footsteps left by someone while his companion stood behind him.

"They should've definitely reached Magnolia by now, then." The green haired woman added. "I wonder if something happened…"

"Yeah." The young man replied. "For now, let's return and give our report."

"We're not going after them?" the green haired woman asked.

The young man shook his head before they left to return home on large birds. The two were Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan and these two were members of Fairy Tail.

Alzack and Bisca retuned to Magnolia to inform Mirajane about where Natsu's group and Makarov were now. She was surprised and a bit worried.

"Oh, this is a dilemma." Mirajane admitted. "A message from the council has arrived, too… "

"Don't look at me, I wanted to follow them." Bisca replied.

"No, we wouldn't have." Alzack assured her. "Not even experienced members of hunters' guild can find their way out of that end of Clover Canyon."

"It's a natural labyrinth, why would they go through there?" Bisca asked Mira.

"They must have a reason." Mira assured Bisca, placing a hand to her cheek. "The master's with them, so they should be okay, but…"Mira paused as Alzack added.

"Well, we'll just hope for the best for them." Alzack admitted.

"By the way Mira, what was the message?" Bisca asked

"Well, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna destroyed the conference hall and about three-five mountains." Mira explained.

The two look to one another and said in unison, "Didn't Lisanna bet that would happen?

"Yeah." Mira laughed, "I never thought it would come true, but I have a feeling Lisanna's happy right now."

* * *

Meanwhile—

* * *

The group of Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, and Makarov were continuing their trek to Magnolia. And unfortunately for the mages and master, they were completely lost. Happy stood near the cliff looking down as Lucy spoke behind him.

"We're lost, aren't we Happy?" asked Lucy, coming up to his side to look too. "We've been walking forever now and we still haven't made it to Magnolia."

"I guess so; I thought we were going the right way." Happy said, "That's strange; I thought you would insult me or something."

"N-Now why would I do that?" Lucy stammered nervously.

"I think it's because Lisanna's death threat still is looming over your head." Happy answered.

Lucy was pale all over remembering the possible threat as Natsu and Lisanna walk over, the Takeover Mage being carried by her childhood friend.

"I never said I'd kill her, just she'll regret it." Lisanna assured Happy.

**After walking for a while, we made it to Web Valley, and we were lost. It's been a day or two since our fight with Lullaby, so it was important we get back home immediately. But we let Happy lead the way this time and it didn't work.**

"That being said, we still don't know how to get back. And another thing…" He looks to Lisanna, a smile on her face. "Why am I carrying you?"

"Because I ask to that's why." Lisanna answered.

Natsu sighed. Why did he have to be the mode of transportation this time? But it wasn't being lost that everyone upset, they were hungry too. They haven't eaten since they were in Clover and they destroyed the hall to even have food there.

"Man I'm starving." Natsu said as he and Lisanna got back to Gray, Erza, and Makarov.

"Quiet. You're making us even hungrier." Gray growled while holding his stomach.

The two boys immediately starting to argue, the Dragon Slayer forgetting his friend was on his back.

"I can't help it, I'm hungry!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Quit talking about it then!" Gray yelled.

Lisanna sighed and tighten her grip on Natsu's neck to stay on. Master Makarov finally chimed in, his eyes crossed.

"Indeed… I'm famished too." Makarov said.

"Weren't you listening?!" both boys exclaimed looking at the short master.

"Stop it." Erza ordered as her own stomach started growling. This caught everyone's attention as everyone except Happy and Makarov stared wide eyed.

"Your stomach just growled." Natsu said to the arms crossed Erza.

"It did not. You're just imagining things." Erza replied coolly.

"That's the craziest excuse if I ever heard one..." Gray retorted mouth agape.

Happy then jump into the air, looking excited with stars in his eyes at what was down in the fissure. Natsu and Lisanna came to see what made Happy excited.

"What are you excited about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Look down there!" Happy exclaimed pointing down the cliff for the two and the others to look as well. Several giant and colorful blue fish with a pair of yellow wings on its head were flying saying phrases like 'I can fly!', 'You can fly!', and 'Can you fly?' Happy recognized the fish right off the bat.

"Wingfish! They're a legendary delicacy!" Happy exclaimed paw in the air. "They're super yummy!"

The four mages spoke to one another.

"Legendary delicacy?" asked Gray.

"Wingfish…" Erza pondered.

"That does sound tasty!" Natsu said excited.

Makarov placed a hand to the cat's shoulder, tears running down his eyes. "Well done Happy! Thank you for finding them!"

Lucy's stomach was grumbling as she commented, "They're all too hungry…"

Gray was behind her, a cold tone in his eyes. "You too…?"

"Aye…" she responded immediately.

Happy took out a fishing rod and announced, "All right! Let's fish!"

"You guys fish your way, I got my own method." Lisanna told the group.

"How?" everyone asked.

The white haired mage smiled and stood with her back facing the cliff. "My way…" With her back still facing the edge, she dived backwards from the cliff and took off into the air, her two arms now red and green large wings as she went to catch a fish on her own. Meanwhile, Happy and the group had fishing rods as well to fish for the fish. But they were having a hard time to catch them as they flew around their lines.

"Man. They're harder to catch than I thought." Natsu groaned. "I hope Lisanna got better luck than our luck to even catch one."

"I'm going to try harder!" Happy exclaimed with determination.

"They don't look so tasty to me…" Lucy observed.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do." Erza retorted coolly.

Lucy gasped. "You're that hungry?!"

"I wanna eat a Wingfish! They're so delicious! They're a legendary delicacy!" Happy yelled gripping the rod tightly in his paws. Until finally…

"I give up." Happy admitted to the group with his pole to the ground a smile on his face.

"So weak-willed!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy kneeled down to the blue cat who head was hanging low. "But we couldn't catch anything at all. And Lisanna probably caught a fish, but we couldn't." he said sadly.

"You're hungry, right?" Lucy asked, "Then you should keep at it!" She smiled cheerfully at the blue cat. "Don't give up!"

Happy's expression changed from ashamed to cheerful as he look up to Lucy's smiling face. "Okay Lucy, I'll try again." And with that, Happy picks up the fishing rod again and continues fishing.

"Well that was easy; I thought Happy would say Lucy was being mean or something." Gray said, looking at the two.

"If that happened, Lisanna would kill me because Happy was hurt again." Natsu replied.

Gray chuckled in his thoughts. _'They are married, and Lisanna's the dad in the relationship.'_

After a few minutes, the group was only able to catch one fish and Lisanna was probably trying to catch hers. The group circled around the dead flying fish with Lucy speaking up first.

"That sure was hard." Lucy groaned.

"We were only able to catch one…" Erza said disappointed.

The group groaned in failure as Natsu grilled the fish with his Fire magic. The fish appeared well done and while it could feed one of them, Natsu decided to give the lonely fish to someone else.

"You eat it Happy." Natsu requested the blue cat.

"But it wouldn't be fair!" he refused, knowing his friends were hungry and he didn't want them to starve.

"It'll make us even hungrier if we split into tiny pieces." Gray explained eyes narrowed.

"Don't hold back! Eat! Eat up!" Makarov ordered.

"Really…?" Happy asked, holding the cooked fish in his paws, stars in his eyes as Gray was pulling at his hair in annoyance, Natsu trying to stop him, tears in Makarov's eyes, Erza's back turned, and Lucy her face lowered in an aura of depression. "Okay, thanks for the food!"

Happy took a bit of the fish and began to chew it happily before eating the whole thing. Lucy thought while her and her comrades' stomach started to growl even more, _'You seem to enjoy that weird fish. It must be real bliss.'_

Suddenly, Happy's real bliss became a nightmare as his face now had a disgusted look on it. "Yuck!" he exclaimed.

"It's that bad?!" Lucy screamed.

"Glad we didn't eat or it might be disgusting to us. And where's Lisanna?" Gray asked.

"She just came back." Erza said, seeing the Takeover mage returning with one of the fish in her hands.

"You guys caught anything?" Lisanna asked.

"No." They lied at once.

"Oh that's a shame, I'm really sorry. Well, I'm going to enjoy my fish if you don't mind, then we'll get moving." Lisanna replied before taking a bite of her fish. The group waited for the white haired mage to have the same reaction of Happy but after she finished, there wasn't a disgust look on her face.

"You know, they're a little bitter, but not that bad." Lisanna told them.

The group was completely shock that Lisanna didn't find the fish terrible. Eyes widen with disbelief as a few commented about her came from the group.

"She just ate that fish like it was nothing." Natsu said bewildered.

"She is definitely Elfman and Mirajane's sister." Gray admitted.

"She's cute on the outside, but a tough exterior on the inside. Yeah she's a Strauss alright." Makarov admitted too.

* * *

After Lisanna was finished with her fish, Natsu and the group continued on their way back home. Erza walked in front, followed by Happy, Makarov, and Natsu with Lisanna on his shoulders, Gray, and Lucy bringing up the rear.

"…Man." Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"I'm starving." Gray stated trudging to keep up with the others in front.

"Boy I am hungry." Makarov said.

Natsu and the group gasped in shocked as they saw a village a few feet from where they stopped. It was an old fashion kind of village with buildings and even houses.

"A village!" gasped Erza

"A village in this valley must be our lucky day." Gray said walking up to Erza's side.

"Then there's probably…" Happy said delighted.

"Food!" finished Natsu as the full party ran to the village. They entered inside with Natsu in the lead when the Dragon Slayer stop to notice something was off in the village. They stood there looking around the center of the village which had a large mushroom statue. Lisanna hop off Natsu's shoulders to look around too. It felt quiet, really quiet for a village. There was no one here not even pets, strays, or even any animals.

"There's no one here." Gray and Lisanna confirmed.

"This is really a quiet village…" Lucy said arms folded.

"Maybe everyone's taking a nap?" Natsu suggested.

"The whole village, I doubt it Natsu. Even if a whole town went to sleep, there would still be people out and about." Lisanna replied.

"I guess so." Natsu agreed. "Maybe they'll wake up if we call them." Natsu place his hands to his face to shout out for the villagers. "Hey, anybody home?!"

"We're starving like crazy! Please give us some food!" yelled Happy.

"Happy, I don't think they'll give us food if you shout like that." Lucy assured him.

Everyone look around, there was no sound of anyone yelling or having a fit of Happy's demand for food. It was still quiet.

"Are you sure they're napping?" asked Gray.

"That or everyone got drunk and passed out." Makarov suggested.

"You're thinking of Fairy Tail…" Lucy corrected him.

Makarov laughed. "That's a good point!"

Everyone had their backs turned from each other looking around as Natsu made a running start to one of the houses.

"Bah! This is annoying! I'll just take whatever food I can find by force!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hold on! That's basically robbing!" Gray told him, following him in a running sprint.

"So! You have the same idea!" Natsu retorted to the Ice mage as the two were out of sight from the others.

The Dragon Slayer then stopped at one of the house to knock on the wooden door.

"Hey! Is anybody home?!" Natsu called knocking. But there was no response to anyone in the house. So he decided to knock again. "Give us something to eat! Please!"

Still no response to anyone in the house but when Natsu opened the door, he found no only no one in there, but food prepared on the table. On the table were bread, butter, and soup all in good condition. The chairs across the table were pulled out ever so slightly plus the inside of the house was like the outside old fashion with a shelf against the wall.

"Nope, there's no one here." Gray said as him and Natsu walk inside.

"But, hey! There's food!" Natsu smiled walking over to the table to pick up one of the slices of bread to eat. He sniff it first to see if was still good, a smiled reassured his guess as he added, "All right! It's still good, down the hatch!"

But before Natsu could dine it to the bread, Ezra walk inside the house and said, "Wait."

Natsu look at Erza, an angry look was on his face glaring at the Requip mage. "Oh, come on!"

Erza ignoring the outburst of the Dragon Slayer turn to him arms folded. "Something's not right."

"I have to agree with Erza. This doesn't add up." Lisanna said as she and Lucy came into the house to see the food placed out on the table.

"Yeah, it's like people were just eating here." Gray observed, eyeing the warm food. "Where did the people who live here disappear to?"

"How should I know?" Natsu replied to his comrades observations, his fellow cat Happy now on the table. "Let's just eat it, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed ready to dig in.

"Wait!" Erza ordered again an aura of anger surrounded her as her eyes glowed.

Natsu was panic stricken as he stammered, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"We need to investigate the village first." She continued eyes narrowed in seriousness. "We held out for this long. We can hold on for a little longer—." But she was then interrupted by the sound of her growling stomach. If anyone was hungry, it had to be Erza the most. While she can act tough and unmoving to being hungry, her stomach told the truth better than her words.

"Erza, your stomach is really rumbling." Lucy told the scarlet haired mage.

Makarov agreed with a light growl. "Indeed. You're not convincing at all."

As her stomach continued to growl, she ordered, "Natsu! You guys will look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village! Master and I will investigate the village in the meantime!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Happy." Natsu replied as he started to leave the house and passing Lucy and Lisanna.

"Aye." Happy agreed and flew pass the two girls too.

"Okay, but why must we pick mushrooms?" Lucy asked a little confused by Erza's request.

Lisanna sighed, taking her left hand pulling Lucy by her ear, dragging her. "I don't know, but right now Erza gave us a direct order, come on before she hears lip from both of us."

"Wait a minute, why are you dragging me and how can you do that? We're almost the same height!" Lucy screamed waving her arms.

"Don't ask, just come on!" Lisanna retorted back as they left the house leaving Erza and Makarov alone to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest—

* * *

Many mushrooms were growing in the grass when Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy (being dragged), and Lisanna came walking in with Natsu talking with Gray and Lisanna.

"That food looked really good too. Mushrooms won't fill me up at all," Natsu explained.

The two male mages stop along with Lisanna and Lucy to see all the mushrooms.

"…Mushrooms!" Natsu realized seeing many fungi growing around.

Gray turned his head to see a few on his right.

"Oh wow! They look good!" exclaimed Natsu excitedly.

"I'm just asking, why mushrooms?" Lucy asked after Lisanna left her go so she could get up on her feet and dust off the dust and grass off her skirt.

"I think I know Luce." Lisanna said her and Happy agreeing the same thing. (A/N 1)

"What's that?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"You're a novice writer, you must know clichés and cliché gags." Lisanna smiled.

"A little bit, please elaborate on what you know." Lucy said, sitting down to the grass like a student listening in to a teacher.

"Basically you know clichés, some good and some bad. The good kind like good triumphs over evil, then you got the bad kind that has a chance of ruining characters. Harems, falling for evil or you yourself turning evil, all are examples of clichés that have been overused." (A/N 2)

Lucy was amazed of the young Strauss' knowledge so she decided to ask another question, "That's really impressive. So what do you mean you and Happy know?"

"Well it's simple what's going to happen to Natsu: he's going to eat poisonous mushrooms like 'Laughing Mushrooms'. It's all in the cliché gag, right momma Lisanna?" Happy said to the snow haired mage.

Lisanna nodded as Natsu spoke to her and Happy while digging into the ground, his back facing the three. "What are you talking about, you two? I'm not going to do anything stereotypical." and turns to them with a mouth full of mushrooms. Lisanna and Lucy tried to hold back giggles at what Natsu was doing.

* * *

Back at the village, Erza stood outside the house, eying the quietness of the village while a light breeze passes her and the clothes line she stood by. Her arms folded and her face a stern look, she pondered about the situation of the village. Inside, Makarov was watching the cooking of the food in the house Natsu walk into. His eyes darken and thoughts on eating, the elder master crack open an egg and began to stir it in a bowl. He felt a dark chill behind him as Erza stood there looking at him with a menacing look.

"…Master." Erza finally spoke.

"N-No! I was just investigating it!" he lied while stammering.

"_You're a terrible liar.' _Erza thought.

* * *

Back in the forest with Natsu's party, the Dragon Slayer had a bunch of mushrooms in his arms and a few in his mouth. He spoke to the four with his mouth full of the fungi, "Mushrooms aren't really filling, but this many should hit the spot."

Happy and Lisanna smiled widely, Lisanna's arm resting on Lucy as the trio waited for the next sign of the cliché gag. "…This known as a setup." Happy told Lucy who nodded.

"Just hurry up and pick some, Natsu!" Gray ordered mouth full of mushrooms. Lucy and Lisanna were too busy laughing at the Ice mage's mouth to notice Natsu. He stops eating for a second and look to be pale as he started to choke. He grabs his neck simulating he was choking and getting the girls' attentions as they turned and gasped.

"Natsu, are you alright?!" they exclaimed in worry but thought in unison with Happy exclaiming, "Here is comes!"

Finally with a loud pop, a bunch of red mushrooms grow out the pink haired Dragon Slayer's head while he was not only calm but stunned. His mouth was wide open while the girls were trying not to laugh but to no effect.

"I'm shocked!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No we are!" they laughed holding their sides from splitting. Natsu had a mushroom on his head, what could make this day any better? Once they calm themselves down, Happy observed what was going on, disappointed that the mushrooms didn't do what he expected.

"That's too bad, I really wanted laughing mushrooms." Happy frowned with disappointment.

Both girls shrugged as Gray came walking up to them and asked with a clam smile, "Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" And just like Natsu, a large bunch of blue mushrooms were growing on his head. His eyes were narrowed like Natsu's and his arms were folded.

Lisanna turned around and giggled as Lucy waved a hand while not facing them, "Guys, your heads…"

"Huh?" they questioned looking at one another before realizing that both of them had mushrooms on their heads. Eyes widen with surprised as they were shock to see each other with mushrooms.

Natsu laughed as the two boys were close to one another again with Natsu making the first remark with his teeth gritted, "What's with that mushroom on your head?!"

"…No, what's with the stupid mushroom on your head?!" Gray retorted in anger teeth bearing like fangs.

As Natsu and Gray started to argue, Lisanna said, "They're not worried about themselves or the effects of the mushrooms… typical of those two."

"Wait…" Lucy said as Happy stared at a large mushroom almost his size.

"Hey, droopy eyes... Did you just laugh at me?" Natsu asked darkly narrowing his eyes.

"You grinned at me like a moron!" Gray retorted eyes narrowed too.

The two mages then entered a fist fight, forgetting the mushrooms growing on their heads.

"You're their friend, how can they fight with mushrooms on their heads?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna merely shrugged. Even seeing their many fights, this one has to be the most bizarre of them all. The Ice mage and Dragon Slayer were fighting while looking goofy. Then again, what else was new?

"I'm going to see if Erza and Makarov found anything. You'll be alright with those two?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay and see if we can eat that food now, I don't think I want to be princess mushroom or something." Lucy replied. (A/N 3)

She chuckled at her little joke as Lisanna replied, "Got it, see you in a bit."

Lisanna's body glowed a golden light as she entered her armadillo Takeover, the small blue and white mammal then rolling into a ball and taking off back to the village.

And back at the village, Erza and Makarov met up at one of the mushroom statues to ask each other what they found out from looking around more of the village.

"And luck?" asked Erza.

"There's no one here after all. This village is deserted." Makarov confirmed.

"Master! Erza!" called a girl's voice.

The two in question look to see a blue and white ball coming their way before revealing it to be Lisanna. The armadillo reverted back to normal as Lisanna dust herself off to face the master and Titania.

"Lisanna you're back. How did the mushroom collecting go?" asked Erza.

"We hit bit of a snag with Natsu and Gray fighting." Lisanna admitted.

"It figures…" the two sweatdropped.

"So found anything?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, but it proves people were living here before. All the house had freshly cook food in each of them." Erza stated.

"Hey Erza look…" Lisanna said kneeling down to the stone ground to look at what she was staring at. The mage was staring at a line that seems to have been carved into the ground.

"What is this line?" Erza asked. She and Makarov look down to at it and like Lisanna curious as to why it's there. Then they saw it stretch out like a line should be. Where the three stood was the center and the line went through the center of the village to the ends.

"That is no ordinary crack..." Erza realized. "This was clearly dug here on purpose."

Lisanna started to ponder, placing her hand on the crack herself. "This is very strange: missing villagers freshly cook food, and now this line… What does all of this fit together?"

The two girls and master pondered for a bit while back at the forest, Natsu and Gray had stopped their little brawl. Both boys were panting heavily as Lucy held up her hand with a nervous smile on her face.

"Okay you two, you're acting really immature. Let's just get to picking mushrooms, regardless of the mushroom heads." She requested.

"Lucy, I found a jumbo sized one!" Happy called from behind her holding the big mushroom in his paws.

Lucy turned around and was both shocked and impressed. "Wow, that's a big one." She eyed even further, finding the large size a bit untrusting. "But doesn't it seem strange somehow?"

"Let me see." Natsu said sliding in to view the big mushroom Happy had. "Oh! It's huge!"

"I still say big defines it. I never had seen a mushroom grow that big." Lucy remarked.

"I know, just one of those could last us two days!" Gray realized sliding in too to see it.

"The mushroom on your heads should be your top priority, guys." Lucy said her head lowered.

Happy decided to take a nibble of the large fungus before Lucy grab the little cat to make him spit it out. "Happy, don't eat it! You know better! It could be poisonous!"

"But it's yummy!" Happy assured her mouth full.

Happy's eyes were wide as saucer plates and his body was firm and still. Like Natsu he felt like he was choking and it wasn't good as he grab his little neck. The three mage were panic stricken as a red mushroom with a yellow stem pop up from Happy's head. Lucy started laughing again, now another of her comrades was a mushroom head. Once the Celestial mage calmed down, the three started to investigate this situation with the mushrooms. Natsu had his arms folded, Lucy's left hand to her chin and Gray left hand to his hip.

"So I guess it happens to anyone who eats a mushroom." Natsu confirmed.

"How did the villagers eat them?" Gray asked.

"They were probably like this too." Natsu laughed.

"I bet it was called 'Mushroom Village'." Gray joked.

The two boys joined together in laughter with Lucy joining in too. But Happy remain there, letting it all sink in. He had a mushroom on his head; the usual cliché gag was on him this time. Lucy stops her laughing and came to Happy's ear whispering, "Not so funny the second time, huh?"

"No…?" Happy responded tearfully.

Lucy turned away from Happy from back to Natsu, eyeing something different. "Is it me, or did your mushroom grow?"

Lucy was correct from what she saw; the mushroom on his head did grow not only bigger but grew even more fungi. Natsu panicked but Happy was pouring more tears.

"No fair, Natsu gets all the good gags!" he cried.

* * *

Back at the village—

Erza, Makarov, and Lisanna were following more lines in the ground. The three stood near two lines that intersected one another.

"There's another line here." Erza said sternly.

They look around their surroundings, still trying to piece together this puzzle, two lines, missing villagers, and freshly cooked food. This was a mystery. But the mystery just got even mysterious as Titania heard something.

"What is that?" She asked herself.

"It sounds like…." Lisanna stated.

* * *

Back in the forest, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray could hear it too.

"What is that?" Lucy asked while right behind her, the boys' mushrooms started to glow.

"Huh?" questioned Natsu noticing the glowing fungi.

With a slight pop, the mushrooms grown on the boys' head just shrunk and fell off. Happy smiled, "OH! Our mushrooms are gone!"

Lucy grinned when she saw the blue cat still had his. "Happy, you might want to check again, yours still on."

Happy screamed, realizing it now as the three mages ran back into the village with Natsu calling, "Erza! Lisanna! Gramps!"

"Wait up!" Happy called, his white angel like wings popping out so he could fly.

* * *

In the village—

* * *

The carved line in the ground started to glow red as Erza, Makarov, and Lisanna could hear footsteps.

"Erza! Lisanna!" Natsu called seeing the two mages and Makarov alright while the lines continue to glow.

Gray, Lucy, and Happy stood alongside him, the ground faintly glowing.

"Happy, be careful." Natsu ordered to his fellow friend.

"Aye!" Happy responded his paws on the ground now and his wings retracted.

One by one, the buildings started to glow and morph causing Lucy to jump in fright. Natsu step back, bewildered at this going on.

"What is this?!" Natsu growled.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Lucy stammered hands to her face.

"I've never seen house move before!" Happy chimed in.

"I don't think houses can ever do this!" Lucy retorted.

But it wasn't just the glowing/morphing buildings but the ground was moving underneath their feet. It was moving in a wavy kind of way that even Makarov was speechless.

"My word…" he said simply.

Gray's two hands were press together, readying his ice magic. "Let's do it gramps."

"Wait!" Makarov ordered.

"What for?!" Gray asked taking his hands apart,

"We need to get to higher ground. I need to check something." Makarov explained.

"Come, everyone! Stay close!" Erza ordered as she followed Master Makarov with the others following too.

Once on top of the cliff that was over the village, the group watches in horror as the building morph into monsters. Different monsters all shapes and sizes were there, replacing the village that use to be there.

"Whoa! That makes no sense!" Natsu responded to the scene he was witnessing.

Everyone's mouths were opened wide in shock as Erza asked, "Master. Could it be a magic circle?"

Everyone except Lisanna was confused. What was she talking about? The monsters moved around the hole as Makarov explain what was going on, "Yes. Those lines were part of a magic circle. And this particular magic circle is used for a sealing spell banned long ago… The Alive magic!"

"Alive?" Lucy repeated.

"See for yourself, it's clear as day. It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into creatures." Makarov replied. "The villagers must've activated that forbidden spell, only to be eaten by these monsters themselves."

"But why would that do something that risky?" Lucy asked.

"It's obvious Lucy, don't you see?" Lisanna inquired.

"It's a dark guild's village." Erza confirmed.

"What?!" Natsu gasped. How did Erza realize this bit of information?

"I found numerous magic tools when I check a shed earlier." Erza replied explaining to Natsu and the others what she had found when they were collecting mushrooms. "Of course, none of which are intended for good purposes."

"Knowing the dark guilds, they were probably cooking up some vile plan and wound up destroying themselves in the process." Makarov informed a calm expression on his face before yelling, "But!"

This got the six mages to listen as the Master folded his arms and continued on. "There's one thing we should be grateful for!"

"What do you mean, Gramps?" Natsu asked teeth clenched.

"As I said before, they're living creatures. And most living creatures…" he paused before exclaiming, "…can be eaten!"

"What?!" screamed Lucy. Is he serious about this?

Natsu and Gray smiled darkly, grins on their faces as Lucy realized, "Gray, you're half-naked and smiling creepy…. That's not a good combo."

"Huh?" Gray questioned as a loud grumble of stomachs echoed the area.

"All right! Let's eat!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yay! It's time to eat!" Happy exclaimed too.

"At this point, it doesn't matter how they taste!" Gray said left fist in the air with a smile on his face.

* * *

_(Cue against Magic—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Without a second glance back at their fellow comrades, Erza and Lisanna headed down the cliff they were standing on to face the monsters, the former running down the cliff and the latter using her feet to slide down. Lucy was shocked that the two female mages would just jet off like that. Her next comment about them sums up in nicely.

"Wha…?! Don't tell me you two are that hungry?!" she screamed in disbelief.

But Erza and Lisanna weren't going down alone as Natsu, Gray, and Happy jump down too, the blue cat's wings out to fly down. Excitement was on the boys' faces as food was just waiting for them to eat.

"All right! Food! Food!" chanted Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy, wait!" Lucy called but to no avail the boys had made up their minds.

"Save some for me!" Makarov called to his fellow mages as they landed down to the where the many monsters were waiting for them. Erza and Lisanna stood together, Gray on his end, Happy dealing with something his size, and the Fire Dragon Slayer landing on one of rocks to face some of monsters.

"Hey, you guys!" Natsu called to the monsters fist in the air as one of the monsters he was facing opened its mouth with green spit coming from its mouth. "Know who I am?! I'm the best flambé chef in Fairy Tail!"

With a determined smile on his face, Natsu slammed his fists together as flames started to swirl around him than to his left hand. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and with his fist wrapped in orange flames, Natsu then leap forward to the monster and delivered a left hook at its neck. The monster led out a roar, feeling the pain from Natsu's attack. But Natsu wasn't finished just yet, as now both his left and right were abased with fire.

"Cook it thoroughly first and then…" Natsu said before rounding back and exclaiming, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and delivered another fiery punch to the body of the beast and doing it the third causing the monster to roar out more in pain.

"And then…!" exclaimed Natsu, kicking the base of the cliff causing large bits of it to crumble and onto the already singed defeated monster in order as Natsu stated when he landed back down on top of it, "Cover it and let it steam for a short while!"

Over on Gray's end, The Ice mage was staring at his batch of monsters, a hand to his hip and a smile on his face. He had a plan what do with his meal, but it's wasn't the way any individual would expect from him.

"I know it's not good to rush to dessert, but oh well." Gray grinned.

As the two of the monsters came lunging at him, the Ice mage stood his ground and place his left fist to his right palm as mist emitted around him and a light blue magic circle appeared in front of him. With his arms raised straight forward, Gray announced, "Ice Make…" and releases an icy wind from his hands that froze the monsters into ice adding, "Fishnet!" With the monsters he fought frozen, the Ice mage folded his arms and smiled, "Sherbet's ready! Time to eat!"

With Happy, the young blue cat was dueling with something his size, and his opponent just happens to be a moving chair. Armed with a club, Happy tried feverishly to beat the chair to have his meal.

"I'm not sure which would taste worse, wingfish or this, but…" Happy said dodging the moving chair's legs as it tried to hit him as he guarded and parried back. The monster chair then jump into the air to deliver a 'kick' with its leg, causing the young cat to jump in shock and grab onto the chair. The chair started to gallop the other way, carrying Happy as he scared.

And lastly were Erza and Lisanna, Titiania and Wild's Soul separating to take on their target…

* * *

_(Cue Erza's Theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Lisanna was being followed by the monster she wanted to eat. The white haired Takeover mage was in her Animal Soul: Wings form as the monster was pursuing her.

"Mira always said never to play with my food, but…" she stated before making a direction up into the sky as the monster crash into the cliff. Lisanna then performed a 180 flip in the sky, her body glowed a golden light before returning to the ground in her Tigress Soul form, a confident smile on her face, "I'll make an exception!"

The monster recovered to face the mage, its mouth dripping with green spit. It lunged at Lisanna, its mouth opened wide as Lisanna evade the attack then climbing on top of the creature. The monster back into the air as Lisanna made her next move.

The Takeover mage then guided her sharp claws down the back of the monsters, her sharp claws deep into the beast's back as it cried out in pain. Lisanna landed back behind it, her paws dripping with little drops of green blood.

"A little juicy, but finally watching big brother El cook finally comes in handy," as Lisanna enters her partial Phoenix Soul, holding her two hands up as red-orange flames swirled around her arms. A red magic circle appears as Lisanna exclaimed, "Time to cook, Fire Spiral!" As a powerful spiral of red flames erupted from the magic circle as it covered the monster as it burned it alive. Once the flames finally died, the monster was covered with burn marks as it collapses to the ground. Lisanna smiled, speaking in a gruff voice like her brother, "A meal worthy of a man."

And lastly back to Erza, a serious look on her face as she faced her share of monsters. Lucy finally climbed down to the battle, seeing if Erza was alright.

"Erza!" Lucy called but the scarlet mage interrupted her with, "Get back. It's time to cook!"

"C-Cook?!" Lucy repeated. What was Erza going to do?

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as her body glowed as her regular armor vanished and then replaced as the light faded a new outfit. The Requip mage was dressed in a cooking apron like dress with a chef's hat on her head and two large cooking knives in both of her hands. With many swings and slices from her two blades, the monsters that stood there were reduced and cut down into little pieces.

"Yikes!" Lucy said, flabbergasted she could do that. What's worse is she cut them into equal size pieces as they formed into a big pile.

"The trick is to cut them five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Erza explained, eyeing her work on the monsters.

"Don't you think that was a bit carried away?" Lucy asked. "Plus that outfit…" she added, eyeing the outfit Erza requipped into.

Back on top of the cliff, Master Makarov sat irritated waiting for Natsu and the others to finish with the monsters. Cries of 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist', 'Ice Make: Knuckle', 'Flame Burst of the Phoenix', Erza's cries of attack, and Happy crying out were heard from below as the elder, short master sat there with an empty stomach.

"Boy, I'm hungry. What's taking them so long?" Makarov asked himself.

After a few minutes, Natsu's meal that he left to steam was now darken than he left it and ready to eat. He broke off a bit of it and opened his mouth to eat. "Time to eat!" Natsu exclaimed happily as his fellow cat was still riding the chair. Natsu heard the cry of his friend and saw what he was doing. "What's he doing? You can't eat a chair."

* * *

Back with Erza, Lucy, and the meal she prepared, the Requip mage order kindly but seriously, "Lucy… you try it first."

"I'm not so sure." she replied sheepishly.

"Fine." Erza sighed taking a piece from the pile as Lucy commented, "Why should I go first, I'm not a test subject."

Lucy turned around to see Happy riding on a chair while crying out. "…And Happy's riding a chair, what's he doing?"

"He'll manage on his own." Erza assured her holding the piece in her left hand. She paused for a second before adding, "Here goes…" and takes a bite of the stick. She chewed it for a bit as Lucy spoke behind her, a smile on her face.

"So how does it taste?" she asked with anticipation,

While still keeping calm, Erza turn to the blond haired Celestial mage holding the other piece of it for Lucy to eat.

"You want me to eat it?" Lucy asked a little unsure now since Erza didn't speak.

Erza nodded.

"It's… Bad, isn't it?" she asked a sweatdrop going down the back of her head.

Erza nodded a second time, still keeping cool.

"And I'll just be disgusted regardless?" she asked again a little worried.

Erza nodded for the third time.

"Well… the others are screwed aren't they?" she asked for the final time.

Erza sighed, finally speaking to the blond haired mage. "Yes…"

And right both of them were as it was time for Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray to eat…

"All right, let's have a taste." Gray said to himself, eyeing the 'monster sherbet', before taking a piece of it to eat. Natsu took a bite of his meal and so did Lisanna and their expressions were happy. As Erza and Lucy realized, the monsters tasted horrible. The three mages stood behind the short master, complete and utter furious.

"What the heck?! We can't eat those things, gramps!" Natsu exclaimed furiously.

"There's such a thing as too disgusting!" Gray exclaimed too in disgust.

"I liked the fish, but that monster was horrible…" Lisanna groaned.

"It wasn't edible after all…" Erza sighed eyes closed.

Lucy nodded. _'You know, we should have seen this coming…' _

Finally Happy's ride on the chair came to an end as it crash into the cliff, breaking into pieces and getting Natsu's attention. The young blue cat was collapsed on the rocky ground, his mushroom finally rolling off his head. Happy woke back up, blinking twice as Gray pointed out, "Hey, your mushroom came off."

"Never mind that, why did any of you try and help me?!" Happy yelled arms flailing as he faced Gray with his arms folded, Natsu's hands to his hips and Lisanna looking a bit sheepish. "You two are so mean, Natsu, mamma Lisanna! Why didn't you help?!"

"Huh?" Natsu questioned in shock.

"You weren't playing?!" Gray asked bewildered.

"Whoops, sorry Happy…" Lisanna said embarrassed.

Happy was complete white in the face and body. They thought he was playing; he was hanging for dear life, not playing. How could they believe he do something that childish? Happy stood where he stand as Erza and the others were group together in a discussion of the aftermath of their disappointing meal.

"We're at a loss now. We can't eat this, however hungry we are." Erza stated speaking to the party.

"Well, we were trying to eat monsters." Gray said.

"Yeah, not one of our best ideas to do, but it had to be done." Lisanna agreed.

"Damn! I'm really hungry now that I know I can't eat them!" groaned Natsu.

'_This is the worst… Friends and comrades mean nothing…' _Happy admitted in defeat as the world shattered around him. But the world was restored in an instance as one of the monsters they attacked had reconstitute, startling the blue cat as it tried to eat him. Happy screamed as Natsu and Lisanna cried out, "Look out!" and punches/kicks the beast before it could harm Happy.

"Lisanna! Natsu!" Happy exclaimed with shock.

All the monsters they thought were defeated were back to normal as they surrounded the mages. Erza held a sword in her left hand as Gray growled, "Those disgusting bastards!"

"They make my stomach squirm…" Erza said sternly.

"I agree…" Lisanna said darkly but looks to Natsu still in her partial Phoenix Soul. "Natsu!"

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

"Right!" Natsu called back, taking hold of Lisanna's left hand as the two mages leap into the air, their out stretched hands ablaze with two streams of flames coming along with them like wings exclaimed.

"We'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon/Phoenix Wing Attack!" And smashes their fiery like wings at the monsters as Gray commanded, "Ice Wall!" and froze the monsters with his ice magic while Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and with two swords in her hands, attacked the monsters with a cross slash.

"Don't forget me!" Lucy called to her teammates, pulling out one of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Tauros!" and emerging from the key, blue magic circle and earth was the familiar bull like spirit ax on his back. His eyes were once again on Lucy, admiring her nice body.

"You always have a nice body, Miss Lucy!" Tauros stated hearts in his eyes.

"Uhh, sure…" Lucy sighed, waving her hand at the spirit's direction to the monsters. "They're all yours."

"My please!" the bull spirit said pulling the ax off his back readying his attack. "Fierce Moove!" and slams his ax into the ground, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air hitting the monsters which launch them in the air.

Together, the four mages attack the monsters with everything they got as the jump back together to find that the monsters won't stop reforming back.

"There's no end." Natsu realized.

As the monsters roared, Lucy asked nervously standing by Makarov, "N-Now what?!"

The master remained quiet as it started to glow underneath their feet. Getting their attention to what was going on. Of course they realized what was that glow.

"A magic circle?!" Gray confirmed in shock.

"What in the world?!" Natsu asked.

It was true, the monsters were under the red magic circle and so were the group. Happy floated into Lisanna's arms, a little worried at what was going to happen. It may look pretty, but this was dangerous.

"This is…" Erza realized as the monster started to sink into the circle as the rock they were standing was begin to crack. "Run!" Erza ordered but it was too late as the rock shattered and Team Natsu and Makarov started to plummet into the magic circle below… or so they thought.

* * *

An hour later—

* * *

"Man, I'm starving…" Natsu groaned, carrying Lisanna once more.

The group was back where they started before coming to the village, empty stomachs and trying to get home. Natsu and Lisanna trudge behind Gray as Happy flew pass them. Gray was back to wearing his coat again during the fight while Natsu carried his bags and his friend. Lucy just walking normal behind her fellow comrades.

"I'm not feeling too hot about walking, I'll just fly." Happy decided, not in the mood.

"Stop using your wings to show off!" Gray scoffed.

"Well, let's be grateful of our luck. We would have been killed or something." Lisanna said.

"This has been one oddball day." Lucy sighed but keeping up a smile as Makarov and Erza walk behind the four mages and Happy.

"Master?" Erza asked.

"Yes?" Makarov responded.

"I'm not convinced by your explanation." Erza continued.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov.

To keep it brief on what happened, when Natsu and his friends fell into the magic circle, it was the master who annulled the magic and save them (of course the elder mage was not admitting it saying it's all water under the bridge). It was revealed that the monsters they were facing were in fact the villagers who created them and the monsters taking them over afterwards. Lisanna was very piss off at this, yelling at them for misuse of Takeover magic. The elder master made sure the villagers promise to never use that magic circle again. As the continued home, they are agreed the same thing…

"We're starving!"

* * *

Meanwhile at night—

* * *

It was sundown when the team and Makarov were to make it back to Magnolia. To keep their minds off food, Lisanna and Lucy continued their conversations about clichés with Gray joining in.

"Okay so falling in love with a bad boy, I can see why it's so overdone once you say it." Lucy said, hands to her hip.

"Exactly." Lisanna replied.

"I don't know you don't fancy the idea of being a Dragon Slayer like Natsu. I mean, you might be least likely to be destructive like him." Gray commented.

"I won't mind, but a Dragon Takeover, makes me feel, uneasy." Lisanna shuddered. (A/N 4)

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, think my sister's 'talent', then just think dragon." Lisanna told him.

Natsu visualized the image in his head, and it didn't sit well for him. He said quickly, "I like you the way you are, Lisanna."

Lisanna smiled as Lucy said, "Okay, then what this is about being replaced? Why would someone write a story about a friend having his/her own nakama replacing them, only to get all upset and tearful? Then comes back somehow stronger, a new name and tries to win back the love of the guy who abandon her. What kind of heroine is that, what a whiny bitch she sounds like."

"Agreed, I would hate seeing my friends be replaced like that." Natsu said, joining in to the conversation.

"Well Natsu doing that would be out of character of him, I mean Natsu replacing nakama? If it wasn't for the fact that goes against everything, then I would have thought Natsu was crazy." Lisanna admitted.

"Yeah even I can't see it." Lucy laughed with Gray nodding in agreement. Lucy stops in her tracks to look over to see Magnolia in the distance. "We made it!"

Smiles were on everyone's faces as their home was just a few feet away. Without even worrying about no food, the seven started one last run to Magnolia, entering the town and making their way back to the Fairy Tail guild house. Outside, Mirajane, Elfman, and Macao were waiting for Natsu, his group, and Makarov as the group in question came running to the guild. They stop on a dime to spot three of their fellow mages waiting for them.

"Welcome back, everyone." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey sis, big brother El. Sorry we took so long, it's just…" but the white haired sibling was interrupted by the sounds of their starving stomachs growling. The group look at one another (minus Erza) embarrassed as Mirajane realized, "You must be hungry. I'll make you something inside."

Delighted and relieved that they could have food finally, Natsu and the others entered inside the quiet Guild house as everyone except Cana and an unknown individual were there. The nine members sat around two picnic like tables as Lisanna and Lucy explained the events of the mission, the battle with Eisenwald and Lullaby (Elfman, Cana, Macao, and Mirajane impressed by the four mages teamwork), and the events of the mushroom village. After feeling full, Natsu and Lisanna mentioned their upcoming duel with Erza, perking the others' interest.

"Hey Erza, is it okay we have the match tomorrow so me and Natsu could be ready?" Lisanna asked.

Erza smiled. "I don't see why not."

"A match between Natsu, my sister, and Erza? This I'm not gonna miss." Mirajane said, feeling a rush of nostalgia from hearing her younger sister's words to fight Erza.

"The whole guild's gonna be watching when they find out, it'll be one hell of a show." Elfman said proudly.

"I don't think we have about your well bring, Lisanna. I think we'll see a pretty good fight from you two." Cana agreed.

"Thanks everyone." Lisanna replied.

"Oh and one more thing…" Macao said before whispering into Lisanna's ear. "If you must know, you won the bet, 5,000 Jewels. But there's a request twice as much if you're interested on taking it."

"Cool, I'll take up your offer." Lisanna whispered before feeling a strange chill in the air. She looks around the guild as she thought turns to who that chill was.

_Laxus… He's back already?'_

Unknowing to them, an unknown mage was standing on the second floor, his eyes on the lone table with the glowing lamp. His appearance was shrouded in the shadows; all that could be seen was blond hair, a cord, and a grin.

"So, little Lisanna and Dragneel are going to fight Erza tomorrow. I might stick around to watch…"

Tomorrow was to be a brand new day… But what surprise might come their way?

**Too be continued…**

* * *

**Lisanna: And that was episode nine. That was a tough one. But I think Michael did alright keep Lucy as normal as possible. Considering of all the bashing she gets, keep Lucy normal but her interaction with me differencing helps. So I hope everyone enjoyed the take that to FT Fanfic Clichés and trust me, the filler will have some used after all if we can cram references to clichés. And this was uploaded after episode 167/168 so a brand new opening and ending. And chapter 317/318 gives us more info than we can handle. Happy and Michael are asleep right now, it's just me and I'll just give you the next episode/chapter.**

* * *

Episode/Chapter 10: Natsu and Lisanna vs Erza

* * *

**Lisanna: Well since it's me this time singing off, I'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe. *speaks softly* Bye-Bye!**

**Happy *mumbles in his sleep*: More fish please.**

**Michael *mumbles in his sleep*: No Lucy, Gray and Natsu aren't into that. Put the whip down.**

***Lisanna giggles***

* * *

**#1 Common name I find in every story. Seriously, Kai is less spread than this.**

**#2 Examples of FT Fanfiction Clichés. Anyone probably heard of them from stories seeing as they pop up every time.**

**#3 you can't do a Sonic reference without a little Mario action.**

**#4 Reference to a bad Natsu/Lisanna Harem fanfiction. I kid you not, a bad NaLi story and harem, it gets worse from there. I'll PM you the full story. Warning:**

**Hold on to that headache medicine if you don't like your favorite characters ruined.**


	8. Natsu and Lisanna vs Erza

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapter/Episode 10: Natsu and Lisanna vs Erza**

* * *

**Happy: Welcome back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: We now begin episode ten then after that is the start of the Guluna Island arc.**

**Michael: This also introduces two new characters, one who made a sneak peek last chapter. Now the Erza vs Natsu fight will not only be extended, but adding Lisanna to the mix will equal an interesting battle. And remember how Lucy is slightly changing in the story? Well at the end she'll have something given to her by Lisanna. I won't say too much about it until the end, so let's begin.**

* * *

It was the next day after the events of Lullaby and Natsu's group in Web Valley and the upcoming battle between Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna was drawing near, but before all that, the Magic Council in their headquarters in Era were discussing something. They stood as always, on the large light blue magic circle standing a few feet from one another.

The first is Org, a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He had pointy ears and one eye open. The elder member wore many layers of robes and on his head was a bat like creature.

The second is Seigrain, a young man around nineteen years old with blue hair and a red tattoo over and under his right eye. He dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes and also sported a ring on his right hand's middle finger.

The third is Ultear Milkovich, a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Her clothes consist of a white short skirt kimono with a yellow bow tied in the back.

The fourth is Yajima, a small old man with thick flesh-colored eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, and wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

The fifth is Michello, a short old man with brown hair and a mustache. His tufts of hair resemble ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail gives him a cat-like appearance. He like Org wore layers of robes.

The sixth is Belno, a tall elderly woman. She wore a cloak like the other council members, and has on a purple turtle-neck. She had a large nose, which gave her a witch like appearance and sandy blond hair, which is tied up into a large ponytail.

The seventh and last is Leiji, a tall middle-aged man who wore small, round, dark shaded glasses. He wore a white and blue Magic Council cloak, with the hood up, large thin lips and tan skin, black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips, and on his chin are small chin hairs.

"Eisenwald's defeat does not solve the fundamental problem in any way." informed Org.

"There are as many dark guilds as there are stars in the sky." Yajima explained.

"Then we should commence the operation at once." requested Org

"How?" asked Yajima.

Org spoke up again, holding a glass case with the Lullaby flute sealed up. "We cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into their hands again!"

"How exactly was magic of this level stolen, anyway?" asked Yajima while Ultear remained silent a small smile on her face.

"The blame for this might reach the administrative level." said Michello while he stood by Leiji and Belno.

"Still, for all the reproach we've given Fairy Tail." spoke up Seigrain, arms folded. "It appears they've saved our hides this time."

"A mere handful of them destroyed a whole guild." Ultear smiled her sleeve hand to her chin. "That's really something. Five of them, right?"

"I realized it's difficult for you to accept, but it is fact." Seigrain added calmly. "The situation would have been horrific had Lullaby killed the guild masters. Many heads would have rolled in the room, as well."

"That's nonsense! You intend to pin the blame on us too?!" Leiji retorted.

"Nonsense!" agreed Org looking at the calm expression on Seigrain's face. "Their unbridled destruction has us exasperated as ever!"

Seigrain kept smiling before offering his request, "Then we should personally offer them our words of appreciation."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia—

_(Cue Lucy's theme— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Lucy was sitting by her table facing the window while she was writing a letter to someone. Quill in hand, she wrote down the events of the Lullaby incident and her involvement with Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Happy, and Erza

**Eisenwald's attempted attack on the guild masters using the Lullaby instantly became a major news story that sweep across the country. Even now it's hard to believe I was at the center of such a big incident, but my daily life is still the same as usual. Sometimes I feel scared when I think about it all, though. As it turns out, Kageyama and most of the Eisenwald members were caught. I guess it's only natural. Although Kageyama went willingly, seems Lisanna and Gray's words got to him a little. The only scary thing is that they never caught that Erigor. What if he decides to get revenge on Fairy Tail or something? But it's okay! Fairy Tail has the greatest team of Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza! Oh, and me and Happy too! This is a great guild! So don't worry, Mom! I'm doing fine. P.S. Don't tell Dad about that, okay?**

With a sigh of relief of finishing her letter, she placed the quill down and the letter folded into an envelope sealed with a stamp. Lucy pondered, wondering what she'll do today now that she finished her letter to her mother.

"Guess I'll go shopping today." she decided getting off her chair to stretch her arms into the sky. "Thrilling adventures are nice and all, but being home sure is relaxing!"

"70,000 Jewel a month is a good price for a place like this." A boy's voice spoke from behind her.

Lucy was confused, who just spoken? She turned around and was shocked to find Gray Fullbuster sitting on one of her loveseats with a smile and a cheerful wave. And the worst of it all, he was half naked once again.

"Great find, Lucy!" Gray smiled cheerfully.

"Breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed wide eyed before delivering a left kick into Gray's bare chest while his eyes were almost coming out of their sockets. "And don't strip in other people's houses!"

"Hold on! You've got the wrong idea!" Gray assured her hand up in defense. He turned around, knuckles to his sides as Lucy looked with narrowed eyes. "I stripped before I came here."

"Out!" Lucy demanded pointing a finger at her door.

"Today's the day, you know." Gray reminded her eyes narrowed. "I came here because I thought you might forget!"

"What day?" she asked, putting her hand down and looking confused. What's so important about this than any other day? Gray look at her, frowning at the Celestial mage's forgetful memory.

"See, you did forget…" Gray said as outside near the guild a large grouping of both Fairy Tail and onlookers were ready to watch something important. "Remember what Natsu and Lisanna said before we left? Or what Lisanna asked when we came back to the guild last night?"

In the center of the circle, Erza stood calmly on one end while Lisanna and Natsu stood on the other end. Cries of 'Get them!', or 'You can do it, Lisanna and Natsu!' were heard from the onlookers as the three faced one another.

Back at Lucy's apartment, Gray continued, "Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza are going to fight!"

Lucy left right away to Fairy Tail, now remembering the fight the three mages were going to have. She pushes aside one the spectators to see that it was true the fight was today and going to happen. Brown eyes blinking twice, she asked stammering, "W-wait! Are those three serious?!"

Mirajane, who was standing with Macao and Elfman greeted the blond haired Celestial with a smile, "Oh, Lucy!"

"They're serious, all right! They're not men unless they're serious!" smiled Elfman.

"…Erza is a girl, you know? And so is Lisanna, brother." Mirajane reminded him.

"More like a female monster, Erza." Macao commented.

"But if three members of our strongest team clash…!" Lucy commented fearing the worst of the situation.

"Strongest team?" Gray repeated frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Lisanna, Natsu, and Erza, you're the top four in Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied fist balled up.

"Huh? What rubbish." Gray smiled thinking Lucy was playing a joke. "Who told you that crap?"

Mirajane kept a cheerful smile for only a second before placing her hands into her face tears coming from her eyes as she cried. Gray's eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment as he added nervously, "Oh, it was you, Mirajane?"

A vein was throbbing on Lisanna's head as if her Partial Phoenix soul couldn't get even hotter.

**That… Stripping bastard… Made my sister… Cry?!**

"Smooth Casanova, you made her cry." Lucy stated hands to her hips with a sigh.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown as Gray's face as the Ice mage fell to the ground. Everyone was shock to see it was Lisanna who have thrown the rock. Gray looks up at his attacker and realized in horror that it was Lisanna. The vein in her head throbbing even more as it was ready to burst.

"Fullbuster…" she said voice full of venom. "How many times was that you made my sister cry?"

"1… 169?" he replied fearing the worse. (A/N 1)

"And you know what happens if you do it again…?" she added darkly. She turned around to Erza, her sweet and caring face back to how it normally was. "Be right back, Erza."

Erza and Natsu didn't flinch or react at all as Lisanna grabbed the screaming Gray as they were behind an alley. All the members of Fairy Tail could only hear Gray's voice as he cried, "Wait Lisanna, I'm sorry! No wait, that doesn't bend that way! No! Stop! No!"

Natsu and Erza just smiled as the unseen fight was going on.

"Lisanna is always full of surprises." Natsu smiled.

"Indeed…" Erza agreed.

Lucy was pale all over as she thought, _'I think I just know what she'll do to me and it's no nice boat ride.' _(A/N 2)

Lisanna finally emerged from the alley, dusting off her hands as her brother continued the conversation with the others, as if the whole thing never happened while Lisanna returned to Natsu's side.

"I do recognize Natsu's and Gray's manly spirit, plus my sister's no slouch either but I can't sit by and let them be called the strongest, sister or not." Elfman commented arms still folded. "Fairy Tail is filled with plenty more powerful people." He held out a thumb to himself. "Like me!"

"I'm pretty sure Erza is the strongest female member, thought." Levy commented before thinking, _'Next to Mirajane of course, even for what happened two years ago.'_

"As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Mystogan or Laxus." Jet frowned arms folded.

"I just thought Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza had the best team chemistry…" Mirajane admitted tearing dripping from her eyes.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, brown eyes widen. "Weren't you worried that they fight whenever Erza wasn't around?"

"In any case, it's gonna be an interesting fight!" Elfman smiled proudly before frowning. "Shame Gray is out cold, what did sis do to him?"

Back inside the circle, it was back to the three.

"Natsu, how many years has been since we last locked horns like this?" Erza asked smiling confidently.

Natsu faced sideways to Erza, a serious look on his face before facing back hand balled into fists. "I was a kid back then. Things are different now. I will beat you today!"

"...and Lisanna? Let's see how much you've changed in two years, let me see your improvement." Erza added.

Lisanna's eyes look sharply at Erza, ready to fight. "I won't hold back Erza; I'll give you my all."

Erza closed her eyes, still calm and collective. "I'm going to fight for real, too." Light and energy were coming from underneath Erza's feet as her hair was blowing upwards. She opened her eyes, a smile on her face. "It's been a while since I tested my strength!" as Erza's body started to glow as her Heart Kreuz armor disappeared and reappeared a new armor. The armor has dark red as its predominant color, but also sports orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of dragon's limbs. It is basically made up of three different parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacked pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breast and another one circling her waist like a belt; the black parts on it are mostly decorative, with one covering her groin. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like dragon's claws; possess orange-colored knee guards, and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. The breastplate possesses a pair of dragon-like wings attached to it. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resembling dragon's horns in this new outfit. In her right hand was a large bastard sword which is predominantly dark red in color with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, and sports orange decorations on its hand guard. Macao spoke first, eyeing the armor of choice of Erza. "Flame Empress Armor? That's strong against fire!"

"That'll halve the power of Natsu and Lisanna's fire." Laki commented, revealing what the armor could do to both mages' magic.

"Erza! That's clearly going overboard!" Wakaba warned.

The crowd cheered as Happy sees the armor Erza had pick and thought about what he should do. '_That armor will just make any attack Natsu and Lisanna throw at her just only a portion of its power. But I can't lose hope on my parents; they need me to support them in this battle…'_

He looks to the kneeled Cana, who was near a chart to see who would win, Natsu and Lisanna or Erza while right in front of her was a bucket of Jewels. He held the dollar out and decided, "I'm betting on Lisanna and Natsu!"

"Happy's participating in the bet because of them, I don't like stuff like this!" Lucy whined. "I don't want either to lose!"

Natsu wasn't fazed and neither was Lisanna, the Dragon Slayer still sporting a cocky smile, Lisanna keeping her cool.

"Flame Empress Armor, huh? That's perfect!" Natsu smiled as orange flames surrounded his fists as he ready to fight. "Now I can go all out without any hesitation!"

Lisanna didn't say a word as like Natsu flames surrounded her wrists. Finally Master Makarov announced like a referee holding up a little stick in his right hands, "Begin!"

* * *

_(Cue Invoke Magic—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

With their hands and wrists still ablaze with fire, Natsu and Lisanna made the first move and dash their way to Erza. They each delivered a punch to Erza, who guarded and parried with her flame sword. As they jump back, Erza's flame sword started to gather fire around it as she performed a horizontal flame slash at the two mages. Natsu smiled confidently and side step from the attack as Lisanna did a back flip maneuvering her body away from the sword.

Cries of applauds were heard from the battle onlookers as few of the members of Fairy Tail commented about the display so far.

"As always, they start head first, but an impressive dodge from both of them." Jet commented.

"Lisanna's really gotten faster don't you think?" Levy asked one of the members.

"She's really putting good use of her Take Over. It's not relying on brute strength like its magic would imply, but more to show off her agility and speed with it." Macao commented too.

"Natsu was good as well, both knowing what to do." Wakaba interjected.

The two mages stood from one another as Erza kept her sword at the ready. They look at one another, both blue and black eyes staring silently at each other as they nodded. Lucy caught that little nod they made, what's the plan of attack this time?

Lisanna went first at Erza, to send a left kick at her armored legs. Erza dodge the attack, but made a quick vertical swing at Lisanna with her sword, to which Lisanna performed a one handed cartwheel to get out of the way. As she did her cartwheel, she stop mid wheel to do a handstand. The crowd wondered what was next as Lisanna started to twirl around in place, her legs spread out as fire ignite them. She started to spin her way to Erza, who held her sword up to guard from Lisanna's spinning kick. The legs clashed with the metal blade, sparks of the clanging metal and flames bouncing off it. Erza was push back as Natsu was in midair, his two arms now surrounded by two streams of flames like dragon wings.

"It's my turn! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu exclaimed, crashing his flames down at Erza like mighty wings. Erza was push back again as her boots skidded on the ground, the damage from Lisanna's fire spinning kick and Natsu's Fire Dragon Wing Attack only doing halve their damage. Erza kept her cool as she stood straight up as Lisanna and Natsu stood by one another.

"Did anyone see that nod they gave each other? Now that was an impressive tactic from both of them." Droy said impressed.

"This is the first time I really seen Natsu and Lisanna fight so well together since I've know them." Lucy realized waiting to see what both side would do next. "From the past I've seen of them it was obvious the two have great battle chemistry, but here it's another story."

"Well they have been training together for two years, it's no wonder they fight so well as one. They have something that makes them a good team, and that's determination." Mirajane explained.

"Wow…" Lucy replied softly. She never knew that about. It made her appreciated what they were doing. Then something was bubbling inside her. The one side that didn't like that they were fighting, and a new side that was enjoying the fight and wanted to be stronger like them. Then Mirajane replied with a smile on her face and hands clap together, "Don't they make such a cute couple?!"

Lucy stared blankly at her, a sweat drop down the back of her head. "…And you lost me, Mira."

Erza then dashes her way to Natsu and Lisanna, delivering her dragon foot boot at Natsu, then rounded back to kick Lisanna. The two mages were spinning around before landing back to their feet while skidded to a halt. With Erza's back still turned, the two readied their next attack. Lisanna's red phoenix wings spread out as she took flight into the air, her two hands held over her head.

"Here goes!" Lisanna exclaimed, a red magic circle appear over her head. "Fire Arrow!" as many red-orange flames shaped like arrows were shot out of the magic circle and into the air. It was Natsu's turn as he followed up with, "Here goes! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" as Natsu inhaled and exhaled a large stream of fire that collided with the Fire Arrow. The two fires started to swirl around in the air as a magic circle absorbed the flames. Everyone was waiting to see what was coming next as the fire from the magic circle came falling down shaped like little dragons.

"What an astounding combination!" everyone exclaimed in unison as the flames headed towards Erza.

Erza started to dodge and cut down at each fire dragon that came her way as the rest just crash around her. She smiled at the two mage's strategy of combing their fire attacks, but it was time to take the offensive once more. As Lisanna landed back to the ground standing next to Natsu, Erza slammed her sword to the ground, creating chest height fire shockwaves that came their way to Lisanna and Natsu. The two mages shield themselves from the attack, feeling their bodies being push back from the shockwaves. With one eye open, they watch Erza pull the sword from the ground and made her way to them while they were off guard from her attack. Erza's sword gathered flames once more as she swung it at Natsu and Lisanna, getting push back once more. They caught themselves and slid back, the white haired mage placing her two hands to the ground.

"Flame Pillar!" Lisanna cried as a red magic circle appeared underneath her as a second appeared under Erza's feet. Erza gasped as a powerful rush of flames enveloped the scarlet haired mage. The pillar stretched over the guild that even anyone hiding could see it. Lucy and the crowd gasped as those who cheered for Natsu and Lisanna cheered even louder than before.

"That was an excellent recovering tactic from Lisanna." Elfman said proudly.

"Erza's going to break out of her fire attack soon, what's their next plan of action?" Mirajane asked frowning.

From inside the Flame Pillar, Erza thought, _'I'm impressed Lisanna, your fire magic is incredible. But…' _She took hold of her sword and with one swing, sliced through the flames, causing the fire to disperse Eyes sharp to her viewpoint; she noticed Natsu and Lisanna were gone.

"Where could they be?" she asked.

"Hey Erza!" called a voice from above.

* * *

_(Cue Salamander—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Everyone including Titania looks up and gasped to find where the two were. They were in the air, Lisanna carrying Natsu by the back of his vest wings out, while Natsu smiled cheekily. As fire formed around Lisanna's wrist, the pink haired Dragon Slayer then was enveloped by the flames Lisanna produced. Lisanna grip Natsu tightly in her hands as she sent the fire cloaked Natsu flying straight for Erza like a rocket. Natsu then hit Erza squarely in her armor as he cried, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" hitting Erza with a horn of flames, launching the scarlet haired mage into the air as Natsu arc his way in another direction before the flames disappeared from his body as he drop down lightly, his vest and muffler flapping in wind. Lisanna decided to drop down too as the three were face to face. Erza smiled, enjoying the battle these two had to offer and Lisanna and Natsu enjoying it themselves. Their feet touch the ground once more as the face one another.

"Now I get it!" Laki realized. "That last fire attack was just a diversion to keep Erza off guard."

"And once she was unable to see their movements, Natsu and Lisanna took off into the air." Happy continued.

"And using Lisanna's own fire as a power boost gave just enough power for Natsu to deliver a head on attack onto Erza." Elfman finished.

"Amazing... And not a single scratch on either of them…" Lucy said astonished.

While they did attack one another, their bodies lack any burn marks or scratches on them. A light breeze pass Natsu's muffler and the helm of Lisanna's jacket as they exclaimed, "Roar of the/Flame Burst…"

But before they could call out and launch their attacks, a sound of a gong stopped the two as even Erza was confused by the sound. Everyone was confused too to the sound, why this sound stops the match, it was getting good? They each turn their heads to someone coming up to Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza, speaking with a male voice, "That's enough. Everyone stay where you are."

He was a relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, and his attire was clear he was from the Council. He was quite large. He had a round face, and many spots covering the upper part and the back of his head, as well as his cheeks. He wore a common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He had a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carried a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked calmly.

"I am an emissary from the Council." He explained.

"The council?!" Levy repeated.

"An emissary?!" repeated Jet as well.

"Why here…?" asked Droy.

"No one's going to mention how it looks?!" Lucy exclaimed, mouth wide.

The massager took out a piece of paper and began to read it aloud as Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna remained where they stood. "For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwald incident, including the destruction of property... Erza Scarlet." He announced causing the red haired mage's mouth to remain shock in revelation that her name was said and the mentioned charges as he added, "You are hereby under arrest."

Both Lisanna and Natsu gasped in shock, the one most shocked was the Dragon Slayer himself. "Wh-What?!"

* * *

A few hours later after Erza was arrested—

* * *

Lucy and the members of Fairy Tail returned into the guild, a bit down in the dumps that Erza was arrested. Gray had woken up to find out about their battle, but even he was down too to hear Erza was arrested. Of course, two of their number was missing since the arrest, but it wasn't on anyone's mind if they noticed. Lucy had her head against the table, eyes open and sad for what happened to Erza. Loki, Laki, Elfman, and Gray sat with one another all bummed out too. Everyone else was remained silently and quiet, the feeling of the battle just wiped from their spirits. Even Mira and Makarov were quiet too. The master's arms and legs crossed and Mira's eyes closed, the white haired mage worried for Erza too. She opened her eyes to hear the sound of little fingers tapping a glass as a little voice yelled, "Let me out! Let me out of there!"

"Be quiet, Natsu." Mira ordered the glass she was speaking too. Inside an upside down glass was Natsu, transformed into a lizard. It was red scaled lizard wearing Natsu's vest and muffler with a little tuff of pink hair on top.

"Let me out!" he yelled again.

"You'll go on a rampage if you do." Mirajane replied.

"No, I won't! Turn me back to normal!" Natsu yelled waving his arms frantically in a panic.

Mirajane looked closely at the glass, her eyes still opened. "If we do, you'll say, 'I'm going to save her!'" She imitated.

"No I won't! Like I'd ever help Erza!" he retorted to the white haired mage.

"This is the council we're talking about. There's nothing we can do." Gray stated arms folded.

"Let me out!" Natsu yelled balling his little lizard hand together. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind! I don't care if they're the council or not! They're in the wrong here!"

Gray frowned, closing his eyes with a sigh. "If the council says you're guilty, you're guilty. Even if you are innocent. They'd never listen to us. "

"Still, after everything we've done, why now?" Elfman asked hand to his right cheek.

"Yes. It's beyond comprehension." Laki agreed.

"There's definitely another side to this." Lucy commented trying to think of the situation.

Natsu in the glass growled in anger, his hands still balled into fists.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council—

* * *

Erza was being guided along to the courtroom where her trial was to be taken place. With her arms in handcuffs, she followed the massager through the corridor, the sunlight radiating the windows and the room. Erza's face was both stern and calm, but of course thinking about what was going on. The massager stop and so did Erza, spotting someone leaning against a pillar. His arms were fold, and his expression was impatient to say the least. He opened his eyes to look and see Erza had arrived. His lips together, the blue haired council member had his eyes on the scarlet haired mage.

Erza gasped, eyes widen with shock at who he was. "Seigrain!" What was he doing here?

The massager bowed to the ground to greet the council member, but Erza was furious at the young man. Her legs spread ready to fight as Seigrain greeted the Queen of the Fairies with open arms. "It's been a while, Erza." He noticed the scarlet haired mage was on the offensive as he added calmly. "Don't be so defensive."

The blue haired member's body appeared to be fizzling as he explained, "This is a projection. My real body is in Era right now." Erza gasped again as he continued looking at the courtroom door, "All the geezers beyond that door are projections, too." Erza's face formed a frown as he went on explaining, "There was no reason for us to personally come for such trifling business."

"Now I see." Erza realized eyes sharp. "So this is all you're doing? This is a pathetic farce!"

Seigrain walked pass Erza, his back facing hers added in an ashamed voice hands to his hips, "That's not nice. I stood up for Fairy Tail."

Erza grunted in anger as Seigrain continued once more. "But those geezers had to come up with someone to take the full blame for the incident, out of fear of having to bear the blame themselves." He smiled before adding to the stern looking Erza her right eye looking back at him. "You're a scapegoat."

Erza snapped, turning to Seigrain with gritted teeth. "Be quiet!"

Seigrain kept calm before adding once more again, "Well, no matter. I came to see you before the trial for but one reason…" he turned around and places a hand to her cheek, his face close to hers as he whispered something into her ears. "Don't tell the geezers about you-know-what, for both our sakes." A/N 3)

Erza nodded, knowing full well what he was referring to. If word got out about you-know-what, it's trouble for both her and the blue haired member. He released her cheek and walks a few steps to face the courtroom door before facing back at her. "Well, I'll be waiting beyond the door." Seigrain told her. "As a member of the council, of course." And the thought projection faded away, leaving Erza alone in the corridor with the massager. The massager looks up at the scarlet haired mage, her expression full of anger and her eyes sharp like daggers. "Y-You know some real important people…!"

Erza replied sharply, "He's evil."

"Ribbit?" the Massager frog responded. What did Erza mean by that?

Back in Era, the real Seigrain thought as he walked a serious tone were in his words, _'Don't try to interfere, Erza. Not after I've come this far…'_

* * *

In the courtroom—

* * *

Erza was standing facing the thought projections of each member of the Magic Council. A gavel was heard as it was time to begin the trial. Seigrain sat with Ultear and Yajima, the latter with serious and quiet looks on their faces while they sat across Org, Michello, Belno, and Leiji with stern and serious looks on their faces as the massager announced, "The mage hearing will now come to order." While reading off a paper, he continued, "Defendant Erza Scarlet. Please stand."

Erza kept her eyes on Seigrain while back in Fairy Tail, a certain blond haired Celestial mage stood up from her seat wanting to make a stand about this.

"We can't ignore this after all! Let's testify!" Lucy requested,

"Lucy…" Nab said simply.

"Hold on, now!" said Makarov.

"How can you say that?" Lucy retorted running up to the bar to Makarov, Mira, and lizard-Natsu. "She was unlawfully arrested. Besides whatever property damages or crimes they were taking about, both Lisanna and I were with her most of the time. Sure there was that head butting, but that's beside the point! We need to get there before they reach verdict."

"It's too late for that, however much we hurry!" Makarov replied eyes closed.

"But…" she replied but was interrupted by Natsu's frantic yelling of, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Are you really sure you want out?" the elder master asked looking at the trapped mage in the glass. Lizard-Natsu stop yelling to look at the master, was he really meaning it when he said he'll let him out? He scratch a scaly finger to his chin, thinking about it as Lucy, Elfman, and Gray watch with confusion of Lucy's part and narrowed glares on Gray and Elfman's part. For some odd reason, Natsu was quiet and he's never quiet. Makarov noticed this and asked, "What's the matter, Natsu? You're suddenly lost her spunk?"

Lizard-Natsu remained quiet again as Makarov shattered the glass with his magic, finally letting the Dragon Slayer free and the transform placed upon him to reverse. Dust formed from the blast as a body fell to the ground, but it wasn't Natsu's body that fell as the dust revealed who it was. It was Macao, Romeo's father.

"Macao?!" Levy said shock as both Jet and Droy were shock in panic too.

"What the…!" everything facing the mage screamed as Macao got up from the ground to face them.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry. I owe Natsu a favor…"

With stun looks of Lucy, Elfman, and Laki's faces, Macao continued on, "So I transformed myself into a lizard to pretend to be him…"

* * *

A little while earlier—

Out in the park, Romeo held the squirming 'Natsu' by the tail, calling out happily, "My dad caught Natsu!"

But 'Natsu' or Macao whispered to the real Natsu, hidden in the bushes, "Get going! I'll pretend to be you!"

* * *

Present time—

* * *

"Then where's the real Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He's probably going to save Erza, but before anyone freaks out." Macao said before anyone could react. "Any realize Lisanna isn't in the guild house?"

Everyone looked around and he was right, Lisanna's wasn't here. Where did she go?"

"Lisanna must have suspected Natsu would pull something; probably tailing him right now to stop him for making a fool of himself." Mirajane explained.

"Well gramps did say to Lisanna to keep him out of trouble if he tried anything." Gray pointed out.

"He's going to have such a headache when she catches him." Lucy added. (A/N 4)

* * *

Back at the courtroom—

* * *

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You stand accused of partial destruction of Oshibana Station during the recent Lullaby perpetrated by Eisenwald, as well as the destruction of the Ryusiki Gorge railway and the complete destruction of residences in Clover." spoke Org's booming voice in the courtroom.

Erza took into account of each of the 'charges'…

The Oshibana Station…. Most of that damage was from Lisanna, Gray and Natsu, so why aren't they to blame? The Ryusiki Gorge railway… That was Natsu and Erigor's battle that torn up the railway. And the Clover bit… all four of them. If it wasn't obvious from the start, Erza would feel she was in for the worst.

Org continued as Erza lost her train of thought, "According to eyewitness testimony, the person responsible was an armor-clad female who…" But before Org could finish, a wall behind Erza burst opened, sending pieces of the wall flying around shocking the council members. What was going on were on their faces, what could have caused the blast?

"What on Earth Land?!" exclaimed one of the members.

A shadow appeared from the collected dust as someone jump in into the courtroom. What appears to be someone wearing what looks like a makeshift armor and red hair (with a noticeable tuff of pink hair), exclaimed with pride and grit teeth, "I'm the armored-clad mage!" With mouth spewing out fire exclaimed once more to the council and a stun Erza, "Just try and catch me! I dare you!"

And if by request, chance, or dumb luck, a white trainer collided with 'Erza's' back as the so called armored clad mage was then sent flying into the other wall, knocking 'her' out. Then it was even stranger as to who it might be that knock out the intruder to the courtroom.

"Honestly Dragneel, I can't leave you alone for a minute and you try to cause trouble?" a girl's voice asked.

Appearing from the dust was Lisanna, finally catching her breath after flying/running up here to stop her friend. The council was shocked and so was Erza.

"Lisanna…" Erza said lost for words as the white haired mage face the seven members; a nervous expression was on her face.

"Umm, I'm sorry for my friend's actions; he got out of my sight and came up here." She admitted nervously. "I-I'll remove him… Erza and I won't be in trouble right?"

The council look at one another still bewildered at what just happened. First as Lisanna revealed, Natsu came barging in, then Lisanna herself came in to stop him. But this was the 'trial', so they'll let her off without a warning… for now at least. They nodded back, a sigh of relief was upon Lisanna.

"Thank you." She replied walking up to the armored clad Natsu and picking him and onto her shoulders. She looks back at them. While she never liked the council herself, she didn't like Natsu making trouble for them, mostly she does the same. "I'm really sorry."

With Natsu in hand, she walks through the hole in the wall to wait to Erza. Even Erza sighed in relief. She should one of these days thank Lisanna for that quick save. Before the council could continue, they spoke amongst themselves about they just saw.

"Well… That was an unexpected twist." Seigrain said coolly.

"Yes… I would never expect Mirajane's sister to show up here." Ultear said calmly.

"If it was anyone else, it might have been more trouble..." Yajima added.

"You should be grateful for her, Erza. If she had come here any sooner, you three of you would be sharing a cell tonight for anymore ruckus Natsu Dragoneel would have caused." Org assured her.

Erza nodded in agreement. _'Thank you… Lisanna.'_

* * *

A few hours later outside the courtroom—

* * *

"A mock trail... I figured as much." Lisanna said to Erza.

It was a little while after the little 'show' that was made. Erza explained to Lisanna that the Council convicted her in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law. As Lisanna realized to, just to keep up appearances so it wouldn't look like they screwed up.

"I mean, the charges you were blamed for didn't add up because the station's damage was Natsu, Gray, and I as well, the railway was Natsu's doing but he was fighting Erigor, and all of us destroyed the Conference Hall. In short, they pin it on you. Figures putting it on one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages are an easy task for them." She paused for a few seconds before adding, "Lucy much have figured it out too. She's a sharp girl, Lucy."

Erza nodded in agreement. They sat themselves against a wall to talk, the pink haired Dragon Slayer still unconscious. They eyed him with disappointment but Lisanna added, "I don't think we should be hard on Natsu. He's a bit of a scatterbrain and rushes into things." Lisanna chuckled. "Funny, I really do sound like a wife. But at the end of the day, he did that little stunt because he cares you know. So I think we should let him off for that."

Erza smiled, agreeing with the Takeover mage. "So about our match? It was interrupted."

"I'll wait, but Natsu's a different story. Besides, maybe next time we'll battle." She replied, hugging her knees. "Oh and I should probably pick something up at the book store since well it'll take until tomorrow for us to get home."

"Sure." Erza replied back but thought with a smile, _'It may not that long until we fight again, Lisanna.' _(A/N 5)

Erza and Lisanna decided it was time to head home before the projections wonder why they're still here. With Natsu under their shoulders, the two female mages made their long journey home. But something was on Lisanna's mind and it about the odd feeling she felt in the courtroom.

**While my time in the courtroom was brief, I felt an odd feeling from the stands. I felt it from two members: Ultear and that one member, Seigrain. Why do I feel this why? Why don't I trust them? I can't let Erza know what I'm feeling… until the time is right.**

Unknowing to them, Seigrain spotted the three leaving; he spoke about the third mage under their arms.

"I see. So that's Natsu Dragneel and he's also a member of Fairy Tail…" he smiled.

* * *

The next day—

* * *

Lisanna, Erza, and Natsu had made it home safe and sound to the guild, Natsu the first one excited to be home. Of course he had no idea of why he was knocked out after entering the courtroom. While leaving out Lisanna knocking him out, the two explained about it being a fake trial. Natsu was worried that they were in trouble. They lied and said a piece of rubble shaped like a shoe hit him.

"Ah it's great to home!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly running around the guild house.

"Quiet." Jet said to over energized Dragon Slayer.

"Home!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Gray's voice called.

Makarov and Mirajane just watched the display of Natsu's excitement, the elder master sitting usually on the bar and the white haired mage smiling cheerfully.

"This side of him is adorable!" Mirajane said cheerfully.

Lucy sighed after hearing Lisanna's part of the story. "That's good, I knew something was up. I'm glad you two didn't get in trouble. But how did you catch up to him?"

"I had exhausted my magic power to catch him, but I had enough strength to kick him." Lisanna giggled. "For his pride, I'm not telling him."

"Good, for both of our sakes, don't tell him." Gray commented.

Elfman chuckled, "I agree, let's not." as Natsu ran their way as the middle sibling asked him, "Hey Natsu what about yours and sis' match with Erza?"

"Oh crap…" Lucy said. Lisanna said she'll postpone their match but what Natsu?

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu realized before looking to the scarlet mage who was eating and having tea. "Erza! Let's pick where we left off!"

"Don't be silly." Erza sighed, knowing this was going to happen from Lisanna's warning, putting down her cup. "I'm tired and we just came back Natsu."

Natsu slammed his fists together as flames wrapped around his left hand, making his way to Erza. "Here I come!"

"Sheesh." She sighed getting up. She turned to the Dragon Slayer and landing an armored fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he drop to the ground. Lisanna sighed, he had it coming. Elfman, Lucy, and Gray were completely shocked as Natsu was now out cold in one blow.

"Very well. Let's begin." She said to the out like a light Natsu.

"We have a winner!" Happy exclaimed floating up in the air to Erza.

Elfman, Gray, and Lisanna all started to laugh. It might have been their teamwork that saved them from an early defeat, but once alone, Natsu is defeat immediately. Lucy had a smile on her face too as Gray jeered, "You're so lame, Natsu!"

"Erza's really is strong!" Elfman noted still laughing.

From back behind the bar, Mirajane softly giggled as Makarov remain still where he sat arms and legs crossed. He grunted which caught Mira's attention.

"What's the matter, Master?" she asked curiously.

"Oh... I'm sleepy." the elder master said, his eyes half open.

"Huh?" she questioned back as Makarov added, "It's him."

'_Him?'_ she thought starting to get drowsy as her legs felt like wet noodles as she slump her head onto the bar counter, her eyes becoming heavy.

But it wasn't just Mirajane and Makarov who were feeling drowsy, but so were the other members.

"This is..." Gray said as Elfman was starting to feel drowsy too.

One by one, each member felt the felling of drowsiness as even Erza was felling it too. Lisanna started to collapse, closing her eyes as everyone else either fell to the ground or slump against the tables or poles. The whole guild except for three individuals were asleep or barely awake as someone came walking in. He wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs were mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector. On his back were magic staves which were held by a dark green strap going across his main body. He step through the mess of knocked out members before heading to the request board.

"Mystogan..." Makarov and Mirajane muttered eyeing him.

Picking the request he like to take, the unknown mage came to the Makarov who tried to resist falling asleep and Mirajane who was trying to stay awake.

"I'll be back." He said to the two.

"Hold on. Lift the sleeping spell!" Makarov muttered weakly.

"Of course and Mirajane... congrats on your sister for her mission last year, I hope that new Takeover is in good hands." Mystogan said showing the request to the two before leaving. With each silent step he taken to depart, he counted ready to reverse the spell he placed on the guild. "Five... Four… Three... Two... One..."

As he left, the Sleep spell was lifted and everyone (except Natsu) opened their eyes at once. Still a bit drowsy from the spell, most of the guild started to converse with one another.

"Th-this feeling… Mystogan?!" Jet asked, hands to his eyes.

"That bastard!" Droy spat.

"His sleep magic is as powerful as ever…!" Levy added a bit amazed.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked in confusion, eyes still droopy.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman explained.

"Huh?" she questioned again still not understanding. Gray (who she was facing) took his hand from his face to speak.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him. So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job." Gray added.

"Are you serious? Why would he do that? That's a way too suspicious!" Lucy replied.

"So no one but our master and Mirajane knows what he looks like." Gray added again.

"No I do." spoke a voice from above them getting Gray's attention and so were the others. Lisanna's eyes shot open when she realized the voice.

"Laxus!" exclaimed Macao, eyeing the person that was on the second floor.

"You're here?!" Elfman said shocked.

"This is rare." Wakaba agreed.

"Another candidate for the strongest member..." Gray added a hand to his chin.

Where Lisanna stood, her fingernails dug deep into her palms, gritting her teeth in anger. "Laxus…"

Laxus was a very tall and muscular young man with gray/blue eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. On his head were spiked headphones and he wore a black coat with grey fur trimmings and a dark yellow shirt. He was grinning, and it made Lisanna more pissed off at him. She never liked Laxus' attitude, and seeing that grin made her hate him more.

"I came back two days ago and watched young Natsu and little Lisanna battle Erza. Shame it got interrupted." He grinned. "Anyway, Mystogan is shy. Don't be nosy."

Natsu finally woke up, hearing Laxus' voice and rose up to his feet yelling to the blond haired male. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Erza just gave you a beat-down." Gray reminded him.

"Natsu… don't." Lisanna hissed trying to hide her anger from everyone.

"That's right!" Laxus replied seeing how quick Erza took him down unlike their battle the other day. "You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza, even with Lisanna's help."

"What does that mean?!" Erza responded darkly giving Gray the creeps and Lisanna angrier.

"Whoa, calm down Erza…" Gray stammered.

"I mean that I'm the greatest!" Laxus boasted to the guild.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu growled at the mage.

"You come up," Laxus taunted.

"Fine by me!" Natsu yelled making his way through the guild house and to jump up to the second floor. But before he could make it, Makarov's hand grew big and flattens Natsu with his fist, stopping him.

Lucy gasped as Makarov said to Natsu, "You're not allowed to go up there! Not yet!"

Laxus chuckled still grinning. "Got yourself in trouble..." as he eyed the struggling Natsu with Makarov ordering him, "Laxus! That's enough out of you!"

"I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus continued hand out. "Not even Erza, Mirajane, or Mystogan." He then points to himself a toothy grin he had on. "I'm the strongest!"

Natsu angry, Gray bored, Erza a stern look, and Lisanna pissed were the emotions fueling the four. But Lisanna continued gritting her teeth, this catching Lucy's eye.

"Don't count on it…" she muttered under her breath. "Keep that smug egotistically look on your face for long, Laxus. Because one day I will wipe that smirk off your face…"

"Lisanna…" Lucy said softly wondering what was on her mind. She decided to ask Mira about the second floor.

"What was Master talking about?" Lucy asked Mira. "Why can't we go up to the second floor?"

"It's still a bit too soon for you, but the request board on the second floor has jobs that are far more difficult than the ones on the first floor. S-Class quests." Mirajane explained.

"S-Class?!" Lucy repeated.

"They're dangerous jobs in which even a momentary lapse in judgment can prove fatal." she continued. "The rewards are that much higher, though!"

"Wow…" Lucy replied in amazement.

"Only mages given our master's approval can accept S-Class jobs. Including Laxus, Erza, myself, and Mystogan, there are only six people qualified for them." she smiled before adding, "It isn't for the faint of heart. S-Class jobs are all really dangerous and deadly."

Lucy smiled. "It sounds that way."

* * *

It was late at night since Lucy spoke with Mirajane as she decided to head home. Her thoughts were on what Mirajane had told her, although she was a little shock Mirajane was an S-Class mage, she's so nice. Still it did have her interested on how everyone is ranked in the guild. But her thoughts turned to two things: Natsu and Happy meeting her at her house and the important object Lisanna gave her. It a medium sized book with a browm spine, The book was fulled with interesting magic, something that caught Lucy's eyes.

"Lisanna gave me this book on a secondary magic I should learn. She's said its complex, but has faith I can crack it." She said to herself. The book had some interesting spells, but she decided to practice the basics. "Lisanna probably wants me to learn them so I can help more in combat. I guess it's not a bad idea. I always had my spirits, so a new magic might help me get stronger. Seeing the battle the other day did spark something inside me I never felt." She then thought about Natsu's request to meet her at her door. "Now Natsu wants to meet me by my house, and Lisanna's off on a mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I wonder where she got that extra jewel from?" she pondered before making it to her apartment where Natsu and Happy were there waiting for her by her door.

"Yo!" greeted Natsu.

Lucy greeted Natsu back with a smile as she stop in front of the two.

"Hey, so what's this big emergency that you wanted to meet me at my house?" Lucy asked.

"Well take a look at this." Natsu replied holding out a flyer for Lucy to look at. She thought at first it was just a regular old mission but saw an S stamp on the left corner, plus the mention of a cursed island. This made her look palely at Natsu, a bit scared.

"Natsu, this isn't what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yup, S-Class quest, the three of us are going to take it." Natsu smiled.

"No, no, no, I can't." she declined stepping back.

"What's wrong?" asked Happy.

"They're dangerous, Mirajane told me. I'm still a newcomer and I'm not ready to risk my life." She turned away and added, "Look, I'm grateful for the mission, but I'm not ready."

"But Lucy, this might be fun." Happy assured her excited.

"Maybe for you two, but not for me…" Lucy replied turning around. She paused for a second before adding, "Look, I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard a rumor from a few members that you went on an S-Class mission before."

"That was a long time ago, it's different." Natsu interjected, shrugging it off. "Besides, the reward is 7 million Jewels."

"It's doesn't matter, I'm not going." She declined again.

"So you don't want to have the Zodiac Gatekey they have as an additional reward?" Happy asked.

Once the words 'Zodiac Gatekey' passed Happy's lips, this made Lucy's ears burning red with interest.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Yeah, the addition reward is one of twelve Zodiac keys." Happy added.

"But you don't want to go; I guess we'll just forget about it..." Natsu sighed but before Lucy got close to his face, her brown eyes twinkling like stars.

"Let me get ready." She admitted. Natsu then sweatdropp in response to Lucy being this close to his face, "Umm... Okay."

As Lucy changed clothes to what she wore a few days ago: a ornage top, blue skirt, her blue ribbin tied in her hair, and brown boots, and packing the necessities from her house, the three friends head off to take their new job… but the next day…

* * *

"Oh No!" exclaimed Mirajane as she walk down from the second floor. "Master! A job flyer is missing from the second floor request board!"

The master who was drinking his morning tea made a spit-take in response to it. "What?!"

It was pandemonium in Fairy Tail... What else was new? As a request was to taken, a girl venture back home, and a dangerous adventure was in the horizon for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, one thing was for sure… There will be trouble.

To be continued…

* * *

**Happy: And that ends the Lullaby arc and with that, we begin the Guluna Island arc.**

**Lisanna: I hope everyone enjoys the fight with Erza vs me and Natsu. It was the first fight where it wasn't the anime he based it on, so it's Michael's first Fairy Tail battle he written on his own based on just on the original fight. In short, something that might happen in later arcs.**

**Michael: Now, I'm keeping the book of magic Lucy have unknown since, It's complicated to have her learn a new magic, when EVERY bad story has her learn a magic that's OOC of her. So what do you think of the magic she should learn, it will come in handy in the fight she has the next arc.**

**Happy: So now for the shocker, the next arc is going to be split into four parts, here are the next chapters of the Guluna Island arc:**

* * *

Chapters/Episodes 11-14: Guluna Island arc part 1

Covers: The Cursed Island, Moon Drip, Natsu vs Yuka "The Wave", and Do what you do Must

Chapters/Episodes 15-18: Guluna Island part 2

Covers: Eternal Magic, Guluna Island, the final battle, Burst, and Reach it! To that Sky!

Chapter/Episode 19: Changeling

Chapter/Episode 20: Natsu and the Dragon Egg (The episode that reveals what happened two years ago)

* * *

**Lisanna: So that's it for us, we'll see you next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Happy: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1: how many episodes so far as this was updated.

#2: School Days Reference

#3: Foreshadowing

#4: That line is from a Fairy Tail Abridged Series

#5: I'll leave you to think what this means


	9. Galuna Island arc part 1

**Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Chapters/Episodes 11-14: Galuna Island arc part 1**

* * *

**Michael: Welcome to the Galuna Island arc, and back to Fairy Tail Re Deluxe.**

**Lisanna: Now then, as this is the third retelling that passes this point, I will have my own way for myself to get to Guluna Island and my confrontation with Natsu. I do hope it's not too out of character of me or a bit emotional to more hints to what happen.**

**Happy: Four episodes which means I say around 20,000+ words, right Michael?**

**Michael: I'll try and because this is Gray's arc, the emotion that goes with it is important. I really want this to be a good retelling, so I won't rush this and take my time little by little. And as you can already tell by the foreshadowing of last chapter, Lisanna will be involved in the next arcs helping everyone out. Four you can tell from the hints. So let's begin and I might change covers soon to a Lisanna picture after the Oración Seis arc. See you at the end of the long chapter, later.**

* * *

'_Song lyrics' (For Lyra's song (episode 12)_

_Gray's memories (episode 12 only)_

* * *

_Recap_

_After the events of the Lullaby and Eisenwald incident, Natsu and Lisanna have their battle with Erza at the front of the Fairy Tail Guild. An intense battle raged between the three mages, but was interrupted by the Magic Council arresting Erza for what happened during their mission to stop Lullaby. While Natsu goes to save Erza, Lisanna quickly follows suit after witnessing what he was up to. Before Natsu could destroy the courtroom, Lisanna came in just the nick of time and knocks Natsu out, saving not just Erza's neck but the necks of the three. After a conversation (and a faithful rematch between the two female mages), Lisanna and Erza return home with Natsu under their arms. Back at the guild, the guild has the uninvited return of Mystogan and Laxus. Feelings run deep with Laxus claiming himself the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, disapproving Lisanna wanting to one day make him eat his words. With anger still boiling inside, Lisanna leaves for a mission leaving Lucy with a book of new magic. Lucy finds her fellows team mates Natsu and Happy at her house at night, granting Lucy with a new request: A S Class request. With the idea of seven million Jewels and a new Zodiac key, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy left to take the job as it was revealed that a request was stolen in Fairy Tail. Was this the stolen Request? Are Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in deep trouble? And more importantly, with their white haired fellow teammate coming back now, how would she react?_

* * *

Everyone in the guild turned their attentions to Makarov and Mirajane. Was this true, a request was really stolen? No one in their guild would really steal a request. Money is one thing, but stealing isn't the correct way to do it. Wakaba asked, his lips on a cigar, "What? A job sheet's missing?"

"If it was on the second floor, it was an S Class job." Macao responded.

"What kind of dummy would run off with that?" Laki asked while standing with Reedus.

* * *

_(Cue Laxus Run Wild— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

From above, Laxus sat on the second floor table, his arms folded, feet on the table, and grinning. "A cat. I saw a cat with wings take off with it." He described.

Mirajane gasped, turning her attention to the fellow S-Class mage on the second floor. "Happy did?!"

Everyone in the guild was shocked too. Why would Happy steal an S-Class request? But they quickly put two and two together, if the young, blue cat was involved, then that means as a member of the guild exclaimed, "Meaning Natsu and Lucy…?!"

"What were they thinking?!" another member demanded.

"Didn't Natsu go on an S-Class mission two years ago?" another member queried.

"Yes, and he and… oh shit, Lisanna! She's going to be really upset when she comes back!" another member shouted.

"They took an S-Class quest just like that?!" Alzack asked his partner Bisca standing beside him hands to her hips.

"I thought they were stupid, but not that stupid." Bisca agreed. "I can see why Lisanna keeps an eye on them; she'll kill him if they don't come back."

"This is a serious breach of the rules." Laxus smiled calmly, "Lisanna's comrades or not, Gramps!" he called. "You're kicking them out the moment they get back, I assume?" he chuckled, the elder master standing up on the bar counter with his arms folded and deep in thought. "Though, given their skill, I doubt they'll come back alive from an S-Class job… The last job Natsu went with an S-Class mage, he was put in the hospital for a week, imagine the look when little Lisanna finds them dead?"

Mirajane walked up to him at the second floor, her arms to her hips and not in the nice girl attitude. It one thing to bring up the last S Class mission Natsu Dragneel went on, but to leave out the fact it was the mission she allowed the Dragon Slayer to go on? That was low.

"Laxus! Why didn't you try and stop them if you knew?! Those are Lisanna's friends and the one person she values like a brother!" she replied hotly at the mage.

"All I saw was a sneaky cat run off with a piece of paper in its mouth." Laxus smiled eyes closed. "I never imagine it was Happy." and looks to Mira, still smiling, "Or that Natsu was going out on an S-Class job just like what happened to both of them two years ago. Isn't that right, Mirajane?"

Mirajane's eyes were a complete change to her usual look. A dark tone now resonated the once blue eyes are as dark, menacing scowl was upon her face. _'How dare you speak about that, you bastard? What happened wasn't my fault; it wasn't any of our faults.'_

"Oh?" Laxus realized eyeing the look of her face. "You haven't given me that look in a while."

"This is bad." spoken up Master Makarov, "What job flyer was taken?" he added, looking up at Mirajane and the smiling smugly Laxus.

"The cursed Island of Guluna, master." Mira explained.

"What?!" responded Makarov eyes widening.

The members of the guild house all gasped in shock at the revelation of the mission Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had taken for them.

"Guluna Island?!" Macao and Wakaba repeated.

"That's insane!" gasped Laki hand to her mouth.

"They really are stupid!" responded both Alzack and Bisca.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makarov ordered to the S-Class mage on the second floor.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend to later." he replied. He looks down and kept his smile. "Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves… Right?"

"Out of everyone here, what besides you and Lisanna can bring Natsu back by force?!" Makarov shouted.

From behind the elder master, Gray stood up from one of the tables and announced, "Gramps."

Makarov look to the Ice mage as he added, "I can't let that comment go."

"You'll go get them, Gray?" Makarov asked.

Gray nodded a serious look on his face, "Yes, and if anything happens and those three aren't easily persuaded, send Lisanna when she returns and Erza. If anyone's going to talk some sense into them, it's those two, especially Lisanna. Speaking of her, when she comes back?" he added looking at Mirajane.

"It's only a few hours from now, Gray. If you leave now, you just might catch them and bring them back. Then Lisanna won't worry." Mirajane replied.

"Right, then I'll be on it." Gray nodded and heads off to stop Happy, Lucy, and Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile at the port town of Hargeon—

* * *

"Wow! This brings back memories!" said an amazed Lucy as they stood in town. Natsu and Happy were right behind her with smiles too. "This is the town I met you guys and Lisanna." She looks back and asked, "Did any of you see her with a little pouch of Jewel the other day, and I'm curious where she obtained it."

"Beats me, Macao gave it to her for something." Natsu shrugged. "Probably for saving him a week ago when we were on Mt. Hakobe."

"She's didn't tell me either." Happy said, still on Natsu's bag.

"Oh well." Lucy shrugged. "Let's go and find a boat that'll take us to Guluna Island." And was a little away as she walked, before Natsu realized what the blond haired Celestial mage what she meant. "Boat?!"

He ran up to the walking, smiling, Celestial mage, teeth bared. "Don't be crazy! We're swimming there!"

Lucy sighed, frowning, "We can't swim that far, and that's crazy."

The three mages walk to the port, looking for a boat to take them to the island. The three spoke with some fishermen, who responded with, "Galuna Island, yeah right! We ain't going near that place!"

"Forget it. We don't even want to hear that name."

Disappointed and curious to why no sailors or fishermen would wanna go, they spoke to another group for answers.

"Sailors around here won't even talk about that island." spoke a man wearing a green shirt in a boat.

"That place is cursed." Added the second man wearing a orange shirt, a white cloth tied on his head, and carrying a wooden create in his hands, "Going there'd be nothing but bad news."

They spoke to another sailor, man with tan skin, a black beard, a blue hat and a green cloak and with a wide collar. "Dunno what your story is, but you won't find any sailor who'll go there. Even pirate won't go there." He said to Lucy while Natsu and Happy sat on a wooden crate near her.

"You can't be serious…" Lucy replied but Natsu interrupted with, "It's decided! We swim!"

Lucy turned to them, shaking her head. "We're not swimming." she sighed, wishing Lisanna was here to help carry her while Happy carried Natsu. Then they could try to fly there. Sure it'll be tiresome, but at least they get there.

"Found ya!" a voice called from behind smiling, clapping a hand on their shoulders, causing them to scream in panic and turned to face who snuck up behind them. Gray Fullbuster stood behind them; dress in a blue shirt, blue bag on his side, and brown pants.

"Gray!" Lucy said wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu asked eyes widen too.

"Gramps told me to bring you back." Gray replied.

Eyes widen with even more shock, Natsu shouted nearing the Ice mage, "We got found out already?!"

"Who knows, if you come back now, he might not kick you out." Gray said smiling at the dumbfounded look on Natsu's face, "Let's go."

"Kicked out?!" Lucy repeated terrified. She just joined, now she on thin ice already? What a horrible time to be involved with an S-Class request.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S Class request!" Natsu shouted back to Gray.

"Yeah, and what about two years ago, Natsu or have you forgotten?" Gray replied hands to his sides. "Plus, you don't have the skills to do one. Man, if Erza hears about this…" he groaned but added in in his thoughts, '_And Lisanna…'_ stepping back a bit. He imagined the angry looks on their faces, and Lisanna wasn't an S-Class mage.

"Eep!" screamed the three. They forgot about Erza and she'll kill them for taking that mission; but if she catches them is the worst part.

"Save us Gray!" Happy said frighten, flying to the Ice mage's shoulder. He looks to him and said frightened, "It was Natsu's idea, I had to do it."

'_Of course it was Natsu's idea… He's the only one ignorant enough to forget the past.' _Gray thought.

"So that's how he got it?" Lucy asked. Happy nodded.

"I'm gonna show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!" Natsu retorted standing close to the raven haired mage.

"It's a direct order from the master; I'll drag you back if I have too." Gray replied sternly. Ice formed in the Ice mage's hand as he exclaimed, "Don't blame me if you get hurt like two years ago!"

"You're itching for a fight!?" Natsu ordered, flames forming on his fist.

The sailor who was watching noticed the fire/ice forming on the two mages' hands and asked. "You guys are mages?!"

The four look to the sailor who added, "Are you going to break the island's curse?"

"Yes." Lucy and Natsu replied with smiles on their faces.

"You're not going anywhere." Gray said with gritted teeth.

The sailor stared at the four, his mouth agape. He ordered to the mages, "Get in!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned? He changed his mind that quick?

"Seriously?!" Natsu asked eager.

"Hey!" Gray called as Natsu grinned darkly. With one swift kick, Natsu sent Gray flying into the air and crashing to the ground, a huge bump on his head. Lucy laughed nervously. "I think that a bit overboard."

Natsu hoisted the Ice mage on his back and smiled, "Oh all right! We'll take the boat there!"

"We're taking Gray with us?" Lucy asked curiously. She didn't mind, but he did knock him out, so there's no way he'll help them if he comes too.

"If he goes back to the guild, Erza will come next…" He replied with a hint of panic in his voice.

Lucy was frightened. Erza finding out is scary, not as scary as another face finding out.

* * *

Back at the Guild—

* * *

Mirajane and Makarov sat at the bar, waiting for Gray to return with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. But it has been a few hours since his departure, so he should have been back by now. The other members watch the doors for the sign of Gray dragging the three back, but still nothing. Mirajane continued wiping a mug with her bar rag, still keeping her eyes on the doors too. Laxus didn't leave for his job yet, but watched the doors too. This wasn't like Gray to be late, where could he be?

"You don't think Gray miss them?" asked Mirajane worried.

"I don't think so; maybe they're struggling and can't bring them back quiet?" Makarov offered.

"I guess so." Mirajane replied. "Still, there's Lisanna, she really cares for Natsu and if she…" but the white haired mage was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Hoping it was Gray with the others back, she frowned in worry when it wasn't.

Lisanna came walking into the guild house, a big smile on her face, holding a tied up bag in her right hand, and her grip on her bag with her left hand. Everyone was pale in the face and shock to see her. They hope it was Gray, but seeing Lisanna is even worst. Then situation of the missing S-Class request has gotten worse now that she was here. The memories of two years ago were still fresh in their memories as there was a much younger Lisanna leaving for a mission and coming back hurt like Natsu. They pray it isn't something fatal this time. She placed the bags on the bar stool and removed her jacket. She greeted the master and Mirajane, her smile still on her face.

"Lisanna, umm welcome back, how was the mission Macao told you about?" Makarov said nervously.

"It was okay, pretty fun and I even got something for Happy." Lisanna replied, taking a fish with a red bow on it. "And I thought about taking Lucy shopping afterwards." She looks around, seeing that Lucy and Happy weren't here in the guild. "That's strange, they're not here."

Both Mira and Makarov were even more worried as Mira turned to the bar to give her a mug of orange juice hoping Lisanna will take this well. "Umm, Lisanna, don't freak out from what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" Lisanna asked, taking a sip of the juice.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are on a mission… But it wasn't just a regular mission they're on a stolen S-Class request." Mirajane explained.

Lisanna froze upon hearing what her sister said, her lips inches from her mug. The mug then slips from her fingers and drops with a loud sound spilling the contents of the drink. The guild remains silent for a long time waiting to see how Lisanna will take this news.

"They… are… on… a… S-Class request…?" She asked slowly with every word her voice getting softer in the tone. Flashes of Lisanna's memory began to flood her. A large beast looming over her… the sight of her crying sister… the odd light she saw… Lisanna started to back away from the bar, hands to her face in fear. Elfman look to his younger sister, her eyes shaking in fright.

"Yes, Happy stole the Galuna Island request last night. They should be heading there right now but Gray was sent to stop them. I fear Natsu might have did something to him." Makarov said to the Takeover mage.

"But..." she replied softly. She then started to shout, all eyes on her. "But Natsu and I aren't ready for those kinds of missions if we can't keep ourselves out of trouble! Natsu knows this, I know this, that's why I don't go and ask for death! Why isn't anyone else after them?!"

"We asked Laxus, but he has a mission on his hands right now." Mirajane replied.

Lisanna's eyes narrowed in anger as she faced the S-Class mage on the second floor, "Then drop the mission and got get them! Those are my friends out there!"

"No can do Lisanna, it's not my call. Besides, maybe if you're luck, the residents of the island might bring back what's left of Natsu as an apology gift, that'll teach the kid not to go on S-Class missions just like two years ago. He was fortunate to come back alive, but that was because…" But before Laxus, who was grinning, finally could finish, a mug was thrown at him, causing him to fall of his chair. Everyone was shock to see it was Lisanna who have thrown it. An angry lscowl was on her face while she said darkly to the S-Class mage, "You bastard, don't you dare talk about that day."

"Lisanna…" breathed Mirajane as Lisanna look to Makarov, who remained quiet. She couldn't blame her sister's outburst and tossing the mug at Laxus. She was the one the most hurt that day, of course she reacts the hardest. She took a deep breath and spoke to the elder master, her voice more forced calmness. "I'm going to go get them back. Send Erza to follow after me. If anything happens, we'll either finish up the request or head straight back. I don't want Natsu to die, none of them. Is it alright, master?"

Makarov stared at the white haired mage, seeing the anger and worry look in her eyes. It made him think back to how empty they were when she came back from the aftermath of the mission. The situation was different now, Lisanna was a different person there than now, and she was asking for permission to bring them back alive. Gray did say if anything happens; send the two of them, so this was the perfect opportunity. The master nodded, giving Lisanna a smile.

"Thank you, master." She replied before taking her bag, pouch of money, and jacket and left the guild without a second glance to anyone. But many of the guild members all had looks of concern for her, and for the others.

"Do you really think she'll bring them back?" asked Macao to Laki, Reedus, Wakaba, Alzack, Bisca, and Elfman.

"You saw the look in her eyes, she'll bring Natsu back screaming if she had too." replied Elfman.

"It was foolish of them to go, but isn't sending Lisanna suicidal?" asked Laki cleaning her glasses with a cloth.

"Erza will follow after her; she'll be fine with her. Lisanna can take care of herself." said Wakaba smoking a cigar in his mouth.

"It's more to do with her own heart, how's she's feeling right this moment." Alzack said frowning.

"Out of anyone, that girl's got the worst of all of us when it comes to dealing with pain." added Bisca frowning too.

"Let's hope she's going to be alright too." said Reedus a worried look now on his face.

Outside the guild, Lisanna was running her way to the train station take the train to Hargeon, a serious look on her face as the sun was ready to set. "Natsu… please be safe."

* * *

Meanwhile at night—

* * *

Natsu's group was now traveling by boat to Galuna Island, The Dragon Slayer in question feeling sick for being on transportation. His face resembled that of a butt as he really wishes Lucy took his suggestion to swim there.

"It's getting late now; I hope we make it there soon." Lucy said to the group. She sat in the boat hugging her knees together

Gray (who had woken up to find he was captured), groaned, "You tie me and then say that?" He looks to the sailor whose back was facing the sea and starry sky and added yelling, "And you, why did you agree to take us?!"

The sailor turned to the captured Ice mage and said, "My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island."

"Huh, you're from there?" Lucy asked.

Bobo didn't reply with a yes, his eyes fix on the four. He turned his head, the moonlight casting a shadow on his left side of his face, "I fled from Galuna Island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of those who visit that island."

Lucy's brown eyes stared unblinkingly at Bobo, the man asking them, "Can you really lift the curse?"

She looks to Happy and the sickly Natsu, Gray still piss for being captured as she gasped to find what Bobo revealed to them. His other arm wasn't the same as the arm he used to steer the boat; in fact it wasn't even human. It looks to be a demon's arm, a dark purple one to be more accurate.

"This demon's curse..." He added holding it out in the moonlight while casting a , you'

"Mister! Your arm…!" Gray said while Happy look back to the sailor seeing his arm. Lucy's brown eyes remained open witnessing what she saw, "Curse? You don't mean…?"

Bobo lift his head up slightly, looking to something in the distance. "There it is." he added, "Galuna Island.

An Island could be seen in the distance. There it was the destination of their request and the start of their adventure. There was no going back now. No time to ask to return to the mainland. They saw the island, each with their own feelings of seeing the island. Gray a stern look, Happy's mouth agape, and Lucy a little fearful. Natsu was unfortunately not seeing the island, still over the edge trying to throw up. Lucy gasped, noticing something strange with the mountain, "What is that? The mountaintop is glowing…" as above the mountain, many blue robed figures were circled around a glowing light in the center. Their arms spread out, faces covered by a mask with a strange symbol on it as they chanted. Lucy then realized, Bobo was gone as she stood up on the boat in shock, "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"

"…Did he fall overboard?!" Gray asked turning his head.

"He just suddenly disappeared!" Happy said while his partner Natsu was still sick. Natsu could feel the waters hitting his face as right behind them, a big wave was forming behind them as Gray asked while Lucy looked sown to the water, "What's that sound?" He looks back to see what was the sound, but panic when he saw the wave.

"H-Hey!" he called nervously to Lucy.

Lucy turned and screamed as the group's boat was caught up in the tidal wave. "Giant wave!" she screamed as the wave was ready to engulf them into the sea. Natsu look to the wave, still feeling sick as Happy turned too.

"It's going to engulf us! Hold on!" Gray ordered the others.

"Happy! Lift the boat into the air!" Lucy ordered the blue cat as the waters were ready to take them.

"I can't do that!" Happy yelled back as they sent into the water, the water forming a whirlpool swirling the four into it. First was the seasick Natsu, then Gray, then Lucy, and lastly Happy were swallowed into the sea with panic looks on their faces.

* * *

The next morning—

* * *

The warm sun was overhead as Lucy could feel its warming rays. She stirs a little in her sleep before opening her eyes half open. The blind sunshine and the sound of seagulls greeted the Celestial mage as her vision became clearer.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, seeing the clear view of the slightly cloudy sky and palm trees. Over by her fellow comrades, Natsu was in the sand his butt up in the air still sick, Happy's head in the sand and Gray face first in the sand too. Their boat they came with was wreaked too, pieces of wood all around.

"Oh, boy…" Lucy said at once, seeing the mess they made coming here, if here is Galuna Island.

Natsu finally recovered excitement on his face. "Oh, we're here?!"

"A giant wave washed us ashore…" Lucy pondered remembering the details of last night.

"Looks like we lucked out..." Gray growled in annoyance finally recovered too.

"What was with that man, anyway?" Lucy asked her thoughts to Bobo, his demon arm, and his abrupt disappearance and what he was talking about, "He said something about a demon's curse..."

"Don't worry about details! Let's go exploring!" Natsu said excited waving his arms.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in jumping up.

"Guys, we are on Galuna Island, we don't know what to expect here except our mission, so no to exploring until we know what we're dealing with." Lucy said hands to her hips.

Once the two boys were calmed down, Lucy added looking at the flyer Natsu gave her, "Apparently, there's a village on this island, and the village chief is the one who posted the job. Let's go there first."

"Not so fast." Gray said getting the three's undivided attention. He got up from the group as Natsu look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Now what?! The boat's busted! You can't take us back!" Natsu reminded him.

"No. I'm coming with you." he decided.

Lucy slightly gasped as Gray added on, "I can't let you guys beat me to the second floor, and it it's be no fun if you got kicked out." He smiled, "If we do this job right, Gramps can't complain."

Natsu grinned at the Ice mage's decision, with Happy jumping up in agreement. Lucy smiled too excited, as Gray added smiling, "Let's go!"

"Yeah/Aye!" chimed Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in agreement ready to get this request underway.

* * *

Meanwhile over the ocean—

* * *

Lisanna was still on the trail for Natsu and the others on her way to Galuna Island. The takeover mage was in her Animal Soul: Wings form flying over the ocean. Sweat was pouring from her face, feeling the warm hot sun on her body.

"I never flew this far out before." she told herself, "But I have to keep moving. Natsu's on Galuna Island and I need to make sure he's safe."

With a quick nod to herself, she continued her venture to the Island; but her thoughts were still on Natsu. _'Natsu… Please be safe…'_

* * *

Late at night once more—

* * *

After a long walk through the forest, they found themselves staring at a large wooden fence with a 'KEEP OUT' sign in the front.

"It's nice that we made it, but what is this?" Gray asked arms folded.

"What does it mean, 'Keep out'?!" Natsu asked too arms folded.

"Excuse me! Please open up!" Lucy called to anyone on the other side. Lucy frowned

They waited for a few second, but to no response.

"Should I break it?!" Natsu suggested balling his fist.

Lucy shook her head, still waiting for a response.

"Who there?!" a voice from above the gate called. The voice got their attention, seeing figures up on top the gate.

"We're from the Fairy Tail mage guild!" Lucy called from above smiling proudly.

"Nobody notified us about the job being accepted!" the man on top of the gate called down.

"Well, uhh…" She replied nervously. It's true, their here on the non-excepted request, so they're here not allowed. This might make this complicated. Thankfully, Gray decided to speak up to save their necks in time.

"There was probably just some mix-up with the paperwork!" he lied calling back.

"Show us your emblems!" the guard from above ordered, and one by one, they each showed their emblems.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail main theme— Fairy Tail Volume one soundtrack)_

* * *

Natsu showed the guards the red stamp on his left bicep and Happy moved the green bag from his back to given the guard the view of his green stamp.

"Oh!" they said amazed seeing the two boys' stamps.

Lucy held out her left hand into the air, showing the pink stamp on the back of the hand, "They're real!" another guard said amazed.

Gray lifted his shirt to give the guards view of the blue stamp on his left pectoral. "They really came!" another guard said astonished.

With their proof given to them, the gate pulled up as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy now had permission to enter. Happy noted, "It's like going into a giant monster's mouth."

"Kinda." Lucy shrugged as the gate finally stop.

Inside stood the villagers of the Island, but their faces were covered by the wraps with only a slit to see their eyes. They each wore cloaks like Bobo, but were lighter than his. The one most distinguished was the one in front caring a moon staff.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village." He greeted the mages, "Let's get right down to business. Please have a look." He looks back from the mages and to the villagers and shouted, "Everyone!"

One by one, they each removed the cloaks, each revealed to have either a demon blue arm or a demon leg or even horns. While their normal selves dressed in islander fashion, felt uneven to the demon limbs. They frowned, disappointed to what they look like... Gray and Lucy observed the villagers appearance, linking them to Bobo.

"Just like the man on the boat." Gray realized.

"Yeah." agreed Lucy hand to her chin.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu blurted out seeing Moka's long white sideburns.

"No, this is what I want you to see." Moka replied still holding up the demon arm as more of the villagers had saddened looks, "Everything on this island is affected by this curse, even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Gray asked calmly, "Couldn't be a contagious disease?"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists." Moka replied, "Plus the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"The moon's magic?" Lucy asked considered.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon." Moka replied, "However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu repeated.

Happy gasped; looking up into the sky to see the clouds parting, "Oh! The moon is coming out!"

Everyone look up at the sky to see the clouds parting too as the moon were made visible into the sky. But there wasn't a normal as they thought it would be, but a moon tinted in purple hung over their heads.

"It's true! The moon is purple!" Lucy gasped.

"Now this is creepy." Gray commented the area bathed in the purple moonlight.

"It's a curse." Moka said sweat drops falling from his face, "This is the moon's magic."

On cue, the villagers began to scream in pain as they held themselves while the group was panic stricken, didn't know what to do for them as they watch in horror at the pain they seem to be going through.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy said eyes widen.

It was like watching horror movie as the villagers' bodies started to rip, revealing demonic arms and faces too. The group was watching the transforming happening right before their eye.

"What the…" said Lucy.

"What's going on?!" asked Gray.

"What the heck?!" asked Natsu eyes widen.

After the transformation was over, Moka and all the villagers were now complete demons, their bodies' different colors ranging from red, blue, and teal, horns and elongated noses too. Some appeared with reptilian scales, and some like regular demons. There was no doubt about it, this was the curse placed on them.

"I apologize for the shock." Moka said apologizing to Natsu's group.

"What in the world is this?" Gray asked bewildered.

"You poor people…" Lucy said in a soft synthetic way.

"You're so…" Natsu added but exclaimed with excitement, "You're so cool!"

Everyone including his team was white from shock. He thought they were cool? What's with this kid? His friends were dumbfounded too. But nonetheless, this was Natsu, truthfully. All they could do was utter the same word in agreement, "Huh?"

"You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!" he added excitedly while his friends still were dumbfounded.

"This is the first time…" one villager said sweatdropping.

"…We've been call cool…" another finished sweatdropping.

Lucy finally recovered and snaps her fingers into Natsu's face, getting the Dragon Slayer's attention to her, "Get it together, they don't like being this way remember, Natsu? We want to help them not make it worse." she replied to him.

"Seriously?!" Natsu blinked, "My bad! We'll have to do something, then!" he added nervously to the villagers as Lucy sighed in disbelief and Gray merely folding his arms.

"Finally you understand." Happy said still flabbergasted,

"Learn to read situations." Gray said turning his head from the demons.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on the form of demons whenever the purple moon is out," explained Moka, as one of the demonized children was crying while his parents tried to console him as more of the demon villagers were crying too, "If this isn't a curse, what else it is?!"

Natsu's mouth was agape in shock, he had no idea. And he thought for a minute ago that were cool, but they were troubled looking this way. Moka continued on, "Come morning, we'll be back to normal. However, these are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no…" Lucy said softly.

"We've since made it a rule…" Moka added lowering his head in shame, "…to kill those who transform into mindless monsters."

Natsu and his group gasped in horror at this piece of info. They really killed those people who turned like that?

"But, even though they might turn back to normal?" Natsu asked.

"We have to, or they'll kill us all!" Moka replied back, "We tried capturing them, but they just break free." he added, shaking his head in disappointment. He closed his eyes and continued on, "As a result…" he held a picture in his hand and shed a tear of the picture of someone, "I had to kill my own son. My son, whose mind became that of a demon." he continued on, shedding even more tears.

The group gasped, realizing who the man in the picture was. The same man who brought them here by boat… "Th-that man…" Lucy stammered. "Huh, but yesterday we…!"

"Shh!" Gray ordered as Lucy looked back to him for a second. Even if the two were the same, it won't be true for Moka who said he killed his own son. He whispered to the Celestial mage. "I figured out why that man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace."

Lucy's brown eyes widen with shock. If he was right, then Bobo probably wanted to remain dead to his father. Or as Lucy thought, _'A ghost…?'_

"Please, save this island!" Moka pleaded tearfully, hands to his eyes his voice cracking, "It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons…!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu demanded to the chief, "We'll figure something out!"

Moka lowered his head down again, speaking to the group, "There's only way to lift the curse… The moon…" they look up to the moon as he added, "Please destroy the moon."

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray gasped slightly at the request they were given. Destroy the moon? That's an odd and weird request. Who would want to destroy a moon? (A/N 1)

"We'll find about it, right now we need to get some sleep." Lucy replied.

"Very well, I'll show you to your quarters." Moka replied and led Natsu's group and spare hut for them to sleep in. They each drop their bags near the wall and decided to think about the request they were given. Happy looked out into the sky, his gaze on the purple tinted moon and sky, "The more I look at it, the creeper the moon seems."

"Happy. Hurry and shut the window." Lucy, dressed in her pajamas, requested to the blue cat while digging into Natsu's bag, "You hear the village chief. We'll wind up demons too if we're exposed to the moonlight for too long."

"Man, talk about a tall order." Natsu groaned, sitting in a chair while Gray sat thinking.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit much…"

"I don't think we can even fly that far too even destroy it or any of our magic able to reach it. This might come as a shocker, but even I don't know." Natsu replied.

"For once we agree. Even if we did, there's the possibility we might screw up nighttime without the moon." Gray commented.

"Meaning…" Lucy said entering the conversation arms folded, "Destroying the moon should be the last time we do if we can't break the curse. I don't like the idea either, but if we have to, we have to."

"I agree, but he did ask us to destroy it. It would tarnish Fairy Tail's name to take a job and then back out of it." Natsu replied.

"True, but Lucy has the right idea. We'll search the island tomorrow and see what we can find. It might lead to what is causing the curse and how to break it."

"Right." nodded Lucy and Natsu taking a spot on the floor with the mats as Lucy pulled out the book Lisanna gave her and decided to read it. As she read, she paid no attention to Gray getting undress to his underwear and sat on his mat.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of Galuna Island—

* * *

Lisanna stood on the island, the waves passing her feet. She sighed, finally making it to the island where Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were.

"Galuna Island… I made it." said Lisanna softly. "The village should be here and that's where Natsu and the others are."

She step from the water and looks down to her palms, they were covered in sweat despite being in her Wings Takeover. Her body was covered in cold sweat. She sighed and said to herself, "I flew so far, I sweated so much." She took her bag off her back and removed her jacket. "No one's around, I should change clothes." As Lisanna strip off her regular attire, she giggled, thinking about how Gray does this all the time. Once removed, she grabbed her fresh clothes and shoes and put them on. Once dress, she went to the water to get a good look of herself in the reflection. She was now wearing a white and red top with a blue skirt, and brown open toed sandals. She stared at herself, noticing her Fairy Tail emblem was slightly viable from the end of the skirt. Rounding back to her bag, she stuff her old clothes and shoes back into her bag, placing it onto her back, and facing the forest ahead.

"It's time to go; the village is just in this forest." She decided and made her way to the village where Natsu and his team were waiting for her.

Back at the village, both boys and Happy lay on their mats while Lucy was still reading the spell book Lisanna have given her. Gray and Natsu look up to her and ask what she was doing.

"You seem really into that book you're reading. What is it?" asked Gray.

"Oh…?" she responded, taking her eyes off the pages to look at Gray, "It's a book on Star Make magic. Lisanna gave it to me."

"Star-Make?" Gray and Natsu repeated sitting bolt right and eager to hear more.

"You're learning Star-Make, that's really interesting. Have you learned any spells?" asked Natsu.

"Only a few spells from reading this. It's like your Ice-Make magic, creating things from stars. I can show you, if you guys want to." offered Lucy.

The boys nodded in response to Lucy's request, eager to see this Star-Make magic. Lucy smiled to her comrades and closed her book and held out her arms for Natsu, Gray, and Happy to see. With one hand laying over another, Lucy announced, "Star-Make," as a golden magic circle appeared. From the magic circle, a glimmering light appeared from it, resembling a star in the sky. The three boys' eyes were fixated to it, impressed to see it as the light hover overhead.

"According to the book, this little light is Star-Make at its base form." Lucy explained, the three looking astonished at it, "It might look like a little light, but don't underestimate it. When brought together with more like it, it's powerful. Like with your magic, Natsu and Gray, it shouldn't be overlook as weak. If anything this book taught me from reading it, it's that it is complex to learn it." the light above him finally faded away as she continued, "So, even someone like me can pick it up with no problem."

"Well I for one can't wait to see what it can do," said Gray smiling, "You have my vote."

"Me too!" Natsu said excited.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in too.

Lucy nodded as she continued reading the Star-Make book, unaware that someone was coming to the village at this very moment.

Outside the village gate, Lisanna stood staring at open gate, guessing they forgot to close it when Natsu's group came here. She walks inside but someone called from another hut.

"Are you another mage of Fairy Tail?" asked Moka coming up to her.

Lisanna didn't flinch from seeing the demon appearance of Moka, but calmly lift the side of her skirt to show the chief her white Fairy Tail stamp on her left thigh, "My name is Lisanna Strauss, a colleague to the others who might be here. Are they here now?" she asked, removing her hand from her skirt.

"Yes, the ones you are referring to: a boy with pink hair, a young man with black hair, a girl around your age with golden hair, and a small blue cat." replied the demon chief.

Lisanna sighed, grateful that they made it here okay, "Your friends should be in that hut over there, but do try and not be out too long." The demon chief added again.

"Yes sir, but it will only be a few minutes," she replied kindly before making her way to their hut. She took a deep breath, looks to the door, and proceeded to knock it.

Inside, the mages and Happy could hear the knocking on their door. The four looked puzzled, who could want to talk to them so late at night? Lucy put her book down and walks to the door. Upon opening it to see who it was, she gasped and shouted, "Lisanna?!"

Gray and Natsu look to the door immediately and were shock too. If it wasn't for the new clothes, they would mistake her for another girl. The white haired mage didn't respond to their surprised looks of seeing her, but kept her hands in front of her stomach.

"Hey, I see you make here in one piece." Lisanna said softly.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" Happy asked.

'_If she's here, then she knows Natsu and Happy took the mission. That means she's here to take us back.' _Gray thought, knowing that they would be in trouble if she came before Erza. It would be fine the other day, but now he is involved in the mission too.

"I was in Hargeon shopping when I heard about Galuna Island and you guys going there. That's all." She replied, looking to Gray and winking at the Ice mage. Gray smiled, thankful for the save by Lisanna.

"That's great; we got more help to solve this curse put on the village." Natsu said excited.

"Well welcome aboard Lisanna." Lucy said smiling.

Lisanna smiled, but something was off when both Gray and Lucy saw it. It was forced, like she trying to be happy. What was going on?

"Anyway, I need to speak with Natsu in private, is that alright?" she asked the others.

"Umm sure, but don't be too long in the moonlight, the curse has something to do with it." Lucy explained.

"This won't take too long." she replied back. Natsu got up from his mat to follow Lisanna out the door. As the door swung closed, Gray noticed the toneless stare in Lisanna's eyes.

"Lucy," Gray said looking to her, "I don't think this is going to be a happy reunion."

"How so?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because I saw the look in Lisanna's eyes and there were no happiness in them, but more like sadness."

Happy hop onto the table and asked, "Will Lisanna be alright?"

"Maybe after talking with Natsu, but I'm not sure myself." Gray replied.

Happy and Lucy both look concern at the window where Natsu and Lisanna were walking to somewhere they could talk in peace. They stop at the center of the village where Lisanna had her back turned from Natsu.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked curiously.

Lisanna didn't respond, still unmoving to his statement.

"Hey Lisanna, are you there?" he asked again, but still she didn't respond.

"Come on Lisanna, talk to me. I'm your friend." he said.

"Natsu…" she finally said tonelessly, "Why…?"

"Huh?" he questioned, but Lisanna turned forward to him her left hand rose. Natsu stood unfazed as Lisanna brought her hand to Natsu's right cheek, slapping hard in the face.

* * *

_(Cue Fairy Tail main them-Piano Version—Fairy Tail Volume two Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Why did you take the request Natsu, why are you asking for death!" she screamed, her voice getting many of the villagers' attention as they were looking out their windows to the commotion going on.

"Lisanna, I…" Natsu tried to say but Lisanna interrupted him.

"I was worried for you, I thought if I didn't make it time, you, Gray, Lucy, and Happy would be dead!" she added, tears forming from her eyes. Natsu stood shock as Lisanna started to cry into his vest, chest, and muffler. "Laxus wouldn't go, says that you'll be only a piece of you left brought back. I couldn't take it, I didn't like him bring up the past like it was a joke to all of us: you, Mira, Elfman, and myself." She grips the vest and muffler even tighter making Natsu look solemnly at his childhood friend.

"Lisanna, I thought that I could finally catch up to Erza and Laxus if I took an S-Class request, I didn't realize that…" Natsu said, but Lisanna look up at him, her blue eyes even more watery.

"But we're not ready; we aren't S-Class mages Natsu, so stop thinking that this is all some game! This isn't the day old mission you and I take. These are life threatening, dangerous. You could come back alive, but in the end…" She released herself from Natsu's vest and grabbed a hand to the band on her right arm. She slid it down, to reveal something that made Natsu freeze with fear, "You end up feeling a part of you was rip from your soul."

"Lisanna…" Natsu spoke again his voice shaking more than his friend's as more tears fell to the ground.

"Being an S-Class mage isn't all fun and games, we know full well what happens on those requests because we were on one… But you just shrug it off like it is nothing, not understanding how I felt, how I feel when Mira and Elfman see me off on missions every day. They worry for me, Natsu, that I come home safe and sound." She clutches her fists tightly, shaking slightly. "Every day I see Mirajane's smiling face, but I know she worries for my safe return. And you know why, Natsu, because she wants me alive, to be here now, not dead from risking my life."

She wipes the tears from her face and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was just going through a lot coming here, that I needed to let it all out. I didn't want to hit you, I was just mad." She straightened the band on her arm and walk closer to Natsu, their faces close as she spoke into his ear, "You want to be strong like Erza, Laxus, and my sister, than here is not the time."

"But when is the time?" he asked.

"You'll know, but it's not here, okay?" she replied softly before stepping away.

"Okay," he replied back. "I'm sorry for worrying you Lisanna. We're comrades you and I, inseparable."

Lisanna finally giggled, smiling at him, "The way you say it, it's like we're mates or something?" (A/N 2)

Natsu started laughing, "Now why would I think something as clichéd as that?"

They started to laughed, the atmosphere a lot calmer than how it was before they came outside. Natsu smiled, looking at the smiling Lisanna, "That's the Lisanna I know. You're always better when you smile." He gestured to their hut and added, "Let's head back; we have been out here for a while now."

"Okay." She nodded as the two decided to return to the hut, Natsu added, "You know, if we can't lift the curse, we have to destroy the moon."

"Really?" she asked curiously as they returned to their hut, unaware the village had watched their scene unfold.

Once back inside and telling their comrades that everything was fine, the boys and Lisanna decided to get some sleep while Lucy stayed awake reading her book. It was dark so she conjured another star to use as a light. She took her eyes off her book to notice Natsu and Lisanna sleeping next to one another, the Dragon Slayer snoring uncovered by the sheet, and Lisanna nestled her head into his muffler, calm and relax was on her face. Lucy beamed at them, thinking to herself, _'You're lucky Lisanna… to have someone you want to look out for.'_

* * *

The next day—

* * *

"It's too early." spoke Natsu as the five were up and awake early in the morning. They were outside the village, glooming and tired looks on the three boys as both Lisanna and Lucy were energized and ready to go. Lucy was dressed in a green blouse with a pink tube top underneath and a tan skirt. In her hair was a pink ribbon. Her keys and whip on her belt as always. Lisanna still wore the clothes she wore meeting back up with the others, but in addition was a light blue jacket.

"It's crazy early in the morning." groaned Gray.

"You guys didn't sleep enough?" asked Lisanna.

"Okay! Let's put our energy into this and get going!" she ordered excitedly.

"Right!" Lisanna said excited too.

"Aye…" the three boys said gloomily. Of all the mornings, the girls had to be the ones fired up.

Lucy took a silver key from her belt and called, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" and appearing from the magic circle and crashes to the ground was the clock spirit, Horologium. The Clock spirit announced, "The time is 7:48."

As they started their walk through the forest, Natsu asked, "You think there's another way without destroying the moon?"

"We have to find it." Gray said, "Besides like what we talk last night, we can't destroy it. People won't be able to go moon-viewing anymore."

"Right," Lisanna said, walking in-between the two boys, "And the cycle would be out of control without the moon. We can't have that."

"Exactly, but we should be careful out here. We don't know what's out there, she says calmly." Horologium (with Lucy riding inside) translated.

'_I wish she walk on her own.' _Natsu and Lisanna groaned in thought.

"Uhh, are you sure you're using your celestial spirits properly?" Gray asked looking back at her and Happy.

"Don't forget we're dealing with a curse, we don't know what else is affected." Lucy said to the others.

"She says," Horologium translated to the outside.

As they continued walking, there was the loud sound of something big that made Lucy open her eyes quickly. Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna turned their attention to the source of the sound, Natsu asking concerned, "What that?"

The three then flinched in shock as something big was looming over them, its eyes gleaming yellow. Natsu was panic stricken, Lisanna too, and Gray looking scared as well.

"Wh-what the…?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Gray realized.

"It is!" Lisanna shouted.

"Beat it up, you guys, she says ordering," Horologium translated.

Gray placed his left hand over his right palm mist emanating from around as a light blue magic circle appeared. He announced, "Ice Make…" as Gray conjured a shield made of Ice, adding, "Shield!" as protecting Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and Lucy. But the creature emitted a cloud of foul-smelling gas, which smelled really bad as the three outside mages were disgusted. Inside Horologium, Lucy and Happy were wondering what was happening outside, the latter showing a smile on his face, the former a look of shock.

"Hey what's going on," Horologium translated for Lucy, before Lucy look down inside to see Happy, "And when did you get in? Aye, they say."

But Horologium covered his mouth from the smell as his time was up, and poof went the spirit and Happy and Lucy out in a circle of gas. They drop down to the ground as Lucy and Happy screamed in unison smelling the foul odor, "Stinky!"

As the foul odor was gone, what attacked them as Lucy and Lisanna described, "A rat!"

It was a giant rat, possessed its rodent-like features. From how it was dressed, it appeared female. She wore a black corset-style top with pink edges and laced black in a cross-section, a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur and a huge tail.

While Gray and Lisanna were still on their feet, Natsu was out from the smell. Gray called, "Natsu! Stop lying around!"

"He has a strong sense of smell, so…" Happy assured Gray.

As the rat bared its fangs, Natsu got and screamed, "Run!" and the five started to run with the large rat casting after them. The continued to scream and dodge, covering their noses as the rat let out most of its horrible breath. Gray grunted in annoyance, his hand charged with ice as he said, "Ice Make: Floor!" as his hand was placed to the ground, a sheet of ice appeared, causing the rat to trip and fall. Natsu asked, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Quick complaining!" Gray retorted.

"Aww, I know it tried to hurt us, but wasn't it bit much Gary?" Lisanna asked feeling bad for the poor rat.

"You're really kind to animals, you know that?" Gray commented.

"Hey guys," Lucy pointed out, pointing to something that looks like a temple, "There's some sort of building!" she look to them adding, "Let's get inside while we can!"

"Yeah, let's beat on it while we can!" Natsu and exclaimed in unison, punching and kicking the defenseless out cold rat. Lisanna grabbed them by their vest/shirt shouting, "Don't hurt the defenseless rat!" and drags them to the temple followed by Happy and Lucy.

Inside the temple (known as the Temple of the Moon), the group observed the inside of the temple. Like any temple, it was old and broken, with pieces littering the ground.

"Wow! This place is big!" Natsu said amazed.

"It's all busted up." Lucy commented.

"Just how old is this place?" gray asked arms to his hips.

"Judging by how broken it looks a few hundred years, give or take." Lisanna observed picking up a piece of the temple.

"Huh? What are those?" Natsu asked, looking at something in the walls. What appears to be a red moon was on the walls, but like the temple shabby appearance showing age. On top was a crescent moon with many full moon scattered all over the wall they were facing.

"They're moons." Gray realized eyeing the moons on the wall along with the rest, the Ice mage reading something off the wall fir them to hear, "This place was originally called 'Island of the moon'."

Lucy started to ponder, a left hand to her chin, "A moon island, a moon curse, and moon emblems… There's something fishy about these ruins."

"Like some sort of connection these and the temple has?" Lisanna asked with Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Man, this place is falling apart. Is the floor even safe?" Natsu asked curiously walking from Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna to stomp on the floor to test its stability while his friends stared at the wall.

"Stop that!" Lucy and Lisanna warned, looking back at him with Happy and Gray looking too.

But it was too late as the ground started to break, causing a panicked Natsu and everyone else to scream and they plummet with Lisanna and Gray screaming, "Natsu, you idiot!"

From outside the temple, a loud boom was heard as to inside, the group have crash into the ground, covered in the rubble of the now ceiling, now inside a whole brand new room.

Natsu emerged from the rubble, gasping for air as he called out looking from left to right, "Hey! Are you guys okay?!"

"No! This is your fault!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed angrily at him. The girls stared at Natsu eyes full of malice; Gray on his front and Happy lying on his back.

"Don't you ever think about the consequences?!" Gray asked annoyed from the fall Natsu caused.

Once on their feet, the group looked up to the ceiling to the hole they fell from, the hole now sealed up.

"Happy, Lisanna, can you fly us all up?" Lucy suggested to the two only members who could fly.

"Hope." Happy denied.

"I would only be able to carry only one of you, and Happy the other. I wouldn't want to leave one of you down here." Lisanna denied too, dusting off her skirt and jacket.

"We're beneath the ruins…" Gray confirmed to the party.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu realized excitedly running to an opening waving his hands, "Since we're here, let's go exploring!"

"Hey! Quit running around like crazy!" Gray growled with gritted teeth. Before they followed, Gray asked a most serious question to Lisanna, "You still would…?"

"Yes, still hasn't changed…" she replied calmly.

Once that was out of the way, they followed Natsu through the opening to see if was alright or if doesn't cause more trouble than they already have. With the Salamander, he stopped when he saw something he was facing.

"Oh!" he said and gasped to what he was looking at.

Lucy, Lisanna (with Happy carried on in her arms), and Gray finally caught up with the Dragon Slayer, finally exiting the opening to see what was going on.

"Natsu?" asked the girls curiously.

"Now what?" Gray asked sternly.

"What is this?" Natsu asked staring at something he couldn't believe his eyes were in this cave. Once Lisanna, Happy, and Lucy stood next to the Ice, they gasped too, eyes lacking pupil like their fellow mage.

* * *

_(Demon Deliora—Fairy tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

What Team Natsu was staring at was something that was not normally found in caves, let alone secret ones. Gray couldn't believe what he was looking at, why was it here? "Wh-What the…?" Natsu stared mouth open wide at this too, shock beyond relief. Lisanna stared fearfully at it, a little scared. Even Lucy was terrified looking at it. Inside incased in ice, was a demon. It was large, probably bigger than an average building; its appearance well-built like a demon should be with dark blue skin. Gray conformed what this demon was, eyes still wide in shock, "Deliora…?!"

He step forward, still flabbergasted that it was here, "That can't be, what is Deliora doing here?! It's impossible, he can't be here!" he added, his voice shaking in anger, fist clenched.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked, him, the girls, and Happy running up to his side.

"It's… It's…!" Gray stated, trying to find the right words to describe, anger boiling inside him.

"Gray, calm down," Lucy and Lisanna said solemnly placing their hands to his shoulders for support.

Teeth clenched in anger, he took a sharp breath before looking back up at the iced demon. The girl released him with Natsu looking to him, Lucy asked, "Tell us, what this thing is?"

"Deliora… The demon of destruction…" Gray growled in anger.

"Construction?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Destruction." Happy corrected, popping up from the ground to correct his fellow partner.

Gray stared at the iced demon, eyes still narrowed in anger, "He looks exactly the same as then… What's going on?" he asked.

Lucy and Lisanna stared wide eyed at it too, both blue and brown eyes staring unfix to it before turning around with a gasp to the sound on incoming footsteps. The footsteps were getting louder, meaning who or what was coming into the cave they were standing in.

Entering the room were two young boys… one more of animal than man. The one on the left is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he had a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. He had shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kanji _Sashimi_, while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one. The unknown person on the left lack a shirt, revealing to be bare-chested. He wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to his ears, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol is highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. He had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog. This fellow was named Toby Horhorta.

The individual on his right is a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. His eyes, too, are black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards (with a particularly large one topping his forehead), are, unusually, bright blue. He wore a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves' outer part (each of such sections going up to the high collar) and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front (completely superimposed from the waist up, but splitting some inches below it to create a slash), kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose (getting more fitting in correspondence to his ankles), while his plain shoes were light-colored. This young man's name is Yuka Suzuki.

"This is where the voices were coming from." Yuka sneered looking around for the source of the voices.

Toby growled his hand to his stomach. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy had hidden themselves behind some rocks, seeing the two enter where they once stood. Happy and the others were relieved that they were safe, but saw them coming closer, the short one of the two complaining, "It's daylight. I'm sleepy…"

Toby growled as they continued walking pass the team, unknown to them they are here.

"Toby." asked Yuka to his comrade, "Have you been soaking in the moon drip? You have ears and stuff."

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" he snapped while Yuka still smiled.

"I was only teasing you, idiot." Yuka assured him.

Toby groaned sadly at the remark. "You're so mean."

"Moon Drip? Could that be the curse?" Lucy pondered, looking pass the rock she was hiding behind to hear their conversation. Lucy gasped as another person entered the cave.

The third person to enter inside the cave was a young woman (sixteen in appearance) who has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. On her face was make-up to match her appearance, to which Lisanna made a note to think it was too much. Her hair was tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back. This girl's name is Sherry Blendy.

Sherry walk into the cave, announcing her presence to Toby and Yuka, who tired about to see her, "Toby, Yuka, I have sad news." She said sadly.

"Sherry." Yuka said simply.

Toby greeted the pink haired girl with a happy growl and wave.

"Someone beat up Angelica." She confirmed hands together in a worried look, Lisanna then faceplam in annoyance.

**We are so screwed now; they know we are because those two idiots beat up a rat… So that rat is hers. No wonder it dress like a maid, that girl's got weird taste.**

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!" Toby shouted.

"She is a rat!" Sherry retorted, "Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness… And…" she paused, "love."

"_What's she talking about?' _Lisanna thought, already thinking this girl is weirder than the other two.

"Take about a serious weirdo. Especially that last thing she said." Lucy whispered wide eyed.

"They're not from this island. They're smell different." Natsu said giving the three a sniff with his nose.

"And they don't seem cursed, either." Happy interjected,

"Intruders, huh?" spoke Yuka, getting the four mages back to listening in.

"Just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. So sad." spoke Sherry sadly. She looks to her comrades adding "Let us get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of this." She paused, Yuka smirks and Toby's teeth shown as she added, "Yes, before the moon shows itself… "

"Yeah." nodded Yuka. Toby growled in agreement. Sherry continued on, "Now that they've seen Deliora, we cannot let them leave alive. We will give the intruders internal sleep…" she paused, but added, "In other words, love."

"You mean death." Toby assured her a sweatdrop going down the back of his head while Yuka remain smiling.

A sound of a rock being thrown to the ground snap the trio from their conversation, "What was that?" asked Sherry.

"Over there!" spoke Yuka running from the two others to see what was the source of the noise. Sherry and Toby followed after him, in search of the sound. They left the cave and Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray raise from their hiding spot, the young blue cat Happy floating to them

"Good job, Happy!" Lucy whispered happily.

"Aye!" said Happy smiling; Lisanna patted a hand on his furry head, proud on her 'son'.

"Aww, we should've caught them and interrogated them!" Natsu said eyes narrowed,

"Not yet." Lucy reassured him, "Let's check things out a little more first."

"This is getting to get complicated." Natsu replied arms folded with his eyes narrowed.

"I wonder who this 'God Emperor' is…" Happy asked floating near Natsu.

"Why did they bring Deliora here…?!" Gray said angrily, "How did they find where he was sealed, anyway?!"

"Where he was sealed?" Lucy and Lisanna repeated.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent." Gray added, his mind flashing back to what the demon was, "It's an immortal demon that ravaged the Isvan region ten years ago… Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, risked her life to seal it away!" he looks to the iced demon, hands clenched in anger, "Dunno what is has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" and his hand began to charge with Ice magic, his hand now emitting a mist. The others were concerned and worried for the fellow mage as he added, "Cold Emperor… Who are you?!"

There was anger in Gray's eyes that not even Natsu or Lisanna have ever seen before, it was a side of Gray they never witness before. It felt not just anger, but another feeling… a feeling of darkness.

"You'll have hell to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!" he gritted angrily.

"Gray…" Lisanna said worried for him.

Gray kept his eyes on the iced demon, uttering the name once more, "Deliora…"

"This is the demon your master sealed away?" asked Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yes. No question about it." Gray replied, his back still facing his friends and his gaze still on Deliora, his teeth still clenched with anger.

"You're saying this was brought here from the northern content?" asked Happy.

"Could this demon be the cause of the island's curse?!" Lucy wondered.

"It's definitely possible." Gray added, "This demon is still alive and all…" but was interrupted by Natsu said excitedly winding his arms up, "All right! "In that case, I'll give it a beat down of my own!"

Lucy whispered into Lisanna's ear, asking, "Why does brute force have to be the only solution with him?"

Lisanna shrugged, she couldn't answer that question if she tried. Natsu added, still winding his right arm, "Just watch!"

In an instance, Gray turned, his arms still narrowed in anger as he punched Natsu. Natsu crashed to the ground, landing on his back as Lisanna cried, "Natsu!"

The white haired Takeover mage ran to Natsu and saw it, the dark stare Gray had. His bangs covered his eyes, giving the Ice mage a more dark tone in his appearance. His teeth were still clenched, anger boiling inside him as Lucy gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth in shock. Happy exclaimed in shock, "Gray hit him! But there wasn't a fight and Natsu didn't provoke him!"

"Why did he do it?" Lucy asked still shocked and worried for Gray's odd behavior.

Lisanna pick the pink haired Dragon Slayer off the ground, nursing his busied cheek as he shouted, "Hey, you…! What the hell was that?!"

"I like to know too, Gray. What did you attack him?" Lisanna demanded.

But it took a second for Natsu to realize the same stare Lisanna was witnessing herself. He never seen Gray like this before, this was a whole different character for him. He finally spoke, addressing not just Natsu, but Lisanna too, "Stay away from this ice, Fire mages!"

'_Fire mages… plural… me as well?' _Lisanna thought seeing the anger in the Ice mage's eyes.

"If the ice melts and Deliora wakes up, no one will be able to stop him!" he added.

"What?! You really think it'd be that easy to melt?!" Natsu retorted still on Lisanna's shoulders.

Gray look to Natsu and Lisanna, as Happy and Lucy stared wide eyed at what was going on. Gray added hoarsely, "No…"

Lucy ran up to the raven haired Ice mage, placing a solemn hand to his back to comfort him while Natsu straightened himself after Lisanna released him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Gray, that was uncalled for hitting Natsu for nothing. You're more violent than you are normally. So tell us, what's the problem?" Lisanna asked, trying to calm Natsu down before he gets mad at him. The group took their gaze to Deliora while Gray continued speaking.

"My master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon." Gray explained, "It's an unmalting ice. Not even the most powerful explosive flame spells can melt it. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?" he asked.

"Maybe they don't know," Lucy answered, "Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow."

But Gray snapped, making the Celestial mage look scared, "For what, though?!"

"I-I don't know…" she replied nervously.

"This is too much." Gray sighed, "Who would bring Deliora here, and why?"

"It's simple, let's go after those guys." Natsu requested, "They seem bent to releasing it, they might know something on what they're trying to do."

"Yeah," Lucy and Lisanna agreed but Gray declined with a simple, "No."

The three mages look to Gray, wondering why he choose no. He added still facing Deliora, "We'll wait here."

"For what?" asked Happy curiously.

"For the moon to come out." He responded to the blue cat's question.

"The moon? But it's the middle of the day." Lisanna said, arms folded, "We have to wait that long?"

"Yes." Gray replied.

Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms. "We do?"

Both of them nodded, the Dragon Slayer staring crossly at them.

"What is this about, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I get the strange feeling that the island's curse and Deliora have something to do with the moon." Gray replied his hands still balled into fists, "They said something about "moonlight being fully gathered soon", too."

"Oh, right." Lucy remembered thinking back to the ones called Toby, Yuka, and Sherry and their conversation they had, "I am curious to know what's happening and what they're up to…" but was interrupted by Natsu, his patience starting to wear thin.

"I can't sit here! Let's go after them!" he roared.

But it was only a few minutes that passed, and Natsu was fast asleep, snoring loudly with Lisanna sitting next to him, a soft smile on her face eyeing the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"That was fast." Lucy commented.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Lucy sat herself on the cave floor, watching the sleeping Dragon Slayer with Happy and Lisanna, a hand to her chin and her Star-Make book plopped on her knees.

"Sheesh. He acts purely on instinct, doesn't he?" Lucy sighed.

"Pretty much, but you'll get used to it." Lisanna replied, "So how's that book I gave you treating you?"

"It's really interesting, thanks for giving it to me." Lucy replied back.

"You're welcome, but let me give you a friendly advice. Maker magic or molding magic is tough to master. But remember be careful with it. It takes a lot of practice to master maker magic, so be careful."

"Gotcha," Lucy nodded understandingly. She put her eyes from Lisanna and to Natsu sighing, "In a way I'm jealous... I wish I had his energy sometimes." After hearing Natsu snoring on for a while, she set on eyes on Gray, who sat alone on a rock. He seem to be deep in thought, it wasn't like him to not be setting with them. What was on the raven haired mage's mind?

'_Ur…' _Gray thought as his thought change to his memories, thinking about the one called Ur.

* * *

_Flash back— (Cue Fairy Tail main them-Piano Version—Fairy Tail Volume two Soundtrack)_

* * *

It was snowing from what Gray remembered, as he just around eight years old. He stood in the snow, freezing, shivering, and another boy standing behind him as he faced the back of Ur. Ur was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at a shoulder length. Her clothes were light despite being in the snow, consisted of a grey jacket, jeans and a red tank top.

"Can you keep up, Gray" Ur asked, hearing the shivering coming from the young boy, before turning with a smile, "My training is tough, you know."

Gray, dressed in a tan coat with a blue shirt underneath, breathed heavily, his body feeling cold. But he looks up at her with determination in his eyes, "Yeah! I'll do whatever I have to!"

* * *

Present time—

* * *

Gray had his hands curled together near his face, still thinking about to the past as Lucy sat bored, putting her book and sighing loudly.

"I know I agreed to wait, but this boring…" Lucy whined,

"Aye!" agreed Lisanna and Happy.

"I know!" the Celestial mage responded, clapping her two hands together with delight. Happy and Lisanna looked confused at her as she pulled out one of her silver keys, one of them having a harp as a picture. Lucy then announced, "Open! Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!" as a blue magic circle appeared from the key, as both pink smoke and yellow stars appeared and revealing another spirit in Lucy's possession who look excited to see her, her left hand waving fast.

She appeared to be a young girl with waist strawberry blond length hair that curls at the end, and wears a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks have round blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist and wore leather shoes as well. She has small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Long time, no see, Lucy!" she greeted happily.

"Hi Lyra!" Lucy greeted back smiling as the Harp spirit stood up to Lucy and pout on her face, "Sheesh! You hardly ever call me!" she turned sideways from Lucy, still smiling, "I want to help lots more! You're such a meanie!"

"Meanie?" Lucy repeated, eyes crossed, "I'm only allowed to call you like three times a month."

Lyra turned quickly to her while Happy's eyes were closed while sitting in Lisanna's arms, "Huh? Really?!"

"Another weirdo…" Happy commented as Gray still sat where he was and Natsu snoring loudly.

"So, what should I sing for you today?!" Lyra asked excitedly with Lucy replying with, "Anything. I'll let you decide!"

"Okay! Then I'll just sing whatever! Yay!" Lyra responded happily, holding thumbs up with Lucy explaining to the Happy and Lisanna, "Lyra's a really good singer!"

"My sister is really good singer too." Lisanna pointed out with a smile.

Lyra placed her hands to her blue harp, and began to strum at the strings, letting out a calming sound that both Happy and Lisanna were relaxed. Natsu slept soundly now, a smile on his face and his snoring stopped. Lucy fell asleep, a smile on her face as everyone could hear Lyra's song.

* * *

_(Cue Lyra's Song—Fairy Tail Soundtrack)_

* * *

_Some words are born…_

_Some words fade away..._

_Some words live on inside you…_

_When it seems you're about to come to a stop…_

…_they transform into courage…_

Gray remained still as Lyra sang, the anger he was feeling starting to soften a bit. He startled to stifle, tears starting to form from his eyes as this thoughts returned to Ur.

_Now, walk forth…_

_Because you have grown stronger since then…_

_Don't feel lose anymore…_

_Have faith in those words from then…_

_Gray stood in the snow somewhere close to the mountains, his master Ur's back he was facing. A serious look was on her face as she crossed her arms, a light blue magic circle forming in front of her. She conjured an Ice Make: Shield demonstrating it to the mage. Gray followed suit, forming a light blue magic circle in front of him trying to perform Ice Make: Shield, but the magic back fired and the young Gray fell backwards to the snow, his master watching with her hands to her hips. She smiled at the young Ice mage in training as Gray frowned in disappointment. He placed a hand to his head, rubbing it from hitting the ground. He decided to try again, getting up to perform his magic, finally conjuring an Ice shield his size in front of him. He panted slightly, but turned to Ur with a serious look, the dark purple haired master smiling. She nodded kindly as Gray's memory ended._

Gray started to cry, a tear shedding from his eyes. This catch everyone's attention as the music stopped. The girls asked concerned, "Wha…? Gray?"

"Yeah? What?" he replied rudely.

"You were crying…" Happy pointed out,

"Lyra is good at singing about what people are feeling, but…" Lucy said as Happy added, "You were crying…"

Gray's face was back to the dark angry expression it was before, his teeth clenched once more as he spat darkly, "I was not!"

Lucy look to Lyra, deciding to break the tension with, "Sing something happier, Lyra!"

"Huh?!" the harp spirit questioned, "You should have said so!"

"Now that I think about it, be quiet!" he retorted harshly, "What is someone shows up?!"

Everyone (unfortunately) decided to sleep, Lucy, Lisanna, and Happy slept close to one another, Natsu still sleeping, and Gray sleeping/sitting in thought as the sound of rumbling was coming from above. Lucy and Lisanna yawned, rubbing their eyes as Lucy asked, "What's that sound?"

"Is it night?!" Natsu screamed getting bolt up from the ground.

Gray opened his eyes too as a purple magic circle appeared from the ceiling shining light into the cave as it started to grow bigger, making that of Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy to speak in unison, "There's light…" were the girls' word as Natsu finished with, "…coming from the ceiling!"

"Purple light… Is it the moonlight?!" Gray asked while Happy stood near him mouth open wide.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Happy demanded terrified.

Light stared to pour over the ice on Deliora, making even the ice glow purple from just the light the magic circle emitted.

"It's shining on Deliora!" Gray realized.

"This is no coincidence!" Natsu admitted.

"Let's go! Find the source of the light!" Gray ordered the group.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as the dive mages took off the other way to leave the cave and Deliora. Light still shined over the ice as Gray lead the way, followed by Natsu, Happy, with Lisanna and Lucy bring up the rear. They climbed some step which they hope lead them out the cave as purple light hinted their freedom. They were back in the temple's top floor to find a large magic circle in the temple shining light to the ceiling as Gray commented, "There was a magic circle in the middle of the ruins?!"

"Higher up!" Natsu said as he and his friends took off to get to the top of the temple to see what was going on. Hurrying up more stairs, the group finally exited the temple and was now outside. They gasped to find a group of hooded people all formed in a circle chanting as the moonlight shined down to the ground. The five got closer to see them as Natsu asked, "What is that?!"

"Shh!" ordered the girls to Natsu so they listen in properly.

From their viewpoint, they were chanting and it seems they were concentrating the moonlight to the two magic circles they found. What was their angle, what was their involvement with the light found in the cave? As they chanted on, more magic circles appeared over one another like layers as it reached to the sky channeling the moon like into the ground.

"The moon…" Gray realized.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu asked.

"And they're shining it on Deliora…" Lisanna added but Lucy asked," But what for?!"

"It's Moon Drip, belianese spell?" a girl's voice answered from beside them. Lucy panicked looking at her right, but found Lyra kneeled with them.

"You're still here?!" Lucy asked, surprised the harp spirit didn't return to the Celestial spirit world already. Lyra had to eyes no fix on the ceremony that was taking place.

"Ah. So that's what's going on." Lyra said.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy asked wide eyed.

"These guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that underground demon!" Lyra explained.

"What?!" Natsu gasped.

Gray responded, his dark guys flared with anger, "That's impossible! Iced Shell is unmeltable!"

"Moon Drip can melt it," the harp spirit replied with Lucy looking at her, "Focused moon energy can break any spell at all."

Happy stood shocked, his mouth wide open, "You can't be serious…"

Gray gritted his teeth in anger, "They have no idea how horrific Deliora is!"

"I think the Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse." Lucy suggested, "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards…!" Natsu spat.

"Hold it!" Lucy called, her elbow hitting Natsu squarely in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground, "Someone's here!"

Stepping into the area was an unknown young man of average height with a muscular and toned body that was covered in the clothes he wore. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and is worn over a dark shirt. His outfit also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered his upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, his eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on his back. And along with this unknown man were Toby, Sherry, and Yuka. Gray stared at the unknown man, taking into the accent this was the person that spoke of.

The four individuals started to walk to the ceremony of moonlight being gathered directly under Deliora, the young man in front's metal boots clanging as he step, his subordinates following suit.

"Damn. I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day." Yuka groaned hands in his pockets while Toby behind seem to be trying to walk and sleep at the same time, "We didn't even find the intruders."

"Were there even any?!" Toby snapped waking up to yelled at the short young man.

The unknown man and Sherry stopped to face the ceremony, the pink haired girl saying, "It's sad, Cold Emperor." At which the Cold Emperor look her as she added, "It appeared that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I am unfit to speak of love."

"Intruders…" repeated Gray as Natsu asked, "So he's the Cold Emperor?!"

"Looks like it, but I wonder why he's called that?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that weird mask!" Lucy observed eyeing the unknown man's appearance.

"Weird, I'd say it's showy if you ask me," Lisanna commented eyeing his appearance too, "But if he's the one causing the curse with the Moon Drip, then he's our target to stop it."

The Cold Emperor spoke, a tone fitting his appearance, "Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" he asked Sherry.

From the look of it, it will be today or tomorrow…" Sherry replied, but Toby interrupted with a yell of, "Which one?!" getting Sherry's attention to stare at the impatient young man.

"At long last…" said the Cold Emperor, causing Gray to gasp in shock to the sound of that voice, "As for the intruders… I've come too far to be interfered for now. "

"Yes. The only people on this island are in the village in the outskirts." Sherry replied to him.

"Go eradicate the village," the Emperor ordered Yuka, Toby, and Sherry.

"Yes, sir." replied Yuka eyes closed and Sherry as well.

"Understood!" barked Toby.

"What?!" gasped Natsu while both girls shared the same looks of panic and worry for the village.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's really going to kill innocent people, he really is a "Cold Emperor"," Lisanna commented hands balled into fists, '_There is no way I'm letting that happen…' _and looks to Natsu who had the same idea.

"Got no choice, then…!" Natsu decided.

"I'm not fond of blood, but…" the Emperor smiled to which Gray started to realize who this voice was, his own face full of shock, "That voice… No… It can't be…!"

But Gray was interrupted by Natsu who roared, making everyone except Lisanna look shock, "All right! I'm sick of sneaking around!"

Natsu took in an immense fire form inside, shooting a stream of flames into the air yelling, "We're the ones who came to interfere!"

The four turned to see what the commotion was and whose voice that yelled out as they found a grinning boy wearing a white muffler and another individual with a disapproving scowl on her face and on her back were red, yellow, and orange wings and red covered arms.

"Urgh! I understand Natsu playing it by ear, but Lisanna too!" Lucy spat in annoyance.

"What should I do? Sing?" Lyra asked excitedly.

"You can go back." Lucy replied vein throbbing on her head.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Lyra said still smiling happy as she disappears by a poof of pink smoke.

Back with the four, they eyed the emblem on Natsu's shoulders and the little they could see of Lisanna's from her left thigh.

"Those emblems! They're from Fairy Tail!" Sherry realized with shock.

"I see, so the villagers asked the guild for help." Yuka said.

"What are you doing?" the emperor asked, his subordinates still here. "Go and eradicate the village," he ordered once more.

They look back at him quickly as Lucy questioned, "Huh?"

"Why?!" the two fire mages asked

The Cold Emperor continued speaking, his left hand rose into a fist, "Those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme… They're the enemy."

"Why?!" shouted Natsu and Lisanna his teeth bared and an angry look on her face, "Why, you…!" they exclaimed running to the Emperor, but Gray ran pass them his sights on the masked man too. With his hand charged with ice magic, Gray demanded furiously, "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" and slammed his hands to the ground, as a geyser of ice appeared that sent the three subordinates back, but the masked emperor to jump into the air. The masked Emperor then formed a light blue magic circle into his hand as many ice spikes appeared on the ground to form an even bigger geyser of ice. As the ice shattered, Lucy gasped as Happy realized, "He uses ice too?!"

Gray stared at the masked emperor teeth clenched in anger as the emperor stared at him, the aftermath of his last attack blowing away. Gray step back and growled in anger, "Lyon!"

Natsu and Lisanna gasped. How did Gray know who he was? Lucy was shocked too, "Lyon?" she repeated.

"Damn you… you realized what you're doing?" Gray growled in anger.

The Cold Emperor or Lyon as Gray called him shucked, "It's been a while, Gray."

Happy and Lucy gasped in shock too. This Cold Emperor or Lyon knows Gray too? What's going on?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gray demanded.

"To think that you were one of the mages the villagers called here…" Lyon replied coolly, "Did you come here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence." He added before continuing on, "Not that it makes any difference…"

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" asked Yuka.

Toby growled as Lyon ordered, "Get going. I can handle this myself."

"Yes, sir!" said the three subordinates as they took to the deed Lyon requested them to do.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Natsu yelled as he and Lisanna as Gray kept his teeth bared at Lyon. The two mages ran to stop Sherry, Toby, and Yuka from harming the village as Gray called, "Stop, Natsu and Lisanna! Don't move!"

Lyon held out his right, emitting a mist that stop Natsu in his tracks the same with Lisanna as the mages were stunned. Suddenly, ice began to crystalize on their bodies, the two screaming as Lucy called, "Natsu! Lisanna!" but Gray interrupted ordering, "Happy! Take Lucy out of here!"

"Aye!" Happy understood his white angel wings out as he took hold of Lucy's blouse as they took out into the air. "Wait…!" Lucy called to blue cat.

Back on the ground, Lyon held his left hand out as Gray sent out ice shards at Lyon. Lyon held his right hand out, conjuring a shield in front of him. Unlike the one Gray makes, it was different more like how a shield should look like. The shield stops Gray's attack, much to The Fairy Tail Ice mage's dislike as both his comrades grunted, "Damn! We can't move!" as the ice formed into diamonds covering their bodies.

Up I the air as they were headed back to the village, Lucy asked, "Happy! You're going abandon Natsu and Lisanna?!"

"They're surrounded by a magic that chills empty spaces!" Happy explained, "We would've turned into ice next if we had stayed there!"

"But if we don't help Natsu and Lisanna, they'll…" Lucy replied fearing the worst outcome for the two mages. But Happy then cried out, "Who'll save the village if all get beaten?!"

Lucy gasped, understanding the words Happy were saying. If they lost to Lyon, then no one would stop his subordinates from harming the village. It was up to them to protect everyone in the village. She replied softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were fighting back the urge to help them…" She look up to the blue cat an encouraging smile now on her face, "I'm sure Natsu and Lisanna will be fine. Ice is nothing to a Salamander and a Phoenix!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed as they continued onwards as Lyon faced the three mages who stood ready to continue the fight.

"So you created an opening for that other girl and cat to escape…" Lyon confirmed, "No matter. I doubt those two can stop Sherry and the others."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail mages if I were you!" Lisanna retorted both her and Natsu glaring angrily at him.

Gray immediately turned his attention to his two comrades, taking his foot and kicking Natsu's Ice covered body which hit Lisanna's as the two were sent tumbling and screaming off the temple and into the forest as Lisanna's voice screamed, "I'll kill you for this, Fullbuster!" and they were gone. _'Sorry you two, but I don't want you involved… Lisanna, forgive me for that.' _Gray thought, now facing Lyon all alone.

"I see you're still as reckless as ever," Lyon said, "Aren't they your friends?"

"That spell can destroy ice and everything inside it if you feel like it." Gray replied, but Lyon added, "Which is why you sent it outside the range of my magic?" he smiled adding, "You're pretty clever, after all."

"Could you quit acting like you're my superior, Lyon?!" Gray retorted angrily, stepping one food foreword, "You're not Ur's student anymore!"

"Neither are you, Gray," Lyon replied arms in his cloak before reaching for his mask to remove it, revealing his face. He had bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes were slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. On his ear he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake, "Because Ur is no longer of this world

"She scarified her life to seal Deliora away!" Gray yelled to the former pupil of Ur, "You're trying to destroy her legacy!"

"Don't delude yourself," Lyon replied coldly, "You killed Ur."

Gray was shocked by Lyon's harsh words. He thinks… he killed Ur? No, that wasn't true, he never killed her. Lyon continued on, his eyes slanted, "I'm amazed you've have the nerve to live, Gray."

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu and Lisanna—

* * *

The two mages were upside down after being kicked away from the temple. They struggled and grunted to get back on their feet, until finally they let out a jet of fire to lunch them from off the ground to in the air. They landed then firmly on the ground, still covered in the ice Lyon traps them in. Natsu turned hotly back at the temple where the moon trip ceremony was taking place and the battle between the two ice mages, "Gray, you jerk! I'll get you for this!"

"Of all the times he tries to get rid of you and he drags me involve in the pain?" Lisanna groaned, wishing full well she could place her hands to her face right now, "That bastard, I could have helped him."

"Hey Lisanna, can you melt the ice around you?" Natsu asked still piss that Gray would do this both of them without warning. His left hand was wrapped in flames, but he couldn't melt the ice that Lyon traps them in.

"It must have something to do with that Ice spell Lyon traps the two of us in. He's truly a master of Ice Make, on par with Gray." Lisanna replied.

"Then we'll have to worry about the ice later. The village is in danger and Lucy and Happy will need our help." Natsu replied back looking the other way.

"Right, let's move." Lisanna agreed as the two set off back to the village to assist Happy and Lucy on stopping the subordinates from harming the villagers. But unfortunately as Natsu pointed out, "Crap! It's hard to run like this!"

* * *

Meanwhile out in the sea—

* * *

While everything was going on Galuna Island, a certain someone was making her way there like Lisanna her own way. On a pirate ship out in the sea, many of the crew on board was defeated and all around the deck as one of the remaining pirates, the captain look to the person who singled handed defeated his crew.

"Wh-Why do you want to go to that horrible island?!" he asked nervously to the unknown person. He panicked looking into the anger stare he was given, "I-If you don't mind my asking…"

"Just steer." A young woman's voice asked sternly causing the pirate captain to jump in shock.

"R-Right…!" he stammered turning back around to face the ocean and steer the boat.

Several of the pirates got up from the wood deck to face Erza who had her arms to her sides and looking serious as ever.

"Come on, lady! I mean ma'am! I beg you!" the pirate captain pleaded before correcting himself, "Galuna Island is cursed! They say people turn into demons there!"

"I have no interested in that." She responded darkly.

"Y-Yes ma'am…!" the captain stammered, seeing the dark look in her eyes.

Her windblown scarlet hair blown so slightly in the starlight as she said sternly, "I'm simply on my way to punish some rule-breakers and help my fellow comrade. That's all."

The pirate crew all gathered around their captain, showing love and admiration to the scarlet haired armored mage as the captain sweatdrop in embarrassment of his crew. Calls of 'So Cool!', 'You're wonderful!', 'Let's go, Big Sis!', and 'we'll follow you anywhere you!' was heard from the members as Erza said calmly, "Good. Then please hurry."

"Aye, sir!" rang the members of the crew as the captain said nervously, "L-Let me join in too, Big Sis!"

"Steady as she goes!" were heard form more members as they set their sails to Galuna Island, where Natsu and his group were and unknown to the latter except Lisanna, she was coming and she was to punish them for taking the request. Erza stood still and serious determined to get there soon. She couldn't believe what the master told her the other day, that Natsu took an S-Class request and took Happy and Lucy along with him Also it was brought to her attention that Gray was supposed to bring them back, but it seems the Ice mage didn't, and now he's a guilty party like the rest. And Lisanna, the young white haired mage was given permission to go to Galuna Island and meet up with her, so she wasn't to be punished. Erza knows that while certain traits Lisanna gained from Natsu were the minority, Lisanna was more responsible and only wants to keep Natsu safe. She remains where she stood as another young woman's voice spoke to her breaking her concentration.

"You seem to have things covered, right Miss Scarlet?" the girl asked

Erza turned her attention to a young girl around 17-18 years old of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. Her clothes consist of a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos could be found on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. The girl wore a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, which cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face, a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. She also wore long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

"Yes, and you can drop the formalities, call me Erza…" The scarlet haired mage replied, "I'm sorry what was your name again"

"Sorano, but my codename is Angel," the young girl replied. (A/N 3)

"With the Dark guild, Oración Seis correct?" Erza asked calmly.

"Soon to be former member pretty soon..." she replied back look into the sky.

"Well that's a surprise for a dark mage to change sides so easily, what's the sudden change?" asked Erza curiously.

Sorano paused, look down to her blue gloved hands, "Have you ever regretted something after so long that it started to eat you up inside?"

"Yes, I can agree with you. There are these events in my past that I wish I could have tried harder to prevent." Erza responded, "So why the sudden empathy?

Sorano paused again, her indigo eyes staring into the sea, "My little sister and how I'd be a terrible person if she found out who I was." She took her spot near the bow and spoke again to Erza, "When I was really young, around seven years old, I was taken away from my little sister and our parents were killed. After that, was taken to this faraway place until one year later I was freed by my Guild master." She looks to her gloved hands feeling as if something contaminated them, "I did horrible things under his wake and three years ago, I killed someone who was nearly clinging to life. It took some time for me to understand that what I was doing wasn't the answer."

"That's shows you aren't completely evil if you still cling to the light, Sorano." Erza replied giving the young girl a solemn smile and pat on the back, "The fact remains you choose to want to redeem yourself for your sister, that's true courage."

Sorano smiled, looking at the dark eyes of Titania, "Thanks, that's makes me feel a lot better."

"So you must know what that dark guild is up too right?" Erza asked.

"They're planning something really big so I'm not sure what it is yet." She look to the scarlet haired mage and requested, "If you let me into your guild, I can be your spy for you. Find out what they're up to."

Erza smiled, "That'll be great, although you might want change your image. You might cause trouble if people know who you are."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Sorano replied taking out a bag full of clothes, "People know Angel, but not who she really is. Be right back." she added to Titania and made her way to a vacant room in the Pirate ship to change. A few minutes later, Sorano emerged to the deck in a whole new look. Her silvery hair was covered by a short light blue wig with white highlights. She now dressed in a white and blue top with a plain white skirt with several keys attached to her belt in a style that made Erza think of Lucy. On her feet were white boots that reached to her thighs. The angel motif still showed on Sorano, as her top was decorated with little angel wings on the back.

"So, how do I look?" Sorano asked nervously.

"A new you…" Erza stated arms folded as the two continued staring at the sea as their destination was coming soon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island—

* * *

As the moon Drip ceremony was still underway, the onlookers who were chanting took their gaze from the Moon Drip and to the battle of Gray and Lyon as the two were ready to square off.

"I'll say it again," Lyon repeated coolly, "You killed Ur." As Gray's eyes twitch with anger, his teeth still bared. While his eyes remained slanted, he added his hand charging with magic as he bellowed, "It is presumptuous of you to speak her name!" as a ball of ice hit Gray squarely in the chest causing him to fly back and crash into a piece of the ruins. Gray sat after the impact of the attack, his lowered as he said to the former pupil of Ur," L-Lyon…" and Gray struggled to get back on his feet, his head still lowered.

"What's the matter? Feeling too guilty to fight back." he taunted, "In that case, please stay out of my way. I'm going to revive Deliora."

Gray grunted in anger as he yelled back, "I won't let you!"

As Lyon eyed the anger in Gray's eyes, his eyes remained cold in them. Lyon finally dropped the mask he was still carrying as now the former pupil held his arm up again to charge ice magic in his left arm, "That's more like it. Let's play again, for old times' sake." and a light blue Magic circle appeared and vanished as Lyon called, "Ice Make: Eagle!" as Lyon creates several eagles out of ice that fly their way to Gray. The Fairy Tail mage stood his ground, standing his usual pose, announced, "Ice Make: Shield!" and the wall of ice resembling petals to protect himself from Lyon's attack, but the ice eagles went pass the ice shield, causing him to cry out in pain.

As Lyon held out his hand still channeling magic, the silver haired mage said, "Static Ice Making, creating objects was always tour specialty, while dynamic Ice Making, creating animals, is my specialty! Have you forgotten that my ice can move about?!" he asked as Gray jumped into the air, charging his hands together as he exclaimed, "Ice Make: Hammer!" and a large hammer shaped from ice emerged from the magic circle and headed its way to Lyon, but the other Ice mage countered, his left hand out, "Ice Make: Ape!" and creates a static version of a large ape from ice as it shatters the hammer Gray made. Gray landed back to the ground to face Lyon again.

"What a joke!" Lyon laughed, "I see you still use both hands for your make magic."

"That's what Ur taught us!" Gray retorted angrily, "Single-handed Make magic is incomplete and unbalanced!"

"I'm an exception." Lyon frowned, I surpassed Ur's level years ago."

"Don't act so cocky…!" Gray growled in anger as Lyon retorted coldly, "I say the same to you. Tell me, did you ever once hit me with an attack?" he asked.

Gray growled in anger teeth still clenched as he placed his two hands together one palm over the other as another magic appeared for a second before placing his left fist over his right hand and growled, "Don't mistake those times with now!" as he placed his back to this right before shouting out both hands covered with mist, "Ice Geyser!" and freezes the ground in front of Lyon as ice formed around him, creating a tower of ice spikes. While Gray's attack was being formed, the onlookers panicked and rand around, leaving the area for safety. But Gray's Ice Geyser shattered on its own, making the Ice mage shock with revelation to what he was looking at. The mist and ice started to clear, revealing a perfectly fine Lyon.

"Nothing has changed." Lyon stated, with Gray still shock e was unharmed, "I was the elder student, and I was stronger than you." Gray gritted his teeth even more as Lyon added, "I earned to use single-handed Make magic, but you never could." Gray's anger boiled even farther as he repeated coldly, "Nothing has changed. Our paths maybe different, but our time remains frozen and unchanged. "With his left hand raised into the air, a magic circled appeared once more and the silvered haired mage summoned a dragon made out of ice and hit Gray, shooting him into the air as he slowly fell to earth as Lyon added frowning, "That's why I'm going to melt the ice. To follow the path that was sealed off. Ur was my goal. Surpassing her was my dream," as a memory of a younger Lyon standing with a younger Gray as the two boys stood with Ur, "But you took that dream away from me. I thought I would never be able to surpass her now." As he stood in front of a kneeling Gray who gritted his teeth after that last attack he continued on, "But then I realized there was a way. If I can defeat Deliora, which not even Ur could vanquish… then I will surpassed her." he smiled coolly, "I can have the rest of my dream."

Gray stood, flabbergasted beyond belief at what his old friend was trying to do and planning to do. So he's going to let many innocent people along with his comrades either die or get hurt all for this 'Surpassing Ur' crap? Gray only had the right words to say about this reveal, "Are you insane?! That's your goal?! Even you know how horrific Deliora is!"

Lyon still frowned, as Gray pleaded, "Stop this! You can't do it!"

But Lyon's response wasn't words, but ice spikes he conjured to send the Fairy Tail Ice mage screaming in pain as Lyon finally spoke, in a tone of someone who has complete lost it and made up their minds, "Stop? You can't do it?" he repeated mockingly, as Gray was sent flying and landing on his back, "We said those exact same words to you then. Surely you haven't forgotten!" his slanted eyes widening, "Ur died because you challenged Deliora!" and forms a iced punch that sky rocked Gray into the air helpless as Lyon was easily about to take advantage of him as he exclaimed, "You aren't fit to say Ur's name! Begone!" and conjures another snow dragon that hit Gray directly as Lyon bellowed once more, "Disappear forever!" And the Snow Dragon curved back to hit Gray for the final time, the Fairy Tail Ice mage screaming in pain.

Meanwhile, Happy and Lucy were still airborne as the blue cat struggled to keep Lucy in the air as they tried their best to get back. Natsu and Lisanna continued their slow trek back to the village; ice still covered their bodies as their faces formed angry scowls.

* * *

_Cue Sad past—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Back with Gray, the Ice mage still laid there face first in the top of the temple after his defeat by Lyon. Despite being scratched up, his eyes remained on, as he thought back to be in the same position years ago. Laying here just like this after being defeated.

* * *

_Flashback—_

* * *

A younger Gray Fullbuster lay in the cold snow, his shirt gone as he lay there face first. His teacher Ur spoke behind him with her hands to her hip, "What's the matter? Giving up that easily?" she asked, "Get up, Gray… Get up, Gray…" she order as the memory fad to who was really talking behind him in the night, "Get up, Gray!" spoke two young voices, both boy and girl.

Natsu and Lisanna stood over their defeated comrade, Natsu frowned in disappointment, "Man, you're lame, getting your butt kick so bad… "

"Natsu, Lisanna… what are you doing here…?" Gray asked weakly.

"We couldn't find the way back to the village so we decided to come up here and see." Lisanna said taking a good look of the top of the temple, "Looks like Lyon and those people left. Anyway, we found it now. Natsu, get him up would you?"

"Sure, come on, let's go." Natsu ordered, taking Gray's shirt and grabs him to help him on his feet.

"Wait… I can't walk." he replied to the two mages looking back them. "Where's Lyon?" he added, seeing everyone was gone, just as Lisanna pointed out,

"No idea." Natsu added while Gray remained on his knees and Lisanna facing with the two boys, "No one was here, and the ceremony is over. It's like Lisanna said, everyone left."

Gray felt the fatigue of the battle and the pain he was dealt to by Lyon as he was ready to keel over to the ground, but Natsu still held him by his shirt, a serious look on his face. Lisanna look to the two boys as Natsu hoisted Gray onto his icy back, ready to carry the mage back to the village along with Lisanna.

"Damn! It'll be our faults if they go after Lucy!" Natsu said to the two.

* * *

(Cue Fairy Tail Main Theme—Slow Version—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)

* * *

As Natsu (with Gray on his back) and Lisanna made their way back to the village to help Lucy and Happy, Gray kept his eyes opened as anther memory faded before his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback—_

* * *

Inside the cabin Ur took care of him and Lyon, the purple haired teacher yelled while a younger Lyon looked shocked, "Stop! You know you don't stand a chance against Deliora! It's too much for you, Gray!"

* * *

As his memory faded away, Gray thought back to Natsu demanding to go on the S-Class request.

"I'm doing this S-Class request!" Natsu demanded eyes crossed with anger.

"It's an S-Class job because you don't have the skill for it! Just like two years ago!" Gray retorted eyes crossed too staring at the pink haired mage.

The second memory faded away as Gray clenched his teeth together, asking the Dragon Slayer and Takeover mage, "Natsu… Lisanna…"

"Yeah?" they replied back looking back at him.

"I have no reason to criticize you, Natsu… And Lisanna, I can tell there's a reason you came here because of what happened two years ago… No place at all…" as tear fell from his eyes. The two mages roared in unison, "Quit feeling sorry for yourself just 'cause you lost! We're members of Fairy Tail!" as Gray stared unblinkingly at them as they continued, "The guild that doesn't know how to stop! The only way we can live is to keep moving!"

Natsu then started to run, complaining, "Argh! It's even harder to run!" as they made their back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy—

* * *

The blond haired Celestial mage had returned to the village in time with Happy to tell the village what they have found out. She told them that a demon called Deliora is hidden in the a secret cave underneath the Moon Temple and that Lyon and his subordinates are using a magic called Moon Drip to melt the ice and release Deliora. And Deliora might be the connection to the curse placed on the island. She continued her explanation to the islanders with her hand to her hips, "So the guys about to attack are responsible for your transformation!"

"They're coming here?!" a villager asked in fear of what the group might do.

"Yes," Lucy replied, "But this also our chance to catch them and find out how to turn you back to normal."

The villagers look amongst themselves wondering if Lucy's plan will work.

"Will it really be that easy?" asked another villager.

"I dunno about this." another replied unsurely at this plan.

"Are they serious?" asked another hands to his chin.

"Those three are probably mages, though. They won't be easy to catch." Happy assured them and Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy replied hand to her chin, "We outnumber them, but we have zero mages."

"Wait a minute!" Happy interjected, "You're a mage in this story, so you can fight too!"

Lucy didn't hear Happy as she claps her hands in delight, a smile on her face which caught everyone off guard, "I just thought of a great plan!"

"I gotta a bad feeling about this…" Happy frowned popping up front of the mage.

"What all this ruckus about?" the Village chief asked walking up to the crowd of the villagers and Lucy.

"Village chief," one of the villagers said seeing him.

"Please Listen!" Lucy demanded, "The enemy will be raiding this village very soon!

"Enemy?" Moka repeated.

"They've taken up residence in the ruins in the forest and are responsible for transforming everyone!" she explained.

"I don't care about that!" Moka exclaimed wildly, "Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!"

"Th-There's no reason to destroy the moon anymore." She replied nervously while still keeping a smile, "We just need to catch the guys responsible…!"

But Moka interrupted the blond haired mage with cries of, "The moon! Destroy the moon!" as villagers grabbed his frantic arms, the right demon saying, "Village Chief! Please calm down!"

"Come this way." The left demon order as they dragged the frantic acting Moka away. Lucy watched the ordeal with a sweat drop down the back of her head. Talk about obsessed about destroying moons.

"Please don't take it personally." Another villager asked, getting Lucy's attention as she turned to him, "He did lose his son Bobo and all…"

"Yes," Lucy replied looking at the red skinned demon, Anyway, we have to catch the enemy."

"But how?" he asked.

* * *

_(Cue Work Hard Lucy!-Fairy Tail Volume one soundtrack)_

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes with an assuring smile, "Just leave it to Lucy, the greatest Celestial mage in Fairy Tail! I know it'll all work out!" as Lucy thought, squealing, _'Ohh! That's feels great!'_

"She's getting cocky…!" Happy realized in a hush whisper. Meanwhile in two different locations (the sea and the island), Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Sorano all sneezed.

"Why does it feel someone's got a big ego going on?" they asked in unison.

Back with Lucy, she took out a Golden Zodiac key from her belt and called, "Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" as the familiar pink haired maid spirit burst from the ground and magic circle to greet Lucy with a bow.

"You called, princess?" asked the maid spirit,

At once, the Villagers were instantly in love with Virgo, pink hearts in their eyes as calls of 'So cute!', 'So this is a maid', and 'I can't get enough!' were from the islanders. Lucy sighed, hand to her right cheek, "What's with this reaction?"

After a few minutes, Lucy's plan was now operational and finished as Virgo stood with her usual maid stature whiles the Villagers watching as well.

"Preparations are complete, Princess." Virgo said calmly.

"Thanks, Virgo!" Lucy replied happily, "You're always fast at that!"

"Are you going to punish me?" Virgo asked politely.

"I'm praising you!" she snapped back at the reply the maid spirit gave her.

"Say…" Happy said looking up to Lucy.

"What is it Happy?" Lucy responded curious to what Happy wanted.

He held a paw up adding, "I seriously think you might be stupid."

"How am I stupid?" Lucy asked calmly, "Is it because I'm blond? Then I really don't know how to respond to something matter-of-factly sounding…" as Happy interrupted her frowning, "I find it hard to believe anyone will fall for such a childish trap."

Lucy smiled cunningly, a pink blush on her cheeks and her thumb /index finger to her chin, "Don't be silly. This is a perfect pitfall trap!" as what was now nearing the entrance of the village was covered pitfall trap, which wasn't the best covered as it had a large mound of dirt seeable.

Happy frown at the idea still now liking it, "Aye… I think the mere idea is what's stupid.

"There's only one way into this village right?" Lucy asked, "So the enemy will have to enter through it!"

"I don't think anyone will fall for this..." Happy admitted still disappointed.

"M-me neither…" said a green skinned demon woman wearing a tan top and skirt with her hand up.

"I had to say it, but I agree…" agreed a muscular red skinned/dark blue demon man with horns on his head.

"I also agree, Princess!" Virgo chimed in.

"You too?!" Lucy exclaimed seeing her own spirit not approve of her plan. Lucy clutched her left fist, her one eye to the Villagers, Happy, and Virgo and the other to the gate, "Just you watch!"

"Lucy! Something coming this way!" someone called from above the gates,

"It's them! Open the gate!" Lucy ordered looking back at the guard to the gate.

"Right!" he understood as the gate slowly with Lucy placing her hands to her hips, saying slyly, "Okay! Come on in!"

Not realizing that Natsu and Lisanna were coming this way carrying Gray, the two mage called, "Hey! Is everyone all right?!"

"Huh?!" Lucy screamed. It wasn't Lyon's followers, but her comrades still trap in the ice Lyon put them in carrying something on Natsu's back.

"Natsu and Lisanna!" screamed Happy and the Villagers in shock.

Worried that her plan to trap Lyon's group would be ruined, Lucy said shaking her hands and head while her eyes were wide with shock, "No! Stay away!"

"Huh?!" the two mages questioned, seeing Lucy looking like she didn't want them to come into the village. As they got closer and closer to the inside, Lucy pleaded still screaming, "Stop! Stop!"

"Whoa!" Natsu and Lisanna said, finally sopping their tracks close to the unseen pitfall as Lucy sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness they stopped. Natsu's one thing, but he and Lisanna would ruin my plan.' _Lucy thought.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, finally seeing the odd mound in their way.

'_A Pitfall trap? Whose idea was this?' _Lisanna thought knowing what it was as Natsu step forward causing Lucy to look at them with mouth open wide as Natsu fell into the pitfall with Lisanna (who had a hold of Gray's feet) fell into it too. The villagers, Happy, and Lucy were stun frozen to witness the two mages and Gray fall in.

All that work for nothing was on Lucy's mind as the red skinned demon villager commented, "Someone did fell for it..."

"I never would have imagined it… Those two… Lisanna seem just dragged in to fall." The yellowed skin demon said in agreement.

"My plan…" Lucy said in realization. All that work for nothing.

In the pit, a dust cloud (an oddly shaped one), covered Gray, Natsu's torso, and Lisanna's back from view as the Dragon Slayer called out annoyed, "All right! Who's the wise guy playing around at time like this?!"

Happy pointed a paw at Lucy. Lucy sighed, "Oh sure, always the bridesmaid, never the bride."

"Figures!" the two mages shouted.

"It's not like that, I'm sorry!" Lucy called back to the two looking panicked they'll get even madder at her.

Happy look down to the hole, seeing the three were safe, "But I'm relieved you two and Gray are okay!" he caked from above.

"Don't be! Gray out cold!" Lisanna said with Natsu nodding in agreement.

"That masked guy beat him?!" Happy asked, unsure what his 'momma' said was true.

As the dust finally cleared, Natsu sat up; looking at his body to see the ice covering him and Lisanna was gone. Gray remained as he slept unaware of what was going on. Lisanna realized it too, but as Natsu pointed out, "The ice cracked. Huh?! But not even fire could melt it!"

"Our fall must have shattered it. Our magic might not work, but shear force did. Or because we were away from Lyon." Lisanna said pondering, sitting up as well.

Lucy look down at the freed mages said stammering while standing with Virgo, "E-Exactly as planned!"

"I believe the spell's effect weakened due to the distance from its caster." Virgo said looking to her owner stun expression.

"I knew it and one more thing… Lucy," Lisanna said, getting out of the pit to dust herself off and walk over to her. She took both her hands and grabbed her cheeks in a comically fashion, making the Celestial mage to wave her arms frantically, "What were you thinking, believing a trap like that would stop them. What are you nuts?"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy pleaded, seeing the grin on Lisanna's face as Natsu carried Gray out the pit to eye his friends. Even he couldn't hold a chuckle at the scene. Once out the pit and Lucy and Lisanna calmed down, he placed the ice mage on the ground, his back resting there still asleep.

"Gray…" Lucy breathed, seeing how beat up he looked from his battle with Lyon.

"Anyway, why aren't they here yet?" Natsu asked, curious as to why the subordinates weren't here before Natsu and Lisanna when they left first, then Happy and Lucy.

"C-Come to think of it, they are taking a long time." Lucy admitted, placing her hand to her chin,  
"they left for the village before you and Lisanna did. But you two arrived first…"

"Yeah, Natsu and I had to take our time lugging Gray here." Lisanna said hands to hips.

Lucy smiled again, eyes widen with excitement and left fist in the air, "This is our chance! Hurry and hide the hole!" she ordered.

"You still wanna use the pitfall again?" Natsu and Lisanna said frowning.

"Wh-What's that?!" one of the villagers (the red skinned one) pointed out, getting everyone's attention to look up into the sky.

What was in the sky shocked the mages as Lucy made it clear what it was, "It's a flying rat!"

True to her words, it was a flying rat. But it wasn't flying by wings, but its tail was spinning around like copter, with Toby, Yuka, and Sherry on the rat's back. There was something in its paws as Natsu pointed out, "What's with that bucket?!" as it was carrying a large silver bucket with a purple drawing on the side.

"The sky?! That's makes the pitfall pointless!" Lucy yelled, hands balled into fists and her teeth gritted.

In the air with Sherry, Toby, and Yuka, the three stood on the back of Angelica, their hair whipping in the wind.

"It certainly took a while to prepare the Double Poison Jelly." Sherry stated arms folded.

"Perfect timing, though," Yuka said hands behind his back, "Those mages have gathered in the village too."

Toby barked in agreement as Sherry added, "Destroying Deliora is the only way to achieve our desire. Those who stand in our way must die."

As Angelica carried the Double Poison Jelly, a single drip of green jelly drip from the bucket and plummeted down to the ground. Lucy's eyes widen, seeing the drip of Jelly falling to the ground.

'_Jelly?' _she thought. What's so dangerous about that?

Just then, "Lucy!" screamed Natsu as he grabbed the blond haired mage in the nick of time to get her away from the jelly as the drip fell to the ground, but what the jelly drop did afterwards mad everyone shock. It started to dissolve the ground where it fell; Lucy looking shocked and relived it didn't hit her.

"What is that?! It smells like trouble!" Natsu said still holding the Celestial mage.

The villagers screamed with panic as one of them yelled, "Is that bucket filled with that stuff?!" as one beside him asked in fear, "D-Don't tell me they're gonna drop it on us?!"

"Hideous." Yuka remarked seeing the Villagers, "To think that the Moon Drip causes people to become so hideous."

"They're almost like demons, like Deliora's children. How unpleasant," Sherry said looking down at the whole lot of them.

Toby barked with agreement as Natsu growled in anger, Lisanna agreeing too.

"Do it, Angelica." Lucy ordered the large, flying rat. Angelica obeyed and sent the green acid like jelly out the bucket and heading towards the village. Lucy exclaimed panicking, hands to her cheeks as she watched the jelly coming its way, "How do we protect ourselves from that much?!"

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's Theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

With a running start and serious enough to stop it, Natsu and Lisanna ordered, "Everyone, get in the center of the village!"

"Natsu! Lisanna!" Lucy gasped seeing the two mages taking action, the Dragon Slayer asking. "Happy, Can you fly?!"

"Aye Sir!" replied the blue cat as his angelic white wings sprouted from his back as the blue cat carried Natsu into the air while entered her Partial Phoenix Soul and took out with the boys.

The Villager ran for the center as Natsu and Lisanna request them to do, panic in their faces as to the horrible face that would be the acid jelly. They carried Gray, but Moka remained by a tombstone holding it with his head bowed, "I won't leave! I won't leave Bob's grave!"

"Village chief!" the red skinned demon called, "I understand how you feel, but…!"

As Natsu and Lisanna flew closer to the jelly, Natsu's hands were blazed with flames as Lisanna's arms were blazing with flames too. They knew just how to deal with the jelly, and it was their combination when they defeated Lullaby.

"The flames on my right hand..." his right hand blazed, "and the flames on my left hand..." his left hand blazed and his collided his hands together chanting, "Put them both together and…" and the flames formed into a large Fire Ball.

"Take this!" exclaimed Lisanna as a red magic circle appeared as the flames swirled around her arms even wilder.

"This'll blow you away! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame/Fire Spiral!" called Natsu and Lisanna as Natsu tossed the Fire Ball at the jelly as a powerful spiral of red flames erupted from the magic circle from Lisanna's hands. Like their battle with Lullaby, the Fire Ball and the spiral of flames joined as one as the it traveled up to the jelly, entering inside of it, causing a explosion in the sky and spreading the jelly away from the Village. The village and Lucy shield their eyes from the light of the explosion as Yuka commented, "They dispersed it!"

"That boy's a fire mage. And the girl has a Phoenix Take Over, something that rare?!" Sherry gasped her hair whipping in the wind.

The jelly rained down to the ground around the village, saving everyone. But unfortunately, one lone drop fell onto Bob's grave, destroying it and Moka as well.

"Village Chief!" called one of Villagers in shock.

Everyone including Lucy gasped in shock, not because of the tragic death of the Village Chief, but what was revealed as the smoke cleared. Virgo had saved Moka, the maid spirit holding the demon chief safely by his collar.

"There's the Village Chief, ready for punishment." She said at once, her blue eyes remaining stoic.

"Virgo!" Lucy gasped as most of the villager were started to see he was alive.

"The village… it's all been dissolved…" a villager realized as more of the smoke cleared. Everyone looked around to see the destroyed village as they stood on where the jelly didn't hit.

"This is terrible…" another commented sadly.

"Is anyone hurt?" another asked.

As more smoke cleared, Moka shake in almost tears as he saw what made him upset. "Bobo's grave…" he said as Sherry's foot hit the already destroyed tombstone. The three subordinates of Lyon now stood on the ground and walked foreword. His eyes widen as Natsu look to them along with Lisanna.

* * *

_(Cue Dragon Slayer theme—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"The Cold Emperor's enemies must all be expelled." Sherry said tonelessly, Yuka on her left and Toby her right as they stopped, the pink haired girl flipping her head back, "We were trying to show some mercy by making your death quick…" she placed her left hand to her hip, Toby smiled with his hands to his pockets, and Yuka's arms behind his back, "…but it's seems there's going to be much bloodshed after all."

"Huh?!" Natsu and Lisanna asked, looking at them as Yuka commented, "Approximately fifty villagers. Three Mages. And about fifteen minutes, I'd say."

Toby snored as Natsu stood ready to fight, Lisanna and Lucy too.

"Let's do it!" Natsu said to the girls.

"Yeah!" agreed Lucy placing her hands to her keys and whip and Lisanna who switched from Phoenix to Tigress ready to fight as well.

"I'm here, too! That makes four mages!" Natsu assured him standing behind the battle ready mages.

Gray started to wake up from the ground as Moka remarked, "How dare they?! How dare they ruin Bobo's grave…!" With anger in his words, he exclaimed while the villagers held him back, "They'll pay for this!"

"Hey! Village Chief!" said the red skinned demon.

"Let's get out of here!" the blue skinned demon demanded.

"We'll get caught up in the mages' battle." the lime green demon added too.

"No!" screamed Moka shaking his head furiously at the red skinned demon ordered while pointing his fingers, "Take me away from here!" as the two other demons carried the village chief away.

Gray finally got up from the ground and said, "I'll help, too…" as Lucy gasped, seeing the Ice mage back on his feet while Natsu and Lisanna looked too, "Gray! You're conscious!"

Natsu and Lisanna at the Ice, the Dragon Slayer's bang covering his eyes, "Get outta here. You'll only get in the way." He said to him.

"You just woke up from being beaten by Lyon. If you fight, you'll just be a hassle." Lisanna said, her bangs covering her eyes.

Gray breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and his anger at the two mages' remark, "Natsu… Lisanna… D-Don't mock me…!" but Natsu delivered a punch to his gut, silencing him.

"Just lie down again. You're hurt." Both of them said in unison as Gray grabbed hold of Natsu's muffler, looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"You little…" he said weakly as he started to lose consciousness as Natsu held him in his arms, speaking his last words to the pair, "Someday, I'm gonna… Kill…" and Gray was out, the Fire Dragon Slayer staring sternly at him.

**Sorry Gray… You'll thank us for that later.**

"Why…?" Lucy asked, seeing Natsu punch Gray out and Lisanna just letting him do it.

"It's just Natsu's way of showing compassion. Momma Lisanna knows it too." Happy answered smiling, "Gray's still no condition to fight"

"Is that the bond shared in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked her brown eyes wide.

As Natsu and Lisanna returned to Lucy's side, Lisanna said calmly, "It's for the best… He needs his rest."

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed calmly too.

Natsu and Lisanna stood back with Lucy and Happy, his arms folded seriously and Lisanna's tiger arms folded too. Lucy looks to the villagers (one holding the sleeping Gray) and asked, "Please, look after Gray!"

"You can count on us." The red skinned demon answered as he turned ordering the others, "All tight! Let's go!" and they walk away from the upcoming battle, but before Sherry said smiling, "There's no escape. The Cold Emperor ordered that everyone be eliminated." Angelica," she said to the large rat now on the ground with them. The rat understood and jumps into the air, not before twisting her tail to fly with Sherry on her back and going after the villagers as Natsu and Lisanna watched it get closer to them before passing them.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know!" Lucy declared, grabbing a hold of Angelica's foot and flying away with her.

"Natsu, Lisanna, you deal with them, I'll stop this flying rat and the girl if I have too!" she screamed to the three mages below.

"That's a first…" Happy realized.

"She's thinking!" Natsu and Lisanna finished.

In the air, Lucy demanded, "Stop, will you?! Quit messing with the villagers!" punching the toe of the animal to make it stop.

"Who are you?!" Sherry asked seeing the crazed blond haired girl grabbed her Angelica.

"How about this, them?!" she asked with a smile on her face, tickling the rat's foot as she still held on with her legs.

"That would never work." Sherry assured her, but Angelica started to laugh, feeling where Lucy was tickling her.

"Angelica?!" Sherry asked worried for the rat as her tail stop twisting on its own stop on dime as the teal colored rat laughed even more in midair as Sherry warned, "What are you doing?! If you stop your tail…!"

And the rat went plummeting to the ground. Sherry screamed, but Lucy smiled proud of her quick thinking, "I did it!"

But all quick thinking must to an end as she realized exclaiming, "Wahh! I'm falling too!" As Lucy, Sherry, and Angelica fell into the forest, a sweat drop down the back of Natsu's head as he and Lisanna watched. They'll take that back, that was stupid.

"That's gonna tick them out." Yuka commented eyes narrowed.

"I'm not ticked off!" Toby exclaimed looking at Yuka.

"Not you." Yuka added.

"Is she okay?" Lisanna asked considered.

"Hopefully it didn't crush her." Natsu added.

"She'd be dead if it did." Happy said sighing. With his white angelic wings out, he added floating in the air, "I'm gonna check!"

"Right! Thanks!" the two mages said to Happy as he flew away to see if Lucy was alright.

As they watch Happy left, Natsu and Lisanna turned their attentions to Toby and Yuka.

* * *

_(Cue Fist of Flame— Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

"Meanwhile, we'll take care of business here!" they decided at once, their eyes on the two mages.

Lisanna leapt at Toby with the bog man looked shocked, as she delivered a head-butt to his face as Natsu followed after her as Toby went flying and crashing to the ground as Natsu turned to the other.

"Now with him for Lisanna to deal with, you're mine!" he stated to the large eyebrow mage, sending out a stream of flames at him from his mouth. Natsu skidded to a halt facing the mage, to see the damage his Roar of the Fire Dragon did, but the flames were gone as it revealed his was perfectly fine. With his left hand out, a green-blue barrier surrounded him as it faded away when he placed his hand down.

"Such ferocious flames." He commented, "Are you the Fairy Tail Salamander I heard some much about? And that girl with the white hair, Fairy Tail's Wild's Soul, right?"

Natsu frowned eyes sharp at the blue haired mage as he look to see Lisanna watching that Toby started to rise up from the ground. He seems perfectly fine as both Natsu and Lisanna stood back to back facing him and Yuka. The dog man mage had his right hand to his head and his left to his stomach.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Lisanna asked, her Tigress claws to her side and her tail moving on its own.

"We once belong to a renowned mage guild, too." Yuka answered calmly, "This won't be as easy as you two might think." Toby smiled a goofy grin and Yuka added coolly, "Does the Lamia Scale mage guild a bell?"

"I know that guild, it's that…?" Lisanna asked but Yuka interrupted her with his reply, "Yes, the guild Rock Iron Jura belongs."

"I heard from our master about three mages who up and left the guild for some odd reason. Even their former master was confused." Lisanna added. _'These guys must be the ones…' _

"Lisanna, get out of the way..." Natsu asked holding his two arms up. Lisanna understood and leaps into the air, but looks down as Natsu let out flames from his hands, the orange fire hitting both Yuka and Toby at the same time. Yuka held out another barrier to protect his body once the flames and his barrier died down.

"D-Don't you have manners to listen until someone is done talking?!" he stammered, his left hand still up.

Lisanna landed back to Natsu saying, "My friend's isn't a patient person. You're lucky for that, But…"she added along with Natsu, "I don't care." while facing Yuka with narrowed angry eyes while Toby's head was caught on fire.

"I don't care what guild you're from or who you're partnered with." Natsu stated.

"You're going after our client and interfering with our work." Lisanna finished looking to Toby.

After the flames on Toby's head went out, both mages spoke again in unison, the seriousness in their eyes, "You're an enemy of Fairy Tail, in other words. That's more than enough reason to fight."

Yuka scoffed in annoyance and ordered to the dog man mage, "Toby, deal with Wild's Soul, I'll take care of Salamander on my own."

Toby growled in response as Lisanna stood behind Natsu her back still facing his, "Good luck."

"The same to you." replied the pink haired Dragon Slayer they each faced their opponents.

"Toby huh, that's a really interesting name." Lisanna commented hold her paws up to fight, "Let's see what you do." and proceed fighting with him in a hand to hand combat battle, while in the meantime Natsu kept his eyes on Yuka.

With his outstretched fingers joined and his thumb pointing upwards. Yuka called out, "Wave!" as green-blue magic energy emitted from his hand and fired a considerably large mass of energy (That he referred to as Wave) as it headed towards Natsu. With Natsu saying, his hands igniting with flames, "I'll destroy that stupid thing!" until he gasped and the Dragon Slayer was hit with an intense impact that sent him flying off his feet as Yuka added smiling, "Oh? I'm impressed you recognized its properties." While Natsu lay on his front facing the blue haired mage.

Firing another Roar of the Fire Dragon from his mouth, Yuka countered with a flick of his wrist, "Wave!" and a green-blue barrier appeared in front of him and canceling the fire attack from hitting him. With his left arm still raised in the air, he explained, "The pulses produced by my hands neutralized every manner magic. In short, its magic impenetrable by magic," while Natsu grunted, wiping the blood from his face.

"So that's why it felt like my fire couldn't block his attack!" Natsu realized staring at the Wave mage with his hands spread out.

"I specialized in anti-mage when I was in Lamia Scale." Yuka explained both his hands now glowing with a green-blue magic circle on each of his hands, "Because all mages are powerless before me!"

'_That's right; they had someone who could nullify magic. Lamia Scales is no laughing matter to their power.' _Lisanna thought, still fighting with Toby but keeping her eye on Natsu's battle, _'Natsu, I know you'll find a way to beat him, you just got to think.'_

Yuka then fired two orbs from his hands, which they then were sent at Natsu like bullets. Natsu quickly jump into the air to evade the attack, shattering the ground where Natsu stood and covering the Dragon Slayer in the cloud of dust.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Natsu exclaimed from inside the dust cloud, finally leaping from the dust cloud with his right fist wrapped in flames.

"Wave!" Yuka countered with his left hand up as a blue dome of Wave magic formed around him like a bubble as Natsu's fist collided with the bubble of Wave magic, the flames he emitted were gone. Yuka narrowed his eyes and frowned at the Dragon Slayer's wasted effort to defeat him, "I already told you, my waves nullify magic."

"That's no big deal, then!" Natsu replied teeth bared his left fist up to punch the bubble, "I just won't use magic!" Taking his right fist from the bubble and replaced it with his left fist, this time going through the bubble like a glove, "See! I broke through!" he added pointing it out to the Wave mage. But then the energy of the wave magic was hurting his arm as he screamed in pain. With his eyes still narrowed at the screaming Dragon Slayer, "Plunging your hand into a vortex of energy is truly reckless. It's going to blow off."

But Natsu wasn't going down without a fight just because of the burning pain of the wave magic, as he shoved his head and torso through the wave bubble still screaming in pain. This caught Lisanna and Toby's attention as the two look to Natsu's and Yuka's battle while still slashing (on Lisanna's part), punching, and kicking one another.

"Wha…?!" Toby responded bewildered, "He's sticking his whole body inside!"

"That's Natsu, he's reckless but that's how he fights!" Lisanna exclaimed back to Toby still attacking him while dodging his punches.

"Maybe magic can't break through your wall, but brute strength can!" Natsu smiled triumphal looking at the blue haired mage.

"This guy's crazy!" Toby screamed getting his attention off Lisanna and onto Natsu and Yuka for Lisanna to land a slash at his face pushing him back. Lisanna smirked as Toby recovered from her counterattack, "That's my friend you're talking about. Only our guild and I can say that."

Back with Natsu and Yuka, the blue haired mage smiled at the Dragon Slayer and asked cockily, "But what are you planning to do now, Salamander? You can't use magic inside the wave!"

"No," Natsu replied, his big smile on his face despite how the wave mage was magic him look at light blue out, "But I can use outside! Thanks for the advice!" as a red-orange magic circle appeared on his elbow with flames ignited it as Natsu called out, "Fire Dragon…" and a powerful rush of flames appeared from his elbow, stretching away from Natsu while Yuka looked shocked at this, exclaiming, "You're using your magic as a booster to increase your fist's strength?!"

"Flame Elbow!" exclaimed Natsu, forwarding his elbow into Yuka's face, canceling the magic canceller and sent him flying through the air before crashing down to the ground with a thud. His face was blank with shock, too be defeated like this? He was a magic canceller, how could one boy outmatch him?

Natsu stood with his fist up with pride, a smile on his face. "That's one down!" Natsu confirmed to himself looking to Lisanna who was still fighting Toby.

With Wild's Soul, Lisanna continued her fight with Toby, the two mages step back panting slightly as Toby smiled at the Takeover mage.

"I must admit your friend is a strong mage." Lisanna smiled still panting; "Now I'm going to show you why I earned the nickname."

"No why, I'm much stronger than Yuka!" Toby replied smiling, crossing his arms together as green fingernails extended from his fingers, "Mega Jellyfish Paralyzing Nails!" he called still smiling, "There's a special secret to these nails!"

"Poison?" Lisanna asked at once. The dog man mage reacted with s loud, "Gahh! How'd do you know?" Eyebrows narrowed while holding up his left hand, "Y-You one hell of a mage…"

'_This is a Lamia Scale mage…?' _she though puzzled, seeing how he reacted to her obvious guess. She frowned, taking her paw and placing the pads to her face, "Oh man, you are a moron."

"Don't call me a moron, kitty cat!" Toby screamed leaping foreword to Lisanna to slash her with his elongated fingernails which quickly dodged with a quick response of, "Whoa!"

Lisanna maneuvered her body form the swing of his fingernails again from his left hand as he cried out, "One scratch from these and you're paralyzed!" as he added while swinging his right arm at her while she dodged, "All you can do is wait for death!"

"Wait, hold on!" Lisanna called to the dog man mage, stopping to place her paw to her head and ears, "You got something right here."

Toby took his right hand to his head forgetting that his nails would puncture his head as it did. The dog man mage was electrocuted from the effects of his nails as screamed. The many bolts of electricity surged through his body as he stopped moving. He then fell backwards to the ground saying weakly, "Oh that feels so nice…"

Lisanna sighed, her body then glows a gold color before exiting her Tigress Takeover, "He's really a moron."

Natsu came up to his friend and placed a hand to her shoulders. "Good job." He congratulated.

Lisanna smiled to him and replied, "You too, risky strategy, but it work!"

The two look to the defeated mages and frowned, remembering the three kicked the grave of Bobo. The two mages walk to the ruined grave as they each pick up a piece. It was a shame really, this was the last memory the chief had of his son and the three ruined it and village. For their sake, they should fix it for Moka; it's for the best anyway.

"These guys are so mean." Natsu remarked with a light growl, placing the grave back together with Lisanna's help, "But the village and its people will be back to normal. I swear it!"

"I'll help the best I can, Natsu." Lisanna said before adding, "I think Lyon is back at the temple. Think you can do something about the ceremony, the moon is not out for now but I bet it'll be out tomorrow."

That's a good idea." Natsu replied, arms crossed, "I'll handle the temple and see what I can do. Think you can assist Lucy and Happy?"

Lisanna saluted, a big smile of her face, "You can count on me!" and Natsu smiled back. The Dragon Slayer took off to the temple as Lisanna looked into the sky. She nodded, taking her arms and folding them.

"Erza should be here. I should go meet her now." she decided taking flight with her Animal Soul: Half Bird and heading to the direction of the shore where Erza would probably be here.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Frozen Deliora's hidden chamber—

* * *

_(Cue Demon Deliora—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Lyon stood in the in cave where Deliora was kept, not only standing with several hooded figures who are classified as Deliora Survivors, but another new face stood a few from him. He was male with a red mask with white horns and an odd symbol in the forehead area was covering his face with what seem to be dark green hair in the back. Like the Deliora Survivors, he wore a green robe instead of the blue ones they wore. It seems he had a slouched stature as he spoke to Lyon with the Ice mage's alias.

"Cold Emperor, why did you not kill the boy named Gray?" he asked smiling at Lyon who stood there with his arms folded.

"No particular reason." Lyon admitted coolly, "You know I detest blood. "

No, no, you say that." the masked man replied shaking his head, "But yet you are exterminating the villagers. It would seem that you still have sentiments for your fellow pupil."

"Nonsense," the Cold Emperor replied coldly as his name implies, "After such a crushing defeat, he won't oppose me again." He paused but added, "Still, if he attempt to interfere, I won't hesitate…"

The masked man nodded, still smiling while he asked, "Truly?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy—

* * *

The once flying rat Angelica not laid all beat up from the impact with scratch marks all over its fur as it laid there out cold. Both Lucy and Sherry weren't near the rat as Lucy rubbed her aching head from the fall.

"Oww…" she groaned. Maybe tickled the rat wasn't once of her brightest ideas, but at least the villagers are safe. Natsu and Lisanna probably defeated the other two, leaving her with the hot pink haired mage. Speaking of a hot pink haired mage, she rose up a little and asked, "Huh? Where's that girl?!"

From Lucy laid, the hot pink haired girl look at her while she herself looked back tears flooding her eyes. She was crying, her voice shaking when she demanded to the Celestial Spirit mage, "How dare you that, Miss!"

'_Miss, that makes her a year younger than me and Lisanna… maybe a few months.' _Lucy thought.

"Now the Cold Emperor's trust in me will plummet!" she added tearfully, "He won't love me anymore!"

"Love?" she repeated in shocked disgusted, this all for love? Who is this girl?

Sherry started to wipe the tears from her eyes, adding, "And there's Angelica…" before looking at the blond haired Celestial mage with anger and tears in her blue eyes, "You will pay for this!"

Lucy grunted before staring up to face Sherry, her own eyes crossed with anger, "Listen, I really don't care about your love for the Cold Emperor or your pet." She stared down the girl her eyes staying focused, "Anyone who harms innocent people is a direct enemy to me and my comrades. You got that, so bring it on! I dare you!" she added with seriousness in her voice.

Sherry retaliated to Lucy, holding her left hand up as a pink magic circle appeared from it. Lucy looked on with confusion, wondering what this girl had in store for her, but hearing something moving behind her caught her attention. She turned around and gasped as to what was facing her. What looked like moving tree with a face on it and larger than her was now in her line of vision when Sherry cried out, "Wood Doll!"

"The tree is alive?!" she asked in realization. How can a tree move? There living things like her, but not like this.

Sherry screamed with angry tears as the living tree hit Lucy, causing the Celestial Spirit mage to be sent flying backwards. But Lucy quickly recovered before taking from her belt one of her golden Zodiac keys, "Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Tauros!" she called and emerging from the blue magic circle and ground was the large bovine Spirit his trusty ax on his back. He said once summoned, "I'm not perverted, just faithful to my lust!"

With a battle cry of "Moo!" the bull spirit charged his way to the Wood Doll Sherry made, and chop it with his ax in one swing.

Sherry gasped, "Celestial spirit magic and a Zodiac Gate Key, at that?!"

"Nice job, Taurus!" Lucy congratulated the bull spirit with her right fist in the air.

"Your body is utterly the best, Ms. Lucy!" roared Taurus with pride.

"Only someone indecent would enjoy making her celestial spirit say that." Commented Sherry arms folded.

"I didn't make him say it and I don't enjoy it!" Lucy retorted angrily feeling offended by the hot pink haired girl.

"Moo!" responded Taurus.

Sherry grinned confidently at the mage and spirit, a plan forming in her head, "Still, Celestial mages are a terrible match for me."

"Taurus, get her!" Lucy ordered to the Bull Zodiac spirit who responded with, "Moo!" and ran his way to Sherry, carrying his double bladed ax in his hands ready to strike at the hot pink haired mage. But Taurus stopped in his tracks, still facing Sherry but nowhere near her when he left Lucy's side.

"Moo?" responded the bull spirit lowering his weapon for some reason. He turned his gaze to Lucy, making the blond haired Celestial mage gasp in shock. What was up with Taurus, he should have attacked Sherry by now? Why isn't he attacking her? Sherry smiled darkly, it was all over now.

Taurus then turned aimed his ax at Lucy, who gasped in shock that Taurus would attack her. She dodged right away, missing the ax by only a second.

"What's with you, Taurus?" Lucy asked concerned. As perverted the bull was, he would never attack her for any reason. Taurus's ax while missing her skin nicked her top as was ready to fall off as Taurus grabbed the Celestial mage by her shoulders, shocking her even more as she was pinned roughly to the ground.

"Taurus, what…?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but I can't control myself!" replied the bull spirit apologetically to the blond haired Celestial mage. His normally black eyes now seem to be glowing.

"So you haven't figured it out yet?" Sherry asked smiling evilly, "My Doll Play magic can control any living and non-living thing that isn't a human. That includes your spirits, Miss Lucy was it?" she added before grinning wildly, "Now Taurus dear, strip the clothes off your master!"

"It would be my pleasure!" obeyed Taurus, to which she asked, "Is he really controlled?"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy!" cried Taurus, grabbing hold of her top and tearing it off revealing her pink tube top as she screamed.

"Now that was entertaining." Sherry grinned but Lucy retorted in her thoughts, _'She's insane, is love really that much to her? I have to do something or Taurus will kill me…'_

"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!" she called out, hoping that it would work, but nothing happened. Taurus was still here, still pinning her.

Sherry laughed, "You actually think you can force close your spirit's gate so easily, so one-sided in fact? Both the sides, the mage and the spirit, must agree to close the gate." With her fingers out like a true puppeteer, she continued to order Taurus to harm Lucy. The bull spirit grabbed her by her neck by his left and was ready to punch her with his right.

"Taurus, close your gate and return to the Celestial Spirit world!" she ordered, feeling the bull's grip on her tighten. He then used his right fist to grab Lucy's left arm, ready to pull right out its socket, making the Celestial spirit mage scream out in pain.

"Is this the strength of a Fairy Tail mage; are they really at this level of magic power?" Sherry asked astonished by the girl's control of her own spirit if it could be controlled by her so easily, "No matter, Taurus!" she ordered again, still moving her fingers, "Destroy Miss Lucy for me!"

Lucy gasped in fright, one eye closed as Taurus was ready to finish her off. _No way, I can't give up; I have to break that girl's control on him… I can do this, I know I can. Natsu… Lisanna...The Villagers… they all are counting me and I'm not going to let them down. I need to focus.' _she thought desperately.

"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull! Please, I am begging you!" Lucy pleaded to the Bull spirit, hoping this time her words could reach him. Taurus tightened his grip on Lucy even harder but it started to loosen. The bull spirit's eyes were fading in and out from glowing to the black ones he normally had. He let Lucy go and started to scream himself, the control that Sherry had on him weakening and Lucy making a difference that even made Sherry shocked.

"What are you doing, Taurus? Destroy her!" Sherry ordered angrily, still moving her fingers. But the Bull spirit wouldn't listen to her and continue harming Lucy; instead he held his head in pain. Finally, the Bull's body started to dissolve into light right in front of Lucy and Sherry's eyes. A smile was on his face, thanking the Celestial spirit mage as he disappeared back to the Celestial spirit world, the weight he had on Lucy finally gone as she held her left hand up.

"Did I… really did it… Did I close his gate…?" she asked herself curiously, "Did I really force his gate closed?"

Sherry lowered her finger and set down from the rock, still astonished as to what just happened. "Well, I'm impressed Miss Lucy, someone like you to actually pull off a Forced Gate Closure. I miscalculated about you, Fairy Tail mage." she smiled.

"That you have," Lucy said getting up to face Sherry, her two hands held up ready to fight again, "But there's something you didn't know about me, girl is that Celestial Spirit magic isn't the only magic I can use." A golden magic circle appeared under her feet as light shines around her radiating her golden blond hair, "Get ready, because this will be the first time I use this in combat and you'll won't be the last to see its power. So be prepared, because I'm ready to give it my all!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Lisanna—

* * *

The White haired Takeover mage stood near the shores of the Galuna Islands, waiting for Erza to arrive. The calming night time breeze and smell of salty waters pass Lisanna where she stood. Her skirt billowed in the wind as her hair slightly did so as well. A calm smile rose on her face once she saw a ship coming her way. The ship Lisanna recognized was a pirate ship. Lisanna knew the scarlet haired mage would get here soon her own way. The ship finally docked, finally lowering a ramp for not one but two passengers of the boat to get off. They walked out the boat with each getting tension to their meeting with Lisanna. She didn't panic, her face showing no fear to the two as she greet the first one whose face was screwed into a glare but smiled up at her.

"Nice to see you finally made it… Erza." she greeted.

"Are Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all on this island?" Titania asked calmly but forcefully.

"Yes, and they are here doing the request, but there's kind of a snag going on. You'll have time to listen to me while we collect Happy and Lucy?" Lisanna responded her smile still present on her face, "Gray is in the possession of the villagers, Natsu should be somewhere on this Island. Lucy is dealing with a girl with a large rat on the island too, so we should go get her and Happy first." She turned her attention from the two and added, "It's your call if we stay and help. There's this crazy ceremony going on that is reawakening a monster. Several people are involved in it, so it'll be life threatening for the people here." She turned back and saw the blue-white haired girl standing with Erza, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you there, an acquaintance of Erza?"

The girl nodded holding out a nervous hand but smiled, "Please to meet you, I'm Sorano."

They shook hands with Lisanna introducing herself next, "Nice to meet you Sorano, I'm Lisanna Strauss." She turned back from them and requested, "So, ready to get the troublemakers?"

"Lead the way to them." Erza ordered arms folded.

"Lisanna nodded in response and she heading into the forest, Erza and Sorano following after her.

**Sorry guys… But you broke the rules; I happen to play my part.**

* * *

Back with Lucy and Sherry's battle—

* * *

The hot pink haired mage watches as a powerful magic was radiating Lucy's body as she called out, a yellow –gold magic circle appeared in her out stretched hands, "Star-Make…"

Sherry gasped her blue eyes widen, _'This girl can use molding magic?"_

"Rush!" Lucy added, as multiple stars appeared from the magic circle Lucy conjured and headed straight for Sherry. Unlike the light she showed Gray, Natsu, and Happy the other day, this was Star-Make when used for creations. The many yellow stars came close to the hot pink haired mage as she then dodge them, the stars hitting the rocks behind her.

'_I am impressed, simply incredible molding magic at her level. This might be the work of a beginner, but even so that was powerful from just one basic attack.' _Sherry thought, _'This girl isn't eye-candy, she's got a brain.'_

'_She dodged my Star-Make: Rush attack, but I'm not scared. I learned a few spells that still might come in handy. But first,' _She reach for her whip from her belt and held it out, _'I better not waste my magic just yet.'_

(Cue Work hard, Lucy—Fairy Tail Volume one Soundtrack)

Holding the black whip tightly in her hands, she then held it over her head, twirling it before sending it at Sherry like a ball and chain crying out. Sherry sidesteps from the whip as it crashed to where she normally stood. The Doll Play mage stared angrily at her and said, "Not bad. For someone would won't risk my control of your spirits, you're a feeble Celestial Spirit mage, nevertheless."

"That's right!" Lucy replied her whip still in her left hand, "I'm not going to allow my spirits to be controlled by you. So now, this battle will have a different outcome for you!" and sent her whip at Sherry again, the Doll Play mage dodging as her whip crashed to the ground, breaking it up where it landed.

Sherry's mascara filled eyes narrowed in anger as she called out; hands up like a puppeteer again, "Marionette Arrack: Rock Doll!" while the rocks behind Sherry started to rise up from the ground.

Lucy step back, a smile on her face as she pointed out, "This'll only end up a game of cat and mouse! I can handle what you create with my Creation magic," as the rocks formed themselves into a large rock creature. She looked up with her brown eyes fixated on the colossus sized creature. Sherry was on his head, controlling the stone creature as she replied, "Oh, that's too funny! Is that a part of love, too?" she questioned from above, "So, cat-and-mouse it is. Let's see you break this rock."

Lucy kept her smile, placing her whip back to her belt and demanded, "I'm not afraid, hit me with your rock doll!" she ordered.

"I see, a brave little mouse we are, Lucy." Sherry smirked evilly, raising her right hand to lift the Rock Doll's right fist to aim it at the weaponless Celestial Spirit mage, "Well, since you ask so nicely!" and the while she control the doll, the rock fist was then sent it way to collided with Lucy who smirked, _'Gotcha…'_

"Star-Make: Barrier!" called out Lucy, a yellow-gold magic circle appearing under feet as a bright yellow dome like shield surrounded Lucy with outer a clearer color with yellow star all around it as the rock fist collided with the dome not the blond Celestial mage. Lucy. She kneeled to the ground, holding the barrier up with her outstretched hands. Sherry's eyes widen at the girl's quick thinking.

"Do you can conjure a shield?" Sherry asked still smiling," No matter, even the strongest protection won't last long!" and still holding her hands, commanding the Rock Doll to continuously punch at the barrier, causing Lucy to flinch as cracks started to form.

'_She's right, can't hold it forever, she will shatter it… Wait, I got it!' _Lucy realized before her barrier could be destroyed, "Star-Make: Shatter!"

The barrier around started to break, but not from the force Sherry was putting on it, but from Lucy's command. The cracks around the barrier started to form into large stars before finally break away from Lucy and hits the Rock Doll scratching up the body and breaking the right arm off. Sherry was shocked; this girl damaged her Rock Doll. As Lucy stood panting a little, Sherry spoke again to the Celestial mage,

"I see your Molding magic isn't half bad if you could use it as an after effect like with that barrier." She said, "But, let's see what other tricks you have under your sleeves." As the left fist of the Rock Doll came crashing down to Lucy, the Celestial mage jumping from it before running around.

"Crap, I need some way to get her away from that Doll." Lucy said to herself as the Rock Doll then crashed its fist at Lucy, making her dodge again from it.

"Don't let her get away, Rock Doll!" Sherry ordered, pointing her right hand at Lucy's direction as it followed after her, "Go after that child!"

"Child, you're nuts! I'm the same age as you if not older!" Lucy retorted irritably.

"Oh!" Sherry grinned evilly her teeth resembling demon teeth and her eyes lacking irises, Keep wasting your time talking and we'll catch up to you!"

Panic stricken, Lucy said still running, "I really need to think what spell will help me!"

"Uh Oh!" Sherry warned in a taunting tone, "We'll catch up if you don't watch where you're going!" crashing another left hook at Lucy, making her scream and jump again as they left the forest and near a much rockier area when Lucy turned and screamed as the Rock Doll held it's foot over her while waved her arms frantically.

"Okay! Make her go splat!" she ordered to the Rock Doll, its foot nearly missing Lucy as she rolled away. The blond Celestial mage recovered but saw the ground under her start to crack apart.

"H-Hold on! This is…" and realized where she was and exclaimed, "A cliff!"

Sherry's chase of Lucy led the Celestial mage to a cliff, the rushing waters hitting the Cliffside as it was to be the end for Lucy, but she had to stay calm and stood up to face the one armed Rock Doll as the rock under her started to crumble under her as she started to fall into the waters, but yelled, "If I'm taking a dip, so are you!" Her left hand glowed as a yellow-gold magic circle appeared in her hand while she called out, "Star Make: Whip!" and a chain of stars emerged from the magic circle and wrapped it around the Rock Doll's body before crushing it, shattering it as the head Sherry was riding on fell to as she screamed too. Lucy smirked, her whip then heading to Sherry wrapping it around her body tying it up.

"What…?!" Sherry gasped while Lucy pulled her closer to her before the two girls hit the seashore nearing the ocean. Lucy got up, scratches on her body while the ocean was behind her. She panted slightly as Sherry got up from the ground. Looking irritated her, she spat, "You careless mage, you could have killed us!"

Lucy smiled, a determined look on her face, "What can I say, I learn something from my comrades." She placed her two hands up over her head, "This is how Fairy Tail mages do things!" as her hands glowed, up in the five magic circles appeared one by one, taking a shape of a star in the sky. The magic circles started to spin around rapidly in the air before glowing like one huge star, "This to end this 'Love Game', Star Make: Star Shower!" (A/N 4)

Like heavy raindrops falling from the sky, many yellow stars fell from the sky and star shape, crashing down on Sherry as she look in the air wide eyed. The impact made an explosion of dust fly around the Doll play mage, her body flying out of it while dizzy eyed, "I've… lost?! Me?!" she exclaimed, the Doll Play falling into the sandy beach, defeated.

Lucy winked her right eye and smiled stating to Sherry, the sun starting to rise around them, "What do you think now? I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know?"

"Even if the light of my life should go out…"Sherry stated, thinking of the slanted eyed frowning Lyon, "My love for you is genuine, Gold Emperor."

"You ain't gonna die yet!" Lucy assured her still winking her eye, "Quit exaggerating!"

With lifeless in her blue eyes, Sherry ordered, "Angelica, avenge me…"

Lucy gasped, she forgot about the rat as it came lunging from behind her, ready to strike as Lucy gasped, realizing something, "What?! She wasn't a puppet?!" but Lucy lost her balance and fell to the ground. Angelica loomed even closer as Lucy added, "Uh Oh! I can't move my legs!"

Angelica was ready to come down on Lucy, ready to flatten the Celestial mage like a pancake, "Oh, no!" she screamed, fearing the end for her after working hard to master a few spells from her Star Make book. But Suddenly, Angelica's stomach was slashed at by a young red haired girl as Erza came to save Lucy's life. Erza's eyes were unseen from her hair in the way, leaving a dark tone in her face. The teal colored rat fell to the ground near its owner, both owner and pet now defeated. Erza stood there the sand picking up under her feet from her Feet as Lucy finally got up to greet the Re-quip mage with a smile and a friendly wave, "Erza!"

But there wasn't a happy look in the scarlet haired mage, but a look on anger. Toneless black eyes stared at the Celestial mage as Lucy squeaked a reply of "…Ma'am!" still waving her right hand with a blank look on her face and her eyes too.

'_Oh, right! We're here because we broke the guild's rule and took an S-Class request…' _Lucy thought blue in the face and blank brown eyes staring in realization. She complete forgot about it, and Erza is here because they broke the rules. Erza stared at the shock Celestial mage with disappointment in those black eyes.

"Lucy, I take it you know why I'm here… Or, should I say… Why we're here." She replied sternly.

"To take us back… right?" Lucy replied shivering in fear innocently, "Wait, what do you mean, 'We'?"

Lucy gasped as Lisanna and Sorano walking up to Erza, the first folding her arms in a serious manner while still smiling and the second waving friendly but knowing where this will go.

"Sorry Lucy, hate to play to the goody-goody cliché, but you broke the rules." Lisanna smiled. (A/N 4)

"Sorry from me too, I guess." Sorano replied nervously.

From above them on the cliff, the masked man in Deliora's chamber chuckled evilly as Happy came flying in calling to stunned expressional Lucy, "Lucy!" not realizing Erza, Lisanna, and Sorano were there too adding happily, "What a relief! Are you alight…?" But save4 the dark corner of Erza's eyes, the anger in them as the blue cat flew away from the scene. But Erza caught him, holding him by his tail while looked stun as well.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked in more of an ordering voice than a normal one.

"Wait, here me out!" Lucy reassured the strict looking Titania, getting up, "I apologize for coming without permission, but something bad is happening on this island!" she continued as Erza stared with sternness in her eyes, Some guys are trying to revive a frozen demon and the villagers are suffering because of their magic! Basically things are bad!" she looks solemnly at her before adding, "We want to save this island somehow…"

"Not interested…" spoke Erza tonelessly in response, "Lisanna gave me the full details, but not interested.

"Th-Then at least let us finish the job…!" Lucy replied back, but flinch stepping back as Erza held her sword close to her face.

"You're mistaken, Lucy…" Erza said eyes narrowed, "You betrayed our master and what's worst your own friend who came here under our master's wishes to bring you back." her eyes darken with even more anger, "You will pay the price… Lisanna," The Queen of the Fairies ordered to the white haired Takeover mage, "Make sure she's 'comfortable'."

"Yes ma'am." Lisanna understood as she walked closer to Lucy. The Celestial mage started to walk backwards from Lisanna, not knowing what she's do to her, until she fell to her back. She looked up into the sky as Lisanna pinned her down, their faces close to one another and her grip on her arms as she struggled. The blue and brown eyes met as she then saw the change in her face.

"Lisanna… Why…?" she asked terrified.

"Sorry Lucy sweetie." She replied getting closer to her ear and whispered, "You broke the rules, it's time to pay for it…"

Lucy's eyes widen with shock as she screamed as loud as possible with Sorano commenting, "And I thought my old guild was like that."

* * *

Meanwhile back the damaged village—

* * *

Several of the villagers were outside as a certain Ice mage was waking up from the events of last night. She was sleeping inside of the buildings; his body except his head was covered in a sheet half naked as always. He rose up from the covers, his body all patched up in bandages with gauze on the right side of his forehead. He looks around where he was. The last thing remembered was being knocked out by Natsu and Lisanna allowing him. That was all he remembered except for his battle with Lyon.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, finally getting up from the little mat he was once laying on and exited the area he was in. The Ice mage walked outside into the warm seeing the village again as a girl's voice spoke to him while walking up to them as well.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Spoke a woman's voice that caught Gray's attention to her. It was one of the natives of the island, a young woman with pale skin, and short blue hair. She was wearing an orange bra and green skirt, in addition to a large purple and white necklace, red bracelets and a yellow strap around her neck. Her left leg was a blue demon leg

"What is this place?" Gray asked her, wondering if this still the village Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy were in or not.

"It's a storage area not too far from the village." The young woman answered kindly. "Everything was destroyed in the attack night. So we decided to come here for shelter."

Gray's mouth was slight agape. _'So that's where I am, then how come I'm not… That's right, Natsu and Lisanna tried to save the people in the village and they knock me out.' _Gray added, "The whole village? That's horrible."

Gray gasped, remembering Lyon's orders to the three who agreed right away. "Destroy the village. It's a shame there has to be bloodshed," Gray frowned, disappointed in Lyon's choice of actions. He went all this way to make sure no gets in his way. _'How far have you fallen, Lyon?' he thought, 'I can't believe it. They actually went and did It.' _while looked around to see some the villagers around the storage area either some covered up and hidden in the shadows and others out and about. Gray felt a ping of pain, his body still hurting from the other night.

"You know, it's a miracle Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna were here. That's to their bravery, everyone was able to make it out alive." replied the female villager.

"So are they still are here somewhere?" Gray asked, looking at her. He's gonna have to thank them for saving everyone, even if knocking him out was the only thing to do.

"Yes, they actually wanted me to show you their tent once you finally woken up." the villager replied calmly.

"Which tent?" he asked again still frowning.

"They're waiting for you in that big one right over there." she instructed, pointing her finger at one of bigger tents.

"Thank you." Gray replied back with a nod before walking to the big tent the villager requested. Gray wondered if they were alright as he pulled passed the flap to enter inside. He wasn't greeted by the expressions of happiness and worried faces from Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy, but instead greeted by the angry serious look of Erza Scarlet. She sat in one of the chairs her legs crossed and looking at the Ice mage with a look of impatience. Lucy and Happy were there too, both tied up and crying silent tears. Lucy look like some attacked her as her hair was messy. Lisanna sat reading a book but looks up at Gray with the same stare Erza was giving him. And lastly, there was another girl who Gray didn't know. She sat staring at the boy, wondering who he is.

"You made me wait." The Queen of the Fairies said impatiently, "Not smart."

"Erza!" Gray gasped, but thought panic stricken, '_Crap, I forgot about her and that means… Lisanna was just playing the part to keep everyone calm, why didn't I realize it sooner?'_

"Why are they tied up" he asked stilling the tearful Celestial mage and blue furred cat.

"Lucy and Lisanna got me to speed with everything that happened." Erza replied while the two were still crying, "I thought you were sent to stop Natsu and those two fools." She got up from her chair and added, "Lisanna came here before to make sure you four don't cause any more trouble while I'm not around." she paused before placing her hands to her hips, "Needless to say, I'm disappointed."

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked still the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't here with them.

"Lisanna said he should be at the temple right now." Spoke the new girl, "By the way, my name's Sorano, I came here with Erza the other night."

"Well, we know where to collect him now." Erza added sternly.

"Natsu and Lisanna were fighting the Cold Emperor's lackeys, but when we came back, they were gone." Lucy explained softly.

"After getting the rest of the story from Lucy, we decided to come find you." Lisanna finished getting up and placing her hands to her hips as well, thinking back to look around the destroyed village for any sign of Gray or the lackeys. "But when we came to where the village was, we couldn't find you anywhere."

"So I did some scouting in the air, and from up there I can see that the villagers have moved into this storage area." Happy explained, thinking back to be tied up like a kite and forced look around for the Ice mage and found him here.

"Okay, we going to the temple in search for Natsu, and then we're going back to the guild." Erza ordered calmly walking pass Gray with her eyes closed.

"But we can't leave the island just yet!" Gray said declining the idea abandoning the island, the mission, and Lyon to do whatever he wants, "If Lucy and Lisanna filled you in, then you exactly what these villagers are going through right now!"

Erza look to the Ice mage with frown, Lisanna walking up to Gray as well the two look at him with stern looks. "And what would be your point?" Erza asked sternly,

Gray paused for a moment, and thought to himself. Did he have a point?

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu—

* * *

Natsu yawned, finally getting up after deciding to sleep far from the temple after departing with Lisanna. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and groaned, "Man, I finally come up with a perfect plan, then I go and oversleep." and came his up the entrance of the temple and stood ready to go inside. With his fist held up tightly, he smiled confidently, "All right, let's do this!"

* * *

Back with Erza and the others—

* * *

"Lisanna and I came here solely on apprehending these fools for breaking the rules of the guild." Erza explained, but thought to herself, _'How can Natsu just blindly forget about the past, doesn't he care about Lisanna's feelings?' _she continued speaking to him, "I am not interested in anything other than that."

"Rules?!" Gray repeated angrily, appalled Erza would just let this go, "Have you seen what happened to the people on this island?!"

"I have." She replied coolly.

"And you're just going to turn your back on them, especially you Lisanna. You promised you help us!" He retorted to the two mages.

"I care about bring you guys home, or is two years ago just a joke Gray. It isn't about me, I made my decision if Erza orders we leave, so that's that." she said, her blue eyes showing the same coldness her sister showed years ago.

"Besides, their request is posted in every Guild hall." Erza replied much her tone higher now, "The villagers would be much most suited for mages who were cleared for S-Class." Her eyes were hidden under her hair, "You're not qualified."

"How can the both of you be so heartless?" he asked Erza and Lisanna, hearing that they want to abandon this island just to take them home. That was the straw that broke the female mages' back, looking to Gray with darkness in their eyes.

"What did you say?" they asked darkly.

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza!" Happy shouted frantically from his binds.

"Don't suck up, Happy." Lisanna added darkly to the blue furred cat.

"Yes momma!" Happy squeaked in response seeing the dark looks in her eyes. Even Sorano shivered in fear, and she was a former dark mage.

Erza held up her left hand, a red magic circle appearing from her fingertips as her silver sword was summoned to her hand as Lisanna's right arm changed into a Tigress claw. Both females spoke at once, "Have you choose to defy the guild's rules as well?" Gray gasped as Erza's blade and Lisanna's claw were pointed directly at his neck yet they added, "You'll face the same punishment!"

Sorano, Lucy, and Happy watched nervous at the two mages ready to harm Gray for breaking the rules. Lisanna, for as long as Lucy has known her, has only shown this side of seriousness in several occasions so this side of her wasn't a surprise for Lucy. But Gray didn't seem too alarmed, but took hold on Erza's weapon and Lisanna's hand and lowered it not from his chin, but to his chest where the Fairy Tail mark was. The two gasped as Gray gripped the blade, his dark eyes showing seriousness in them.

"Do what you must…" he offered to the two mages coldly, making the three others gasped while Gray gritted his teeth in anger, "For me there's no other choice to be made. I can't watch away for what I what I know is right."

Erza and Lisanna gasped, was he really serious about this? They gritted their teeth in anger too while Gray gripped the blade tightly until his hand started to bleed from the base. He released it and walked away from the girls and walk to the flap of the tent without a second glance at the female mages and Happy. Happy and Lucy were dumbfounded that Gray had the guts to stand up to them like that, but Sorano smiled at him when he left, _'He's go moxie there's no mistaking it.'_

"I'm seeing this through until the end." He told them, facing the blinding sunshine outside before glaring at Titania and Wild's Soul, "And you can't stop me."

Erza grunted, trying to saying to Gray, but he left the tent, leaving the girls and Happy to themselves. Lisanna sighed, "Jeez, I'll never forget how stubborn he really is. Once his mind's made up, he'll do it. That's Gray in a nutshell. He really wants to stop that Lyon fellow, and if he wants to, he wants to." Her arm reverted to normal and added frowning, "But still, we are going to help him, right Erza?"

Erza didn't responded to Lisanna yet but Happy and Lucy's hearts were thumping really fast as the scarlet haired mage faced them with a dark glint in her eyes. The two shrieked with fright while Lucy responded frantically, "Please don't be mad at us, we don't have any control over Gray!"

"He's not feeling like himself right now because he lost a fight with his old friend!" Happy explained frantically too.

But Erza paid them no mind, but slice her sword at them. But instead of probably cutting them up into little pieces, they realized that their ropes were cut up and they were set free.

Erza sighed, speaking to herself than to her comrades and Sorano, "These events are intolerable. We'll deal with the immediate problems for now." She ordered to the group.

Happy and Lucy were overjoyed, feeling really happy that they'll stay and help, "Thank you!"

"This doesn't change anything. You're still gonna face punishment." Erza responded to the cheerful smiles of the two.

Their smiles of delight were crush with disappointment, "Yes ma'am," they replied, remembering that they were in trouble.

"By the way Lucy, what happened to you top?" Lisanna asked finally noticing she wasn't wearing the green top anymore.

"That Sherry girl ripped it during our fight, so it's long gone now." Lucy sighed, lowering her head in shame.

"Well check my bag; I've got a surprise for you." Lisanna said finally smiled normally at her. Lucy did as she was requested and dig into her bag to find something wrapped in paper. She unwrapped and gasped in shock at what it was, even Sorano. It was a new shirt, seems to be brand new. It was a white top with yellow edges with a big star in the front. Lucy's eyes sparkled at the new shirt while Lisanna explained, "I wasn't fibbing when I said I went shopping, so I got that for you. Do you like it?"

The blond haired Celestial mage quickly grabbed hold of Lisanna, rubber her face on her cheek and exclaimed brightly, "Thank you so much Lisanna, I love you!"

Lisanna kept her smile, releasing Lucy from her blushing slightly, "I'll take your kisses later, right now I got a Dragon Slayer to help." She eyes Erza, Sorano, and Happy, "You guys man the fort here, and Lucy will assist you. Don't worry, she a lot stronger now with her Star Make practice."

Erza and Sorano's eyes were widening as dinner plates. "She can do Maker magic!"

Lucy blushed fidgeting a little, "Well, I'm still a beginner at best. I know only a few spells: Star Make Rush, Star Make Barrier, Star Make Shatter, Star Make Whip, and Star Make Star Shower."

"Unreal, impressive for someone who's first magic is Celestial Spirit magic." Sorano said impressed.

"You're a Celestial Spirit mage too?" Lucy and Lisanna asked.

"Yes." She replied, holding up her key ring that had nine keys, three golden keys that made Lucy look interested and six silver ones. (A/N 5)

"You have three Zodiac keys, where'd you get them?" she asked curiously.

Sorano froze upon hearing Lucy wanting her answer but turned away, her voice lacking any emotion, "It's complicated, I can't really tell you." She walks away from the group to sit on one of the crates.

"What's with her?" Lucy asked.

"It's complicated." Erza repeated as Lisanna left the tent to go find Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the temple—

* * *

Lyon stood inside the temple; his eyes narrowed facing one of the subordinates that came back after the events of destroying the village. His arms were folded and he frowned at him, "How pathetic, it seems you are the last one standing, Toby."

The dog man mage growled in shames, sad he was the only one left after Yuka and Sherry were defeated. Toby had gauze on his forehead from where he pricked himself from his and Lisanna's battle. Lyon sat down on old throne, still facing the dog man mage, "Those Fairy take mages, they're quite impressive." He commented. Each one of them were able to beat all three former Lamia Scale member with ease, they were strong nonetheless. Except for Toby, who defeated himself by his own hand…?

"Hey, can we keep the whole shocking myself a secret?" Toby asked not wanting his fellow comrades to find out.

"This unfortunate turn of events could out the resurrection of Deliora at jeopardy." spoke the masked man walking into the temple throne room unannounced."

"Zalty," Lyon confirmed, looking at the hunched masked man who grinned, "Stealthy as ever," he added to him.

"If all goes as planned, the demon should awaken at some point tonight." Zalty said to the Ice mage, "But we have to keep an eye out for those mages. If they were to interrupt the Moon Drip ceremony, then Deliora would forever be entombed in Ice." he paused before adding, "Salamander, Wild's Soul, and Titania are quite powerful. They could easily foil our plans." He assured him while Toby stood from him.

"As always, you seem remarkable well informed." Lyon commented holding his left hand up while frowning coldly his hand emitting a white mist, "But no matter, I can't say I'm worried. Those fools maybe strong, but they're no match for me."

"I was hoping you say that." Zalty replied, "So it's very reassuring to hear." He bowed to the Cold Emperor with his right arm in front of his chest, "But still allow me the honor of joining you in battle for old times' sake."

"Hold on!" Toby exclaimed to the hunched masked man, "I didn't know you were a mage too!"

"Yes, it's been awhile since I used it." Zalty explained looking up to Lyon smiling, "I've dabbled into a particular form of magic of lost magic."

"Sure." Lyon replied to the masked man's request to assist him, "We could use another mage." But their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of rumbling coming from somewhere outside the temple. Toby reacted with a jump, holding his left arm up to his face. Zalty wasn't smiling, wondering where that was coming from.

"It's an earthquake!" exclaimed Toby, as the temple the three mages were standing in started to tilt to the left, Lyon commented, "I'm not so sure…"

"It's all coming down!" Yelled Toby while at the meantime, Natsu was destroying pillars to tee temple, his left fist wrapped in flames as he put his plan was in action. Finally, the whole temple was tilted on the left side, which means no Moonlight can get through to Deliora. Inside the temple, the Deliora survivors were screaming in fear, with nothing to hold onto while the slid or fell across the floor. Back with Salamander, The Fire Dragon Slayer opened his mouth letting out a powerful stream of yellow-orange flames that hit the ceiling, and going up to where Lyon, Toby, and Zalty were through the floor that was the ceiling to Natsu's viewpoint. The three mages watched the towering inferno of flames, surprised that this turn of events that has transpire.

Lyon grunted in anger demanding, "What is the meaning of this?!" while Toby on his right was on the floor and Zalty remain on his feet.

"We're in trouble." Toby admitted with fear for the worse.

Zalty was not fazed by his, but kept his calm smile, "I should have known Salamander would make the first move. And it seems the other is not that close by."

"The other?" Toby repeated in confusion.

"The one who's one takeover rivals Salamander's Dragon Slayer magic… Wild's Soul is closing in to the ruins as well." Zalty said still smiling, "So, it appears we have guests"

The three mages look down to see Natsu down there from the hole he created.

* * *

_(Cue Natsu's theme—Fairy Tail Volume one soundtrack)_

* * *

Natsu chuckled, seeing he got the three mages' attention his hands to her hips, "You know I usually end up breaking stuff by accident. It's kinda funny how hard it is. I'm trying to do it on purpose."

Lyon grunted in anger looking at Natsu his slanted eyes narrowed, "What do you think you're doing here?!" He demanded the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu look at the three his temple throbbing with veins ready to burst. His left hand up to his face, which showed his Fairy Tail stamp, "I'm gonna knock this place over. Then you won't be able to shine moonlight on that demon you got underground!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier—

* * *

Just as Zalty said, Lisanna was closing in on the temple, seeming the explosions of magic coming from and guess Natsu is playing his part well.

"Looks like that will slow things now for a bit." Lisanna said in her Animal Soul: Wings Transformation, "Better help Natsu out before things get messy." She decided flying closer to the adjusted temple and cancelled her Wings takeover. Her left hand was to her hip while waiting for the chance to enter. She didn't want to be ambushed by any of Lyon's minions; her goal was on the Cold Emperor himself.

"Can't rush in just yet, need to make sure Natsu fights him." She held her left fist up, "If we can hold him off, then he won't be able to free Deliora. Natsu's damage plus our interruption might save this island from destruction."

* * *

Back inside the temple—

* * *

Lyon stared at the mage, shocked that this one boy could mess up everything he had hoped for years. He wanted to surpass Ur, to surpass Gray completely, but this Dragon Slayer just goes and mess things up for him.

"Insolent fool!" Lyon stated to the Dragon Slayer, his eyes on the Cold Emperor, "Just you do you think you are?! You dare challenge me?!""

"Okay, could someone please explain to me what's going, because I'm completely stumped?" said Toby, still not following what was happening so far.

"Unfortunately, this boy's the reason the temple's now tilted." Zalty explained, "I assume he destroyed the support pillar on one side, doing so cause the temple to shift in that direction. This in turn prevents any moonlight to shine directly on Deliora." Zalty smirked at what the Fire Dragon Slayer was up to, "It's an ingenious plan. I'm surprise that dope thought of that."

Under Natsu's feet were yellow-orange flames surging from the ground as he exclaimed, "Enough of your babbling!"

"Fire from his fire?!" Lyon realized while Toby's mouth was agape.

"Yeah! Fire comes all outta his body!" Toby said, remembering his fight with Salamander and Wild's Soul.

As Natsu went flying up to Lyon his fire acting like boosters, a voice called out from behind, "Flame Burt of the Phoenix!" as a red-orange stream of flames was fired from behind him, Toby, and Zalty and not only Natsu's head collided with the Ice mage's chest, but he was then enveloped by the flames from the individual. Zalty and Toby were wide eyed in shock, so was Lyon to be hit so easily on both sides.

Lisanna has entered the throne room, already in her partial Phoenix Soul, but something was new to it. Her skirt she was wearing now was decorated with red-orange flames, her hair starting to show a different tone to it. Her top was also decorated with flames too, her two hands still out as she smirked.

But the Lyon the two attacks hit started to shatter, revealing ice before break into pieces. Toby and Zalty were shocked 'Lyon broke but the other attacker, revealed to be Lisanna both were shocked of what they attacked.

"What… A Fake?!" they both realized in astonished, but Lisanna screamed, "Natsu, look out!"

But Natsu didn't have time to react, as the real Lyon appeared on the ground, his left hand out announcing, "Ice Make: Eagle!" and several small eagles shaped like ice came flying from the light blue magic and heading its way to the airborne Dragon Slayer who turned to them.

"You can't dodge them in the air!" Lyon told him, his hand still out controlling the ice eagles. Lyon smirked, but Natsu wasn't fazed, shooting a stream of yellow-orange flames from his, the stream of flames allowed Natsu to land back the ground missing the Eagles. Lyon's hand was still outstretch as Natsu let out a two streams of flames from his feet, heading to Lyon but ducking to evade the attack.

"You're mine!" Lisanna exclaimed, her two outstretched hands now ablaze with two twirling ribbons of fires like wings, "Phoenix Wing Attack!" and crash her fiery wings at Lyon who then held up an Ice Make Shield to protect himself. Lisanna was close to the Ice mage, her eyes narrowed in anger as Lisanna jump to Natsu's side with a twist in the air. Lyon's kneels were still bent to the ground , looking to Natsu and Lisanna while the flames Natsu created were still glowing the room, the surroundings a much brighter orange color.

"Such ridiculous magic…!" Lyon said at the display Natsu and Lisanna gave him as both mages hit him one of their fire attacks before exclaiming, "Roar of the/Flame Burst of the…" as they were still a foot off the ground, "Fire Dragon/Phoenix!" and powerful streams of flames released from Natsu's mouth and Lisanna's hands, the two attacks joining into one large stream of yellow, red, and orange flames that traveled their way to Lyon ready to hit him, but Zalty held his left arm up and thee two fire mages were sent crashing through the floor, their flame attacks following. Lyon landed to the ground, the masked man walking up them.

"You were quite lucky, Cold Emperor." Zalty stated calmly, while Toby stood behind him completely smoldered from Natsu and Lisanna's attacks, "Could we keep the fact they got me on the down-low…?" he requested.

"What did you do?" Lyon asked, his slanted eyes still narrowed, wondering what was that that made the two fire mages attacks stop and for them to fall through the floor.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty responded calmly.

"Don't play dumb." Lyon replied coolly, "It was your magic that caused the floor to crumble."

"You could tell?" Zalty replied still smiling, "You're truly impressive, Cold Emperor." He paused for a moment before adding, "But please understands, we cannot afford to lose you before Deliora is revived."

Upon hearing that, mist formed around Lyon's body, the Cold Emperor's eyes narrowed irritably. "You're suggesting those measly flames could have beaten me?" he asked.

Underneath Lyon's feet, ice crystals started to form as the room was now bathe in blue light from Lyon's ice magic and the mist forming too. Ice was crystalizing the floor, walls, and ceiling too, the room not an ice cave like setting.

"Leave me," he ordered to the two mages, "I can take care of this myself."

After falling through the hole, Natsu immediately climbed out, turning back to Lisanna to pull her up to the throne. Lyon spoke to his subordinates, the two fire mages listening in and watching him.

"Once I defeat Deliora, everyone will worship my name." Lyon said to the two and the Fairy Tail mages, "Cold Emperor Lyon. I worked too hard to let brats like them tarnish it."

Zalty continued grinning, while Toby looked on unfazed. Zalty replied softly, "As you wish."

Natsu and Lisanna waited on, hearing the Cold Emperor's words and his remark about call them brats. Natsu asked to the silvery haired mage, "So you wanna defeat Deliora?"

* * *

Meanwhile with the others—

* * *

Knowing Lisanna might need some backup if she and Natsu were going to be in a fight with Lyon, Gray, Erza, Sorano, Lucy, and Happy hurried through the forest in order to catch up with Lisanna. Gray was in the lead, followed by Erza, with Sorano picking up the pace, and lastly Lucy, (wearing her new shirt) and Happy bring up the rear. Before they chased after Lisanna and, Gray explained what was Lyon's motive to what he was doing here on the island and how it connected to Deliora.

"Are you kidding, he's actually going to fight that thing?" Lucy asked worried about how dangerous Deliora is and what it might do if released.

Gray didn't answer Lucy's question, but keep his eyes on the prize.

* * *

Back with Natsu, Lisanna, and Lyon—

* * *

The two mages were out of the whole and facing Lyon, their fists clenched tightly.

"The thing looks half dead already." Lisanna commented but Natsu added, "So let me get this straight, you're all this way just to melt that ice and defeat some demon?" both mages added in unison, "That's pretty messed up if you ask us!"

Mist surrounded Lyon as he replied coldly, "I must surpass Ur's legacy," and a magic circle appeared from his left as he cried, "I will rest until I fulfill my dream!" and Ice shaped emerging from the light blue magic circle to attack Lisanna and Natsu. The two mages jump back, dodging the eagles that were coming at them as they cartwheeled away.

"Why go this far" they asked, dodging eagle after eagle, "Shouldn't you just challenge Ur and be done with it?!"

"Well I would if I could, but Ur has been dead for years!" Lyon confirmed, hand still out.

Lisanna and Lisanna were back on the ground, still facing Lyon. So his teacher is dead? But why still go this far for someone who is dead? There it hit them, what Gray said about Ur. It all made sense.

"We didn't realize she ended up dying when sealed it." Lisanna admitted felling they might have struck a nerve about it.

"Yes, but she still be alive if it wasn't for Gray!" Lyon exclaimed in anger, while they stood facing him as eagle was coming from behind the two. Natsu and Lisanna turned to see, but as it crashed into them, they used their arms to shield from the ice as it shattered away from them. They were covered in the mist, Lyon from his viewpoint, believing that they would be hurt from the attack. As the mist cleared, the Cold Emperor could see the kneeled mages using the left or right arms to shield from the attack.

"Look," they growled, still facing the Ice with their arms over their faces, "We don't know what happened to you in the past, but we do know what you're doing in the present… And it's hurting a lot of incent people."

Lyon stood there facing the two, his slanted eyes like snakes still the same and lacking emotion, "And since you don't seem to realize that yourself…" they added coolly, their flames surround their hands/wrists, "We'll have to knock some sense into ya!"

* * *

And finally back in the forest—

* * *

The four mages and Happy stop for a second, the Ice mage placing his hand to the tree. Sorano came to Gray and asked, "I don't get, what's so special about this demon if wants to release it?"

"There's more to it, Sorano, I'll explain." Gray said, "Even back when we were kids, Lyon always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magical ability, but since she's gone he can't challenge her directly. He's decided that it's up to him to defeat Deliora, because that the one thing she could never beat."

"Well, I guess that'll be the only way to challenge someone who dead." Lucy said in response to Gray's story.

"Aye." agreed Happy simply.

"He's crazy if that'll fulfill his dream." Sorano commented. Her arms crossed to her chest.

Gray gritted his teeth, but added to the female mages and happy, "Listen, these something I never got to tell him." He faced his comrades with his eyes shut in shame of himself, "I kept it secret. Ur made me promise to never let him know what happened to her. But I have to." Erza kept her serious look on her face while folding her arms with a frown on her face. Then Erza admitted the words that made everyone: Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Sorano feel a chill down their spines with shock…

"Ur may not be with us… But she's still alive."

They all gasped… Was Gray saying really true? How can someone who is dead be still alive? Is she not dead from Gray's story, is she alive and not around, or is there more to the tale then Gray is letting on?

The battle of Galuna Island reaches its climax, with the battle of Natsu, Lisanna, and Lyon about to begin in the temple and Deliora's reawaken upon them, Can Team Natsu and their new ally Sorano stop Lyon and break the curse? And what is the secret about Ur that Gray means by 'she still alive'?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**Michael: And finally, finished with the first part of the Galuna Island arc. This is my longest chapter in my years of writing. So I am really proud of myself for how this came out. Now as this just finished, I have two retellings to work on along with my upcoming series based on my prologue. Now I have different ideas for both stories, so they won't clash and be the same. There were original ideas I had that I will put into place in the second retelling. So, before I have Lisanna and Happy comment, I must thank my friend and his beta reader, Ashk1980. He was the one who gave me the idea of Star-Make, so thank him and help support his story too. Now I had funny slowly developing Sorano, who is Angel in theory because there aren't that many stories that develop her without turning into shipping fodder or a complete monster that steals keys from their little sister and try and kill them… Yes, someone wrote that. Well time for Happy and Lisanna to wrap this up.**

**Lisanna: Michael isn't kidding, but we'll take about it later**

**Happy: Hey Michael, what did Lisanna do to Lucy before tying her up?**

**Michael *Evil smirk*: Well, I'll let your minds think on that. Gee-hee.**

**Lisanna: Well, while our readers are going to have minds in the gutter, time for the next titles, but I think last chapter told you what is coming, so we'll see you guys next time for more Fairy Tail Re Deluxe**

**Happy, Michael, and Lisanna: Bye-Bye!**

* * *

#1 as a Dragon Ball Z fan, Piccolo would

#2 if you haven't read episode 9, then you know how I feel about the overused clichés Fairy Tail Fanfic writer use and people liking them. The Mate cliché, worse than the replace one

#3 this is what many fans think is Yukino's sister and the clues placed upon the GMG arc do fit the bill

#4 look up Digimon season 2, and you can guess the reference

#5 Sorano's keys: 4 from the series, 5 based on the other constellations. Yes, based on constellation, not the other crap


End file.
